


Selectiontale

by Flawestruck, Undertaler_38



Series: Selectiontale [1]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Comedy, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Heartbreak, Mild Gore, Multi, Romance, Skeleton Puns, Slow Burn, Theme crossover, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 160,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawestruck/pseuds/Flawestruck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaler_38/pseuds/Undertaler_38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty-five will enter, but only ONE can win.</p><p>Human Mage, Zafrina Alban has been chosen to compete in Prince Asriel's Selection. It has been a longtime dream of hers to meet the crush of her dreams, but the problem is her insecurities. In order to enter, she must get over her fears and try. This story will be filled with angst, drama, laughs, and the joy of appreciating the little things of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter has been mailed to MC: Zafrina Alban. Inside it contains a form to compete in Prince Asriel's Selection. A part of her wants to go, but the problem is her insecurities. In order to enter, she must get over her fears and try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! so this is my first time trying out a fanfic crossover theme. 
> 
> In this chapter, Zefie has at least three days before her selection application is due. The story takes place eight years later after Frisk breaks the barrier. True Pacifist route.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the Undertale characters belong to Toby fox. Zefie is my own OC . The selection series belongs to author: Keira Cass.

_Today's the last day I'll ever be Zafrina Alban the Mage._

Just two days ago, Nanny and Bryn received a mail from the postman that's meant for me. We all knew what's in the letter, but neither of them wanted to speak about it. King Asgore and Queen Toriel are finally giving their son, Prince Asriel, his first Selection. Because he's come of age to inherit the throne, this year is the best opportunity for every girl, including monsters, to enter the Selection and win his heart.

During breakfast, I managed to finish my pancakes Nanny made for me. I looked at the yellow buttercup printed envelope closed with a gold seal stamped with the Delta Rune crest. I picked up the envelope slowly, the smell of it made my stomach growl. It smells like cinnamon, and butterscotch? What a lovely flavor combination, perhaps the king or queen loves to bake? Other than that, the envelope itself is beautiful. It's as if I've been invited to come to the Royal Ball just like _Cinderella_ in one of my books Nanny used to read to me. As of now, it's every human and monster girls' dream to be one of the lucky thirty-five to compete in the Selection.

Of course, I was a little hesitant if I should enter.

I've always felt so discouraged about my appearance and personality. Not many suitors find timid girls attractive, especially if they're too concerned about messing up. I sighed sadly and leaned my forehead against the envelope.

"You don't have to sign the application if you don't want to," Nanny comforts me, rubbing my back. I guess she caught me staring at it for awhile. "King Asgore did say that he'll respect every girl's' decision to come or not."

I sighed, turning my head to look up at her.

"I'm still deciding, Nanny don't worry," I reassured her and kissed her cheek. "Besides, I have a few more days to decide."

A part of me wanted to enter not just to make my family's life better, but because I have a silly crush on the Prince. _Very silly indeed_ , I thought to myself.

Every human girl knows that despite Asriel being a monster, they all still look at him as _Prince Charming_. But under his prince title, I see a docile and loving boy who loves his family and friends so much. Bryn finds it adorable that I have a crush on Asriel, she believes that one day I’ll marry him and live _happily ever after_.

"Alright dear it's time for me to leave for work, and it's time for you to head to school." Nanny says, bringing my attention back to reality.

Oh, I forgot that It's already five minutes past 7:30, and I need to get to school. I tucked my letter inside my cross-body lavender bag, putting on my black converse shoes. I follow Nanny out the front door before she closes it. Bryn gets to her classes in college early before me and Nanny. So, I'm always the last one to leave the house.

"Have a good day at school, dear! Don't think about the letter too much okay?" she smiles before hugs me.

I return the hug and waved her goodbye as she heads off to the opposite direction from where I'm going. I let out a stressed sigh. I'm honestly not looking forward to hear every girl in school to have the Selection as the topic today. Especially if Felicity Jones will brag about how confident she'll be once she turns in her submission. _Don't overthink,_ I thought to myself. _I must stay determined and get through the day_.

 

 

Just my luck, I expected at least half of my class to talk about something else other than The selection. It's now the whole school. This morning in Geometry, I heard a few girls, sitting two rows behind me whispering on how excited they are to get their mail from the postman. In Photography, a monster bunny and a monster dog wouldn't stop beaming about how handsome Prince Asriel is. And here I am now, eating lunch in the cafeteria sulking about how many times I had to hear those two topics swimming around my brain.

"Relax Zefie, you're not the only one that's tired of hearing about you-know-what." I looked up and found Bethany taking her seat next to mine. I groaned and slammed my head against the table.

"No one will shut up about it." She chuckles and pats my head.

Bethany is my only best friend to ever know me so well. We met in kindergarten when Felicity and her friends were picking on me for being wimpy. She stood up against them and saved me, and since then, we've become very close. Today she has her long strawberry blonde up in a high ponytail that compliments her cyan green eyes and fair beige skin. Bethany's the type of girl that loves to wear t-shirts and jeans with running shoes. She's energetic and laid-back, never the judgmental type. But when it comes to Felicity, her anger is intimidatingly ominous.

"Zef, you and I both know that we're not cut out for this prissy event. But you're definitely eligible enough to enter.” She says, leaning her arm against mine. 

I raised my head back up and looked her as if she grew two heads. "B-but I haven't even signed my submission yet! And besides, I don't think Asriel would want his future bride to be timid and clumsy."

"You are more than correct little miss shy mage." My breathing stopped.

Bethany and I looked to the right, finding Felicity Jones and four of her friends behind her giving us a cold sneer. Felicity is known as the most popular girl in school. Despite her being the daughter of the Mayor of our town, she is nothing but a _vicious spoiled brat_ that wants everything. With her shimmery icy blue eyes and natural tanned skin, she is nothing but exquisitely perfect to any guy who finds her attractive.

"This conversation isn't for you to intrude, Jones. Why don't you and your followers go waste someone else's time instead of ours?" Bethany growls, balling her hand into a tight fist. Bethany grimaced, she isn't going to deal with Felicity's shenanigans today. 

Felicity presses her heart shaped lips in a tight line, but smirks instead. She and Bethany are like cats and dogs. It honestly tires me out to

"No need to be so rash Winchester, I'm only agreeing with what Zafrina just said about herself. Which is why I believe Prince Asriel will choose me to become his bride." Felicity boasts as I looked to the side to avoid her vicious smile.

She lets out a haughty satisfied laugh and flipped her pure diamond blonde hair to the side. "Oh Zafrina, you're so cute when you look so shy. But don't worry, I didn't come to see you both for nothing." She reaches into her pink leather handbag and pulled out two orange envelopes and placed them on the table before us.

"Every girl in school is invited to my party i'm throwing. We're all going to watch the news live when Mettaton broadcasts the names of the Selected with the royal family present." She beams proudly.

I squinted at her offer, I guess that’s at the least the kindest thing felicity’s ever done for everyone when she’s not too busy swiping credit cards to pamper herself.

"And because I am feeling confident that I'll be picked, I’m feeling generous enough to invite the two of you, too." She continues as Bethany raised an eyebrow at her and looked down at our invitations.

I changed my mind. I wasn’t looking forward to it. This isn't kind at all, this is her meanest way to rub her victory on every girl in town that didn’t get picked. Felicity sighs, fanning herself with her hand.

"Well I'm off to go deliver more invitations, no time to waste! Ta-ta, darlings~!" A wicked smile spread across Felicity's face as she straightens her posture and walks away, hearing her white high-heels click against the tiled floors as her friends followed after her. Bethany curses under her breath and slams her fists against our invitations, making me jump.

"She acts like she's already the Queen of the Country!" She lowers her head to cool her anger off. “Why can’t that bitch just be normal for once and be like her sweet mother?”

I sighed softly. Well, at least she has a mother. Bethany seemed to have noticed how crestfallen I looked.

“Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to--” She paused and looked to the side.

“It’s okay!” I reassured her, trying not to make her feel bad. “I was just thinking about something.”

“Zef, I know you’re thinking about your biological parents; I’m sorry but they messed up big time and they don’t deserve to be called your parents.” She spat out, feeling her anger boil up again.

She’s right though, they made a huge mistake. When we started being friends, bethany asked me if Nanny is my mom. And that was when I told her the sad truth about myself. I was an orphan.

Ever since I was a baby, my biological parents abandoned me.

Nanny had no idea why they did. But she used to be their maid and quit that day to raise me as her own. She even adopted Bryn when I was ten. So, it's just her and Nanny whom I considered family even though we're not blood related. According to Nanny, my real family is famous for being related to one of the seven powerful mages that sealed the monsters away under Mount Ebott. Which explained why I was born with powerful magic. It was a good thing Nanny taught me how to control my magic properly.

The truth is, Nanny’s not human. She’s actually a monster, a _Selkie_. Which means she can transform into a seal monster when she swims in the ocean, and a human in dry land. It turns out, Nanny was the one who introduced Asgore to Toriel. She’s been best friends with both of them when they were kids, even before they became king and queen. And because of how much they love her, they gave Nanny a job to be their head maid and their castle steward. However, all of that went down when the humans decided to wage a war against the monsters.

Asgore helped Nanny escape because she can disguise herself as a human and live the life she desired to have. With a broken heart, she watched all of her kind died, and her friends sealed underground. But all of that ended after Princess Frisk broke the barrier that held all the monsters prisoner. And since then, Nanny was able to speak to Asgore and Toriel again, but they never have the time to see each other personally because their royal duties were far too important to dismiss. So, Asgore and Toriel write letters to Nanny to stay in touch.

No one knows about Nanny’s identity or who she really is to Asgore and Toriel. And it was best to keep it that way. I quickly check on my iPhone 5s. We have exactly ten minutes before lunch is over. Just then, I hear Felicity and her friends walk by as they chat on about the Selection.

“I wouldn’t boast about getting into the competition easily if I were her,” Bethany finally speaks after cooling down. “The last thing the king and queen needs is a helpless spoiled brat competing against other human mages and monsters. Hell, she’d be squished before she could finish talking about how pretty she is.”

Suddenly, Bethany and I snickered and placed our hands over our mouth. I would pay 50,000 Gold just to see that happen, but I’m a nice person.

I've been raised to have an open mind, to never judge anyone by their looks until you get to know them. And I'm certainly keeping my mind open for the price of becoming the Selected. There have been recent attacks from the demons terrorizing and killing people in the city, and the Palace itself. And not only the kingdom needs a new princess, they need a future queen willing to sacrifice her life to fight for every creature, which adds the pressure to normal human girls that wants to enter just for Prince Asriel's heart or the crown; humans like Felicity in particular.

I looked down at my bag. I balled my fingers into a fist, I’m so tired of being scared. I want to help make our country stronger and better. I want to use my magic to fight off the demon army and help Asriel bring peace again. If I can believe in myself, I know I can achieve them all if I just stay determined. 

"Bethany? I think it's time for me to stop being afraid and go after what I want." I gave her a stern look and pulled out the envelope that holds the submission to get into The Selection.

She gasps and smirks at me, ruffling my hair around.

"I knew you’d  come around, now punch that brat on the face like a boss and fill up that submission!" she holds her fist high up at me to show how much she supports me. She pulls her backpack open, rummaging through her stuff until she finally pulls out a pen for me to use. I gladly take it from her and looked at the sweet-scented envelope.

I took a few deep breaths and ripped the envelope open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zefie finally has the courage to enter, now all she must do is wait. Did she make the right choice to apply?


	2. Announcing the Selected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one more week left until the announcing of the selected. There's not turning back now for Zefie. Will the lottery draw out her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be longer than my previous chapter, the wait is over, Mettaton will announce the names of the selected.
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox. The Selection series belongs to author Keira Cass

 

“I can’t believe my own sister is finally going into the Selection!” Bryn exclaims at me, hugging me a little too tight.

Bryn and I have been standing in line for a couple of hours now. When we got here, the line for the local office was super long. Of course we weren’t surprised to see the whole town of women. Who wouldn’t want to turn in their submissions early? Nanny wasn’t able to come because she had work, and Bethany had to leave town with her dad to go on a fishing trip.

“I know you’re going to win! I mean, who can beat your shimmery long brown hair and that light amethyst eye color that’s super rare to be born with?” She continues, bouncing on her heels.

“Bryn come on, you’re talking as if I’m already in the Selection.” I chuckled nervously. “And besides, we’re not even close to the entrance. There's a lot of girls waiting in line to get their forms turned in.”

“Yeah, I know. But I believe in you, so does Nan. Hell, perhaps the prince himself won’t be able to resist a kind and compassionate girl like you.”

“But I can’t keep my hopes up, It’s up to Asriel and his parents to choose who should en--”

“Zefie stop, don’t put yourself down over this. You didn’t work up the courage to fill up your application for nothing."” Bryn cuts me off, holding me by the shoulders. 

I looked at her straight in the eyes. Her voice sounded stern, giving me a solemn look. My heart constricted. Whenever Bryn looked serious, that’s when I know that I shouldn’t press further.

“How will you help our country if you continue to put yourself down? How are you going to help Asriel lead?” I opened my mouth to say something, but she continues on. “Everyone is scared of something, and I know you’re afraid of being yourself. But that shouldn’t stop you from being ecstatic to compete. I'm not giving up on you, just like how you never gave up on me before”

I sighed and looked down. This is one of the reasons why I love her. She always finds the right things to say if I’m down. Back when it was just me and Nanny, we found Bryn sitting in an alley. We were window shopping for some new clothes for me to use for school and found her there. She looked empty and lost, no place to call home. She looked at least three years older than me, but she looked skinny and weak.

I felt so terrible that I begged Nanny to take her with us. I’ll admit, it took us awhile to get Bryn to come with us. She used to tell me to give up and leave, but I responded by holding her muddy hands. I told her that I won't give up until she our family. I told her that we're her second chance to be with a family that will love her forever. And just like that, she was crying. Bryn came home with us and her life changed forever.

“You’re right, I didn’t come here for nothing. Better at trying than never doing it at all.” I admitted finally. This made her smile and hugs me close.

Just then, we noticed that the lines were beginning to get smaller. We begin to move forward slowly, feeling my stomach twist into horrible knots. Bryn gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

“You'll be fine, I promise. And besides, It’s a good thing I talked you into wearing a cute outfit and some eye makeup.” She smirks to herself.

“Wait what? What do you mean?” I suddenly feel chills go down my spine.

“Why is it a good thing?” She continues to smirk at me.

“Bryn? This isn’t funny, why’s it a good thing?” I ask her again.

“It’s because you need to get your picture taken.” Bryn finally speaks, not breaking her grin.

I gasped and blushed, covering my mouth with both of my hands. No way, was that why she insisted on picking my clothes?! I guess that explains why most of the girls looked so pampered to their best. Some of them look like they’re dressed for the red carpet. I’m pretty sure Felicity got hers done the most.

The outfit Bryn chose for me is so fantastic, it describes me.

She surprisingly had me wear a black high waist shorts. I actually got this from Bethany for my birthday. A hand me down to be exact. It’s at least half an inch above my knees, hugging my waist to blend with my tube top. I don’t wear shorts at all because I always feel embarrassed to show off my legs. I guess I’m used to wearing baggy jeans and a zip up hoodie over my t-shirts, that I didn’t bother on fashion crap that Felicity and her friends gush on.

And then there’s my powder blue lightweight long-sleeve open pocket cardigan over a black tube top. The top is soft and it doesn’t feel tight, but it still hugs my torso enough to reveal my curves and breasts. Bryn knows me far too well that no outfit of mine is complete without long-sleeved cardigans or sweaters.

“You always pick the best outfits,” I thank her by hugging her. “You know me far too well.”

“I know, I do don’t I?”

We finally make it to our town’s office. Inside, there’s at least five windows open, I felt bad for the workers that have to sit through the hours of checking each of the women’s submissions. Especially the one’s that are desperate enough to get it in before the others.

“Hello there Bryn and Zefie!” We turn to the direction to who called us, finding one of Nanny’s friends, Gretchen.

“Hi Gretchen!” Bryn greets her as we approached to her window. “How’s the madness going?”

“Oh, no it’s not that bad dearie, you have no idea how entertaining it was this morning!” She replies giggling. “The Mayor’s daughter ended up making a scene, making Mr. Florence sweat like a sinner in church!”

“Poor Mr. Florence, he can’t handle a diva.” Bryn shakes her head tisking to herself.

I snickered to myself. Bethany’s not the only one who hates Felicity’s sass.

“Oh my, Zefie! don’t tell me, you’re going to enter the Selection too?” She asks, sounding as if she’s hoping I’d say yes.

“Haha yes I am.” I answered, offering her my form.

“Ooh thank goodness! I was crossing my fingers the whole time that you’ll show up.” She exclaims as she double checks my signed application.

Even when she’s working so hard, she still keeps a smile on her face as if nothing can break her spirits. “I hope you get in the competition dearie, I’ll do nothing but cheer you on. If you become queen, I know our country will continue to live on peacefully.” I felt my cheeks burn from Gretchen’s comment. Bryn nudges my arm giving me a wink.

“See? It looks like I’m not the only one who thinks you’ll be a great leader.” I groaned and nudged her arm.

Finally, Gretchen was able to take my form, leading me to the corner of the office. I sat over the chair, smoothing out my tube top to be sure my cleavage isn’t showing. I smoothed out my fringes to the side a little so my eyes appeared better, and faced the camera.

“Alright Zefie, get ready to smile in three, two, o--”

“Wait! Hold up!” Bryn pauses Gretchen as she runs to my side.

She gives me one quick glance at my hair, pulling my pigtails free. I squirmed around, swatting her hand away as Bryn continues to “fix” my hair.

“Bryn what are you--”

“If you’re going to get your picture taken, and Mettaton broadcasts it on live,” She smoothes out the tangles out of my long hair, taking some over my shoulders to frame my face. “I suggest we make you look more like a Queen than a Princess.”

She takes one last glance at my hair before Gretchen takes my picture. My cheeks flushed scarlet, I can’t believe this is happening. I can almost imagine Asriel smiling at me, that I didn’t hear what Gretchen was saying. And in seconds, a bright light flashes before me, capturing my most genuine smile I ever made.

 

 

After eating dinner, Bryn and I are sitting on the couch with the television on. Our sitting room isn’t that big, it can at least fit up to twelve people. But it’s still big enough to fit us three. Yesterday made me so exhausted, that I went straight to bed. I couldn’t stop thinking about my portrait. Bryn said I looked fine, but the definition of fine to me gives me the chills. I’m so lucky that today’s Saturday, I really don’t want to go through hearing Felicity brag about how her portrait must’ve looked. We have about one more week until they announce the thirty-five lucky girls to enter the Selection.

“Oh, Nan! The report is on!” Bryn shouts, straightening her posture on the couch. I groaned and nudged her on the arm.

“Quit hogging the space!” I playfully shove her to the side

“Then move your fat ass to the side!”

“My fat ass won’t move until your whale of a body scooches over!”

“Oh? My body’s a whale huh?” She gets up and stands before me. “Well then, prepare for a body slam!” She falls over me, groaning like a whale. We couldn't stop laughing as I try to shove her away.

“You rotten sister! Your butt is crushing me!” I complained, feeling her body’s weight sink over me. If there’s one thing Bryn and I are good at as sisters, it’s wrestling each other until one of us cries out mercy .

“Okay! Mercy! Mercy!” I groaned from her body’s weight.

“Haha Bryn! Get off of your sister before you break her body!” Nanny says, coming from the kitchen to join us. We burst into a laugh as she **finally** lets my body breathe. Nanny takes her seat between us as the broadcast comes to life. I leaned back so I can get close to Bryn.

“Jerk.” I whispered to her playfully.

“Bitch.” She replies and gives me a playful wink, sticking her tongue out.

We focus on the television as Mettaton updates the news of The selection. So far, the applications have been turned in as they wait for the rest of the names to be submitted. Just then, my iPhone buzzes in my side pocket. I pull it out slowly to check on my notification. It’s a text message from Bethany.

**Wanna hang out? Head’n 2 the Diner’s 4 some malt-shakes.**

“Nanny?”

“Yes dear?” She turns her head to face me.

“Will it be okay if I hang out with Bethany for a few hours? We’re just gonna grab some shakes.”

“Sure, no problem. Just be back before eleven okay?” Nanny reminds me as I head out the door.

I wave at Bethany as she waits for me by the driveway in her dad’s white pickup truck. I buckle in my seatbelt as we drive away, watching my house disappear from the mirror. I am literally terrified of driving, so my best transportation to get around town is the bus or Bethany’s truck. She drives like a pro, but sometimes she can go a little too fast.

“So, I heard you got your picture taken.” Bethany says, not taking her eyes off the road.

“Y-yeah I did, but I didn’t know we were supposed to get it taken.” I shrugged meekly.

“Me either. Sorry I wasn’t able to join you and Bryn.”

“No, don’t worry. You didn’t miss much. But it was packed.” She chuckles and leans her head back a bit.

Our town, Aura Cove , is pretty small and peaceful. Like any other town, we have restaurants, schools, A mall, and a local police station. Bethany’s dad is the Sheriff. He looks intimidating, but he’s actually a softie. Everyone knows everyone, which makes new people that move here feel more welcome. Rumors spread pretty fast, once you chat, the whole town will know in just two hours.

It took us less than five to park in front of the Diner. Everyone from school goes here, especially the Jocks. I love the smell of the Diner, it always smells like french fries and milkshakes. Bethany and I take our seat over to a table booth close to the entrance.

“Hey, Jessie? Can I get two chocolate malt-shakes?” She calls out to the waitress behind the counter. The waitress gives her a thumbs up as writes down our orders.

“So, how’re ya feelin?” Bethany asks me. “You know, about the Selection.”

“Oh, well, fine I suppose.”

“You don’t look fine about it, what’s eating you up?”

I let out a shaky breath, I’m not good at lying. She can tell if anyone can lie to her, I guess she gets it from her dad.

“I just want the wait to be over, the intensity is killing me slowly. I’m feeling anxious about my application as well.” I confessed. 

The waitress comes by our table with our maltshakes, setting them in front of us. Bethany doesn’t wait for me as she begins to slurp her shake down halfway of her glass cup. How the hell does she not get a brain freeze from that? She takes a quick bite of her cherry and whip cream before facing me again.

“Everyone’s anxious, too. So, you’re not the only one.” She lets out a manly burp, not caring if some people are staring at her. “You should be worrying about Felicity’s so called party. That bitch just loooooves to boast about getting picked. What she doesn't know about the lottery, is that they get randomly picked. maybe two to three per city while one or a few are picked from towns like ours. So, she should be the one who should be worried, too.”

“Oh yeah . . .” I leaned my head against my hands, staring at my frozen treat.

That’s right, I forgot that she’s inviting all the girls from school to watch the broadcast. I really don’t want to go, but Bethany insists that I go. She honestly wants to go just to see the madness that will soon stir up the party. And it looks like Bryn is coming with us too, she wants to be there just for the food.

The scariest part about this Friday, is watching Mettaton draw out the girls' names from the lottery. So, the anticipation of who are the lucky one(s) to be chosen from Aura Cove. 

I pushed my worries to the side, I need to be more bold, and less timid. Who cares if I get in or not? At least I tried my best.

I leaned for my straw and begin to drink down my malt-shake. I love the way they make it, especially when you can taste the rich milk chocolate and whip cream blend together. Bethany leans in suddenly, swiping away my cherry. I gaped at her as she munches it away.

“What? You weren’t gonna eat it anyway.” She shrugs at me sheepishly.

I shook my head laughing. "Forget it."

Bethany and I continued to drink our malt-shakes, forgetting all about the Selection; forgetting about the party. The main focus for next week, is to spend time with each other before my life will change forever; which is a week from now. I felt nervous, but I know it'll be worth it if I continue to be brave.

An hour later, Bethany drives me back home. We did what Nanny promised, I make it back around 10:45 opening the front door as I heard Bethany's truck leave.

"I'm home." I called out to whoever can hear me.

From the kitchen, I can hear Nanny talk on the phone. She's giggling? I take off my shoes and left it on the side, walking as quietly as I could.

"Oh my god, your jokes and puns never fail to make me laugh." Nanny continues to talk to the mysterious person on the phone. "Oh how's Mr. Fluffybuns? Is he still watering the plants as usual?"

She started laughing so hard, pounding her hand on the table. I raised an eyebrow. Fluffybuns? What a strange last name to have. Or perhaps he's a monster who is very fluffy. There's a lot of fluffy monsters. The bunnies, the temmies, even the wolf monsters.

"Ah, it's getting late. My daughter should be coming home soon, she's out with her best friend."

There was a long pause before she replies again.

"Yes, Zefie's still feeling anxious about the Selection. But don't worry, Tori, she'll be alright. Zefie is the type of girl to always find the good in sad moments like this. Picked or not, she will supp-- okay, now you're getting ahead of yourself! It's a random draw, neither of us will never know until Mettaton lists out the picked name! Anyway, it was nice to speak with you again instead of writing letters to you and Fluffybuns-- hahaha!! Yes, I'll take care of myself, I hope we can talk again soon." Her voice sounded a little crestfallen all of a sudden.

"I'll miss you too, give my regards to your kids. Of course! Okay, bye Tori." Nanny finally clicks the phone off, hearing a heavy sigh.

I felt a little sad, Nanny always feels this way every time she receives letters from Queen Toriel. They miss each other so much, that they never have the time to talk anymore.

"Nanny, I'm home." I finally speak.

 Nanny's head peeks out from the doorway to the kitchen. "Hi sweetheart, why don't you come join me in the sitting room? Bryn's in her room sleeping."

Nanny and I walk over to the couch and sat down, I wrapped my arms around her like every other daughter would do with their mothers. She responds by smoothing out my hair, kissing my head. There are times where we don't have time to talk about things anymore. Work has taken over her life to keep Bryn and I supported as much as possible.

"Nanny?"

"Yes darling?"

"The Selection, I-I--" I begin to stutter, but she giggles and holds me close to her chest.

"I know, it's driving you crazy." She finished my sentence for me. "Every human girl and monster are feeling that way too. But in the end, the ones that don't get in will still support the thirty-five ladies. And no matter where you stand Zefie, everyone you love will be there to support you. So don't give up yet, you may never know until you see it."

I smiled at her words, but started yawning. "I'll try."

I closed my eyes, feeling my whole body begin to slumber. I can feel her arms close around me. "Sleep tight my little darling, I'll take good care of you." She whispers, kissing my head goodnight.

And just like that, Nanny and I fell asleep together on the couch. Because of her, she's the reason why I don't want to give up.

 

 

Oh how time flies by so fast.

Today’s Friday, and I’m already getting ready to go to Felicity’s party. It doesn’t start until 7 PM, and right now it’s 6:40. Bryn and I have exactly five minutes until Bethany picks us up.

I took a deep breath in and out. This is it , I thought to myself. Tonight’s the night that I’ll know if I make it or not .

Suddenly, a loud honk blasts through my ears making me jump.

“Zefie! Bethany’s here, let’s go!” Bryn shouts from the hallway.

“Okay! Coming!” I replied.

I look over at the mirror for one more glance at myself. My hair is tied in a simple braid. I slung it over to my shoulder to give myself a classy look. I slipped on my lavender knitted cardigan over my sleeveless knee-length cream dress, walking out of my room. _Stay determined, Zefie, stay determined_.

Ten minutes later, I take my seat on an empty couch a few feet away from the pool. Felicity’s hosting the party in her backyard so everyone can enjoy themselves. I think every student from our school is here. Even the popular monster girls are here, I'm not surprised actually. Felicity isn't around yet, but I do see some of her friends hanging out by the pool talking with the soccer jocks.

Felicity’s backyard is decorated with multicolored lanterns, hanging above the trees to liven up the party. Even the gates surrounding the backyard are decorated with more lights. The pool is at least ten feet long and seven feet wide, shaped like a kidney. The football players are already having fun in the pool, splashing around like crazy at the girls. Just looking at it is starting to make me feel a little nauseous.

Over to my left, I can see Byrn over at the snack bar, eating the hot dogs that are sliced into bite sized.I shook my head, she loves food. If there’s a party with food, Bryn will always go there just to eat them. I don't know what's up with her appetite, but it's pretty entertaining to watch the food disappear before anyone gets to it. I scan around the crowd, finding Bethany chatting with other girls that I’m not familiar with. I sighed to myself and sipped the last amount of my soda. I looked up at the tall white house with a blue roof.

Felicity’s house is the biggest in Aura Cove . About two stories high, her room balcony overlooking the pool and garden. According to Bethany, her house has exactly nine bedrooms. I shrugged my shoulders, I guess Felicity has a big family. But it's just her mom and brother, herself included.

Just then, our one and only host finally decides to show off, wearing her hair up in a high bun. Her outfit actually suits her, a plum-colored cocktail dress that’s a few inches high above her knees. Her black high heels sparkled like the night sky as she walks around greeting her guests.

“Hi, Zefie.” A few bunny monsters greeted me as they walked past me. I waved meekly back, turning my attention back to the pool.

"Oh, Zafrina!" Felicity walks towards me as I felt my heart get constricted. "I'm so glad you turned up to this fine night to support me." She boasts.

I gave her my most sincere smile to conceal my anxiety. "Yes, I'm rooting for you."

"Of course you are! But something interesting caught my attention, a little birdie told me that they saw you turn in your application."

I stopped breathing. My stomach formed more excruciating knots. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I watched her smile curl into a vicious sneer.

"Oh don't worry, Zafrina, I'm not mad." She leans down, with her face at least a few inches away from mine.

"What a bold choice of you to do that, I'll for once give you credit for pulling it off. But mock my words Alban, Prince Asriel will choose me tonight in the lottery. And everyone will be cheering and crying for me." Her icy blue eyes shot through mine, feeling my lungs suffocating my heart. I felt my magic buzzing under my skin, waiting for me to call it out.

She finally pulls away, straightening the hem of her skirt. "I need to tend my guests and party, wouldn't want it to go on without me. In the meantime, enjoy yourself."

I watch her disappear through the crowd. She may be intimidating, but the last thing I want to do is roast her with my fire magic. They were thrumming again, but I balled my fingers into a fist to keep them under control.

My magic depends on my emotions. And because my biological family are powerful Mages, I have to use my magic carefully. One time, I almost zapped my neighbor’s cat when it accidentally scared me. I was so lucky that Mr. Flynn was a nice old man, he liked seeing me use my magic for good things. May he rest in peace.

“Alright, everyone! Attention, please!” Felicity shouts throughout the noise. Everyone stops talking, turning to our party host.

“It’s eight o'clock, and you know what that means!”

The girls squealed for joy, making me jump from my seat. My heart started pounding. _Eight already?!_ I thought to myself. Felicity’s older brother sets up a huge screen towards the end of the backyard for everyone to see. Shit, even she can afford a projectile machine to use for pool parties.

Bethany and Bryn finally show up to my side. I held on to both of their arms as the machine turns on, showing The royal family sitting on their thrones. My heart skipped a few beats, feeling my cheeks burn. All the girls squealed excitedly when the camera zooms close to his face. I can hear some of the guys complaining.

“Ooh, Zefie! It’s your crush!” Bryn gushes next to me.

There he is, Prince Asriel Dreemurr. As always, he looked docile and professional in his dark purple robe with the delta rune symbol on the front, and white long sleeves. Like his parents, he’s got white fur that’s well-groomed enough to make it shine like fallen snow. His bangs is swept to the left side of his face, with long horns that poked out of his head and long, soft looking ears. His eye color is bright green, and his fangs seemed a bit longer than I remembered.

To the left side of Asriel is his serene sister, Princess Frisk. She kept a gentle smile on her face, straightening her posture. Like me, her hair is brown, but a few shades darker than mine. The princess is also known to be the Ambassador for the monsters, which is why every monster respects her.

My stomach flipped in different angles, making me feel more nauseous. Bryn rubs my back gently as Mettaton begins the broadcast. I wasn’t paying any attention on what he’s saying, all I heard is something about the lottery and how Asgore feels about The Selection. I hate it when my stomach does this to me when I’m nervous.

“Zef? You okay?” Bethany asks with full concern.

I waved my hand at her, letting her know that I’ll be okay. I feel Bryn shift next to me before she wraps her arm around my shoulders.

“Just take a few deep breathes.” Bryn tells me as I begin to do what she says.

“Alright, darlings~! It’s time to get to the real drama.” Mettaton exclaims, posing dramatically. “It’s time to reveal the thirty-five lucky young ladies that will compete in the Selection!!!”

Everyone suddenly remained silent. It was so quiet, you could hear the needle drop into the concrete. I groaned softly, my fingers wouldn’t stop shaking. I felt a few beads of sweat fall from my forehead as my magic dangerously buzzed under my skin. Bethany leans her head over mine, hoping it’d help with my anxiety.

“Miss Beatrice Calvin of _White Plains_.” Mettaton announces first.

I didn’t have the energy to look up. I just want my stomach to stop constricting into multiple knots. My entire body is now thrumming with magic, watching the pink sparks dance around the tips of my fingers. Keep it together, I begged myself. Bryn carefully places her hand over mine, making the sparks disappear instantly. I don’t know how long it has been since the announcement of the selected, but it felt like it’s been ten agonizing minutes.

“Hang on, Zef,” Bethany gets up slowly as I leaned against Bryn. “I’ll go get you some water, it should help. Just take deep breaths, and you'll be fine.”

I can hear Mettaton announce more names in the background, hearing the girls murmur about it. I continued to take a few deep breaths, feeling my anxieties growing smaller and smaller.

“Did he mention anyone from Aura Cove yet?” I asked Bryn, looking at the screen finally.

“Not yet, I think he’s announcing each cities and towns from random draws.”

“Miss Scarlet Wolf of _Fantasia_.” Her photo suddenly appears on screen. Her black hair is the first thing I noticed. Something about her is telling me she’s got the demeanor of a demon hunter.

Just then, Bethany returns with a cup of water. I gladly take it from her as she sits on the right side of me. In the corner of my eye, I can see how eager and confident Felicity looks. However, her friends are holding each other with their eyes glued to the screen.

“Looks like her followers are more scared of the announcement than Felicity herself.” Bethany and Bryn to look and started giggling.

“Pfft, and I thought they were as stoic as their leader.” Bethany raises her eyebrow at them.

Bryn shakes her head as I tipped my head back, drinking all my water. “Hey, when do you think that Android host will finally announce our town?”

“I don’t know,” Bryn responds to Bethany as I continued to chug my water down. “Maybe he didn’t get to it ye--”

“MIss Zafrina Alban of Aura Cove.”

“What?!” Felicity screeches out as I spit out all of my water, coughing as everyone gasped, looking at me.

_I-I got . . . Picked?_

Bethany and Bryn screamed the loudest by my ears, getting up as they held each other as the other girls join in screaming, too. I looked up, taking one quick glance at my picture.

I was was smiling with glee, seeing my cheeks blush in a rosy pink color. I looked so mature, and my eyes were full of life. I blushed, that's the face of a lovesick person. A face of a true queen. And that smile belongs to Asriel.  

 _I can’t believe it, I actually got in!_ I thought to myself as I gaped at the screen. It was a shame, I didn’t get to see the royal family’s reaction to my picture. Everyone continued to cheer and clap for me as I felt my cheeks flushed red. Bethany and Bryn took turns hugging me as I watched Felicity’s face turn red with anger, pushing one of her friends into the pool. Her mom worriedly went after her as she stormed her way back inside her house and closed the door with a slam.

“I knew you’d get in!” Bethany beams at me. “Come on guys! Let’s congratulate Aura Cove’s newest Selected!” The crowd screams and roars out my name once more, giving me determination to finally move on the next challenge that's ahead of me.

I felt some tears form in my eyes, and nodded at everyone. “Thank you, everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! She made it! Congratulations to Zefie and the other thirty-four lucky young ladies that won! Now that Zefie's one of the selected, she must prepare herself for the real challenge. 
> 
> (My heart was beating the whole time, even I was scared lol.)


	3. Preparations and Sad Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Zefie's in The Selection, she has at least three days to spend time with her loved one's before she leaves to Berdea. Along the way, she must go through the palace laws in order to stay in the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the long wait! I was supposed to post my work last week, but I've been super busy! At the same time, I still had help with my co-author in order to make this chapter much better than last time! Enjoy this chapter =]
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox, and The Selection series belong to author: Keira Cass.
> 
> Co-author: My friend, Cinna X3

During Geometry, I was absolutely out of focus.

The fact that I am in the Selection is still processing through my brain. A few nights ago, Felicity’s mom had to dismiss everyone to go home after dealing with her daughter’s tantrum. Of course she congratulated me for getting in, she’s so kind to everyone unlike her daughter. In the end, I was the only one from Aura Cove that made it into The Selection.

Like Bethany and Bryn, Nanny was exhilarated to hear the good news. She ended up crying with tears of joy that it took us a few hours to get her to calm down. According to Nanny, after I was announced to be in The Selection, she received a call from an official that she will come by our house on Tuesday to prep me up for the competition. So it'll be a very busy day for me indeed, I thought to myself.

This morning, everyone that I encountered told me how excited they are for me to compete. Even some of Felicity’s friends ended up congratulating me. I felt numb, but ecstatic at the same time. _I wonder how the other young ladies that got in felt? And how many other mages like me got in?_

The bell rings, echoing throughout the room as a sign that it’s time to go home. The students get up, packing their stuff and headed out the classroom. Of course, I was the last one to pack up, since the shockingly surprised news of me getting picked continued to buzz in my head.

“Don’t forget to do your homework! They’re due the next time you all see me!” Our Geometry teacher reminds us.

I sighed softly, getting up from my desk packing my assignments and book. I hanged my cross-body bag across my body, following the other students out.

“Oh, Zefie?" I stopped by the door before I faced my teacher. "I just want to let you know, that I’m so happy to hear that you made it into the Selection. A young lady like you are what everyone in Auradon are looking for.” 

I blushed at her comment before I smiled. “Thank you so much." 

I left my class with a tired sigh. All day I've been dealing with cold stares from Felicity. She hasn't spoken a word at all, and I suppose it was a good thing. I followed the crowded hallway, where I finally see Bethany. She was leaning against her locker, waiting for me and waves.

"Let me guess, you're feeling a little drained after everyone congratulated you?"

I groaned a little. "It's very kind of them, but I'm still a little shocked about it."

"Don't sweat it, something this big can be overwhelming."

"It is overwhelming. I've been dreaming of meeting Prince Asriel one day ever since I was eleven. And now that I've been picked to be in his Selection, I am absolutely blown away."

And it's true, there are no words to describe how I feel. Of course I felt nervous. However, I want to do my best by being myself, and do my part by helping Asriel balance out his responsibilities as his queen one day. That is, if I get picked.

Bethany grins at me and gives me a tight hug. We continued to walk down the hallway together, talking about what we did in class until we spot Felicity. She was standing outside the school, with her friends a few feet away from their hot-tempered leader. Bethany and I tried to ignore her glares as we kept walking, but she stands in our way.

"Uhm, excuse us, Jones. We need to leave." Bethany says with gritted teeth, holding her anger at bay.

"No, I don't think so," she approaches us, continuing to glare at me. "I'm here to have a 'talk' with Alban."

She shoves Bethany to the side, now facing me as I hear her gasp. "Hey! Why you--!"

"No, stop! It's okay Beth!" I stop her before she tries to fight Felicity. I don't want this to end badly between them.

"Just let her talk to me. I'll be fine."

Bethany looks at me, then at Felicity. "Fine, but I'll stay right here in case things go wrong."

She backs away a little to give us space. I then turned to face Felicity. Nanny may be right about the girls being okay with the fact that they weren’t picked, but she wasn't right about Felicity's reaction. She's furious, denying the fact that she didn't get picked. Every student gathered at the school courtyard, to see if we're going to fight.

"I do not accept this. How is it possible that you were picked instead of me?" She scowls at me even fiercer than before.

I swallowed hard, keeping myself composed. "It was a random draw Felicity, we're not chosen to--"

"Bullshit!" She bellowed in anger. "You of all people have some nerve of entering the Selection, and ruining my chance to enter!"

Feeling my heart pound loudly as my magic began to hum dangerously under my skin, I took a deep, calming breath. If I am ever to become queen, I must remain stoic; even in times such as this.

"That's because it was my choice. Every girl has the freedom to decide and apply, not just you. And for once, I felt proud of myself for making a brave choice to try."

She lets out a dry haughty laugh and sneers at me. "You think that's brave?" She scoffs at my reply, shaking her head as if I'm a child. "Well your brave choice to enter turned out to be an idiotic one. And now I, no, all of us are left with the humiliation of having you try to become Queen! We have to just sit here and watch a fucking nerve-wrecking dope like you try to drive Auradon into oblivion!"

That's it. Enough is enough. Felicity continued her rant although I barely heard a word of it. I'm so tired of her always putting me down. My magic hums loudly as it visibly appears over my hands. Felicity suddenly cries out, backing away from me. The students did so as well. Only Bethany stayed somewhat near, I notice.They all watched as I dangerously let my magic spark and dance around my hands in a bright pink color.

"AND JUST HOW ARE YOU FIT TO BECOME QUEEN?” I challenge, raising my voice loud enough to be heard by everyone and standing as tall as I can.

My eyes pierced through hers; I could almost see the chills shudder down her spine. Bethany's eyes widens at my sudden change of behavior before I continued.

"Do you even understand what it means to be Queen? How will you rule as Queen if the demons reached the surface and wage war against us?" Felicity nervously opens her mouth, but I cut her off. "What will you do when you face one? I hope to God that you never will. They won't hesitate to kill you, they show no mercy. They're not going to care who and what you are. As long as there's blood to spill and souls to take, they will be more than happy to do so. The demons are the real monsters that we all should fear. And even if you have the guards to protect you, they can't do it forever Felicity. You have to fight for yourself; for Asriel, for everyone that lives in our country. The Selection is more than just luxury and love, something you seem to forget.”

Hearing the other students whispers, Felicity spoke up, “Of course we have to fight for everyone! However, a coward like you just isn’t–-” Her words trailed off into silence. Nothing about me was cowardly at that moment and she knew it.

“This is a competition to see how far you'll train to become _Berdea's_  future queen for Asriel's sake. You have to be willing to change, to grow; your mind must be flexible, your heart committed,” I continued. My magic begins to fade, feeling myself calm down a little from my sudden anger. “They need a leader who is willing to sacrifice her own life to fight for the sake of our country. They need someone who will love and cherish every single person of our country, not just Asriel."

I watched as Felicity looks to the side, letting the truth finally sink into her head. I looked at her solemnly.

"I'm not saying normal humans like you shouldn't go and I’m not saying you’d make a terrible queen. I'm just proving my point that it doesn't matter if you're an ordinary human, a mage, or a monster. Every girl has an opportunity to enter the Selection. You just have to prepare yourself to pay the price of it."

Felicity grits her teeth, balling her fingers into a fist and stomps away while her pride lasted. Her friends follow after her at a safe distance. The students eventually scattered, going back to whatever they were doing before all of this drama happened.

I let out a shaky breath as Bethany pulled me into a tight hug. “Holy shit Zef, I know you’re smart at staying away from fights, but damn! I didn’t know you had that in ya!”

“I’m just tired of her always acting so naive. She needed to know the truth about the competition.” I shrugged, leaning my head against her arm. 

“Amen to that! Anyway, I have to go. My parents are picking me up for some family bonding. Try and get some rest, okay?”

“I will. Have fun.”

We hugged each other one more time, before she heads to the parking lot. I decided to walk home instead of catching the bus. For now, I just wanted to be alone so I can think without getting distracted. Everyone is being so kind that I feel grateful for their support. After thinking about how I’ve been feeling for the past few weeks, I felt so embarrassed, that I wanted to go back in time and tell myself that it’ll be okay.

However, time traveling for mages is the biggest taboo to ever commit. When a human mage is born, they all must follow the laws of magic. And because my real parents abandoned me, Nanny was able to travel to the mage coven to claim me as her child and guardian to allow me to use my magic wisely. In the end, I was free to use my magic for good purposes.

Something else bothered me. I looked up, watching the sun setting down over the horizon. One way or another, every monster outside Aura Cove will know the truth of my existence. A living descendant of a powerful mage, who was one of the seven that sealed the monsters away after the war. Even if the monsters in here knows the truth and accepts me, the feelings won’t be the same to the others.

I clenched my fists. This is the price I must pay. I shouldn’t overthink, Nanny already told King Asgore and Queen Toriel about me ever since she adopted me. Surprisingly, she told me that they accepted who I am and where I came from. The thought about it eases my worries, just a little.

The skies turned from orange to a lovely golden-pink color, I watched in awe as the sun begins to set over the ocean. I’ll be traveling up North to _Berdea_ , where Asriel’s kingdom awaits. The gentle breeze begins to blow against my face, feeling my pigtails dance along the wind while I continue to walk home.

Several hours later, I stretched my arms out as I yawned. I climbed into my big soft bed, letting my body plop onto my soft cushion of my bed sheets. I exhaled loudly before I hugged my pillow. Today made me feel so exhausted. I don't like to snap at people! It's not in my damn nature! But sometimes we have to because people don't learn that way. I groaned softly against my pillow, the mayor is going to hate me.

Just then, I hear someone knocked on my door. "Come in, it's open."

"Hey, it's just me." Bryn walks into my room, sitting over on the edge of my bed. "So, I heard you finally stood up to that brat."

"Not you, too!" I groaned, chucking a pillow at her.

"Well, I'm glad you did it anyway," She throws it back at me. "Her behavior won't be tolerated in Berdea."

"You're right about that. But Felicity's selfishness would have gotten her killed first by the demons." I hugged the pillow close to my chest.

Bryn then scoots closer to me and nudges my arm. "The question is, are you prepared to fight against one?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I didn't spend five years training on fighting and using my magic for nothing."

"Well then, it looks like I don't have to hold your hand anymore." She chuckles and stands up, facing me. "Alright, it's kind of late, and tomorrow will be busy with the official going over the rules and all."

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Preparations before I leave home for twelve months. Maybe more than that, depending on Asriel's decision. I let out a loud yawn and pulled my soft sea foam green sheets over me. Bryn begins to walk out of my room, but pauses.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that the mayor called." My whole body went still, but she gives me a reassuring smile. "It's not bad, she just wanted to apologize for the way her bratty daughter acted towards you and Bethany. So her daughter is officially grounded for two months. Anyway, goodnight."  

"Goodnight." I replied before she closes my room door. I laid my head over my soft pillows, closing my eyes.  I imagined myself in a ridiculous long ball gown, complaining about how heavy the skirt itself felt. When I get to Berdea, I have to stay determined. I have remember why I want to be there. And in seconds, I finally fall into a peaceful deep sleep.

 

 

"Sweetie? Wake up, it's breakfast time." Nanny says rubbing my arm gently from my sleep.

My body stirred a little under my sheets before I sat up. "Breakfast?" I groaned, rubbing the dried crusts out of my eyes.

"I honestly don't feel like going to school." I mumbled.

"Oh, no. I'm afraid you won't be going to school, not for a long time honey."

I open my eyes wide, flabbergasted from her reply.

"What? Really?" I squinted my eyes at her, trying to see if she's joking.

Nanny chuckles, moving my hair out of my face. "Well, yes? Because, you will be leaving tomorrow for your Selection in Berdea, remember?"

Oh! That's right! I face palmed my face. Why the hell do I keep forgetting about these things? I shook my head, climbing out of bed following Nanny. I still feel groggy, and I honestly didn't want to get out of bed.

"Bryn's already eating breakfast, make sure you change out of your pajamas. The official will arrive in a few hours. So, please make your bed in case they come into your room."

"Yes, Nanny." I responded as I make my way to the dining room.

Bryn munching down on her bacon and eggs, briefly greeting me as I did the same. I take my seat across from her, where a plate of home-styled Eggs Benedict with roasted chopped seasoned red potatoes are waiting for me. My stomach growled, waiting with anticipation for me to eat it all.

By the time it's ten o'clock, I hear three loud knocks on the front door.

"Bryn, go see who is at the door please." Nanny asks while she finished washing the dishes.

I look at myself in the mirror, finding an eighteen year old girl with natural pale skin, and light amethyst eyes. My long medium auburn hair was tied into twin tails; my personal touch to my appearance. Felicity thought it was something a baby would wear, not teens like me.

"Zefie! The official is here," Bryn says from the hallway. "She wants to meet you now."

I take one last glance at myself before I leave the bathroom. When I walk into the living room, I find a dog monster dressed in a fancy suit. She has long brown ears and some black spots on her fur. Next to her is a woman who looks similar to Nanny's age. Her blonde hair is in a fancy bun, wearing a simple cream colored knitted sweater and dark blue denim pants.

"Oh! Hello, hello! You must be Miss Zafrina Alban." The official beams, wagging her tail.

I chuckled at her excitement. "Yes, I am. You can call me Zefie, it's nice to meet you."

"Hahaha! Okay, Miss Zefie. My name is Claire, I'm the official who spoke to your mother last Friday. And I say, I am so ecstatic to have a mage like you competing in Prince Asriel’s Selection!" She exclaims while her eyes gleamed like stars.

I nodded kindly before I looked at the woman next to her. Claire seemed to have noticed before she gasps.

“Ah! Silly me! Where are my manners today?! This lovely lady next to me is Sarah, she will be here to measure you.” She gestures to the woman as she waves at me meekly.

“Nice to meet you, Sarah.” I greeted and smiled at her. “And measuring me? What for?”

“It’s to help us know what size you are to fit in the perfect gowns you will be wearing at the palace. The King and Queen want to be sure your wardrobe of clothes are comfortable for you.” Sarah reassures me in a gentle voice.

That makes sense, but I’m not really looking forward to wearing dresses. Bryn wiggles her eyebrows, grinning at me. I respond by giving her a playful glare. Her dreams are coming true, she’s finally gonna see me in a gown. Nanny was pleased to hear that as well, giving me an encouraging smile.

After Nanny and Claire shared a brief conversation, she begins to go over the rules of the Selection. So far, we have curfews. Our bedtime is at **9 PM**  sharp. We cannot leave beyond the castle grounds unless we have a guard to escort us anywhere in Berdea . It’s to keep the Selected girls safe from any encounter from the demons.

There are three important rules that stood out for me among the others. The first thing I have to remember is to not cheat on the prince. I can do that, though it’s quite sad because I don’t have any admirers. The second important rule is to not steal anything from the other Selected girls. Okay, I understand that part. Some girls have the habit of “borrowing” from each other. Once they borrow, they eventually don’t give it back, because they forget to. The last and most important one of them all is to not physically attack, or use magic against the other Selected girls. It will count as a one-way ticket out of the competition. I felt a little skeptic about it, girls can be sneaky. If I remember correctly, Felicity tricked a cheerleader into hitting her. The result got her kicked out of the team, giving Felicity a chance to take the poor girl’s spot. Hopefully this rule will make the Selected girls think twice before they do something this stupid.

Claire goes ahead takes out my contract for me to sign that I understand and will obey the rules when I compete. Nanny and I reread all the rules one more time before I signed my name on the bottom of the paper. My stomach was forming knots again, but I tried my best not to let it bother me.

“Alright, Miss Zefie, now that you understand the rules and the things you must do for the Selection. I'm happy to say that you are officially prepared!” Claire beams, wagging her long tail. “Now comes the best part, measuring! Sarah, dear?”

Sarah goes ahead and takes out her measuring tape. She begins by measuring my bust and waist, recording my measurements in her notebook. Bryn and I were able to chat while Sarah finishes measuring my height. In the Kitchen, Nanny and Claire are finishing the last few things that needs her consent to let me compete.

Around three o'clock, Claire and Sarah left. So, it was just the three of us now, we spent most of our afternoon, watching movies. The preparations are complete, and tomorrow is the day I leave _Aura Cove_. Nanny wanted to call Asgore and Toriel, but she was unable to contact them. I guess she wanted to talk with two of her best friends once more. And now that I’m leaving, Nanny has been feeling a bit down. She knew that one day, I have to grow up and become responsible. It hurts to see Nanny and Bryn feeling a little gloomy about it.

I have to stay strong for them, I didn’t enter the Selection for nothing.

Suddenly, Nanny perks up and looks at us. “We should spend time together as a family.” I raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Like what, Nanny?”

Her smile widened “Let’s go night swimming in the ocean.”

Bryn and I gasped, and squealed excitedly. We both knew what Nanny meant every time she mentions the ocean. I quickly run into my room, pulling my drawers open. I flipped my shirts to the sides neatly until I finally found what I was looking for.

Moments later at the rocky shore of Aura Cove’s beach, my magic teleports us here in an instant. Under my baggy white t-shirt, I was wearing my white sweetheart strapped one piece swimsuit. It actually looks like a short dress, and it’s the only thing I’ll ever wear when it comes to swimming. Bryn on the other hand, is wearing her scarlet red bikini. When she’s in her bikinis, nearly half the guys at her college drools about it. I felt so squeamish about it, that I pushed those thoughts to the side.

“Well done, Zefie.” Nanny hugs me close.

Bryn looks around in case there are people or monsters nearby. “Coast is clear.”

Nanny nods and pulls off her hoodie, closing her eyes. A bright white aura begins to surround her whole body, hearing its magic hum. The white aura begins to reshape Nanny’s body into a Selkie monster. Her appearance is so radiant and exquisite. Her fur is in a snow white color, but the tip of her snout is black. Her eyes remained dark brown, but a bit bigger.

This is Nanny’s disguise form. She uses this form to look like an ordinary seal to the eyes of humans for centuries. And in this case, anyone who spots us in the ocean, will think Nanny as nothing but an ordinary seal. But Bryn and I are the only ones that know about her true form; besides Toriel and Asgore. Instead of having flippers and a tail, her form is similar to her human features, except her snout, claws, and white fur remained. 

Just then, Nanny looks towards the ocean. Bryn and I do the same as we see a herd of grey seals two miles from the shore. I smiled, spotting Bubby, the dark grey seal I befriended back when I was a little girl. Nanny nudges her head against us that we can go in now.

Bryn jumps in first, I jump in after her, feeling the cold sea water tingle against my skin. Nanny dives in head first, watching her swim around freely. I lift my hand up, using my magic to form a pink light over our noses and mouth. This magic gives us the ability to breathe underwater, so we waste no time as we dived in after Nanny.

The seals dive underwater to join us, with Bubby swimming to my side. I gladly wrap my arms around his neck, as he begins to swim after the herd with Nanny leading, and Bryn with her. The place where we’re heading to is the one place our town is famous for, Aurora Cove. It’s located on the west side of town, about five miles across the lagoon. There are two ways to get there. You either take a tour boat to see it, or you swim there.

The ocean was beautiful, the sand glittered like diamonds. We passed by a school of silver fish as their scales glimmered against Nanny's light. Up ahead is a big cave that’s about fifteen feet wide, towering above us. As we enter the cave, I can see the crystals on the walls shimmering against the moonlight like stars. Nanny and Bryn swim up to the surface, as the seals follow after them. We all break through the surface all at once, finding different sized crystals glowing in different colors around the walls and floor.

“Amazing . . . They sparkle like diamonds.” I said, smiling in awe.

“They’re beautiful indeed.” Nanny says, watching the moonlight dance across the crystals.

For centuries, the waves kept crashing against the rocky cliff. Erosion from the tides eventually formed a cave, revealing a beautiful cove filled with different sizes of crystals. When the moonlight flashes over them, they create a beautiful rainbow light just like the aurora borealis. And that was how our town earned the name, Aura Cove. 

The seals barked out, hearing it echo throughout the cave. “I guess they’re happy to see the lights too.” Bryn guesses, leaning her body against Nanny.

“When I was a pup, my mother used to take me here whenever I was feeling sad. She used to tell me that this cave is magical, it can take the sadness and pain away. The lights from the crystals is what made me feel happy again.” Nanny looks up at the rainbow lights dancing across the cave.

That’s right, I forgot that Aura Cove used to be a home for the Selkies. It’s the only sanctuary they had before the humans and monsters fought. The female Selkies lived as maids or healers, while the males served in the royal guards. Nanny’s mother used to serve King Asgore’s parents, but she died after getting sick. So, her father raised her as a widow.

“Is that why you brought us here?” I asked, feeling my heart pound painfully.

She swims over to my side and nuzzles her wet snout against my cheek. I leaned my head against hers. Bryn joins in, holding us close.

“My wonderful, beautiful girls . . . You do nothing but make me proud.” She gushes happily.

“That’s because you’re the best mother we could ever ask for.” The seals bark as if they agree with Bryn, making us laugh.

“I hate to say this, but it’s time for us to head back home.”

My heart pinged with pain. This means I won’t be seeing Bubby for a long time. He lets out a soft bark, nudging his head against my arm.

I respond by giving him a hug. “Don’t worry Bubby, I’ll see you again real soon, I’m sure Berdea has a beach nearby.”

Bryn wraps her arms around Nanny as she dives underwater again, with the other seals following after them. Bubby and I were the last to dive, as we swim after the herd.

 

 

♕ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ♕

 

 

The next day, I prepared my suitcase, packed with the clothes and stuff I’ll need that's necessary. Today, I will be wearing a sky blue peplum top with a bow on the side, and my white skinny jeans to finish my look. I have my white hoodie packed in my cross-body bag in case I get cold. The last thing I packed is my instant picture of me, Nanny, and Bryn at the Aura Cove beach.

If I'm going to be away for a long time, I might as well take something with me that will remind me of home. My flight will take me to Berdea, the city where the palace lies. Before I leave for the airport, I was told by the Mayor, aka Felicity’s mom, to come to the town square so everyone can give me a proper send-off. I take one last glance at my room and sighed, closing my door.

Everyone was cheering and applauding me as I smile back at them. In the crowd, I can see Bethany screaming for me, with her dad by her side giving me a thumbs up. I even saw every student from Aura Cove High, showing me the support I needed. Sadly, I didn’t find Felicity anywhere. I guess she took the rejection too hard.

The mayor gives me a quick hug as a black limo parks to the side of the town hall. “Despite how timid you are Zefie, I know that every step of the way, you will one day grow to be more sophisticated and fearless in every way possible.”

“Thank you, Mayor Jones.” I gratefully give her one last hug, before I reached Bryn and Bethany.

“FaceTime me any time you want, Zef,” Bethany punches me softly on my arm. “Promise me you’ll continue to be you and not change?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” I promised her.

“Good, now be Zefie the Mage and win Asriel’s heart like a boss!” I hugged my best friend tightly.

Bryn looks at me, trying her best not to cry. I held her shaky hands with mine and looked at her honey colored eyes.

“I will always think of you every day when I’m at the palace Bryn.”

“I know you will, do your best and don’t let anyone break your smile.” I wrapped my arms around my big sister as tightly as I could.

“Just be yourself and make Asriel happy.” She spoke through her tears, hearing her voice break.

“I will, love ya lots.”

“I love you, too, sis.”

And then there’s Nanny. She uses her handkerchief to wipe off any visible tears. This is the hardest goodbye I’ve ever had to say to her. I felt my lips quiver, but I swallowed hard to make it stop.

“Asgore and Toriel are there to help whenever you need help sweetheart. Don’t hesitate to ask them.”

I squeezed her hand. “I will, Nanny. They’re your best friends and I trust your judgment.”

She gives me a gentle smile and wraps her arms around me, I responded by squeezing her. I pulled away slowly finding Claire with a chauffeur waiting for me by the limo. I started walking towards them, but stopped. My heart begins to throb painfully.

I take one more glance at Nanny. She was giving me a reassuring smile. _Nanny . . ._ I quickly ran straight for her, as she responds by opening her arms. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her harder than before, sobbing on her shirt.

“Nanny I-I--” I tried to speak, hearing my voice break.

“Shh, it’s alright, my darling.” She soothes me, rubbing my back.

I felt my entire chest beating with pain. I don't want to go, but I want to compete. Nanny tips my chin up, using her thumb to wipe away my tears. She turns me towards the limo once more, rubbing my back again.

“As I said, no matter where you stand Zefie, everyone in Aura Cove will be there to cheer you on from afar. I love you so much, my darling.”

“I love you, too, Nanny.” She kisses my cheek one last time, and nudges me forward.

The chauffeur opens the door for me, as I climbed in. I didn’t turn my head to look back. I must keep looking forward, to my new future that will change my life forever. The chauffeur closes the door while I buckled my seat belt, Claire beams me a reassuring smile next to me. I responded by smiling back and closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

The nearest airport is located in Skyberg City. Which is twelve hours away from Aura Cove, so it’ll be a long roadtrip. Just then, the limo purrs to life as it begins to drive away, leaving my hometown behind. My flight doesn’t leave until 9:00, which means I got an hour to spare. Claire carefully places her furry hand over mine.

“Don’t you worry, miss,” She reassures me, giving me a tissue. “Your family and friends will be right there with you along the way.”

I wiped away my tears, smiling a little. “Thank you Claire.”

I looked over to my window, watching as we passed by a bunch of trees. And in seconds, I felt my stomach twist into knots again when we passed the town line. Finally, I turned my head to look back and watch as Aura Cove begins to grow smaller and smaller. The limo curves to the right, watching the ocean disappear.

For the next six hours, I spent my time chatting with Claire about my childhood. Of course she enjoyed most of it, Claire now understands why my family and friends think I'll be a great queen someday.

She even shared some of her childhood experiences of her time when she used to live underground of _Mount Ebott_ with her family. Claire's home she grew up in is a lovely town called " _Snowdin."_ It's a place where it's always covered in blankets of snow, and they celebrate Christmas there having their trees decorated with presents under it. Claire mentioned these crazy skeleton brothers that always do nothing but entertain the townsfolk. She told me that they now work as royal guards at the palace. Hm, hopefully I get the chance to meet one of them, the way Claire described them seem to make the skeleton brothers funnier than any comedy show can. Her company made it much more comforting for me.

Along the way, we made a few stops in cities to get gas and grab something to eat. Who knew eating different foods outside Aura Cove could be so delicious? Like Bryn, I love food too in a well-mannered way as possible.

By the time it's eight-fifty, we make it to _Skyberg_ City’s airport. Apparently, I won’t be taking a plane to Berdea. Claire explained that because _Berdea_ ’s far away, it would take fifteen hours from Skyberg on a normal airplane. So, she booked me to a private jet instead, because they fly faster to far away destinations. I was surprised, I never rode on a private jet before. They were for those who can easily afford to get to places on time.

The limo comes to a stop, parking twenty feet away from the private jet. I was amazed, it looked a bit smaller than an ordinary airplane. The private jet is eighty-nine feet long, with Skyberg’s logo printed blue across the body of the jet. Even from a long distance, I can hear its engines roaring. The chauffeur opens the door, as I quickly grabbed my cross-body bag and slung it across my body. From the trunk, I pulled my luggage with me and stared at the jet. According to Claire, I should arrive at _Berdea_ airport at 8 AM sharp, where the other four Selected girls will wait. I shivered at the thought, this is going to be one of the scariest moment I’ll ever do in my life. And at the end of the obstacles will be Prince Asriel. My cheeks burned just thinking about him.

“Miss Zafrina Alban?” A peppy flight attendant calls out as she walked towards the limo.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Ah, very nice to meet you! You look prettier in person!” She beams at me, making me blush from her comment.

“Thank you so much.”

“The jet is ready to take off, so if you would follow me please.” She leads the way, walking towards the private jet.

I turned to face Claire, as she smiles at me. “Thank you for everything Claire, I wish you would have come with me.”

“I know, miss. But I have far more important things to do as an official. I hope our paths cross again in the future.” She smiles softly. 

I gave her a quick hug, crying over her grey suit as she wraps her arms around me. “I hope so too, thank you again. I'll miss you so much.”

“You're welcome, and I'll miss you, too. Now get going, Prince Asriel will be waiting for you in the palace. I’ll be supporting you, no matter what. Do your best as a Selected candidate, prove to everyone in Auradon that you are what it takes to compete.”

I smiled and hugged her one more time before turned to follow my flight attendant, where she’s patiently waiting by the jet. Through the noise, I can hear the limo drive away. My throat tightened, my eyes were burning from all the tears I’ve spilled. _Be brave_ , I begged myself.

“Stairs up ahead! Watch your step, please!” The flight attendant shouts through the noise.

I held on to the bars, taking each step carefully until I walk inside the luxurious jet. Just as I enter the cockpit, I was greeted by the pilot as he gives me a kind smile. I smile at him in return, pulling my luggage to the cabin.

I gaped. It has a small bedroom?! What’s up with rich people and their fancy-schmancy gadgets? I take my seat over at the passenger seat, buckling my seatbelt. I didn’t bother switching on the small flat-screen TV, all I ever thought about is Nanny, Bryn, and Bethany. Just then, the peppy flight attendant walks towards me.

“Alright, Miss Zafrina, we are ready to take off. Feel free to call me if you need something, okay?”

“Okay, thank you so much.” She disappears back to her seat to buckle in.

I turned to look out the window, watching the other planes ascend to the skies. I looked down at my iPhone and set it to airplane mode. I sighed softly, it’s been a long day. All I ever did was travel. Who knew roadtrips can tire a person out? I guess it’s just me.

I felt the private jet begin to move, backing away slowly. I turned to my window again as it continues to drive towards the runway. Moments later, the private jet begins to drive faster, making my whole body press against my seat. I couldn’t help but laugh. My stomach felt like it was being tickled, but the feeling changes as the jet ascends up to the dark night sky. I let out a dizzy groan. Well that felt unpleasantly fun. I looked out my window, staring at the beautiful city lights under me. I definitely need to have Bethany and Bryn experience this next time. That is if I got the money for it.

Suddenly, my eyes felt droopy. Oh no . . . I don’t want to sleep now. Not when I want to stay up mo--.

 

 

 ✧✩°⋆✧°⋆✩✧

 

 

“Nan, look! It’s the king and queen!” Bryn shouts.

“Coming! Coming!” She runs to the sitting room, sitting next to her.

As for me, I was lying on the floor, too busy trying to draw a picture of Nanny with the seals. After Bryn turned thirteen yesterday, we got to go swimming with the seals. Nanny is the prettiest one of them all. Her fur glowed like a shiny star from the night sky.

“Zefie? You’re not gonna watch the broadcast with us?” Bryn asks me.

“Nah, no thanks, I’m far too busy coloring.”

“Are you sure? It’s pretty interesting~.”

I huffed and stopped drawing. “No Bryn I told you, no tha--” I gasped, dropping my crayon.

On the television, there was a small goat child who looked like he was my age, maybe at least a year older. My cheeks burned rosy pink, watching his green eyes shimmer with joy. He was wearing a light green knitted sweater with two yellow stripes across and black pants. He was playing with Frisk in the background while the king and queen were having their first interview.

“Who’s that?” I asked Bryn, not moving my eyes away from the TV.

“Huh? Oh! That’s Prince Asriel, the king and queen's son. Why?”

 _Prince Asriel . . ._  I repeated to myself. That's a nice name.

I didn’t bother responding, feeling my heart skipped a few beats. Something about him seems to make me feel a little strange. Strange in a way that drives my fears away in a flash when I look at Asriel. In the background, I can hear Bryn shift out of the couch, laying down on the floor next to me, staring at my face as if she's trying to read me.

“Oh. My. Gosh! No way! You have a crush on the prince?!” I whipped my head towards Bryn, confused on what she just said.

“What?”

“Holy cow! You definitely got it bad! This is the first time in forever that Zefie’s finally having a crush on someone! And it's the Prince! I gotta get this on camera!”

What in the world is she talking about?

“Wait! Bryn! What does it mean?!” I shouted as she disappears to her room, prancing like a weirdo.

I growled and huffed, crossing my arms. I was doing fine just minding my own business drawing, and the next thing I know, I feel my heartbeat strangely every time I look at Asriel. Bryn's being so weird, why in the world does she think it's cute?

“Nanny?”

“Yes, darling? What is it?” She turns towards me.

“What does Bryn mean by crush?”

Nanny lets out a chuckle and smiles at me. “Oh honey, it just means you like the person, and you consider them as special to you.”

Special person? I turned to look at the TV, hearing Mettaton mentioning Asriel’s birthday coming soon. Asriel was smiling again, beaming on how exhilarated he is to celebrate his birthday with his family and friends. His smile is so contagious that I ended up smiling, too.

Suddenly, I think of the best idea ever as I got up quickly, pulling a blank piece of paper out from the drawer and began to draw on the floor.

“Nanny?” I call out to her again, not taking my eyes off of my paper.

“Yes, sweetie?”

I felt my heart fluttered as I continue to draw in different colored crayons. “Will it be okay if we can send a birthday card to Asriel? I want to give him something special. As my way of wishing him a happy birthday.”

She smiles in awe at me, leaning forward to stroke my head. “That sounds like a lovely idea. How very thoughtful of you, Zefie. I'm sure Prince Asriel will be grateful to receive a card."

I let out a giggle, and looked down at my paper. I smile to myself, determined to finish Asriel’s birthday present that's made just for him. If we ever meet one day, maybe we can be good friends.

 _Yeah, maybe one day_ , I promised myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are not forever, especially when you are off to a whole new adventure far away from home. Zefie is on her way to a whole new world, where obstacles await for her to surpass. The question is, will she make new friends? or new enemies? Find out next time, on the next chapter of Selectiontale.
> 
> (Goodluck Zefie! Make your family, friends, and fans proud! Stay determined!)


	4. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zefie has arrived in Berdea, where she will meet four of the Selected girls. Together, they're brought to the palace to settle in after a long trip. Bethany gives her a warning that anyone can betray anyone, but she thinks it'll be fine. Besides, what can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile for me and my partner to double check it lol. Please enjoy, and stay on your seats XD.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: There is one quote I've used from the famous "Red Queen" series by Victoria Aveyard, so that quote belongs to the book. Undertake characters belong to Toby Fox, and The Selection series belong to author: Keira Cass.

The sudden bump from the private jet's heavy landing startles me awake.

I yawned and stirred my body around. Ugh, I don't want to get up yet. I want to sleep more for crying out loud. Last night, I decided to sleep on the long leather sofa. Sleeping in a private jet is something that I wanted to cherish while it lasted. I let out a small groan. I felt so groggy and nauseous, that I had no choice but to wake up.

The jet finally came to a stop. It looks like I made it to _Berdea_. Reaching for my phone, I switched the airplane mode off. Today's Thursday, 7:59 AM. I’m right on schedule, and I'm ready to start my morning. Oh, I wonder what Berdea looks like. I sit up and leaned towards my window to get a quick view. Suddenly, a Tsunderplane blocks my view, making me scream and fall back out of the couch. I quickly sat up to look at her from my window again. 

"Quit staring at me like that, you sicko!" She shouts at me and takes off to the sky. 

I blinked a few times, processing on what just happened. I get up in a luxurious jet plane and was greeted by a mechanical plane monster wearing a mob cap, who was blushing? I snickered and started laughing so hard. That was definitely not what I had in mind to start off my first day away from home. Although it was pretty entertaining.

It's pretty rare to see different race of monsters like Tsunderplane. Berdea is known as the biggest city in Auradon . I was told that _Mount Ebott_ is twenty miles away from the city. I've always wanted to see it up close, despite the sad truth about the mountain. 

Just then, my flight attendant appears to my side, looking peppy as ever.

"Good morning, Miss Zafrina," she greets me with a smile, she reminds me of Gretchen. "I assume you slept well?"

"Yes, I did. I've never felt more than relaxed before." I responded with a smile, not mentioning my surprised encounter with a Tsunderplane.

"I'm so glad to hear that! Anyway, we have arrived at your destination. You will meet up with the other Selected girls while you wait for the palace's royal chauffeur. Other than that, I would like to say how much of a privilege it was to serve and fly with you, Miss Zafrina! I'll be rooting for you!" She exclaims at me, making me blush.

"Thank you so much! It's also been a privilege on having you as my flight attendant."

I get up slowly, stretching my arms out before I gathered my cross-body bag and luggage. I nodded at the pilots as I leave the cockpit, walking down the stairs before I walked into the elevator that will take me inside the building.

The airport is packed with monsters and humans. I followed the signs to get to the place I needed to go. I rode down two escalators, walking towards an area where dozens of humans and monsters are boarding into a shuttle train. I quickly ran inside before the doors slid shut, slowly transporting us to the other side of the building.

The ride is surprisingly fast and exciting that I was literally bouncing on my heels. I felt like a kid again. It's no wonder kids enjoy riding on planes and trains. I held on to the steel pole to prevent my body from being pulled back by the train’s speed.

"Look, mommy! It's the pretty girl that was on TV!" A little bear monster gushes to her mother.

"Janette! It's not nice to point at people." The mother sternly scolds her daughter.

I was puzzled and looked around. Is there another Selected girl in here? I was told that there should be four of them waiting for me. Unless maybe her flight was delayed and had to land in Berdea late. I was trying not to think that she meant me. I really hate being in the spotlight. It's like you are asking everyone to pay attention to you.

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked down, finding the little bear monster looking at me.

She looks so adorable, her fur was in a light chestnut color, wearing a small heart barrette on the left side her ear. She was wearing a pink coat decorated in flower patterns.

"I just wanted to say that you look much prettier than on TV!"

"Oh, thank you very much." I smiled at her blushing.

"Are you gonna win and marry Prince Asriel?" I nearly broke my smile, flabbergasted by her question and felt my cheeks heat up. 

"I'm afraid that depends on the prince." I gave her a gentle smile. "Whoever he picks among the thirty-five girls will surely become a great queen someday. And besides, there are a lot of girls I have to compete against, so it'll be quite a challenge for someone like me." 

The little bear monster started pouting. "Aww! But I want you to be the one."

"Janette! Manners, please! I'm so sorry if my daughter was bugging you. She loves to talk to random people, she's a social butterfly." The mother apologizes in her child's behalf.

"Oh, no. She gave me no trouble at all! We were just having a nice chat, and your daughter is very good at making interesting conversations." I promised.

The mother blushed at my comment and smiles at me. Just then, the shuttle train comes to a stop, sliding the doors open as everyone gets up to leave. That was a fast ride, not that I was surprised. It's an airport after all.

"Come along, dear. Our ride should be here soon, say goodbye to the kind Selected girl." The mother says to her before she looks at me, smiling. "Good luck in the Selection, my dear."

"Thank you, ma'am." I responded, feeling my cheeks heat up a little.

Janette looks up at me and gives me a warm smile. "Bye bye uh . . ."

"Zefie, you can call me Zefie."

"Ooh! That's a pretty name! Bye-bye, Zefie! I hope you win and marry the prince! My mommy and I will be cheering you on until the end!" She waves me goodbye, following her mother. 

I watched them go, chuckling to myself. I walked out of the shuttle train, repeating the words Janette told me. Do I really look that pretty enough to have Asriel marry me? I suddenly stopped thinking about it and quickly pushed those wishful thoughts to the side.

 _The personalities matter the most_ , I reminded myself. Sometimes pretty girls like Felicity got an ugly personality. I tried to be patient to see the goodness in her for thirteen years. And all this time, Felicity still remained the same. And that is why I stick to my belief. Maybe someday she will change for the better.

As I exited the airport, I finally meet the other Selected girls face-to-face. They were all standing there, waiting for the royal chauffeur. I swallowed hard, feeling my stomach twist into painful knots.

In an instant, I recognize one of the girls. Scarlet Wolf, standing tall and stoic with her long black hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a red bow tank top with black capris, and red high heels.

Bethany warned me to not be too friendly to the other girls. Since the Selection is a competition, she assumes that any friend you make will betray you, the moment you let your guard down. However, I wanted to be positive and keep an open mind.

I approached to the girls slowly and smiled. "Hello there, my name is--" 

"Zafrina Alban? Yeah I know ya." The girl with lavender-colored hair spoke first. "You're that chick with those purple eyes."

"Gosh, are they real?" The monster next to her, suddenly gets close to my face staring deeply into my eyes. 

Her fur is a custard color, with short ears and a long bushy tail. And of course her hair color is light cyan that goes well with her emerald eyes. Could she be a squirrel?

"U-uhm, yes they're real." I responded to the squirrel monster. 

"Well, shucks! My name's Colleen!" The squirrel monster says.

"Delilah." The girl with the lavender hair joins in. "Colleen and I came from the same town, so we know each other because we're friends."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you both." I smiled shaking their hands, but Colleen squeals out as if my hand tickled against her fur. 

I gasped, retracting my hand. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" 

"Of course, silly! I'm laughing, because of your soul. It's full of energy and warmth, that it sent me tingles down to the bone! Your magic is amazing!" She wiggles her fingers around as if they're imitating stars. 

I was shocked, feeling my entire body froze from her comment. 

"How do you kno--" 

"Monsters can actually feel human souls." Delilah answers for Colleen. "And because you're a powerful Mage, your soul has twice the energy than a normal human’s. Which isn't a surprise, knowing that you're a descendant of the Alban family." 

So, everyone does know about me and my real family. Nanny gave me a choice to change my last name, but I didn't want to. I was brave enough to keep my last name, because I can't change who I am. So I decided to accept myself.

"Don't worry, that's all in the past." She reassures me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You're different from your real family, and I say, you're better off without them." 

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." I smiled at her as Colleen joins in, hugging us.

"Yay! Group hug!" Colleen beams, and releases us. 

The girl next to Scarlet walks towards me, smiling genuinely. "Don't forget about me, I'm Fiona Taylor."

"Hi, pleased to mee--" Fiona cuts me off by hugging me.

"Pleasure's all mine, Zafrina! I just hope we all become good friends along the way as we compete fair and square." She says earnestly. 

Scarlet lets out a small huff, that I don't think the other girls heard it. I slowly make my way towards her, but not too close as I plastered a small smile at her. 

"Hello, Scarlet, It's nice to meet you." Her dark brown eyes focuses on mine, looking a little distraught. 

"Hello, Zafrina." She moves her long bangs to the side, not showing any emotion. 

So far, these girls are kind and funny. Of course, I'll have to FaceTime Bethany about them. I promised her an update once I reach the palace. Now that I've befriended Delilah, Colleen, Fiona, and I guess Scarlet; I'm sure I'll start off the competition smoothly. 

 _Careful, Zefie._ I can hear Bethany talking to me in my head. _Keep an open mind, but don't get too comfortable around them._

Just then, a long black limo with two purple flags printed with the Delta Rune symbol on the back of the trunk parks to the side. Colleen lets out an excited squeal while Delilah places her hands over her hips. I quickly check my phone to realize that Bethany texted me. I grinned like a kid and begin to text back while the Royal chauffeur packs our luggage. 

"Alright! Let's get going!" Colleen squeals in delight. 

Delilah follows after her giving me a confident smile. 

"Let's go buddy," Fiona wraps her arm around me. "We wouldn't want to keep Mettaton and the royal family waiting!" 

She lets go of me to follow them into the limo. I held on to the strap of my bag tightly. Right, to the castle. I head to the car, only to have Scarlet block me for a moment. 

"If I were you, I would be careful on the people I trust as an ally." She says with a stern voice before she walked ahead of me. 

I opened my mouth, but closed it. She has a point, I really need to be careful. I shook my head slowly. I swear, Scarlet is like another version of Bethany. Well, more of a stoic version. 

I quickly catch up to Scarlet as we both climbed into the limo. The chauffeur closes the door after me, taking my seat between Delilah and Fiona. Colleen sat by the little parlor that contained sparkling cider and water. She pops the bottle open, helping herself by filling up a glass cup. Scarlet takes her seat across from us, sitting alone and crosses her arms. 

Finally, the chauffeur climbs into the driver’s seat and begins to drive away from the airport. Our final destination is at the palace. If I remember correctly, Claire told me that Mettaton will be the Royal planner. He will be waiting for all thirty-five of us presented at the castle for further instructions. 

Some of the girls have a huge crush on him. On the other hand, Bethany thinks Mettaton is gay because of the way he talks and dresses. Honestly, I just think he's just being himself. The media loves him.

"So Zafrina," Fiona says, suddenly breaking the awkward silence. "What town or city did you come from?" 

"Aura Cove, it's located at the south end of Berdea." I responded proudly. 

"Gosh, that's far away! I heard that place was where the selkies originally came from." Colleen says, astounded. 

My heart pinged with pain the second she mentioned the selkies. _Nanny . . ._

"Selkies? Didn't they go extinct after the . . . You know." Delilah pressed her lips in a tight line, knowing that the war with the humans against the monsters was nothing but a painful past. 

"Yeah, but rumor says that our king saved the last one, and she's his best friend. My parents did say that she's a powerful selkie." Colleen answers Delilah, feeling my skin form goosebumps. 

"Really? I didn't know that." 

"Yeah, my grandfather met her once. She goes by the name, Runa Cordelia. Her last name means 'Jewel of the Sea.'" 

"So, where do you think she is now?" Delilah leans forward, now interested in Colleen's knowledge about the 'last' selkie. 

"Who knows? However, I did hear that she still sends letters to the king and queen. Perhaps they will know." 

My heart started racing, feeling my lungs suffocate it. Nanny doesn’t like to be the center of attention. Her entire race has been erased off the earth, leaving her as the only one to survive a cruel death. I used to think she didn't like being a selkie.

When Bryn and I were still young, Nanny moved us to Aura Cove where she can live as a human. It's the only town where no one knows who she really is. Only King Asgore and Queen Toriel are the only ones that know she lives there. And until it's the right time, we can never let her secret out.

"Wow, Zafrina! Your town has amazing history. I'm so jealous." Fiona gushes, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

I blinked twice, and let out a nervous chuckle. "There's nothing to be jealous about. I just love living there." 

For a second, I thought I saw Fiona crept an annoyed look. I shook my head. Maybe I'm just dizzy from all the excitement. I leaned my head back while the girls found another topic to discuss. In the corner of my eye, I found Scarlet staring at me, but she looked away before our eyes met.

"What about you two? Where did you guys come from?" She focuses on Delilah and Colleen.

"Oh, we're from _Bluebell C_ ity." Colleen smiles brightly. 

"Yeah, it's pretty big, our city has a reputation of growing bluebell flowers and some echo flowers." Delilah joins in. 

I smiled, I love echo flowers. Sadly, we don't have any in Aura Cove. I hear that if you whisper something to the flower, it'll repeat whatever you say back. 

"Well, as you know, I come from _Altaria C_ ity." Fiona says, not waiting for any of us to ask her. 

While the girls continued their conversation, I texted Bethany back. Berdea is five hours ahead of Aura Cove. I'm surprised she was up late at this hour. It's nine o'clock in Berea time, and Bethany's up at four in the morning in Aura Cove, just so she could check up on me. I felt crestfallen. I miss her already; Bethany's the only person who makes me feel comfortable.

"So, Zafrina, do you have a nickname you prefer us to call ya?" Delilah asks, bringing me back to reality.

"O-oh! Uh, Zefie. I prefer Zefie." I stuttered, feeling flustered.

"Ooh! I like that name, it means 'lovely lady,' right?"

"Yes, that's right." 

"Well, you certainly are a lovely lady." Fiona comments, giving me a sincere smile. 

My whole body was chilled to the bone. Something is a little off about her, but I don't know what it is. My gut did the same thing when Felicity was up to something before. I quickly pushed those thoughts to the side, I won't judge too soon, I have to keep an open mind.

"Ooh! I simply can't wait to meet Prince Asriel! He's so handsome and brave!" Colleen places both her hands over her cheeks to hide her blush. 

"Well, that won't happen," Fiona cuts in, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What?! Why?!" She whines, watching big fat tears form in the corner of her eyes. 

"We don't meet them until tomorrow morning," Delilah pats her friend's arm. "Besides, what we do know is that once the thirty-five of us gets to the palace, Mettaton will handle things from there."

"Ooh . . ! Mettaton is quite the hottie, but the prince is who I'm after." Fiona fans herself. 

"What about you, Scarlet? Don't you think Asriel's a hottie?" Colleen asks her, trying to include her.

"Why yes, yes he is." She responds, sounding swooned for a second. 

Suddenly, my phone vibrates over my lap. I quickly check, only to find Bryn's text. Really? Even she’s up that early back at home, too? I guess she misses me, and I miss her even more.

"Is that your sister?" Fiona gapes at the picture of her.

"Ooh! Where? Where? I wanna see!" Colleen leans over to look over my phone too. "Wow! She's so pretty!"

"Are her breasts real?!" Delilah gapes too, forming a perfect 'o' with her mouth.

The picture I saved as Bryn's contact picture is just her smiling in a flirtatious way in her red sleeveless blouse, shaping her natural sized waist and breasts. I tried to find different pictures of her looking less flirty, but I gave up later on, because she insisted on me keeping it.

"Err, yeah. Her name is Bryn, and yes, they're actually real." I answered their questions, flabbergasted from their reactions.

Are girls really that shocked to see other girls breast size that intimidatingly big? It's just fat in our chest for crying out loud. I take a small glass from the parlor, pouring water inside. 

"Well, damn," Delilah looks down at her chest, looking distressed. "Just by looking at your sister's boobies makes mine look a lot smaller!" 

I nearly tipped my glass over, just hearing her say that. Colleen and Fiona burst out laughing at Delilah, watching her face turn red, as if she's some cartoon character that's about to blow off steam from her ears.

"Shut up! I'll have you know that girls with smaller boobs are attractive too!" 

Noted, Delilah is quite short-tempered.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Colleen shrieks, making us jump from our seat. "Guys, we're here!"

We all looked at the window as the limo drives past the open gates. I noticed a small sentry station over to the left side of the gate. For a second, I thought I saw a skeleton, wearing a blue zip up hoodie sleeping. Could that be one of the skeleton brothers Claire was talking about?

"Whoa, look at that." I looked at the direction Delilah was pointing.

Out in the palace courtyard is a big open field of soft looking grass, stretching up to two miles from the gates, to the palace. I can see some big golden flowers growing in the field, the road to the palace lined with lovely beds of different colored flowers. I notice some shrubs were finely cut in different shapes, and sizes until I found a rather interesting one. This bush is in a shape of a skeleton head. It was grinning happily as if it was meant to show how cool it looked.  

The limo comes to a stop, which made Colleen and Fiona squeal as if they couldn't wait to get out. Delilah growled, tugging at her ear.

"Ya mind not screaming like idiots by my ear next time?!" She shoots them both a glare, but neither of them paid attention to her.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to hide my grin. My phone buzzes again, receiving an impatient text from my dear sister again for some details about my location. I twiddled my thumbs on the keypad as swiftly as possible, letting her know that I've reached the palace and will promise to text her later.

"Zefie, come on! Everyone's waiting!" Colleen calls out from outside.

Wha?! I notice I was the last one still in the limo, as I shuffled out the door, moving my hair to my left side. I gasped. towering above us is Berdea's palace, its height nearly intimidating. I wonder how many floors does it hold. Nanny did mention that King Asgore likes his castle to look a bit like a fourteenth-century style. However, now that they’re living on the surface, the royal family made their home into a palace.

"Ah! The last group are here!" A woman exclaims, coming out from the double doors of the palace. "Welcome, ladies! Right this way please, we wouldn't want to keep Mettaton waiting."

Colleen was the first to follow, Delilah on her heels, then Fiona, and Scarlet. I take one quick glance at the beautiful scenery, noticing a huge greenhouse on the right side of the palace. How beautiful, I hope I get the opportunity to go look in there.

I walked up the steps, facing forward. _There is no going back_ , I told myself. And in seconds, I walk through the big double doors, hearing it creak and close shut behind me.

I try my best to catch up with the others, allowing the nearby maids to carry my bag and luggage up to my room. I kept my phone inside my pocket just in case. 

Down the wide hallway, I spotted the grand stairway that leads to the guest rooms, with two sets of elevators standing beside it. I wasn't sure how far the stairs and elevator goes, but maybe Mettaton will give a heads up about them. I looked around again, amazed by the architecture of the palace. Their beige colored tiles sparkled brilliantly, that I could see my own reflection.

I didn't look at where I was going as I bumped into a tall figure, making me fall back onto my ass with a loud thump. I let out a loud squeal, feeling my phone hit my ass twice as hard inside my pocket. 

"Eek! Oh no! I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!" I quickly apologized, flushing red in embarrassment for being so clumsy. 

Just then, a red glove was lowered in front of me. "WHOOPSY DOOPSY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN!?" The voice asks, unabashedly shouting, but was filled with concern. 

I blinked a few times, carefully placing my hand over it as the person carefully pulled me up.

"T-thank you," I looked up and gasped, finding a tall skeleton.

He was wearing a strange outfit that some superheroes wear, having a red raggedy scarf wrapped around his neck that made him look heroic.

"YOU ARE MOST WELCOME!" He beams proudly. "WHICH IS WHY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS ALWAYS HERE TO HELP THOSE IN DISTRESS!" 

He looks familiar. The way he grins suddenly made me realize something. The shrub from outside the palace, that's him? Perhaps he did something honorable enough to let the king and queen have their shrub shaped as his head and face.

"NYEH? YOUR SOUL," he continues, taking my hand onto his again. "WOWIE! IT'S FULL OF ENERGY, I CAN ACTUALLY FEEL MY BONES TINGLING!" 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I guess it's because you can feel my magic. I'm actually a human mage."

"W-WHAT?! A HUMAN MAGE?!" He asks, dumbfounded. "WHY, IT'S NO WONDER YOUR SOUL IS FULL OF ENERGY AND LIFE!"

I smiled meekly. "It's not really--" 

"NONSENSE, HUMAN MAGE! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS BE POSITIVE AND LOVE YOURSELF FOR WHO YOU ARE!" He shouts, cutting me off.

"That's a very good advice," I said earnestly. "Thank you."

"OH, YES, I APOLOGIZE! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF." He says, and puffs his ribs out as if he's trying to look cool. "I AM PAPYRUS! THE COOL, PRESTIGIOUS, AND POPULAR ROYAL GUARD OF THE PALACE!"

I let out a chuckle. "Nice to meet you, royal guard Papyrus. My name is Zafrina Alban, but you can call me Zefie for short."

"What a fantastic name, human mage Zefie! But uh, what are you doing out here all alone?" He asks, with his voice finally tuned down.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure . . . I was with a group girls, following a woman who will take us to Mettaton. I guess I got a little sidetracked and got lost."

"Ah! You must be one of the Selected girls! Well, allow me to escort you to the room where the other Selected are needed!" He insists, holding out his bony arm.

"Why thank you, that would be helpful." I placed my hand over it. 

In an instant, he excitedly speed-walks towards the end of the hallway. I was surprised on how fast he can walk in those red boots of his. It makes me feel like I'm the one who's slow. And in seconds, we stand in front of a large doorway, where I can see a bunch of makeup stations filled with girls getting their makeup done. I can see Fiona getting her hair done, having her orange hair getting curled. It was so packed, I couldn't even see Delilah, Colleen, or Scarlet. 

I felt my palms sweat a bit, but I felt a hand press against my back. I looked up, finding Papyrus smiling at me confidently. He's so positive, and I like him for that. 

"FEAR NOT, HUMAN MAGE ZEFIE! YOU WILL BE FINE, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT METTATON IS GOOD AT HIS JOB. NOW, I MUST GET GOING! I'M OFF TO DO MORE IMPORTANT DUTIES AS A ROYAL GUARD! NYEH HEH HEH!" He says with a grin.

"Alright, goodbye Papy--" I watched him run off as he happily disappears down the hallway, making a sharp left turn. "Rus . . ?" 

I chuckled, surprised at how positive and confident he was. Perhaps that's the other skeleton brother. Hopefully I get to meet the other one that was sleeping at the sentry post. It makes me miss Claire more. 

I took a few deep breaths and walked inside. My breath stilled when some of the Selected girls notice my presence, making me feel intimidated. 

Over to my right, I see a beautiful ferret monster with white fur, and long gorgeous blond hair styled into a bun. She was dressed in a ruby dress that makes her look exquisite. I felt my stomach twist into different angles just by looking at her. 

"Ah! There you are, Miss Alban!" The woman from earlier, walks to my side. "You had me worried, I assumed you got lost along the way here."

I felt my cheeks flushed, embarrassed from my early encounter with Papyrus. "I'm so terribly sorry, ma'am." 

"That's alright, I'm so glad you're here. Anyway, you're next to have your makeup done. Mettaton?" 

Just then, a tall human-like figure with black hair and silver skin, wearing a magenta button-up collared long-sleeved shirt with a black vest and pants appeared before us. I tried to not look nervous and decided to look to the side. 

"Yes, Wanda? What do you need?" He asks, moving his fringes to the side a little. "I'm quite busy, darling, so please make this qui--" His voice trails off as his dark eyes focused on me.

Mettaton looked as if he just saw something quite extraordinary, that he was speechless to even respond. I felt my stomach formed excruciating knots again, but I forced myself to hold in the pain. 

"Oh my! You look drop-dead-gorgeous, darling!" Mettaton gushes, getting a closer look at me. 

"Let's see here," He tips my chin up carefully, turning my face side to side as if he's analyzing me. "Pale skin, auburn hair, low-pointed nose, fabulous smile, and oh my! What lovely pair of light amethyst eyes you have there, darling! Are they real?"

I chuckled nervously, feeling my stomach twist in an awkward angle. "Y-yes, they are."

"Oh, so stunning~! Thank you, Wanda. Now, come along, darling. Allow me to pick out a dress for you before you have your makeup done." He takes my hand, pulling me away to the other side of the room.

"Dress? Makeup?"

"Why, of course! You didn't think I was going to allow a gorgeous girl like you to pose in front of the cameras, and do a small documentary of yourself without a proper dress and makeup?" 

My smile faded instantly, feeling my entire body shut down. Posing? Camera? Documentary? I quickly shoved those thoughts away, feeling my magic buzz under the skin of my fingertips. Perhaps there's a good reason for us to have an interview. I'm quite camera shy. 

We stopped in front of two long metal racks filled with different colored dresses. Mettaton works quickly, trying to find the right color and design that would suit me the most. About twenty seconds later, he pulls out a gorgeous sweetheart neckline gown with lovely ruffles that went around the skirt like waves. 

"That looks gorgeous," I said, feeling exhilarated.   

"Yes, it will look gorgeous when it's on you~! Come along now, darling. Stacey?" 

The girl at an empty makeup station perks her head up before she walked towards us. They share a brief conversation before he gives her the gown.

"Alright, darling, time to get pampered from head-to-toe. You're in good hands. I will check up on you in twenty minutes, ta-ta~!" He pats my shoulder, before he leaves to check on the rest of the Selected girls. 

I sit over the chair as Stacey checks on my face. She begins her job well by washing my face first, brushing my hair to get the knots out that must've formed while I slept on the private jet. So far, my hair was put up in a stylish messy bun, letting some of my hair stick out. I didn't have that much makeup on, so it's just my eyes and lips that were worked on. 

After some finishing touches on my eyes, Stacy escorts me over to the corner of the room, beckoning me to go behind a large screen that'll allow me to change into the gown Mettaton picked. Of course, I wasn't looking forward to walking in them, I'm not the type to wear gowns or short dresses all the time. Stepping into the gown, Stacey helps me fasten the zipper before she buttons them up, feeling the dress tighten around me a bit. Good thing Mettaton didn't ask me to change my shoes, walking in heels would probably hurt like hell!

Seconds later, I was pampered and ready. The hem of my skirt felt a little heavy for me to move around. I shrugged. It's actually not that bad anyway, I'm only doing this for Bryn.

"Alright, ladies~!" Mettaton shouts, getting our attention. "Now that everyone is all pampered and well-dressed, it's almost time to be interviewed live on camera." 

Nearly half of the girls squealed with excitement while I felt my feet, and palms sweat like crazy. Millions of people will be watching this. And among them will be Nanny, Bryn, and Bethany. I couldn't help but smile. I'll make them proud. I took three deep breaths, feeling my anxieties shrink little by little. _Stay determined, Zefie,_ I thought to myself. 

One by one, each of us waited at least ten minutes before the next girl walks in. Sadly, my clothes and phone were taken back to my room. I won't be able to text Bethany about the situation I'm in. Within a few seconds, Colleen manages to find me in the crowd before she settles next to me with a grin. 

"You look so lovely!" She whispers to me, smiling.

"Thanks, you too." I gushed, loving how her hair was done in a french braid that curled into a bun, including her light grayish cyan gown that matched her hair and eyes well.

"S-so, what are we going to do?" 

"Don't worry, Zefie, we're just gonna do a few poses for the camera, so we can have our before-and-after pictures displayed on TV for the Selection. It's a fantastic idea really. And after that, we just talk about ourselves a little, and then we'll be sent to our rooms to have our dinners there."

"Sounds easy enough. Were you able to find Delilah, Fiona, or at least Scarlet?"

"Not yet, I think they were up first, so it's just you and me for now. I think Scarlet is being interviewed right now." 

Just then, the same ferret monster I just saw earlier is over at the corner with some girls talking.

"Who's that, Colleen?" 

She looks over at the direction of where I'm pointing and saw her body flinch, before turning back to me. "That's Malachite Levoue, aka Mal. She's supposed to be one of the sexiest Selected girls among the thirty-five."

"Well, she definitely won the title, but do you know what she does?"

"Modeling, and it looks like her career of being rich and famous in _Coloratura C_ ity wasn't enough. So, I guess she wants the prince, too."

My whole body went still, feeling my lungs suffocate my heart enough to make me stop breathing.

"So, it looks like she'll be one of our toughest competition yet." 

"It seems like it, I heard that she's got an awful personality." She shakes her head, but looks at me smiling. "Ah forget about her, let's just focus on what's up ahead." 

"You're right, tomorrow will be a big day to meet the ki--"

"Miss Zafrina Alban? you're next, darling~!" Mettaton calls out for me, poking his head out the doorway. 

"Oh my god! You're up next! Good luck, Zefie!" She hugs me as I meekly walk into the other room.

I took a few deep breaths slowly, noticing a lot of camera equipment set up, along with bright lights to capture our complexion. I find Mettaton talking with the camera crew, going over the plan as I make my way to a large screen displayed against the wall. I squinted at the bright lights, brushing out my ruffles to straighten them out. 

"Alright darling, are you ready to pose and show Auradon what you're made out of?" He asks, beaming with joy. 

I responded with a gentle nod. Stay calm Zefie, I begged myself. Everyone at home are watching. Be brave and confident.

"Great! Now prepare to pose in five, four, three, two, one."

 

 

♕ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ♕

 

 

I let out a tired groan, coming out of the shower in my white robe. That interview was a bit intense, and I was dismissed to my room thankfully. The Selected girls are to stay on the second floor just for tonight. We are not allowed to wander off on our own until further notice. Each Selected are given two maids, to help us dress, prepare baths, and to be sure we stick to our schedule on time.

Most of the maids are lamb monsters, the Rams are the butlers. And I love mine so far, there's Barbara who loves to talk a lot, and is good at designing gowns. Lesley loves fashion, but likes to get things done on time. We got along the first time I stepped into my room. Of course, I went through some limitations with them. And since I was used to doing some things on my own, they at least allow me to shower by myself, and pick my own clothes. And in return, I allowed them to start my shower or baths, dress me, and answer the door. 

With my maids dismissed for now, I finally had the freedom of having the room to myself.  My room is so big and spacious, it’s actually twice as big than my sitting room back at home. I even have a big flat-screen TV hooked up onto the wall for me to watch. On the left side of the corner is a window seat with little bookshelves for me to sit when I want to read or relax. I love how it sits in front of the multicolored stained-glass window, which of course had the delta rune symbol on it. 

The best part about my room is my bed! A king-sized rococo designed bed with silvery-white bed sheets. The headboard itself looked so fancy, especially when the top of it looks like a crown. The wall curtains are draped around my bed, parted and tied with its colors matching my bed sheets, making it look sophisticated and exquisite.  There are so many pillows, some that are big, and a few that are small. That’s going to be a big problem for my maids to drag me out of bed since I love to sleep in. 

Delilah's room is two rooms down to where mine was. Colleen's is across mine, which makes it easier for me to come see her every day. As for Fiona and Scarlet, I'm not sure, hopefully I will encounter them soon.

As promised, I go ahead and FaceTime Bethany. It didn't take long before she answers after the second beep. And here I am now, smiling like an idiot when her face appears on the screen.

"About time you called!" She smirks at me, eating her ice-cream in her room. "How's the palace? Did you see your crush? Are the girls giving you a hard time? Is the weather in _Berdea_ okay?"

I chuckled, smiling at her. "That's a lot of questions to answer! The palace is cool, bigger than I expected. And no we can't meet him until tomorrow. The third question is undecided. And the weather is alright." 

"Well that's good, but I'd be careful of who I trust, Zef. This **IS**  a competition, and you know how the Selected girls are when it comes to Asriel." 

"Yeah, I'll try to be careful." I promised, forcing a smile. 

She raises her eyebrow at me, looking crestfallen. "Look, I know you're just trying to be kind, but I don't want them to take advantage of it. They will use it against you one day to hurt you. And you know how I am, when people like that try to hurt you. But this time, I can't be there to help you anymore. You're gonna have to stand firm, and not let anyone knock you down; just like the time you put Felicity back into her place." 

I sighed softly. I hate how she's sometimes right. The thing is, I don't like to be mean. It's not in my damn nature. However, if they cross the line, then I will snap and put my foot down. 

"You're right, I'll be careful." 

"Good. In the meantime, my mom says that Mettaton is going to broadcast the before-and-after pictures of the Selected girls." She smirks at me.

_Shit, I forgot all about that._

"Oh yeah . . ." I meekly looked to the side.

"To be honest, I can't wait to see your transformation. Maybe this will give you a good chance to have the people throughout Auradon support you to win." She says, being positive. 

I smiled and nodded. "Again, you're right."

"Oh! Hey, I'll be right back, I have to help my mom on something." I can see her getting up from her bed, putting her phone in a different angle.

"Okay, see ya later." I pressed the end button and sighed. 

The second floor is full of guest rooms, where the Selected girls stay. Parts of the hallway has a nice big lounging area for the girls to socialize and relax. I even heard that the second floor also has an indoor pool and spa. It’s available for us to use any time in case we feel like having a relaxation time. I should go see it sometime and experience that luxurious life in the palace. 

I pulled off my robe, putting on a simple powder blue tank top, with soft black shorts. Sarah definitely did an excellent job on my measurements. My new clothes are fitted to the right size for my body. Claire gave me an option to what type of sleep-wear I like to use for bedtime. So, I told her t-shirts and tank tops with color matching shorts. 

Leaving my room quietly, I wander down the west wing to discover more things on the second floor. In the middle of the hall that separates the west, and east wing is a loft, containing the stairs with two sets elevators. I squinted my eyes, feeling puzzled about it. I find it a little strange for the palace to have elevators, but I’m sure King Asgore has his reasons for having them.

“Well, hello there, buddy,” I gasped and whipped my head around, finding Fiona standing behind me grinning. “I guess this is how you spend your free time in a late afternoon?” 

“Fiona, h-hi! Y-you uh, surprised me.” I stuttered, recovering from my jump-scare. 

“What can I say? I’m an unexpecting person.” she jokes, shrugging her shoulders. 

I chuckled softly, draping my damp hair over my shoulders. “What brings you out here? Are you exploring the second floor, too?”

“I guess you can say that. But I’m just bored, I was hoping I’d run into someone to have a little chat.” She says, twirling a lock of hair with her finger.

“Oh. Well, if you like, perhaps you could join me by accompanying me to the indoor pool?”

“Oh, no; I couldn’t,” her voice suddenly sounded slick. “Not with someone who’s so dense and annoying.” 

My smile instantly fell, shocked that I understand why my gut has been going haywire when I was around her. A smug smile spreads across her face.

“You see, Zefie, this is the Selection. And in this competition, there is no such thing as friendship. Anyone can betray anyone. And right now, it seems that I’ve played you like a fool.” 

I blinked twice, trying my best to stay calm. “Then why did you--?” 

“Be friends with you? Isn’t it obvious?” she sneers at me, crossing her arms. “They did say to get to know your competitors, and I did so. But that doesn’t mean we could get together and talk about friendships, rainbows, and fucking unicorn kisses. Why should I be friends with some short-tempered flat-chested girl who dyed her hair into an ugly purple shade? The squirrel monster is more dense than you are, so bravo for at least being a little smart. As for that dark-haired enigmatic girl? She’ll probably get booted out the competition if she doesn’t learn to smile like a proper lady.” 

I opened my mouth to try to say something, anything to defend them, but nothing came out.

“Aw don’t be sad, buddy . . ! The truth will only hurt just for tonight. Why don’t you be a good girl and go back to your room to relax? The program should be starting later on tonight, and I wouldn’t want to miss your little interview and camera shots of you.” 

I didn’t bother looking at Fiona, still feeling dumbfounded for ignoring my instincts about her.

She walks towards me, patting me on the shoulder as she showed her fake genuine smile again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Zefie. Perhaps the prince will realize what a sad little orphan you really are.” 

And just like that, she walks away and disappears to the east wing. I slowly balled my fingers into a fist, preventing my magic from getting out of control. _Stay calm!_ I begged myself. My knees shook like jello, falling over to try to catch my breath.

“Zefie?!” I heard Colleen cry out in concern, hearing multiple steps coming towards me.

“Hey, you okay?!” Delilah carefully holds my face up to look at them. “What did that two-faced bitch say to you?!”

Oh . . . They overheard us. I couldn’t respond, continuing to breathe heavily. So, this is Fiona’s game; playing as the nice friend as she leeches out any personal information she can use against us. 

“Gosh, even I didn’t know that Fiona can be such a backstabbing conniving bitch.” she shook her head, sounding crestfallen. 

“It’s not your fault, Colleen, we all didn’t know, and that’s how good she is at being fake. Short-tempered flat-chested girl huh? We’ll show her, we’ll show her how wrong she is, and shove her words back into her big fat mouth.” Delilah spat out, with her voice sounding enraged.

“Temper, Delilah,” Colleen reminds her before she sat down next to us. “Don’t worry, Zefie, you have us! We don’t care if one of us becomes a winner. We compete fair and square, and betrayal is not in our vocabulary.”

I closed my eyes and smiled, hugging my now two new friends. “Thanks, guys.”

 

♕ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ♕

 

"Yes, Nanny, everything's fine here. We won't be able to meet Asgore and Toriel until tomorrow." I said, keeping my phone close to my ear.

"That's fine, honey. It will give you time to relax until then." she spoke with her soothing voice. 

"Okay, but shouldn't we be worried? The monsters and humans are spreading rumors about you, now that I've entered the Selection. They're going to find out soon." 

"Is that so? Oh, my dear sweetheart, I suppose that I forgot to tell you something important."

"Huh? Tell me what?" I felt my blood gone cold, afraid of what she will say me. 

"I want to come out of hiding," Nanny confesses. "I don't care anymore. One way or another, everyone will know what I really am sooner or later. I don't want you and Bryn to carry that burden anymore. I am Runa Cordelia, the last selkie of the monster race, and a mother of two precious daughters." 

I let out a small gasp and stifled a cry. Thank goodness, Nanny can finally become herself whenever she wants to. I know she hates to have everyone pity her. It will only remind Nanny of the family and friends she lost when the war broke out. That was why she wanted to stay in a town, isolated from the ones that knows who she really is. 

"The whole town was surprised, but they still love me for who I am. And that's what's important." She continued, letting out a small chuckle. 

"What made you decide to come out of hiding Nanny?" I asked, feeling knots form in my stomach. 

Nanny chuckled softly. "Do you remember when we brought Bryn back home with us?" 

"Of course I do, I can never forget it." 

There was a long silence, before Nanny spoke again.

"Well at that time, we moved from _Elridge,_ to Aura Cove. And one day, you asked me why I was ashamed of being myself. I laughed at your question, because I wasn't at all. I just wanted to live in a place where no one knows what I really am. I was so tired of every monster pitying me, wondering if I missed having my kind. It will only remind me of the painful past I've already moved on from." 

I felt my heartbeat in an excruciating way. I would feel the same if anyone did bring up something that I wanted to forget. Nanny is the type of person to mourn for a little bit, then move on to continue on with her life. She will not let any tragedy keep her from doing the things she loves. And that's why everyone respects Nanny.

I felt some tears form from the corner of my eyes. "That's a relief, no more hiding."

"It is sweetheart, it is." She responds happily. "You should turn on the TV soon, the broadcast will come on any second. Don't forget to get a goodnight's rest." 

I wiped my tears and chuckled. "Yes, Nanny, I will." 

"I love you, sweetheart. Bryn does, too." 

"And I love you both, too. I'll call tomorrow, I promise." 

I press the end button, throwing my phone over to my bed. Fiona's hurtful words echoed throughout my mind. So much for friendship. I walk over to my luggage, taking out my instant picture. Nanny and Bryn's smiles are what I miss the most. 

I told Bethany about my early incident with Fiona. I wasn't surprised when she responded by wanting to break her entire bones. Bethany was right this whole time about choosing your allies. But I trust Delilah and Colleen. We decided it'll just be the three of us against thirty-two girls, well, hopefully we make more friends instead of enemies. Other than that, I suggested that we should still be kind to the ones who are kind to us.

I open the glass double doors to my balcony and stepped out to get some fresh air. The cold air tingled against my skin, feeling the ends of my hair stand. What a lovely breezy night it is at the palace. I was very lucky to have my room overlook the garden, especially when I can see Mount Ebott from my balcony. Watching it at least helped me forget about Fiona. 

I draped my arms over the stone rail of the balcony. Mount Ebott, a mountain full of sad and happy history. What lies under it is another world where it is much different than the surface. I should be happy. Nanny can be herself again, and I still have friends I can talk to. And I can never ask for more. 

Suddenly, a loud gust of wind blew against my face, making me yelp as my picture slipped out of my fingers. I gasped and ran for it, but it was too late. I watched in horror as my picture flew with the current towards the trees. 

"Oh no!" I cried out, feeling my stomach twist into knots while my heart felt like it was going to run out of air.

If I don't get it back soon, I don't think I'll ever get a goodnight's sleep. That picture means a lot to me, and it’s irreplaceable. Even if I have it saved in my phone, it won't feel the same if I can't touch it. 

I felt a cold chill run throughout my body. I know I can't leave the second floor, but I also can't leave my picture out in the trees. There's only one way to get it back. And it's probably the stupidest idea I've ever thought of.

I looked down, squinting my eyes to see through the dark. On the bottom is a bed of golden flowers. I whimpered and closed my eyes shut. If I use magic, someone will sense it and I will be in big trouble.

I took a deep breath and climbed over the railings as my arms held on to it tightly. _All of this for a picture?_ I asked myself, looking over my shoulder to be sure my landing is accurate. _Yup. It's worth it._

I exhaled loudly, closing my eyes and forced myself to let go of the ledge. It was only a matter of seconds before my body was prepared for the impact, landing on my back first, letting out a loud painful squeal. I felt my heart thumped loudly, feeling so much adrenaline pump throughout my body.

The pain wasn't too bad. And to my surprise, the big golden flowers actually cushioned most of my impact from my fall. I sat up slowly, rubbing my back. This will definitely be one of the most bizarre stunts I'll ever tell Bethany. And what will she say?

All of this for a damn irreplaceable picture.

I got up to my feet, feeling them shake like jello. The strong wind came by again, making my hair fly around like crazy. I quickly ran to the direction to where my picture flew. I scanned the area while I ran, in case there was a guard on duty. I really don't want to get in trouble at all.

It didn't take long for me to find what I was looking for. Towering above me is a tall tree that stood up to twenty feet. The leaves sparkled in a light magenta color, looking as if it’s made out of jewels. The trunk itself is in a light auburn color, watching the branches sway side to side from the wind.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, finding my picture stuck between the leaves up in the tree branch. 

I analyzed the trunk and branches carefully. Since I'm barefoot, it'll make it easier for me to climb up the tree. With the moon as my only light, I climbed up the tree, gripping on to the nearest branch as planting my foot over the rough trunk to pull myself up. This could take some time before I can get to my picture on time. I prayed that the next gust of wind doesn’t come again by the time I reach it. I’ve already broken enough rules to get myself kicked out of the competition. 

 _What the hell?_ I cursed to myself. _How tall is this tree anyway? Did I miscalculate?_ I shook my head as I continued to climb, nearly at the top. Suddenly, the clouds covered up the moon, making my surroundings nearly pitched black. Dammit! What do I do now?! Slowly, I used my free hand to search for something to hold onto, feeling a long thick branch covered in some leaves. I shook the branch to test how sturdy it is before I went ahead, using it to pull my body upwards.

 _Oh!_ The leaves suddenly begin to glow in a beautiful light magenta color, lighting up the entire tree. I gaped, but sighed in awe at how beautiful their lights glowed. I noticed that the tree had some vines hanging over the branches. I wonder what kind of tree this is, perhaps Nanny would love to have a tree like this in the backyard.

With the lights from the leaves, I finally found the exact branch where it held my picture. The problem is, the branch was long and a little narrow. And I guess that means I have to crawl to it, carefully. Well, this is a risky situation. I was tempted to look down, but I stopped, knowing it will only make things worse for me. 

“Come on, Zefie,” I encouraged myself. “Stay determined.” 

My hands gripped around the thick branch, slowly scooting my body forward. I tried my best to be fast, but slow to reach the end of the branch. If I don’t hurry soon, my maids will cause a ruckus, and the guards will be searching for me. 

“Hello?” I gasped, with my eyes widened, feeling my entire body froze to the spot. “Is anybody up there?” 

My heart pounded loudly in a fast pace, with my breath laboring. That voice! I know that voice from anywhere. Suddenly I felt my body tilt to the side and I cried out, quickly wrapping my arms and legs around the branch to prevent me from falling. I gasped, placing my free hand over my mouth, realizing the mistake I just made. 

“Are you alright up there? Do you need some help?” The voice asks, filled with so much concern. 

This bad! Really, really bad!

What in the world is Prince Asriel doing out here?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -LOUD INTERNAL SCREAMING- whoopsie daisy, sorry Zefie, didn't I mention that Asriel was outside in the gardens for a quiet stroll? XD I'm sorry, I am a horrible unexpecting writer. Welp, you two go ahead and talk! -breaks through the glass window-


	5. The Prince and the Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zefie finds herself in an awkward situation when Asriel heard a commotion up in the tree. What will she do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will only have Asriel and Zefie have an interesting conversation. Feeling excited? You should be, so prepared to be showered with hopes and dreams? LOL 
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox, and "The Selection" series belong to author: Keira Cass
> 
> Co-author: Cinna

My heart wouldn’t stop beating so fast, and I can’t blame it.

After all, I’m the one that’s going to be in deep trouble if I don’t find a way to get back up to the tree branch to retrieve my irreplaceable picture. What’s worse? My crush is down there, aware of my presence. _Damn, all this trouble for my picture?_ I asked myself.

“I-I’m fine, Your Majesty,” I managed to answer him, even though I just stuttered. “Just ‘ _hanging_ ’ around, loving the view up here.”

I hear Asriel laugh at my dumb pun. “Ah, so I guess I wasn’t wrong when I heard something up there.”

“Nope, you guessed correctly.” I try my best to pull myself up slowly, but it only made it worse by making my fingers loosen their grip.

“Do you need any help, miss?” He asks, filled with concern. “I can come up there and help if you want.”

I felt my cheeks flushed red, I'm surprised my magic didn't even spin out of control.

"I think I'm good, I'm only three feet away from getting it."

I can't believe this is happening, but this is definitely wrong. I wasn't suppose to see him until tomorrow. Great, another rule I've broken so far. What could be worse?

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to stay here then." He says, with a hint of humor in his voice.

Oh crap! I changed my mind, that’s **MORE**  worse.

"Wait what?! Oh, no, no, no! You don't need to do that, Your Majesty!" I felt my stomach flipped in different angles.

He chuckled at my response, hearing the grass rustle under me. “I have a name you know, you can at least call me Asriel.”

“But I can’t do that,” I moved my arms upwards, still holding on as I moved my legs up too. “It’s not my place to even call you by your normal name. Especially for a commoner like myself.”

“Well, if you can’t do that, then I’ll have no choice but to climb up there and help.”

“Okay, okay! I’ll call you Asriel! Just don’t come up here!” I said, giving up already.

“As you wish, Miss.”

I sighed softly in relief, thank goodness. To be honest, I’m actually surprised that Asriel didn’t bother asking for my name or who I am. Perhaps it’s best if he doesn’t. Once this is over, I'm going to call Bryn sometime tomorrow about my encounter with Asriel. She'd be thrilled about it, telling me that it's ' _fate_ '. I shook my head giggling about the idea on how fate can be so unexpecting.

"Not to sound too nosy, but what are you doing out here in this windy night?" Asriel asks, filled with curiosity.

I was hesitant to respond at first, but he will find out eventually. “The wind blew away my picture, and I wanted to get it back.”

“A picture?”

“It’s made by a polaroid camera. You know, the ones that can print your pictures out faster, turning it into an instant picture. I’m actually fond of those kinds of pictures.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of this kind of camera that can print out an instant picture before, why not save it in your--”

“Phone? Yeah, I know I can, But . . .” My words trailed off, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

“But this instant picture is something you can hold and cherish forever, while a phone can easily break and lose your data forever?”

I chuckled softly, wiping my tears away with my free hand. “Yes. And let me guess, you’re going to explain on how much of a weird person I am to feel this way over a picture.”

“No!” My body flinches from his loud sudden outburst.

“You’re not weird at all for feeling this way. And besides, I would do the same if my picture really meant so much to me. And judging the way you sounded about your picture, I’m a hundred percent sure that this picture is irreplaceable.” He says, suddenly sounding a little sad as I heard his body shift against the tree.

I felt so moved from his words, it’s no wonder I adore Asriel. The sounds of the night started to make me feel uneasy. I continued to concentrate as I inch my way towards my picture, but with Asriel no longer talking is now making me feel distracted. I think for a moment to find something else for us discuss, until I found the right question to ask him.

“What about you, Your Maj-- I mean Asriel,” I quickly corrected myself. “What brought you out here?”

There was a long terrifying pause, before he finally answered me.

“I came out here for a walk. To clear away the things that were clouding my mind. You see, this is the first time that I’m experiencing my own Selection. And with thirty-five young ladies staying in my home, it suddenly made me overthink with terrifying thoughts.”

“Like what?” I asked, suddenly afraid of what he will say.

“Wondering if I’m ready to go through my Selection,” He confesses, hearing him let out a harsh breath. “Don’t get me wrong, I do want to go through it, it’s just . . . It’s just . . .”

“Overwhelming?” I asked, finishing his sentence for him.

“Y-yeah, exactly.”

I gasped softly, surprised that he too was overwhelmed about the Selection; his Selection. And to think I was the only one that doubted myself of being worthy of competing. I guess Asriel is a little afraid of going through something that carries a lot of responsibilities. And I can’t blame him, picking one potential girl out of thirty-four is a big decision to make.

“I guess that makes two of us.” I breathed, closing my eyes.

“Huh? Did you say something, Miss?”

My eyes shot open, realizing what I just uttered. “N-nothing, it’s nothing.”

Suddenly, I felt nauseous. Perhaps I’ve been hanging upside down for too long. If I don’t get my picture quickly, the only outcome I’ll ever get is falling.

“What I meant to say was, that it’s okay to feel nervous,” I began to speak again, hoping it’ll ease Asriel’s worries. “Everyone gets nervous over something that carries a lot of responsibilities. So, it’s okay to feel this way. Try to think of The Selection as if you’re making new friends.”

“Making friends?” Asriel asks, his voice sounding puzzled.

“Yup, that’s right. Your Selection is about choosing your bride right? And because your worries are clouding your judgment, you’re a little afraid of finding the right girl among them. The one thing you can actually do to make things easier for yourself, is to get to know your Selection candidates. That way, you can at least find out if you’re into girls that likes eating snails, reading books, or maybe the ones that love to venture out in nature.”

“Huh, I never thought of it that way,” He responds as if he’s thinking about it. “That actually makes a lot of sense. I guess I forgot about something like this. Thank you, Miss. Your advice helped me eased my anxiety away.”

I paused myself, feeling my cheeks flushed red. I’m so lucky I’m at least sixteen feet up high, with the beautiful leaves concealing me away from Asriel. My heart was skipping a few beats again, feeling my stomach flutter.

“Anytime, Your Majesty.” I said, earnestly.

“Ahem,” I hear him clearing his throat. “I thought I told you to call me Asriel, remember?”

“Sorry! It’s a force of habit!” I giggled happily, feeling my sadness disappear as if it never existed.

“That’s a lovely sound.”

“Huh? What sound?”

Asriel chuckled as if I was a naive child. “Your laugh, it’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard in my entire life. It’s full of life and happiness; it’s very contagious.”

My entire face heated up from his comment, feeling my heart race faster than before. “Hey now, is this what you say to all the ladies that you meet?”

“W-what?! No! I don’t at all, I actually mean--”

“Asriel, I was just ‘kidding’ you around.” I cut him off, teasingly.

“Hey! ‘Wood’ you mind if you stop using your puns? I’m feeling a little ‘stumped’ about it!”

We both ended up howling in laughter, at our dumb puns. I quickly took note that Asriel loves jokes and puns. Nanny used to tell me that his mother really loves to tell jokes and puns. I guess that’s where he gets his puns from. To be honest, I don’t use puns at all because not many people find mine funny.

Just then, I realized that I was one foot away from reaching my photo. _Yes! I’m almost there!_ I thought to myself. _Just a few more inches, and I should get it at arms reach._

“You really are a funny girl, Miss,” He comments me, hearing him sigh in relief after laughing too much. “But there’s something that’s been bugging me this whole time.”

“Oh, what is it?” I asked as I crept closer enough for me to try and reach for my picture.

 _Come on, just a little further!_ I thought to myself. I scooted my body upwards a little, with my arm stretched out. The corner of my picture brushed against my fingertips, trying so hard to grip on it.

"About earlier," Asriel says, his voice sounding puzzled.

"Yes?" I placed my other hand over a sturdy twig, keeping my legs crossed around the branch.

 _Fuck, come on!_ I growled under my breath, stretching my arms more. The wind blowing my hair onto my face isn't helping at all. I just need to reach just a little more.

"Since you know my name, I've been very rude for not asking yours in return. So, may I ask your name?"

"Oh, it's Zaf--”

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blows against my face. The twig I was hanging on to snaps apart from the wind’s force, feeling my body fall as I screamed loudly. All I saw were blurry visions of the tree and leaves. I tumbled against a branch and leaves, feeling the vines coiled part of my body and feet tightly. Feeling lightheaded, I groaned in pain as the adrenaline pumps throughout my body again.

As I opened my eyes, I gasped, finding myself hanging six feet upside down, a few inches close to Asriel. He was just as I remembered him, looking handsome like the first sunlight of spring. He was wearing a light green sweater with yellow stripes and black pants. Around his neck is his treasured gold heart shaped locket; his eyes glimmering emerald green under the moonlight, looking surprised.

“H-howdy.” Asriel says, his voice shaking a bit.

“H-hi there,” I replied, even if I’m upside down.

He chuckled, looking at me in the eyes. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt or anything?”

I shook my head giggling. “I’m fine, Your Majesty.”

Asriel frowns at my response, sending cold chills deep into my bones. “I’m sorry, I mean Asriel.”

“That’s not what I’m upset about,” He gestures with his head, showing that I’m wrapped in the tree’s vines. “The vines; they look pretty painful coiling around your body like that.”

I chuckled nervously, trying my best to break free from the vines, but they refused to shatter. “I-I can’t move, they won’t budge. Will it be any trouble if I asked for your assistance?”

“I would, but I can’t.” He smirks at me.

“Wha?! Why?!”

“Isn’t it obvious, Miss?”

I stared at him feeling puzzled, making him chuckle once more. “You never gave me your name.”

“Why does it matter?” I narrowed my eyes.

“It matters, because I want to know the name of the human girl with exquisite lavender eyes that I’m about to save.” His green eyes sparkled like the stars above, staring at me intently.

I blushed from his response and gave him a gentle smile. Just as I was about to answer, the sudden wave of dizziness begins to take its toll on me. I moaned, feeling lightheaded as my vision becomes blurry. I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. _How embarrassing_ , I thought to myself. _I’m about to pass out in front of Asriel_. 

I hear Asriel gasp, quickly summoning his fire magic above his hands. Just like his parents, they glowed in an orangey gold color; beautiful and dangerous. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut, hearing the flames crackle against the vines that held me captive. I felt so weak, forcing my body to prepare for the impact of my fall. Instead, I fall into a pair of strong arms as my head leaned against their chest.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking at Asriel through half lidded eyes.

“Zafrina, Zafrina Alban,” I answered, my voice sounding tired. “But everyone calls me Zefie.”

“Zefie, Zefie.” He repeats my name as if he liked the way it rolled over his tongue.

I sighed heavily, placing my hand weakly over his chest. “You can set me down, Your Majesty.”

He shook his head again. “I won’t do it.”

“Why?”

“The vines left an abrasion over your left ankle, you’re bleeding, Zefie,” His voice was stern, making me close my mouth. “I have to take you back to your room, your maids must be worried sick. And I can’t let you walk in an injury like this when you meet me and my family tomorrow.”

My eyes shot open, finding his head towering over mine. What the? How the hell did I end up being carried by Asriel?! Panic ran throughout my body, feeling embarrassed about the fact that I’m wearing a tank top and shorts, exposing my bare arms and legs. What’s worse? I can feel his soft white fur tickling against my skin. I just want to cry and crawl under a rock to hide and live there forever.

“H-how did you know--?”

“Did you really think that I didn’t hear you say ‘ _that makes two of us_?'” He chuckles, holding me close as he began to walk away from the tree. “What gave your appearance away immediately was the strange fact that you knew who I was from the sound of my voice; you didn’t bother a quick glance at me to know if I was the real deal.”

I gaped at him, covering my face with my hands. Was I really that obvious? I didn’t think he could hear me. Now I know that I’ll be in so much trouble. My lips quivered, swallowing hard to keep myself from crying.

“I’m so sorry. I disobeyed the rules just to get my picture back . . . And I’m sure you’ll send me home right away once I’m escorted back to my room.” I croaked.

“Now why would I do such a thing? There’s no reason for me to send you home.” Asriel responds as he continued to walk slowly.

“B-but I--”

He tuts me, looking deep into my eyes. “Don’t worry about it, I’m the Prince. And I am pardoning you for leaving the second floor. After All, you did what you had to do, going after something that no other valuable things in the world can replace.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was at a loss for words. My head still felt nauseous as it bobbed side to side. I need to rest my head.

“Your Maj--”

“Use my name, Zefie.” He teases, cutting me off.

“Err . . . Asriel, do you mind if I lay my head over your chest? I still feel lightheaded after being upside down for who knows how long.”

He raises his eyebrow at me as if I just asked him for the moon. “N-no? I don’t mind at all. Go ahead and rest, I’ll let you know when we reach the back doors of the palace.”

I leaned my head on the crook of his neck, trying to not mind the soft prickly ends of his fur brushing over my ear. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I cursed to myself as I felt my cheeks flushing red again. I took a few deep breaths, closing my eyes.

In the background, I can hear the wind blowing against us while the crickets continued to chirp. The grass rustling under Asriel’s feet was starting to make me question myself on why it was taking so long to get to the palace. Could he be walking slow on purpose . . ? No, I doubt it, why would he?

“I don’t mean to bother you at all, but may I ask where you came from?” I opened my eyes, finding Asriel looking at me, waiting for my response.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you until tomorrow.”

“That’s a fair answer.”

The pain on my ankle was starting to throb, making me feel uneasy as it burned painfully. “You feel it, don’t you?” He asks, noticing the way my body winced against him.

“Y-yes.” I confessed.

“Don’t worry, I happen to know a guard around here who can perform healing magic. He’s actually on duty right now.”

My entire body went still, a guard? “W-what? Who?”

Just then, Asriel stopped walking as we hear footsteps approaching us. I turned my head slowly and gasped, finding the same skeleton who was working at the sentry post. Like earlier, he was wearing his blue zip-up hoodie over his white shirt, though he seemed a wee bit shorter compared to Asriel. He’s got a wide grin spread across his skull-- err, face.

“That would be me, kid.” His voice was low and raspy, making my body flinch against Asriel’s hold on me.

“It’s okay, he’s laid-back.” Asriel reassures me.

The skeleton examines my ankle, letting out a whistle. “Geez, kid, you injured yourself pretty badly. How’d ya get that?”

“I-I fell off the tree, and I guess the vines held on to me too hard.”

“Heh, can’t blame them for being too _clingy_ ,” He joked, watching the lights from his eye sockets focusing on me. “Don’t worry, I’ll heal ya. Just need your permission before I touch you. I know humans like you are sensitive.”

“N-no, go ahead.”

Suddenly his left eye began to glow in a rather cool, but terrifying electric blue color before his bony hand laid over my wound. I can only gasp, feeling how warm his magic was against my skin. It didn’t take him long, before he moved his hand away.

“That should do it, try wiggling your ankle around, kid. I wanna make sure that you didn’t hurt yourself on the inside.”

I do as he says, moving my feet up and down, then sideways and around. “No, nothing seems broken. Thank you.”

“No problem, kid,” He shrugs his shoulders, grinning at me.

“Thank you, Sans.” Asriel says, feeling relieved.

Just then, I realized that Asriel was still holding on to me. Oh.

“Okay, I’m healed up now. You can put me down now.” I turned to face Asriel.

“O-oh, y-yeah sure of course.” He stuttered, watching his cheeks flushed red over his fur before he sets me down on my feet.

For some reason, my heart throbbed painfully when he did. Deep down, I wished that I didn’t ask him to. No, I won’t be the clingy type. I won’t take advantage of him, just because he was kind to me.

I turned to find Sans standing in front of me. “Hey now, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” He extends his arm out, waiting for me to shake his hand.

“O-oh, I’m sorry! Hello there, my name’s--” I stopped talking, hearing a rather loud farting sound escape when I placed my hand over his.

I couldn’t help but make a blank expression, flabbergasted from the prank the skeleton just pulled on me. From behind, I can hear Asriel snickering, trying his best to not laugh. He failed miserably as I can hear him fall over to the ground, howling with laughter.

“Uhh . . .”

The skeleton was laughing too, before he spoke again. “Ah, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It’s **Always** funny.”

“Pffft, that was pretty good,” I said, laughing my ass off. “You really got me.”

“Heh, I like your attitude, kid. Anyway I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.”

“Zafrina Alban, but you can call me Zefie.”

Out of breath, Asriel got up and chuckled nervously. “Sorry Zefie, I forgot to tell you that Sans is very good at pranking everyone.”

“Now you tell me,” we laughed again, straightening my hair. “It’s getting late. And I think it’s time that I head upstairs.”

“Oh, yes. That’s right.” Asriel scratched the back of his head nervously.

“So, hey, what I said about your Selection; I mean it. Start off slow, get to know your candidates. And since I’m the first candidate to have met you, even though we weren’t supposed to, well . . . Maybe we can start off as friends?”

“Y-yeah, I’d love that very much,” He smiles at me, getting all flustered all of a sudden. “Hopefully our friendship grows into something better, like the golden flowers my father planted.”

we smiled at each other before Asriel spoke again.

“Oh! Uhm, Zefie?”

“Hm?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, will you promise me that you won’t mention this to any of the girls about our encounter? I know it’s a lot to ask, but I don’t want them being upset about it, thinking it’s unfair. I don’t want them to be angry at you for it.”

I looked at him, pretending to think about it. “Of course. I promise, Your Majesty.”

“Call me ‘Your Majesty’ again, and I will make you the first person to go on a date with me. First thing tomorrow.”

My face went pale, feeling speechless about his teasing threat. I didn’t think he was that serious on having me call him by his name instead of being formal to him. In fact, I didn’t think his threat was going to be a date with him!

“You can be formal with me around everyone. But if we’re alone, I expect you to call me Asriel. Are we clear, Zefie?” He spoke again, smirking at me teasingly.

I groaned, putting my hands over my face. “Okay.”

“Good. Now then, Sans?”

“Way ahead of you,” Sans turned to face me. “Come on ,kiddo, I’ll escort you back to your room. I know a shortcut.”

I felt puzzled from his response. Shortcut? How is he going to get me there without being noticed?

“Zefie?” Asriel calls out again.

“Yes?” 

He gave me a warm smile, his fangs visibly showing. “Goodnight, I hope to see you soon again.”

If it weren’t for the strong breeze pushing the clouds to cover the moon, he would have seen how red my cheeks really are.

“G-goodnight to you too, Asriel. I will see you again; pretty soon.” I promised, smiling genuinely at him.

Finally, I turned away from Asriel painfully, following after Sans. The shortcut he was leading me to was confusing. We walked towards the far end of the palace, hearing the crickets chirping again and the sound of the grass rustling under our feet.

“You might want to hang on to me, kid,” Sans extended his arm out for me.

“W-what for?”

“Just trust me, the shortcut we’re about to head to will only make you dizzier than before.”

I quickly held his arm as we continued to walk until we suddenly appeared into my room again.

I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth. He can teleport? For a monster that has the ability to do that are considered pretty strong. Possibly stronger than King Asgore himself.

“My lady?!” Lesley cries out.

“Ah, Lesley, h-hi.”

“Where have you been?! We were so worried that you got lost!” Barbara runs towards me, wrapping her arms around me.

“I’m so sorry,”

“Ah, don’t worry about her, guys. I took care of her.” Sans spoke, reassuring my maids.

“Oh! Sans! I didn’t know you were on night duty.” Lesley was surprised, noticing Sans’ appearance.

“Eh, I had to. Paps insisted that I have to.”

“'Paps?' You mean Papyrus?” I asked him.

“Wait, you know my brother?” Sans turned his gaze towards me.

“Y-yes, I do. We met this morning when I came to the palace. He was the one that helped me get to the room where the other girls needed to go. He was very helpful and I was glad to meet a nice guard like him.”

“Yeah, he really is. He goes far and beyond to help anyone out. I’m sure you made his day kid.”

“Well, thank you for escorting Zefie back, Sans. We appreciate it.”  Barbara says to him gratefully.

“No problem, jus’ doing my job,” He shrugs before begins to walk away. “Welp, see ya later, kid.” He winks at me before he vanishes in a blink of an eye.

“Goodness! He sure has a funny way of exiting the room.” Lesley spoke, getting my attention

“I agree.” Barbara nodded her head, preparing my bed for me.

Suddenly, my whole body went still. My picture! I forgot to pick it up when I fell off the tree! All this trouble for nothing. No, not troubling, it was more of a good and bad kind of trouble. I ended up meeting Prince Asriel too early even though I was supposed to meet him tomorrow.

“Are you alright, my lady? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Lesley analyzes my face, using her white handkerchief to wipe off the smudge off my face.

“I’m fine, Lesley, don’t worry.” I reassured her.

“Not to be so nosy, my lady, but what were you doing out in the palace grounds?”

I uttered a small sound, deciding to either tell my maids the truth or to not say anything. I promised to not tell any of the Selected girls about my "accidental _"_ meet-up with Asriel. But, my maids don’t count, right?

Finally, we all sat over my bed, discussing about it. I told them that my picture flew away and I somewhat fell off the balcony and landed on the bed of golden flowers, then I explained about me climbing the tree that stood near the corner of the palace grounds, nearly falling off when I heard Asriel hearing the noises that I was making.

Barbara and Lesley leaned a bit closer, intrigued about my story as I continued to discuss the part about Asriel using his fire to burn the vines away to get me down. They both giggled as their cheeks flushed rosy-red, fanning themselves when I told them the part when he pardoned me for leaving the second floor, until we had to part just for tonight.

“Wow . . .” Barbara places her hands over her cheeks, giggling like a schoolgirl. “That’s so romantic of him~!”

“I agree,” Lesley sighs, tutting to herself.

I nodded, stretching my arms out yawning. All of what just happened to me earlier has made me all tuckered out.

“Oh! Goodness me, you should get to bed, my lady. You wouldn’t want to meet the prince again in your tired state.”

“Lesley’s right,” Barbara gets up, tucking me into bed. “A goodnight’s sleep is all you need to freshen you up first thing tomorrow.”

“You’re both right, thank you for your concern.”

Lesley walks over to my bed table, switching my lamp off before she joins Barbara at the door. “Sleep well, my lady. If you need anything, just press the yellow button on the left side of your bed and we’ll come to you right away.”

“I will, but please promise me you won’t tell anybody about this?”

They smiled at me before Barbara answered me.

“Not a single soul or monster.” She winks at me as she closed the door.

I sighed in relief, placing my arm over my eyes. This was the bookend to my day. I watched the curtains of my balcony doors flowed up and down from the wind’s gentle breeze. I smiled and giggled to myself as I fluttered my eyes slowly, letting my sleep take me into a peaceful rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, after all this time, Zefie still failed to get her picture back. Where could it be? Anyway, tomorrow's going to be an important day for the Selected candidates to finally meet the royal family. As promised, Zefie kept Asriel's secret of their encounter last night. And finally, The Selection can begin, and Asriel's got some ideas. But what can it be? Is it a date? And if so, who will be the lucky girl to go with him? Find out on the next chapter of Selectiontale
> 
> (Are you guys excited as much as we are? I couldn't stop thinking about the way that Asriel and Zefie kept looking at each other in the eyes. Can you feel the love tonight? No? Just me? Lol ♡ (´ω`ʃƪ) )


	6. The Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awake and prepared, Zefie will finally meet the royal family. The Selection can finally begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was meant to make this chapter come up with three parts. But now that I realize how long this chapter will be if I include two more events, Cinna and I decided to change it up by making this chapter far more exciting, to have you all wait in anticipation as we go ahead and escalate the story. I am a week and four days late LOL. Please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox, and The Selection series belongs to author: Keira Cass. 
> 
> Co-author: Cinna

I groaned and stirred my body around in a different position.

Last night had to be the one of the best moments of my life. Despite the fact that I never got my picture back, I did something that at least made me feel a little better: Comforting Asriel. I considered myself lucky to be pardoned by him for leaving the second floor. Of course, I will be following the rules for now on. _Maybe_ . . ?

I was doing fine sleeping so far until I hear my door creak open. _Oh_ _no_ . . . I shifted my body around, laying on my stomach in hopes that they ignore me and allow me to sleep in more. In the background, I can hear my maids talking in hushed voices. With a soft sigh, I knew my sleep is going to end shortly when I felt someone standing over me.

"Good morning, my lady," Barbara whispers, tapping my shoulder. "It's time to get up."

I whined and pulled my sheets over my head. "When will I ever get to have the time to sleep more?"

I hear Barbara and Lesley giggle at my protest. In the background, I can hear someone's flat heels clacking against the rug and the sounds of curtains swinging open. Through the back of my eyelids, I watched the warm sunshine make my vision look orangey-red, even if my bed sheets are covering my face.

 _Ugh_ . . . _Sunlight_.

"Please wake up, my lady. You wouldn't want to be late on meeting the royal family." Lesley insists; her voice filled with worry.

My eyes shot open, pulling my sheets away from my head as I moved my body upward.

Dammit! Why is it that I always forget about important stuff whenever I wake up? I really need to make a mental note to myself about these things so I don't forget. Maybe sleep has its benefits of making us forget the good and bad things. Thus, the important things like meeting the king and queen.

"Alright, you got me. I'm completely awake." I said, my voice sounding groggy.

"Would you like to wear the light cyan sweetheart neckline gown, or the strapless pink ombré gown decorated with some glitter?" Lesley asks, holding the lovely gowns in front of me.

I squinted at them, trying to think. The pink to me is asking for too much attention. Maybe I will wear it in another occasion; perhaps if Asriel plans a ball that involves looking gorgeous. The light cyan on the other hand, looks almost simple because it didn't have that much glitter like the pink one. The color itself reminds me of the ocean back at home.

To be honest, I'm not trying to impress Asriel and his family. I only present myself as what I am. I won't let the competition change me no matter what. I'm so grateful to have Bryn pick out my dress designs for me to wear during The Selection. She knows my tastes far too well.

"I'll go with the light cyan today, Lesley. Thank you." I get up, stretching my arms out as Barbara helps me get undressed out of my tank top and soft shorts.

"Fine choice, my lady," Lesley beams, hanging it over the screen.

"I still can't believe you got to meet Prince Asriel; it was quite lucky of you. Perhaps it's fate!" Barbara squeals happily, laying out my white matching undergarments for my gown.

I chuckled nervously, feeling my cheeks flushed rosy pink. "I wasn't meant to Barbara, I'm still feeling guilty for disobeying the rules."

"Don't fret about that my lady," Lesley  moves my hair out of my face. "You had a good reason, and we respect it. Prince Asriel is very kind to his subjects. Perhaps you mean something to him my lady."

"I suppose so," I answered solemnly, walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth while Barbara and Lesley prepares my makeup items for me to wear today.

In the mirror, my hair was completely a mess as if I had been fighting off clingy vines as I slept. Eye crusts rested in the inner corners of my eyes, waiting for me to rub them off my face. Ah, my lazy look. I wish I could wear this look for just one day . . . No makeup, no fancy clothes, and no waking up early. Sadly, it rarely happens now because people will barge into my room, needing me to get ready for various important things. I dismissed those thoughts as I rinsed my mouth and washed my face.

In the background, I hear Barbara shuffle past me just to start my shower. I was told that I shouldn't wet my hair when I shower, because the oils in my hair will make it easier to work with if you need to style it. So, I decided to wrap my hair into a bun, removing my thin bra and light pink underwear off as Barbara dismisses herself out the bathroom. Making my way inside the shower, I close the thin glass door behind me and welcome the hot water running down my body. Ah, there's nothing like a good hot body shower can make my morning worth to wake up to. I quickly grabbed my melon cucumber scented soap and scrubbed until every last trace of smelly sweat was gone.

After my quick body shower, I sit down in front of my vanity, cuddled in my white fluffy robe to watch as Barbara do my hair. First, she brushes the tangles out of my long hair. Then she twists half of my hair into two curled rose-like messy buns and secures them with swirled pins decorated with aqua blue crystals. The rest of my hair is draped over my back, since I wasn't in the mood to have all my hair up. So, my hair is in a half up-do. And to make my hair look prettier, she curls the ends of my hair in a soft form. Barbara then parts my hair strands to each side of my face to frame it. I raised my eyebrow at them; I probably need to style my hair some other time. However, I do love the way Barbara did my hair. I should have her teach me how so I can do it on Bryn someday.

With my hair done, it was time to do my makeup.

I had Lesley skip my lips, so she starts by applying some rosy-pink blush over the apples of my cheeks and lightly dabbing some white eye glitter over the inner corners of my eyes to make them look noticeable. Next, Lesley uses a black liquid eyeliner, winging it downwards to give my makeup an innocent look. And because my dress is light cyan, the outer corners of my eyelids are lightly dabbed with an icy blue eyeshadow, finishing it off with some of the eye glitter she used for my inner corners to give my eyeshadow that frosty theme. Finally, she adds a little mascara on my lashes, curling them a little. I love the way Lesley does my makeup! She doesn't put too much, only what is necessary to make my look dazzle.

Of course, I didn't think any jewelry was necessary. So, Barbara and Lesley helps me dress into my beautiful light cyan sweetheart neckline gown over my beige strapless bra and underwear that Barbara picked out for me to wear since it is strapless after all. My gown sparkled like the ocean, making me feel homesick. The skirt at least felt light enough for me to carry it when I walk. After Lesley zips up my dress, I slowly walk over to the raised platform that stood in front of the three mirrors that lets me see myself in different angles. From behind, I can hear my maids sigh in awe.

"Wow! You look so beautiful! I'm so glad that you chose this dress. It looks gorgeous on you!" Barbara bleated for joy.

"Thank you, Barbara. You and Lesley are the reason why I look this way." I said earnestly, smiling at both of them.

"You're too kind, my lady," Lesley flushed red, feeling flattered. "Oh for goodness' sake! It's almost time to meet up with the other girls. Please remember to square your shoulders and keep looking straight when you meet with the royal family." Lesley takes my hand, setting down my white low-high heels down for me to slip them on.

I smiled happily to myself. I don't have to wear those ridiculous high heels that makes your entire feet ache from walking. "Yes Lesley, I will." I promised as I hugged both of my maids gratefully.

"Good. Now off you go! Good luck, Zefie dear!"

I wave them goodbye, picking up the hem of my skirt a little, as I walk out the door. I walked down from the west wing over to the middle of the second floor where it separates both the east and west. There I stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button that had a glowing yellow arrow pointing down. According to Lesley, I have to take the elevator to to get to where I should be going. It seems there are certain places that have no stairs leading to them, and can only be accessed via the elevators.

With a loud swoosh sound, the elevator doors opened wide to welcome me inside. As I walk in, I noticed that the other side of the elevator also has a set of double doors and a panel of buttons that are labeled with numbers one to ten, with a few letters next to them. Interesting, I underestimated the palace. It really is bigger than I imagined judging by the sectors each button can lead me to in this enormous palace. Maybe even big enough to get lost into it like a maze. If I can memorize the entire place, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all. That is if I remember where I'm going.

Once the doors closed shut, I pressed the elevator button that's labeled 'P-1', feeling the elevator rumble under my low-high heels. I felt the walls shake a bit, hearing the elevator hum loudly as it takes me down to the first floor. No elevator music, thank goodness. I really dislike elevator music because it's a bit awkward. Silence is what I need even though people don't like it one bit.

Deep into my thoughts, I reminisce through last night's encounter, thinking about how Asriel scooped me up into his arms like a gentleman. The way his fur tingled against my bare legs and arms, giving me goosebumps. And the way my heart skipped a whole lot of beats just seeing his face near mine. His green eyes even looked beautiful under the moonlight. Perhaps we could start from where we left off. But then again, I don't even know if Asriel will recognize me under this glamorous attire . . .

Just then, the elevator shakes to a sudden stop, snapping me out of my dark thoughts and back to reality. I shook my head slowly, realizing the big mistake I was making. What am I saying? I shouldn't be putting myself down and thinking the worst. I promised Bryn that I'd stop doing that. My face suddenly went pale. _Bryn!_ _Crap,_ I cursed to myself. I forgot to text her to let her know that I won't have my phone for awhile. It's too late now, so no need to add that to my list of worries. Looks like she'll have to wait.

I shrugged my shoulders as the doors opened wide, leading me into the familiar corridor. This was where we had our interview and where the palace entrance is located. I walked to the opposite direction to another corridor, leading me to a new area where I can see all the Selection girls present and prepared to meet the royal family. I guess I was the last one, or perhaps the girls couldn't wait to meet them, so they decided to come early. To my surprise, I find Fiona having a rather interesting conversation with Malachite. I wonder . . . How long will her facade last for her to finally ends her game and acts true to herself?

"Hey, there you are!" Colleen surprises me with a big hug from behind.

"Colleen, hi!" I giggled against her chest, returning the hug.

"Where were you last night? I was hoping that you would join me and Delilah to watch the broadcast together last night." She pouts at me, looking a little sad.

My entire body was chilled to the bone. I hope she didn't come look for me in my room.

"I was asleep, I'm sorry. The long travels from Aura Cove to Berdea really got me super tired."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense," She nods knowingly. "You should have seen yours! It was fantastic and amazing! They made you look majestic and exquisite!"

"Wha?! No way." I gaped at her, feeling my cheeks flushed red.

She smirks at me, giving me a playful wink. "Way! I'll show it to you on my phone later. Anyway, are you excited to meet Prince Asriel as much as I am?!"

I chuckled nervously. _Oh_ _I_ _met_ _him_ _already,_ I thought to myself. _He's a very wonderful person, and is good with his hilarious puns._ Sadly, I promised Asriel to not tell anyone about me encountering him last night, which was fair enough.

"Y-yeah, I am."

"You're not getting cold feet, are ya?" Delilah appears beside us, dressed in a beautiful violet gown, with her skirt decorated in amethyst jewels.

Do I look that obvious? "Maybe."

"Aw cheer up, Zefie! Perhaps seeing his face should melt those cold feet of yours." Colleen encourages me.

"Yeah, you'll do fine." Delilah pats my shoulder.

"I love your dress, Delilah! It looks good with your lavender hair!" Colleen gushes.

"Thanks, I like your orange dress. What made you decide to wear that color today?"

"It's my good luck color!" She twirls around as her skirt flowed with her body. "I just thought maybe There's a seventy percent chance that I'll go on a date with Prince Asriel today!"

I chuckled and smiled at her optimism. "I'm sure you will, Colleen. Asriel can't resist colors that match the sun."

"Really?! Thanks, Zefie!" She gushes, wrapping her arms around me as I uttered an "oof."

In the corner of my eye, I spot scarlet wearing a beautiful emerald green gown, with her long hair made into lovely curls. I should go talk to her.

"Can you guys give me a minute? I'm gonna go try and have a chat with Scarlet."

"Sure, come find us soon. We have less than five minutes before Mettaton shows up." Delilah reminds me, before Colleen releases me and  began to walk towards Scarlet.

The last time I saw her was when we went inside the palace together. Well, before I got lost. Other than that, even if she acts like she doesn't need anyone, I'm still not giving up on trying to be her friend. Scarlet can't compete alone. She at least needs someone to talk to.

"Hey, Scarlet," I greeted her, giving her the needed space.

She looks at me with her dark brown eyes. "Hello, Zafrina."

"I uh . . . Well uh . . . You look pretty. I love the color of your gown." I felt flustered and angry for not finding the right words to compliment her.

"Thanks."

There was a long terrifying silence, before I realized that she's not in the mood for a brief chat. Why must she seclude herself away from the others?  I know she's not bad like Fiona, but . . .

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I'll go ahead and let you have your space." I turned away, walking back to where I can see Delilah and Colleen talking with another Selection girl.

"Hey, I heard about Fiona toying with your feelings," Scarlet begins to say, even though my back was facing her. "I'm sorry she did that, she doesn't deserve any kindness after what she did. So, watch your back."

I gasped softly and smiled, turning my head to face her. "Thank you, I will."

"Good morning darlings~!" Mettaton beams at us, wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Except he's now wearing a black tuxedo, decorated with glitter over his magenta long sleeve collar shirt. "I assumed you all slept well and prepared yourselves to meet the prince and his family?"

The girls all screamed happily in response, as I make my way towards Colleen. I latched onto her arm, just to prevent myself from getting lost in the crowd. From the corner of my eye, I find Fiona 'smiling' at me, waving. I pretended that I didn't see her, turning my head to focus on Mettaton.

"Alright then, let's go ahead and go over the plan. So, listen carefully, darlings." Everyone then stops to listen to what we'll be doing.

I felt my stomach twisting into knots again, making me feel lightheaded.

"As you know, Prince Asriel and his family are waiting patiently in the grand ballroom. When your name is called, all you have to do is walk to them, curtsy, and introduce yourselves. You will say your name, town, and the names of your parents. Sound easy enough for you, darlings?"

The girls replied by nodding, while I tried to hide my anxieties behind Colleen. Delilah rubs my back, noticing my pink sparks of magic dancing across my fingertips. Why must I always get nervous at a time like this?

"Just breathe, Zefie," Delilah whispers to me, continuing to rub my back. "Breathe in and out slowly, we're right here."

Colleen rubs my arm, giving me a reassuring squeeze. "Try closing your eyes, it'll prevent your magic from getting out of hand. Trust me, it helps."

I do what they say, breathing in and out with my eyes closed. In the background, I don't exactly hear what Mettaton was saying, only hearing nothing but my heart pumping loudly enough for everyone to hear it. I leaned against Colleen's arm, continuing my breathing exercise.

"Alright, darlings, it's time! Please listen for royal guards Papyrus and Sans when they call your names! Now I must go, I've got other things to do that involves the media, good luck darlings, ta-ta~!" Mettaton waves before he disappears down the hallway.

"Huh? Who's Papyrus?" Delilah asks, sounding puzzled to whoever that person was.

"WHY, THAT WOULD BE ME, HUMAN!" Papyrus appears next to her, posing in heroic way as his scarf fluttered dramatically like a cape.

I gasped, smiling in an instant to see his goofy face. "Papyrus!"

"NYEH?! AH! IT'S YOU, HUMAN MAGE ZEFIE! YOU LOOK LOVELY TODAY!" He gushes at me, taking my hands into his

"Wait, you know this tall skeleton dude?!" Delilah asks, flabbergasted at our happy reunion.

I chuckled softly. "Of course! He's one of the royal guards who helped me when I got lost yesterday."

"INDEED I WAS!" He shouts, his voice filled with energy. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, POOR HUMAN MAGE ZEFIE WOULD HAVE BEEN LOST AND ALONE!"

"Ooh! Pleased to meet you, Papyrus!" Colleen shakes his hand.

"Y-yeah, same." Delilah smiles at him.

"WHAT A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU ALL! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE AN IMPORTANT DUTY TO DO AS A ROYAL GUARD!" He waves us goodbye, speed-walking towards the entrance to the ballroom.

"I don't know about you guys," Delilah says, watching as some of the girls disappear when Papyrus calls for each of them. "But I kinda find it hard to believe he's in one of the royal guards. He's just too . . ."

"Innocent? Yes I know, but we may never know until we see him in action." I replied, feeling my anxieties shrink again.

"Gosh, she has a point. I would love to see how he fights." Colleen giggles as she sways her bushy tail around.

Just then, I spot Sans walking down our way, keeping a goofy grin on his face.

"Sup, kiddo." 

"Morning, Sans." I waved as he walked by, joining his brother.

Delilah and Colleen gaped at me, opening their mouths, but I cut them off quickly.

"He's Papyrus' older brother. He works as a royal guard, too."

"What? No way, don't you think he's a little too short?" Delilah raises her eyebrow at Sans as if she doesn't believe me.

"Hey, appearances can deceive us." I shrugged my shoulders.

"SANS! YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus begins to yell at his brother. "YOU ARE ONE MINUTE AND TWENTY-ONE . . . NO TWENTY-TWO . . . TWENTY-THREE . . . NYEH! YOU ARE LATE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"

"Heh. Sorry, Paps, I had a skele- **ton** of work that had to be done." He shrugs his shoulders with a wink, watching Papyrus stomping around.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR DUMB PUNS, SANS! AND QUIT USING THEM IN FRONT OF THE SELECTION GIRLS! NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, IT'S TIME THAT WE FOCUS ON OUR DUTY!"

"Sure. Whatever you say, Paps."

The three of us snickered a laugh. I can see why Claire finds the skeleton brothers entertaining. The way they argue is nearly identical to a married couple, but in a brotherly way. Sans is mysterious no doubt, but his bad puns and smart pranks can make some people laugh. Papyrus is a hard worker, filled with positive energy that puts a smile on everyone's faces. Together, they make a great team.

"COLLEEN DARWIN?" Papyrus calls out.

"Oh! That's me! Wish me luck, guys!" Colleen beams happily, walking forward.

"Luck!” Delilah and I said in usion.

We watched as Colleen beamed with joy as she walked through the huge double doors Papyrus and Sans stood to either side. There are actually two ways to get into the ballroom. One is where the skeleton brothers are, the other is down the hallway. That entrance is for the very important guests that aren’t from Berdea or Auradon. Curiosity suddenly made me wonder what the ballroom looks like. I heard that it overlooks the gardens and the forest where we can see _Mount Ebott_.

Suddenly, Delilah clears her throat. My thoughts were paused at the moment as I turned to who she was looking at. My entire body went still as if they weren’t functioning anymore. Standing a few feet away is Malachite, giving us a cold stare. Beside her is the _two-faced_ Fiona.

"I don't think we’ve met," A wicked smile spreads across her face. "I'm Malachite Levoue, you can call me Mal for short."

"I know who you are, you're that famous monster model from Coloratura that poses in fricken bikinis." Delilah hisses, her voice sounding distraught.

"Oh, don't lose your temper, dearie. I'm only here to get to know my competitors. I see we have a mage in the Selection? Alban isn't it?" Malachite turns her attention to me, her stares sending me chills deep into my spine. Something felt very . . . _Wrong_.

"Yes."

"How nice. I'd love to see you perform your magic some other time, little witch. Anyway, besides the introductions, I’m actually here to give you two a friendly warning. Don't get in my way, I won't get in yours." She warns us with a vicious glare, leaving us speechless before Sans calls out her name.

"See you at the ballroom, buddies," Fiona sneers at us, joining Malachite.

I immediately grabbed on to Delilah's wrist before she tries anything rash. "Delilah, don't. It's not worth it." I begged her.

Her breathing was laboring, but my grip on her didn't falter as I watched her face turn red out of anger before she finally spoke again.

"But she was pestering us for no reason!" She tried to pull her arm away, but I refused to let go as she kept a hard expression on her face.

"This is the type of reaction she wants from us," I held her close, hoping she would calm down. "If you let your temper get out of hand, you will be eliminated. And we are not going to play their game. Malachite and Fiona will have to do better than that if they're going to try to get us out of the competition."

Delilah takes a few more deep breaths before facing me. I sighed in relief as her expression begins to soften up. Thank goodness. I pull her over to the side for a little while as we watched more girls disappear through the doors. It didn't take long before Delilah was being herself again.

"Thanks, Zefie. You really saved my ass there." She says, her voice sounding grateful.

I responded by smiling at her. “It’s what friends do. And by that, I mean actual **real** friends.”

Delilah wraps her arms around me as I did the same. The number of girls remaining began to dwindle fast as Sans or Papyrus called out names. So far, only twelve human mages, with me included, entered the Selection. It was a fair number enough to ease my worries of being the only one.

It didn't take long before Delilah was called out to go. It was then, as I took a good look around, I began to realize that I was going to be called last. _Oh. Oh, no, no, no, no._

Suddenly, my stomach twisted in an excruciating angle again. _Why must I have be the last one?_ I asked myself. They must be doing a random draw, instead of going alphabetically. Or else I would have been first, because my last name starts with an 'A'.

"OOH! ZEFIE ALBAN!" Papyrus shouts, making me jump. "IT IS YOUR TURN TO GO!"

I took a few deep breaths, walking down the hallway where I can see Papyrus and Sans waiting for me.

"You're the final one to come up, kid." Sans spoke too, giving me a wide confident grin.

 _This is it_ , I thought to myself. _Pretend that you never met Prince Asriel last night, pretend that you're surprised to finally get to see him_.

My hands began to tremble, clutching my skirt tightly until my knuckles became white. _Stay calm, stay clam!_ I begged myself. I really need to get over my anxiety quick. If I don't, I'll probably end up--

I felt my heels step over the hem of my skirt, making me lose my balance. The next thing I know, I watched as the floor was prepared to meet my face. Just then, I felt two arms stopping me from reaching the floor. I gasped and looked up to find Papyrus and Sans holding me up.

"Don't worry, kid," he gave me a wink. "Everybody **falls** for the prince."

"SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!" Papyrus scolds him.

"Heh, sorry. I can't help myself, Paps. It was an opportunity I just had to **catch**."

"SAAANS!!"

I couldn't help but laugh so hard at their argument before Sans began to speak again.

"Anyway, don't worry, kid. We won't let you fall. Not in our watch."

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU, HUMAN MAGE ZEFIE!"

I gasped softly, smiling at both of them as they helped me stand up again. "Thank you, Sans. Thank you, Papyrus."

"NO NEED TO THANK US! NOW, GET IN THERE AND SHAKE THOSE BONES UP WITH CONFIDENCE!" Papyrus says, his voice voice filled with encouragement.

"What he said." Sans grins at me.

With a few deep breaths, I squared my shoulders and held my head a bit high as I slowly walked inside.

Suddenly, my eyes widened, the ballroom is absolutely breathtaking. The only similarity I can compare it with, is the ballroom I saw from Disney's _'Beauty and the Beast'_. However, it is even more exquisite than the movie itself. Instead of the floors and columns being brownish, it was more in a creamy-beige color that blended well with marble. The floor pattern had quite a few tiles shaped as the golden flowers imprinted in different yellow shades over the square tiles. The arched windows stood tall, overlooking the forest and the beautiful skies of Berdea.

Over to my left, I see all of the girls standing on the side patiently. In the corner of my eye, I notice that Colleen and Delilah were grinning at me, making me smile even more. It only took me a moment before I found King Asgore and Queen Toriel standing at the far end of the ballroom with Prince Asriel and Princess Frisk standing between them. All of them, except Asgore, were wearing their royal robes with the Delta Rune symbol over their chests. Asgore was wearing a dark purple cape that draped over his shoulders and gold metal armor. His gold crown, with a big red ruby encrusted in the middle sat neatly atop his blond hair.

I swallowed hard, keeping a gentle expression on my face as I finally reached them and came to a slow stop. Just as Mettaton ordered us, I curtsied with my head lowered deeply to show my highest respect to Nanny's best friends. The silence was killing me, hearing my heart beating loudly in a fast pace.

 _This is it_ , I thought to myself. _The truth will finally come out. All of the girls will know now_.

"Hello, Your Majesties," I spoke softly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear me. "My name is Zafrina Alban of Aura Cove, I am the daughter of Runa Cordelia."

In the background, I hear Toriel let out a loud gasp, making my body flinch a little as I raised my head up slowly.

"Zefie?" Toriel gaped at me, her red eyes twinkling brighter than any jewel, exposed her excitement. "You're Runa's child?!"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty--"

Just then, I stopped talking when she runs towards me, wrapping her soft arms around me in a big hug as I uttered an "oof" for the second time today.

"Oh my, look at you! You're so beautiful and so mature!" Toriel gushes.

My cheeks flushed rosy pink in embarrassment. In the background, I can hear the girls whispering to each other. Colleen looked like she was going to explode from the overwhelming joy that danced across her face. Well, so much for trying to stay out of the spotlight . . .

Asgore chuckled softly, approaching us and hugged me as well. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle before I returned the hug.

"It is an honor to meet our dearest best friend's daughter in the flesh," he spoke in a low rumbling voice that sent me chills down to my spine.

Malachite gaped at me. She's probably surprised by the fact that I'm the daughter of the king and queen's best friend. The daughter of the last seal monster, a Selkie. Great, another thing added to my list of worries.

"You may not look like her, but I can see her personality in yours." Asgore beamed, cupping my face with his big warm hands.

I blinked, still feeling embarrassed as he released me. The only response I can give them is a shy smile. As my gaze drifted, my eyes met with Asriel's for a moment. He smirked at me, keeping his 'innocent _'_ expression plastered. Frisk fidgeted in place, looking so eager to meet me.

"Thank you, Your Majesties." The two of them smiled at me before Toriel spoke again.

"We'll have to catch up with details sometime, my child. Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet you, Zefie. I am Toriel, and that tall handsome fellow is my husband," she looks over towards Asgore as he smiled sheepishly before she bends down to whisper something in my ear. "But you can call him ' _Mr. Fluffybuns._ '"

I quickly bit my tongue down to hold back my laugh, putting a hand over my trembling mouth. So that's the one Nanny was talking about with Toriel. It's no wonder they laugh about it so much. I looked up at Toriel as she gave me a wink putting her finger over her lip.

"It's a great honor to meet you both,"  Toriel gave me a warm smile before she takes her place next to Asgore, allowing me to meet Asriel _again_  face-to-face.

Asriel chuckled nervously, clearing his throat before he finally spoke. "H-hello, Miss Zafrina. I'm Prince Asriel, it is a great pleasure of having you compete in my Selection." He bows as my heart pounded loudly.

"Hello, Your Majesty. it's nice to meet you, too."

For a second, I thought I just saw the corner of his lip twitched when I used his formal name. _Gotcha_.

"Haha. Well then, Miss Zafrina, I do hope I get to have the chance to talk with you again," His voice rose a little after he spoke the last word, hinting last night's event when he threatened to have me date him. That is, if I don't call him by his real name.

I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a small playful smirk. Game on, Prince.

I turned my attention away from him, before anyone catches our knowing glances towards each other. My eyes focuses on to Frisk, seeing her smile warmly at me. I adore her so much, she is the symbol of peace and mercy. Not only she freed the monsters from their prison, she also became the ambassador to speak for them.

"Hello, Your Highness," I curtsied before her. "It's nice to meet--"

Frisk suddenly surprises me by hugging me tightly, cutting me off as she lets out a soft giggle. "Hello, Zefie! it's nice to meet you, too! I've heard so much about you from my mother and father's letters! I hope we get the better chance to know each other some other time." She gushes, speaking in a gentle voice.

I didn't know how to respond to her, so I decided to return the hug before she released me. I gave her a soft smile and curtsied before I walked over to where Colleen and Delilah are waiting for me. Suddenly, my breath was caught in my throat when I felt some of the girls, including Malachite, staring at me. I let out a shaky breath as Delilah wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't mind them, Zefie," she reassures me in her hushed voice. "Who cares if they think you're a threat, I still see you as my friend."

"Delilah's right. Just because the king and queen acknowledged you as their best friend's daughter, doesn't mean that you're going to be treated better than the rest of us. They're not like that." Colleen holds my hand, giving them a tight squeeze.

I leaned against Colleen's arm before we hear Prince Asriel began to speak again. "Thank you, ladies. I would like to say how much it was a pleasure to meet every one of you. Each of you showed such potential, giving me hope that I will have a chance of finding my future wife during my Selection."

All of the girls responded by squealing and applauding at his response. I felt my heart feel constricted, clutching at my chest. This event has just been too overwhelming, I guess. However, it's still early, so perhaps a stroll around the palace should ease my nerves.

"Now that you've met my family," Asriel continued to speak, getting my attention again. "It's time that everyone joins us at the dining room, where our breakfast is prepared and served."

My stomach growled loudly once he mentioned food, making me gasp as I quickly hid behind Colleen. Some of the girls were looking around to see who made that strange sound. I turned and found Asriel glancing around before his gaze settled on me. Well, I'm fucked, I thought to myself as my cheeks flushed rosy pink in embarrassment. Oh god, I just wanna run back upstairs and hide in my room for the rest of the day.

To my surprise, Asriel puts his hand over his stomach. "Ah! My deepest apologies, I guess I'm feeling a bit famished. Shall we follow my parents to the dining room now?"

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea, my son. I, too am feeling hungry myself." Asgore chuckled, walking out of the ballroom with Toriel holding onto his arm.

Frisk and Asriel follow after them, exchanging a brief conversation in hushed voices. And finally, the rest of us followed as we exit the lovely ballroom. Delilah and Colleen wiggled their eyebrows at me as if they knew that Asriel said that just to save me from dying of embarrassment. I shook my head, putting my hands over my stomach. I can't help it, I just love food.

"That was so nice of him saving you like that," Delilah smirks at me, nudging my shoulders with hers.

"Right?! I'm so jealous, Zefie! Do you really love food that much?" Colleen asks, patting my head just to cheer me up.

"First of all, he's just trying to be nice. There wasn't exact proof that it was me," I said, unsure whether I was trying to comfort myself or dodge away from the subject.

"And second," I continued. "Yes I absolutely love food! Call me a fatty, but I can never go on throughout the day without having something in my stomach." I waved my arms dramatically as they laughed.

"You're not a fatty, you're just a person that loves food." Delilah yawns loudly, stretching her arms out.

"Ah, that reminds me," Colleen faces me as the three of us began to slow down, but kept a good distance enough to stay close to the group. "About your mom, Runa Cordelia. is that why you never said anything when I mentioned about her yesterday? Were you afraid that maybe we wouldn't like you if we found out?"

I blinked twice, almost forgetting about that before I answered. "Y-yeah, but it's mostly because I didn't want it to be a big deal for me when I compete. I just don't want the attention on me, that's all." I shrugged my shoulders, rubbing my arm meekly.

"Well don't feel that way, we're not going to be like Fiona and use it against you. We're friends Zefie, and nothing is going to change that."

"Yup. What she said," Delilah says earnestly.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot to me."

Colleen began to squeal. "I still can't believe your mom is Runa! Her reputation is very high, did you know that her father was King Asgore's General?"

"What? Really?" Delilah's eyes went wide.

"Yup! My grandfather met him, too. He told me that General Cordelia's human form is suppose to be handsome to a human's standard."

"Pfft stop! I don't wanna hear anymore details!" I complained, making both of them chuckle.

We continued to follow after the girls, carefully keeping my hands over my stomach as if it will help keep the noises in, and trying not to be obvious at the same time. Coming from the same direction as to where the elevator is, we walk past it and find ourselves in another corridor, the columns lining them. My eyes lit up. I can smell something so inviting, feeling my mouth starting to salivate.

Just as I was about to mention the wonderful smell to Colleen and Delilah, I suddenly felt a strong hand grip my wrist. In one quick move, their other hand covered my mouth just before I could think or utter a cry. The surroundings blurred as I was reeled out of the hall, and behind a large pillar. Frantically, I tried to pull away, but they refused to let go. _Oh my god! Who?! What?! Why?!_ I muffled out a cry as I quit struggling, trying to look over my shoulder to see who or what was holding me captive, their grip on me softened.

_Asriel?!_

My body melted from the sudden relief. He quickly put his finger over his lips just to cut me off from what I was about to say or ask. With panic seeping throughout my body, I quickly took a peek at Colleen and Delilah in case they realized that I was gone. And to my surprise, Frisk was talking to them; they seem to be having an interesting conversation. I guess that would keep them busy for a little while.

Once they disappeared out of eyesight, Asriel pulls his hand away from my mouth just to allow me to speak again. "Your Majesty? What in the world--"

"Ah, ah, ah, Zefie." He uses his finger to cut me off. "Did you really forget about what I told you to call me if we're not around people?"

I gaped at him, feeling shocked as my cheeks flushed red. So, he was not joking after all. My heart began to beat in a fast pace, hearing it thump loudly enough for the both of us to hear.

"Sorry, sorry! A-Asriel, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in there, where everyone is waiting at the moment?"

"Well I had to see you first before we eat. I'm here to thank you for keeping our secret untold."

Suddenly, I remembered that I ended telling my maids about it.

"Uh, yeah about that, I uh . . . Well .  . . I ended up telling my maids."

"You told your maids?" He raised his eyebrows at me, not looking angry at all. "That's actually fine, I kind of knew you would end up telling them."

"What? How?" It was my turn to raise my eyebrows at him.

Asriel chuckled softly at my expression. "After you left with Sans, I went back up to my room to check your name on the list and the maids you are assigned with. And to my surprise, you got lucky. Barbara and Lesley are good, loyal people. And good at keeping secrets."

"Yes, yes they are," I nodded in agreement. "So, what else did you want to say to me? I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I'm feeling super hungry."

My stomach growled louder than before, making me groan in pain.

His eyes widened and chuckled. "Ah, so it really was your stomach that growled with anticipation! I apologize, I'll make this quick, it's actually something very important . . ."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I'm uh . . . W-well I uh . . ." He stuttered nervously, beads of sweat suddenly forming over his fur if possible as he was trying so hard to say it. "I-I am asking you if you could go on a date after we eat breakfast."

After he mentioned the word 'date' my entire face glowed in a rather reddish-pink color. "W-wait, If it's because I used your formal name, I didn't mean to, I was just--"

"No, no, no. That's not why at all." He chuckled softly, giving me a warm smile. "I just want us to talk more, and I honestly couldn't stop thinking about last night. There's something about you that just makes me eager to find out what makes you laugh, or the things that makes you nerd out."

I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. I didn't think he would keep that in his mind all night. Laugh? Nerd out? He must be serious.

Just as I was about to accept it, I suddenly remembered that Colleen dressed at her best, hoping that Asriel will take her out on a date. I felt so guilty . . . She helped me in so many ways. I can't go on a date with him, knowing that Colleen will feel a little bad that she dressed up for nothing.

"So, w-what do you say Zefie? Do you accept?" Asriel spoke again, waiting for my answer patiently.

"Ah, Asriel. I would love to go on a date with you, but . . . I'm afraid I'll have to decline." I looked down, rubbing my arm softly.

"W-What? Why? Was it because I did something wrong?" His voice was filled with panic when he asked.

"No, no! Not at all, it's not it at all." I put my hands over his reassuringly. "It's just . . . Well . . . You see, I have this friend, and she is absolutely funny and very optimistic. She made me feel happy in so many ways, that words can't describe how grateful I am to meet someone like her. And because she told me how confident she felt, she thought that maybe you will notice her and maybe ask her out on a date. Other than that, I'm not saying no on purpose, I just don't want to be the friend that makes them lose their hopes."

Asriel gasps, surprised by my reason for declining his offer. I watched as his green eyes twinkled with admiration, watching as a smile formed on his face.

"Once again, you managed to give me a reason to admire you Zefie. Alright then, I can do that. I'll ask your friend on a date for your sake. What is her name?"

"It's Colleen Darwin, she's a squirrel monster wearing an orange colored gown. Her hair color is light cyan." I answered, remembering her by memory.

"Ah, Colleen." Asriel nods, remembering her right away. "Yeah, you're absolutely right about her. She is very optimistic and positive. She reminds me of Papyrus."

I responded by beaming with joy, giving his hands a tight squeeze. "Thank you so much Asriel, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"Your welcom. And thank you for finally calling me by my real name."

"You wish, Your Majesty." I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly, starting to walk away until I felt his hand gripped my wrist again and pulled me back to face him.

"How very clever of you, Zefie. Even if I'll go on a date with Colleen, that still doesn't mean that you're off the hook." He says, staring at me intently.

"W-what do you mean?" My heart was pounding fast.

Asriel leans his face towards my mine until his snout nearly touched my nose. "What I mean to say is, that I'm still going to ask you on a date once I finish mine with Colleen first."

He chuckled darkly, his hot breath sending me intense chills throughout my body. Did I not mention how dangerously close his lips are to mine? I didn't think he had it in him. I can only gape at him, feeling my cheeks flush red again.

"I-It's a date!" I gasped, surprised at my own outburst.

"Good, I'll hold you to it. Other than that, shall we head for breakfast?" He beckons the door that led to the dining room.

"We shall," I walked up ahead first, but stopped. "By the way, why did you have Frisk go and talk to my friends?"

Asriel can only smirk at me before he spoke. "You are not the only person who told someone about our secret. And because Frisk is my best friend, I ended up telling her about our nightly event. So, she decided to do me a favor by distracting your friends while I pulled you away just to ask you on a date. And because that plan somewhat failed, well . . . Y-you get the idea." 

"R-right, but like I said, I didn't mean to. And besides, you should still be happy, you still succeeded by asking me out on a date either way." I can only smile at him, watching his cheeks flushed red over his thick white fur as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's true. Well played, Zefie. Now let's go and eat, I'm feeling very famished after smelling that delicious scent."

I giggled softly at him before we walked together towards the dining room.

As we entered, I suddenly felt a lot of the girls looked up and stared at us. Some looked with curiosity on what could be the reason why I walked in with Asriel. Others, like Malachite and Fiona, sent cold stares. I think Asriel caught on to it, before he began to speak.

"Ah. Please forgive me for being late, ladies. You all can go ahead and start eating. However, I do not appreciate the stares some of you are giving to Miss Alban. And that should stop now." He says, his voice sounding stern.

Some of the girls quickly looked down, feeling embarrassed for their rash behavior towards me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Malachite clearing her throat nervously and Fiona blushing, looking flustered. I lowered my head down to avoid any awkward glances as I hurried over to where Delilah and Colleen sat. I sat between them, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

 _He didn't have to do that for me_ , I thought to myself. _Why does he always have protect me? I can handle myself._

"Gosh, you okay?" Colleen asks, her voice filled with concern.

"Just a little shaken up, that's all. Maybe I'm just hungry." I said, and that was the truth.

"If it's because of you being gone for five minutes, then don't feel bad. Maybe he stopped you for something important."

 _Actually, he did_ , I wanted to say.

Instead, I decided to keep quiet about it and let Asriel be the one to surprise for her. Today is going to turn out okay, I just have to make the best of it. I wonder where Asriel will plan on taking Colleen on their first date. I glanced over at Asriel as he took his seat between Asgore and Frisk.

As I relaxed, I decided to use this time to look around. The dining room is huge. I can't believe a table this long even existed! It had to be at least fifty feet long. Banners hung among the walls in the colors of gold and purple, with the delta rune crest imprinted in the middle. _Very classy_ , I thought to myself.

I turn my attention over at today's breakfast. _Oh!_ There are different kinds of dishes to choose from. I go ahead and take a few sausages and some scrambled eggs over to my plate and began to dig in.

Holy cow! They absolutely taste delicious! Since I'm around people, I ate in a well-mannered way just to look polite. It was a good thing that I had Lesley not do my lips, I would have tasted lipstick over my food.

"So, hey, not to sound too nosy, but where did you disappear to?" Delilah whispered softly enough for only the two of us to hear. "For a second you were behind us, and the next thing we knew, the princess somehow magically appears and decided to have a small chat about how our day was going."

I chuckled softly. I'm surprised that she didn't even see or hear any of what just happened.

"I was pulled to the side because Prince Asriel wanted to talk with me about something. Other than that, Princess Frisk only came by just to distract you guys from questioning my sudden disappearance."

"Huh . . . That makes sense, so what'd he say?"

"He wanted to take me out on a date, but I declined."

Delilah gaped at me as if I just grew another head. "Are you crazy? Why would you do that?"

I can only smile at her, shrugging my shoulders. "You'll understand why."

And just like that, Delilah decided to not press on, continuing to eat her pancakes.

Over the past fifteen minutes, we continued to eat and chat. A few monster girls that sat across from me began to ask questions about Nanny. Things like her personality, her human form, and what she's doing as of now. Of course I gladly answered by how amazing she is, though I sadly told them that I've never seen Nanny use her magic before. They told me that Selkies have the power to cure certain illnesses and heal monsters and humans. I was intrigued by how much they know about Nanny's kind, I'll have to look into the royal library to read about them. Or perhaps I should talk to Asgore or Toriel about Nanny's past.

Surprisingly, I ended up meeting a new friend Delilah introduced me to.

Her name is Selene Marcos of _Elridge_. That's the town Nanny and I used to live, and where we first found Bryn. She's actually a nice girl, but there are times when she would show signs of being a little too shy to even look at people in the eye when she speaks. Now I'm starting to understand why I shouldn't be timid all the time. Looks like I'll have to get lessons from Papyrus on how to be confident about myself.

Just then, Asgore announces that after we finish our meals, we can go ahead and explore around the palace. However, he kindly reminds us that if we plan on leaving outside the palace, we must have a guard to chaperone us. Well, it is a big palace after all. The only place I plan on going is the greenhouse. Something about that place just makes me want to explore it.

One by one, the girls leave the dining room to go ahead and explore the palace. However, there will be guards on duty to keep us away from going to certain places that only the royal family can go to. I sighed in relief once Malachite and Fiona left to go wherever they pleased. King Asgore and Queen Toriel left as well, with Frisk following behind them.

I glanced over at Asriel, seeing him look a bit nervous. Once his gaze met mine, I beckoned to Colleen with a smile on my face that he should ask her now. He responds by nodding, walking towards our direction.

"Hello, ladies," Asriel greets us with a soft smile.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Delilah, Colleen, and I responded in unison.

"I hope none of you don't mind if I borrow Miss Colleen's time, do you?"

I smiled to myself as I ' _pretended'_ to look surprised. "Oh, no; not at all. You two look like you need some time alone, come on Delilah."

I quickly grabbed her by the arm before she protests, leaving Colleen behind with Asriel. I didn't miss the way Colleen's face turned red, overwhelmed with what's happening to her. I quickly placed my hand over Delilah's lips before she really **loses** it.

"See you later, Colleen!" I called over my shoulder.

Just as we exit the dining hall, Delilah quickly pulls her arm away and began to speak.

"What was that all about? Why'd you pull me away?"

"You remember when you asked me why I rejected Prince Asriel's offer to date him?" I smirked at her.

"Yes? But what does that have to do with us leaving right away--"

Her words suddenly trails off, starting to thinking through as if she's trying to put the puzzle pieces together. "You . . . told him to take Colleen instead, didn't you?"

"Mhm," I nodded once.

"And you remembered when she was hoping that the way she dressed today will get him to notice her."

"Mhm~."

She became speechless for a moment before she finally spoke again. "Wow, Zefie . . . Thank you, you really made her day. I don't think I've met anyone that would decline the prince's offer just to have your friend take it."

"Colleen deserves a chance like this Delilah, it'll make my day just to see her smile."

"Me too,"

We continued to walk down the corridor, admiring the details of the palace until Delilah decided to go back up the second floor for a spa day. She did offer for me to come with her, but I told her that I was going to go check out the greenhouse. I walked with her to the elevator and waved her goodbye as the doors closed between us.  

If I remember correctly, the greenhouse should be over at the east side of the palace. From the elevator, I go ahead and went straight towards an empty hallway, the large columns lining the room. Up ahead, I can see huge double doors shaped in an arch. It looks beautiful because it's made out of different colored glass, framed in pure gold that still glimmered as if it never aged. The more I get closer, the more I can see the exquisite details of the doors. From the sides, gold leaves and silver vines entwined around the frames of the doors to outline them, looking as if they were growing out from the polished marble ground.

The sunlight beamed through the door, making my dress glow in different colors from the stained glass. _How beautiful_ , I thought to myself. It's no wonder I adore the gardens so much. Over to my left, there was a metal sign that reads out: ' **Please take off your foot wear before you enter the garden, thank you.** '

I raised my eyebrow at it. What a strange rule, maybe Asgore has his reasons. So, I did as the sign asked, taking off my heels and left it on the side before I turned the silver doorknob, swinging the door open with the bright lights enveloping me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How exciting! What will Zefie discover in the garden? Let's wait and find out next time in Selectiontale.
> 
> My inspiration of creating the palace comes from the time I visited the Bellagio hotel in Las Vegas. Words can't explain how beautiful and amazing it looks! Parts of it is from Cesar's Palace hotel too. So Cinna and I will do our best to capture some of them and write it in Undertale style.


	7. Spilled Tea and Cracked Macarons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend and a new place to explore. Zefie is having complicated thoughts now that everyone knows about her mother as the king and queen's best friend. But with some wisdom and a cup of tea from King Asgore, perhaps he could enlighten her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit long, but thanks to my co-author, we got this done a day late! Anyway, I am going to do something different, depending on the chapters, I will at least draw out the scenes from our chapters. I'm still practicing on my drawings, but its just an experiment. If you guys like it then thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belong to Toby fox, and The Selection series belong to author: Keira Cass
> 
> Co-author: Cinna (I should call her cinnamon-bunny)

As I entered the room, the warm sunshine flows over my skin. An enormous garden spread out elegantly before me like a painting on display, as it reflected the early morning sun.

I audibly gasped, but found no words to describe the beauty. To be honest, I expected to walk into an ordinary greenhouse with concrete floors and flowers aligned in different sized pots. How wrong I was. Instead, I walk into an enchanted botanical garden. It's as if I just stepped into another world; a world where no creature has ever set foot in.

There are so many different varieties of flowers and herbs growing among the beds; bluebells, orchids, chamomile, and even daisies. I even spotted plenty of hydrangeas growing along the glass walls and around a small fountain with a Cupid standing on some kind of pedestal, shooting water out of its hand.

As I began to walk, I notice the soft warm feel of the grass beneath my feet. I find it strange that this botanical garden had no stoned paths or anything hard to walk over. Just a whole lot of grass, the paths outlined with shiny rocks that sparkled like jewels. I don't think I want to leave this place. Whatever Asgore did to this garden, seemed to have me bonded here. The more I discover, the harder it was to leave.

Off in the distance a pristine white bridge arched lazily over a big pool. Two leafy arches stood one at each end of the bridge, and glowed in an odd burgundy maroon light. I even saw water shoot out from the pool forming three arch shapes. Feeling drawn to the leafy arches, I walked over to get a closer look. As I approached the arch, I was flabbergasted. The leaves are fake! Despite how realistic they appeared, they carried that rustic scent of a craft store. Hidden among them were strands of lights; the source of their unique glow. Nonetheless, it was still a beautiful sight.

I looked down at the water, watching my reflection dissipate when a bunch of multicolored koi fishes swimming under the lily pads, scavenging for whatever food they could find. I counted them all, finding at least fifteen of them. They're pretty big for a fish their size, but then again, they eat a lot anyway. The question is, _how did Asgore manage to have these colorful carps?_ Maybe I'll ask him in another time when I see him again.

Suddenly, something caught my view. My eyes grew wide with shock and anticipation. "No way . . !"

I quickly crossed the rest of the bridge, running towards the radiant blue roses that grew near the bed of golden flowers. Just to be sure they're not fake, I gently stroked the soft petal with my delicate fingers. I gasped, they're real! They're absolutely real! _But how?_ I asked myself. I thought the blue roses went extinct many years ago. I only saw pink, purple, orange, white, yellow, and black roses. Never blue. How on earth did Asgore manage to grow and save such a very rare colored rose?

Suddenly, I remembered what Nanny used to tell me when I was a child, _'If you love a flower, don't pick it up'_. Of course, she probably read that quote from a book or a movie, but it is a reminder that we express our love for the flowers by appreciating it. And since then, I only look at the flowers and not pick them.

"What the heck is taking that smiley trash bag so long?" A voice growled, snapping my gaze away from the blue roses.

Who? What? I looked around to see if anyone one else was here, besides me. But there was no one.

"Why did I have to trust him to fetch me some food? I'm so tired of eating spaghetti! For once, I want something sweet for a change!" The voice complained, sounding as if they're close by.

I backed away slowly, trying as hard as I could to follow their voice. _I know they're close by_ , I thought to myself. _But there's nothing else here other than a bed of golden flowers with a circular patch of green grass in their center._ My gaze stopped on the single flower that occupied the grass patch. It was yellow like the others, but possibly bigger than them.

"Ugh! All this waiting is starting to irritate me!" The flower shouted, making me gasp loudly enough for them to hear me, whipping their petal bordered face towards my direction. "What? Never seen a cranky, talking flower that's starving before?!"

I blinked, having a blank expression on my face. A flower. It's a talking flower. And it's speaking to me.

"No? But it sounds cool." I responded, walking towards the talking flower.

"What are you? An idiot? You’re definitely an idiot! Don’t you know better not to approach something you’ve never seen before? A little talking flower,” his face twisted into a malicious grin “could kill you right where you're standing.”

I shook my head slowly. The things a cranky flower could do when they're hungry.

"You know what they say," I sat down a few feet away from the flower. "It takes an idiot to know one. And my guess is, you're an idiot too."

The flower gaped at me as if I just insulted him. He opened his mouth, but closed it, unable to come up with a better comeback. I giggled and looked at the flower, but he turned his head away from mine to avoid my gaze. Is he mad?

"I'm Zafrina Alban. But you can call me--"

"Who cares? Idiot suits you better. You don’t listen. And you're wearing some kind of tarnished clothing." He spat out, cutting me off.

Heh. If he's going to try to agitate me, he'll have to do better than that. And I think I have an idea that'll have him soften up to me. Maybe a little.

"So, I heard that you're hungry right?"

"What are you deaf? Of course I am! Didn't you just hear me complain about how empty my stomach is at the moment?!"

"Well, I happen to have something that could be considered a snack before your meal gets here."

The flower's expression changes as if he's suddenly interested. "I'm listening."

Bingo.

"I have these sandwich cookies my mom baked me before I came here. The problem is, they're inside my room." The flower grimaced before I quickly spoke again. "However, there's a faster way to get it down here instead of going back up to go get them."

The flower made a smug expression. "What? Let me guess, you're gonna somehow make them magically appear above your hand? Pfft. You'd have to be an idiot to even try."

"Actually, yes. I am going to use magic."

"No way, you're bluffing!" He shouted, his fangs visibly bared. "No human can preform magic unless they're a--"

"A mage?" I finished his sentence for him. "Why yes, yes I am actually."

Before he could cut me off again, I laid out my palm, closing my eyes and called out to my magic by whispering a chant in an ancient language. In the background I hear the flower gasp as my magic begins to hum until I felt something appear over my hand. Slowly I felt my magic dissipate as I opened my eyes, finding Nanny's different colored macarons safely packed in a clear plastic bag, tied with a blue silky ribbon. They made it through the trip without breaking or melting. Thank goodness. In the corner of my eye, I notice the flower's eyes now twinkling with anticipation.

"Huh. You're not an ordinary idiot after all." He turned his head away to hide his flushed cheeks.

I can only smile at the flower. "Pretty much."

"So what? Are you gonna be a fatty and gobble them all up just to mock me?" His gaze pierces mine, hoping I'd say no.

"No, they're for you," His eyes twinkled. "But only if you introduce yourself."

"What? Pfft that's it? Well that's easy! Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" He beams, his voice sounded as if he's trying to force himself to be happy.

"Please to meet you, Flowey."

I pulled the ribbon, opening the bag as the sweet scent of the macarons began to make our mouths salivate. Flowey's eyes didn't leave the macarons as I pulled out a yellow one. I think yellow is supposed to be vanilla.

"Here you go," I said, holding the macaron in my outstretched palm.

Flowey looked at me like I was stupid. "As you can tell, I don't have any hands. You might as well feed it to me."

"Well I had to check in case you decide to get sassy with me for treating you like a baby." I challenged.

"Whatever, now hurry up and feed me, you idiot."

I chuckled softly and reeled my hand away from his face. "I suppose no one taught you manners?"

"I have, but I don't use them because they're a waste of time." He grumbles, slamming his head against the soft grass.

"It doesn't hurt to say it," I slowly laid my stomach over the golden flowers, not caring if my dress gets grass stains. "Even if they are a waste of time, it at least lets people know that you appreciate them."

Flowey opened his mouth again as if he wanted to insult me, but he closed it and finally gave up. "Fine . . . Can I have that thing . . . Please?"

"You're adorable," I gushed at him as he grumbles. "And these things are called macarons. They were invented in France; they're my favorite dessert to eat."

I extended my arm slowly, holding the macaron for him as he leaned forward slowly and snatched it with his mouth and chewed on it. My eyes didn't miss on how his eyes twinkled like stars after he swallows it. I couldn't help but chuckle. Despite the fact that his attitude is similar to a Tsunderplane, I can tell that he and I could manage to be friends.

"That was yummy," he crossed his arms 'leaves' looking to the side. "Can I have another? Or do I have to waste my time and use my manners again?"

"Nah, no need. Once is enough for me. Pick a color."

"Purple."

I chuckled, and dumped out the rest of the macarons over the grass, lifting the purple one up close to his mouth as before. We spent the last five minutes in silence as I continued to feed Flowey. He should smile more often, but I don't think he's the type that does. And I didn't mind that one bit. If you love a flower, don't pick it up. Even if this flower has thorns, I still look at him with appreciation.

"Why are you laying near me?" Flowey began to speak out of nowhere."Even though you have magic, don’t you think you should be afraid of me? What if I kill you when you let your guard down?"

"Now why would you do that? There's no reason for you to." I responded with my eyes closed.

There was a long silence. I opened one eye, finding him at loss for words. I chuckled and sat up, which made him flinch.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, sometimes I don't like using my magic."

"What? Why?" He asks, looking puzzled.

". . . Because my magic is far too strong and dangerous. It nearly killed my next-door-neighbor's cat. And I was only twelve years old."

"Wait a sec, you weenies at that age shouldn't be that strong enough to hurt a fly. How is that possible for you--" He stops talking, his gaze leaving mine as if someone else was here.

"Flowey? What's wrong?"

"Howdy, my child," I gasped and looked over my shoulder, finding King Asgore standing over me. "I see you have met Flowey. Please do forgive him, he seems to have a bad habit of being rather rude."

"Hey, I have no soul remember? What do you expect from a flower like me?" Flowey responds in a rather irritated way.

He slowly lowered down a pot filled with dirt for Flowey to climb into, watching as his roots crawled into it. I noticed that Asgore was no longer wearing his cape and metal armor. Instead, he was wearing some kind of pink shirt in a flowery pattern with purple pants. I chuckled, he looks a bit goofy in it, but it suits him.

"Hello, Your Majesty," I stood up, sweeping the grass off my dress and curtsied. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to intrude your garden."

He lets out a chuckle, placing his large hand over my head. "You can call me Asgore, little one. Your mother and I are best friends. There's no need for you to be formal with me. And besides, anyone is welcome to the garden."

I suddenly lowered my head, feeling crestfallen. "That's the problem . . . You see, ever since the girls knew that Nanny is my mother, they suddenly see me as a threat. As if you and Toriel will influence Asriel’s choice because of that . . ."

"Ah, I see . . . I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?' Why don't you join me and Flowey for some, little one? Perhaps we can continue our conversation from there."

My eyes widened a bit. Tea? I didn't want to tell him that I disliked tea, they don't really have that much taste to it. However, I didn't want to be rude and decline the offer. Asgore loves his tea. So, I responded with a smile and a nod.

"That sounds lovely, Mr. Fluffybu--" I gasped putting my hands over my mouth. Oops. "I-I mean Asgore."

His cheeks flushed red through his white fur and chuckled. "It seems my reputation precedes me. Your mother and my wife still goes on about it. Now, shall we?"

"We shall," I placed my hand over his rather large fluffy arm as we walked towards a large glass circular table with four big chairs that are rather large to fit his size.

Flowey remained quiet, but still looked rather irritated. Asgore pulls a chair out for me; as I sit on it, he pushes it forward a little before he takes his seat across mine. Flowey was set over the table between us. It didn't surprise me when Asgore's tea sets looked simple. Nanny did tell me that they're not much of a royal type to have things such as fancier dishes. They like to have them plain just to stay in their comfort zone.

"Here you are little one," Asgore spoke, pushing my filled teacup towards me. "Would you like one too, Flowey?"

"No, I don't want any. I prefer those macarons instead." Flowey spoke, eyeing the rest of the uneaten macarons I had scattered over the grass.

I chuckled and used my magic to pick up the rest of the macarons and placed them next to Flowey. And just like that, he beamed and used his vine to pick them up and place them inside his mouth. I gaped at him, he lied to me?! He looked at me and made a smug expression, waiting for me to get mad, but I chuckled instead.

I turned my gaze away from Flowey, focusing on my tea. The smell of it is inviting, the liquid is in a golden honey color. The steam began to rise from my cup, now making my mouth salivate with anticipation. I don't think I've ever felt like this before when it comes to tea, I dislike them after all.

"What kind of tea is it?" I asked, looking at Asgore while Flowey continued to eat in peace.

"Golden flower. It's my favorite type of tea to drink. I'm sure you'll like this one, my child."

I responded by smiling. "Thank you."

I held my teacup by the handle, watching the steam rise from the honey colored liquid. Slowly, I tipped the cup and took a sip as I felt the warm liquid run down my throat. _Oh!_ It turned out to be sweeter than I imagined! I take a few more bigger sips until there were no traces of liquid left inside my cup, feeling my stomach and muscles warm up and relaxed. _Ah, that felt nice . . ._

"This tastes so good! May I have another, please?"

He chuckled at my reaction and took the teapot to pour another serving for me. "I was right to bet with Runa that you would enjoy this one. Now I have a reason to send more of the golden flower tea back to her."

"Why? Does she not like this one?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, no; she does. However, your mother doesn't like to drink tea when it's always summer in Aura Cove. She prefers to drink them in cold weathers."

I chuckled softly. I didn't know Nanny was like that. I guess that explains why she never drinks hot beverages on hot summer days. Maybe when she visits the palace in a winter season, she and I could sit down and have a cup of tea.

I drank my tea silently, looking down at it and found my reflection. Suddenly, I can see Fiona's cold glare, including the other girls that stared down at me. A threat, the king and queen's favorite, a suck up. I gasped, looking away from my tea, feeling sad. I can't stop thinking about the cold stares some of the girls gave me after what happened at the ballroom and the dining room. There's nothing to be jealous about; I can't help it.

"What ever is the matter, little one?" Asgore spoke again, suddenly snapping me back from my dark thoughts. "If you continue to hold your cup like that, it'll break and you'll injure yourself. Why, you'll even scald yourself."

I looked down and gasped. He's right, I was holding my teacup so hard, my knuckles were white. With a few deep breaths, I released it and breathed heavily.

"Is it about the behavior some of the girls were giving you?" He asked gently, picking his words carefully.

I only nodded, unable to speak.

"Wait what? So, this idiot right here is part of Asriel's Selection?" Flowey suddenly spoke, squinting at me.

Asgore shoots Flowey a warning glare before he gazes at me again. "Little one, you are only giving them the satisfaction if you they see you break down and give up. You must stay determined, my child."

I didn't respond again, only looking down at my teacup. In the corner of my eyes, I can see him trying to think. Now I feel terrible for wasting his time. I guess it's time that we end our tea session.

"Why don't you use your magic and blast them all? It's what I would do if they pick on me." Flowey chuckled darkly, making that creepy face again.

"Ah, I suppose there is only one option left to help you understand, young one." He says, ignoring Flowey's suggestion.

Before I could question what he means, Asgore suddenly brings out an empty teacup and places it in the middle of the table. I was puzzled. Is there another guest who will be joining us?

Just then, Asgore begins to pour the tea into the cup, watching as the liquid rises to the top slowly. Panic ran through my body as the tea began to overfill, noticing the rest of it spilled over the table. Flowey quickly used his vines to pick up the rest of the macarons to prevent them from getting soaked by the hot liquid. What the?!

"A-Asgore! The teacup! It's overfilling!" He didn't bother stopping as he continues to tip the teapot while the tea began to spill into the grass.

"Asgore, please! The teacup is already full! You don't need to put anymore!" My hand reached for his wrist and grabbed it, stopping him from wasting anymore tea.

Suddenly, he looks up to find my eyes meeting his soft gaze. "Ah. It seems we've ran out of tea, little one."

"W-wha? I don't understand . . . Why did you do that?"

"You see this teacup Zefie?" I looked down at the overfilled cup and nodded before he continued. "Imagine that this little teacup is your mind, and the tea is the negative opinions the girls think of you. As you can see, there is no room for anything else. Without an empty cup, you can never make more room to think clearly. You must remember to--"

"Keep an open mind . . ." We said in unison.

He chuckled softly. "That's right. Thinking too much will only complicate your life. It only creates a problem that never existed in the first place."

I blinked, leaning against the chair to let his words sink in. Maybe I have been overthinking too much about it. I nearly forgot what I wanted to accomplish in the first place. I was so stupid to even let them get to me, that I nearly forgot that their opinions about me don't matter.

"Ah, I guess I was out of focus today. Thank you, Asgore."

Asgore chuckled and reached for my shaky hand and held it in his, giving it a tight squeeze. "You know, you remind me of myself before."

"W-what? I do?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "How?"

He remained silent for a little while, before his gaze finds mine as he spoke. "When my parents passed away, I was weighed with a heavy burden to take the throne. I was your age when it happened, and your mother's parents were the only two people who I considered as my second family. And one day, I snapped; breaking furnitures, bellowing at my subjects; I couldn't take the madness of the humans waging war against us. It was just too much for me to handle at a young age . . . I wasn't ready to lead all on my own."

My breath stilled, unable to say anything. I didn't know he had to take the throne at a young age. Nanny must have seen how badly Asgore was before. Now I'm starting to wonder if Asriel too feels this way.

"Of course, your mother, Runa, tried so hard to comfort me," Asgore continues, solemnly holding his teacup close. "But I responded by pushing her away, telling her that she was not helping. Guilt ran through me for putting up a wall against my own best friend. And so, to prevent myself from hurting anyone again, I locked myself up in my room for two weeks. I never ate, nor slept. But one day, Runa's mother, Sakura, came to me holding a tray of two cups and a teapot filled with my favorite tea to try and comfort me. Like you, I never spoke the whole time, she knew what was wrong with me and thought talking about it could help. I was far too sad and angry to even speak. Of course, Sakura was a very patient monster. And with enough time to think through, she did something that made me panic. She poured too much tea enough to overfill my teacup." I could hear his voice break as he spoke the last word.

My eyes widened. "W-what? Do you mean to say that she--?"

Asgore smiled warmly at me. "Yes, your grandmother was the one who showed me the spilled tea . . . And it seems that I have forgotten about her wisdom she has passed on to me when I . . . Had a another break down later on in the future."

I leaned against my chair again, taking it all in slowly.

"So you see, little one; this is my wisdom that I will pass on to you, as what Sakura had passed on to me. Do not overthink to create more problems that will stop you from staying determined. Stay as the young lady who smiled beautifully in the ballroom."

Without speaking, I stood up from my chair and quickly ran towards his chest, burying my face against his pink shirt. Perfect, I suddenly thought. Asgore's shirt is going to be smothered in makeup. He didn’t seem to mind though as he kindly responded by wrapping his large arms around me. He held me close like any other father would do to comfort their children. I sniffled and began to sob as he hushes me softly.

"You have been through so much, but I know that you can overcome it." He spoke gently, putting his hand over my head.

"How so?" I looked up, finding his face looking so blurry from my tears clouding my vision.

"Because, Runa raised her children to move on and not let anything hold them back. And that is why my wife and I adore your mother so much."

I smiled and wiped my tears as I heard Flowey munching in the background. "Should we be worried that he'll get a tummy ache?"

"Ah, don't worry about him, little one. His stomach doesn't work that way compared to ours."

I shook my head slowly, what an odd flower monster Flowey is.

"So, what happened after my grandmother shared her wisdom with you?" I asked, even though it was very obvious that I knew what happened.

"I was able to clear my head again. Of course I had to mend the cracks that I have done through my irrational behavior, Runa included. With your grandparents as my only guide to help me rule and understand my kingdom, I was able to lead my people with hopes and dreams to overcome the worst. Runa even introduced me to Toriel, bless her heart for having me meet the love of my life. And of course, you knew what happened after that. But still, Sakura's wisdom will always be here to guide me through my toughest and saddest moments in my immortal life. And I hope it will also help you along your journey, little one."

"It already has." I breathed, wiping away my tears.

And just like that, I was finally able to empty my teacup from anymore negative opinions they have on me. Even though Nanny was not here to give me the words I needed to dissipate my problems away, Asgore has done his job by sharing his wisdom my grandmother had. I could never ask for more. Nanny chose the best people to talk to.

With some magic to clean up the mess, and a maid to bring us a new hot fresh pot of golden flower tea, Asgore and I were able to continue to chat for awhile. In the background of our conversation, Flowey shouted in distress as his last macaron disappeared into his belly 'stem'. Luckily for him, I knew how to bake these delicious French sandwich cookies.

 

 

  
♕ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ♕

 

 

  
"Oh my gosh, Zefie! Today was the best time of my life!" Colleen beamed as we were eating dinner.

"I can see that," I chuckled with my mouth full of roast beef and mashed potatoes. "How did it go?"

All day, I spent my morning and afternoon with Asgore and Flowey. I was able to help him water the flowers and plants that needed our attention. And yes, I was able to feed the koi fishes as well and watched them gather in groups to eat what was left. Boring as everyone will think, but this was the best time I've spent today.

There were times when Flowey would talk to me and ask me questions about myself, with that ass of a personality of his. In the end, he was able to call me Zefie. Well, Zefie the idiot to be exact.

"It was so magical, I can never sleep at all! We went for a quiet stroll around the palace to admire the nature and places I never thought that existed. And best of all, he told me how cute I am when I smile!" She places her hands over her mouth to muffle her squeals.

I chuckled softly and turned my gaze towards Asriel. He looks a bit exhausted, but still smiled as if nothing happened. I'll have to find someway to thank him when we're alone.

"I'm glad you're happy, Colleen. I'm happy for ya." Delilah gushes, holding her hand to give it a squeeze.

"Me too, I'm glad that you're the first person Asriel went on a date with." I said earnestly.

"You guys are the best!" Colleen beams again.

"Your Majesty," a ram butler walks in bowing before he approaches to Asgore, holding a small white box wrapped in a blue ribbon. "You have a parcel from Lady Cordelia. It is said that we must give this to you once it is delivered to the palace."

Everyone perked their heads up once they heard it was from Nanny. However, I was the only one that didn't look up. I was too hungry to even fuss about the parcel Nanny sent, perhaps it's a small thank you gift for having Asgore and Toriel look after me in her place.

"Ooh! I wonder what's inside," Colleen cranes her neck. "Your mom must have sent something to them that's considered special."

"Do you know what it is?" Delilah asks, looking at me.

"I'm not sure, I didn't talk to her ye--"

"Zefie, my child. Come forth, please." Toriel calls out to me, her voice filled with excitement.

Huh? Me? What for? I stood up slowly, feeling all the girls staring at me as I approached the end of the table where Asgore and Toriel sat. I forced myself to not give into my temptation to look at Asriel as I stopped and curtsied. Frisk waved at me, as I returned it with a smile before I spoke.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Asgore and Toriel looked at each other, smiling before she spoke. "You have a present from your mother, my child. And she wants you to wear this everyday when you compete. She says it's a good luck charm that will remind you of home."

"Take care of it, young one. This present is considered irreplaceable." Asgore smiled, placing the small box over my hands.

I looked down at it, finding a small note with Nanny's handwriting on it that was meant for Asgore and Toriel. I shook it slowly, hearing something clatter against the box. What could it be?

"Thank you, Your Majesties. I will take great care of it." I curtsied to them and turned away to head back to my seat.

I felt my whole body chilled to the bone, feeling once again the gazes of the other girls following me as I took my seat. It took them awhile before they went back to finish their dinner. I can tell both Delilah and Colleen are trying so hard to hide their anticipation; their faces are overflowing with the hope that I would open the box now. I took a deep breath and slowly untied the blue silk ribbon, lifting the small box’s lid and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful crystal pendant that glimmered in a beautiful bluish-lavender-gold color, carved into the shape of a seashell with a small pearl hanging on top of it. Some of the girls awed in wonder as the gold chain began to glitter from the lights when I held it up to watch the crystal shine twice as bright as a diamond could have.

"That looks beautiful!" Colleen gasps, staring at my pendant.

"Is it some kind of diamond?" Delilah tilts her head, admiring the color it's beaming.

"No, it's an _Aurora crystal_. They only grow in a special cave back in Aura Cove, they're known to give good luck to their wearer. The pearl is the jewel from the sea, it's supposed to represent integrity, generosity, and loyalty, but they share some kind of power to keep a child safe. The white one that I have is supposed to symbolize new beginnings."

"You're so lucky to have a mom like Runa to worry about you!" Colleen says with adoration.

"Yeah, I really am." I go ahead and wrapped the gold chain around my neck, hooking the small circle onto the clip and let the pendant hang above my chest.

"It suits you well," Delilah comments, nudging my shoulder.

In the corner of my eye, I found Asriel staring at me. Has he been staring at me this whole time? Nah, I doubt it. Maybe he wanted to see what Nanny gave me. it's understandable to why he was looking.

The girls that sat across me commented that my necklace looked beautiful and gorgeous. I only responded by thanking them with a smile. In the end, it was still nice to have some of the girls show their kindness towards me. However, I'm still unsure about the others that didn’t.

I clenched onto my skirt. No. No, I won't let their opinions cloud my judgement. I will not let my teacup be overfilled with negative thoughts. I am Zafrina Alban. I am my own person, and they are their own selves. I’d rather be the odd one than to look the same as everyone else.

Suddenly, I notice a small note hiding under the cotton that held my necklace. I pulled it out, unfolding the paper. Oh. It's from Bryn! Smiling like an idiot, I go ahead and read the note mentally in Bryn's voice.

 

**Nanny and I thought it was a good idea to send you something that will remind you of home. Knowing you, I assume you're stuck in a situation where the girls are putting you in a tight spot. Who the hell cares? They better back off and stop before Asriel eliminates them. Remember Zefie, he dislikes those type of girls. And you are not like that! Which is why we sent you this necklace. Don't worry about not wearing it in the ocean or water. Nanny used her magic to keep the gold from losing its color. And yes, it's real gold. Don't ask how she had enough money to have the jeweler crafter make your necklace, I love you.**

 

I felt my eyes well up in tears, quickly wiping them away before anyone sees it.

In the end, some of the girls began to disappear back to their rooms after finishing their meals. I left as well, wanting to do nothing but shower and lay on my bed so I can use my iPhone that's piled with texts and missed calls. I also have to call Nanny and Bryn to thank them for giving me a lovely present.

"Heh. Come on, kid, you're making me blush."

I stopped dead on my tracks with my eyes widened. Is that Sans' voice?

"Pfft! I'm trying not to. Keep quiet before someone hears us."

Oh. Could it be? I bent down to take off my heels just so they can't hear me come by. I walk down the corridor slowly, following the hushed voices until I stopped behind a pillar. Just as I suspected, Sans talking to Frisk.

She was against the wall, with Sans leaning a bit too close to her enough for her chest to be pressed against his. They looked so peaceful and happy, it's honestly adorable.

Wait, why am I overhearing this? I thought to myself. And what am I doing spying on them? That's just plain stupid of me. Ugh, I just want to go shower! I shook my head, I can feel my sins crawling on my back. And that feels creepy.

"I'll be honest, Frisk, you looked gorgeous today. And I couldn't take my eyes off of ya." Sans chuckled darkly.

"You don't have any eyes, Sans!" Frisk giggles, lightly punches his arm before they leaned towards each other and shared a sweet passionate kiss.

I can only respond by smiling, feeling my cheeks flush pink for seeing something so adorable. I quickly ran across the hallway while I had the chance to be unseen. I ran all the way towards an unfamiliar corridor, hiding behind a pillar to catch my breath.

"Sans . . . A-and Frisk? They're together?" I said, breathing heavily.

I was feeling puzzled. Why would they be in the hallway to secretly see each other? I don't think Asgore and Toriel are the type to forbid a royal to be with a guard, they're far too kind to even try. Unless they're--

"Well hello there, Zefie." I stopped breathing, feeling my heart get smothered by my lungs.

I turned my head towards Fiona, finding her a couple feet away from me. Well, so much for avoiding trouble . . .

I straightened my posture, remaining stoic and began to walk past her. I don't have time to listen to her insult me, I'm in no mood for it at all. I hear her laugh dryly before she walked faster than me to block me from leaving the corridor.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't you know that it's not polite to leave your friend behind when they're trying to have a conversation?"

"There's nothing for us to talk about, Fiona. What you said to me yesterday, was crystal clear." I said, enduring my heart pounding painfully.

"Oh, there is something alright," A malicious smile spread across her face. "It's something about you. Ever since you announced your mother, half of us can see that you're nothing but a threat; no, the biggest threat in this competition."

This is bad. She's letting her emotions get out of control. Beads of sweat started to appear over my forehead, feeling them fall across my cheek. I opened my mouth to say something, but Fiona continued to speak again.

"So, what did you do huh? Did your mom ask the king and queen to have Mettaton pick your name in the lottery when the announcement of The Selection happened? Because if she did, then that's considered unfair of her to do such a thing."

I clenched my fist tightly. "She has done nothing! Nanny would never do such a thing! They're her best friends, she knows better than to ask them something this low and dirty. My name was picked out randomly just like everybody else."

"Oh? What's this? You don't call her 'mother?' You just call her 'Nanny?'" She lets out a haughty laugh before a wicked smile appeared across her face. "So what? Does that mean she's nothing but a maid to you? Is that it? Wow, you really are pathetic. I don't know what Asriel could possibly see in you. All I know is that you're nothing but a weak . . . Weak orphan!"

"Fiona, calm down. This won't make things better--" I gasped as my words trailed off. In the corner of my eye, I thought I just saw Papyrus standing at the end of the passageway, but at a second glance nobody was there.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, you conniving bitch!" She glares at me, taking a few steps towards me until she was a few inches away from me before she spoke again.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, and if you think your 'friends' are there to help you, well you are dead wrong. I'm pretty sure that they're talking behind your back, thinking what an arrogant spoiled brat you are, just because you're foster mom is the last creature of her kind to live. And you know what? I don’t think she deserves to be best friends with the king and queen. I mean really, what kind of a friend is she for letting her friends stay locked up under a mountain? She could have just taken seven souls and released them. Instead, she wasted her time acting as a human.”

“It's called showing ‘mercy.'” I said, my voice sounding stern. “She knows better than to spill blood, and take innocent lives just to release the monsters.”

She sneers at me, placing her hands over her hips. “Did you forget what I just told you, Zefie? In this competition, there is no such thing as friendship! And here you are now, acting so innocent and shy while the others eat off of your hand before they can see what a coward you really are. So what did you and King Asgore do in the garden huh? Did you seduce him and have him favor you so he can have Asriel choose you?"

"You are disgusting!" I snarled, staring down at her with a glare of my own. "Why would you think I’d even do such a despicable thing?! He's a married man, and my mother’s best friend for crying out loud! I look at King Asgore like a father!"

Fear ran through me, the sooner I saw Fiona raised her hand. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson on how to act like a proper lady. And knowing you, Zefie, you're far too smart to be a snitch and tell Asriel on me. So, allow me to do you a favor and help you remember where an orphan Mage like you stands."

I quickly shut my eyes, prepared to feel her hand strike my cheek, but I felt nothing.

What? I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. I watched in horror as Asriel restrained Fiona's hand from hitting me. Her face suddenly went pale, no traces of blood existing. My body felt so weak that I slowly fell to my knees, panting as my heart pounded loudly. A wave of lightheadedness overtook me.

"I was going to go upstairs to call it a day until Papyrus came up to me in panic stating that he saw something happening between the two of you." He spoke, his voice deep with pure anger. "I told him that maybe it's nothing terrible but came anyway to soothe his fears. And this is what I find: Miss Taylor gravely insulting not only my family, but Miss Alban’s, too."

Fiona's lips started to quiver, watching as beads of sweat suddenly forming over her forehead. "Y-Your Majesty, I-I didn't mean any of that! I swear--"

"So, you didn't mean it when you said Miss Alban is a coward for being herself? Or when you said that Lady Cordelia doesn't deserve to be my parents’ best friend for leaving them behind? And when you asked if she seduced my father, just to have him tell me to choose her?" He asks, cutting her off from saying anything.

I swallowed hard, looking away from them to remain calm. My magic was dangerously thrumming under my skin as I try to breathe slowly to make them disappear, listening as Asriel continued to speak.

"You know, I was going to give you a chance to redeem yourself when I saw that you're one of the girls that stared down at Miss Alban, but Miss Darwin suggested that I give you a chance to see what kind of person you are under those insecurities. So, I agreed with her. People do deserve second chances. Yet, after hearing you say awful things to Miss Alban, I now see what kind of a person you truly are. Your jealousy is considered unattractive and unappealing to me. And if you truly knew me so well, Miss Taylor, you would have known to bite your tongue down and keep your jealousy to yourself. What you said about Miss Alban and my father is truly disgusting of you."

"W-wait! Please, Prince Asriel--"

"You've said enough, The damages you have inflicted to Miss Alban are unacceptable. I cannot allow to you to remain within my home if you're going to continue harassing the rest of the girls in secret. You’ve disrespected Lady Cordelia, my family, and Miss Alban. Thus, you have disrespected me the most."

In the corner of my eye, Asriel turns his head to beckon the nearest guard to come, releasing Fiona’s wrist. I squeezed my eyes shut, blocking away what he was ordering the guard to do. Keep it together, I begged myself.

In the background, I hear Fiona calling for Asriel as she began to cry loudly. Dammit, keep it together. Her cries began to echo among the corridors, hearing heavy footsteps from the guard's heavy armor.

"Zefie? Are you okay?" I gasped, opening my eyes instantly, finding Asriel knelt before me. "Did she hurt you?"

I shook my head vigorously. "I'm alright, just shocked."

Asriel lets out a loud heavy breath. "Can you get up?"

"Yes."

I slowly get up, regaining my posture before facing him again. His gentle gaze was on me again, smiling softly at me. Oh no, please don't look at me like that . . . My heart was thumping loudly in such a fast pace that my head, too, began to pound just as hard. I need to go now before things possibly get worse.

“Zefie? Are sure you're okay? I can take--” he reaches for me, but I backed away.

"I'm sorry Asriel, I have to go," I quickly ran past him, pretending that I didn't hear him calling for me to come back.

This is too much. This was far too much drama for me to witness! I ran around the corner, rapidly pressing the elevator button to go up. Hurry up!

"Zefie, wait!" I gasped, hearing his footsteps coming towards the elevator.

This is taking too long! I frantically call out to my magic, chanting a spell as a bright pink light surrounded my entire body. I could feel an odd pressure surround and cave in on me. And in a flash, I found myself in my room again.

My body won't let me cry, I've used up too many tears today. Since Barbara and Lesley are nowhere to be seen, I didn't bother waiting for their return. Once again, I use my magic to remove my dress and undergarments. Quickly, I entered the shower, closing the glass door shut and began to wash away the traces of sweat and the mixed up emotions I have experienced today.

After getting cleaned and dressed into my comfortable pajamas, I immediately collapsed onto my bed, feeling far too lazy and weak to pull the sheets over me.

If I could define my mood right now, it would be an under-mixed macaron. I was too fluffy, that I cracked after coming out of the oven. _Stay calm, Zefie,_ I said to myself. _Stay determined._

And just like that, my eyelids felt heavy as sleep began to take me into a warm comfortable dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear away your thoughts, you must empty your teacup in order to make more room. And Zefie has done the best job by emptying the negative things some people think of her as.
> 
> (Oh god, I need a breather. Okay to be honest, my heart pounds loudly in a fast pace if I write something dramatic. And yes, we're sorry for being evil writers for having Zefie leave Asriel like that. It'll get better on the next chapter! ヽ( ◎Д◎; )


	8. Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting over a crazy drama wasn't easy for Zefie. Thanks to the people she loves, they try their best to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as usual, but the editing and new ideas from my co-author, we managed to make this chapter successful! As for the next chapter, I will be doing a Father's Day holiday for the Undertale characters. For those who seek SansXFrisk or GrillbyXmufftet shippers, then I will inform you in my notes on when I will introduce them. Frans begins near the end of chapter 7. As for Muffet and Grillby, I'm afraid they won't show until Chapter 11. It was supposed to be Chapter 10 until Cinna and I found out that Father's Day was coming. And because Asgore is one of my favorite characters, he deserves some fatherly love. So, thank you for being patient with us. Again, sorry GrillbyXMuffet shippers. Frans shippers, there will be some fluff. It'll get better and better, we promise! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belongs to Toby Fox, and The Selection series belongs to author: Keira Cass
> 
> Co-author: Cinna (Thank you Cinna-bunny!!!!)

"Are you sure you don't want to get up my lady?" Lesley bends down, placing her hand over my forehead. "It will only worry Prince Asriel and your friends."

I shook my head weakly, hugging my large _Baymax Tsum Tsum_ plushie against my chest.

I'm not ready to come out yet. Not when I just heard that Asriel sent eleven girls home this morning, Fiona included. And I thought my sleep was going to erase the negative thoughts away. Maybe I should ask Lesley for Asgore's golden flower tea to help me calm down. However, I was too lazy.

"I'm sure Lesley, I would like to eat my breakfast in my room for today please." I shifted under my sheets, keeping my eyes closed.

"Today's breakfast is eggs benedict with a side of bacon and pancakes, is that alright with you?"

I opened my eyes and smiled. "That sounds lovely, make that two eggs benedict please."

"As you wish my lady," She walks over to my window, opening the curtains to let in the morning sunlight.

I closed my eyes again, hearing Lesley walk out of my room with the door clicked shut after her. It didn't take long before my room was finally quiet. For once I was able to sleep in, not having to wake up and go downstairs to do anything; just me and my comfy bed. And yes, my _Baymax_ plushie too. 

But something stopped me from going back to sleep. I tossed and turned over my bed, trying to shake that feeling off. Before I know it, I hear my phone go off. Well, so much for trying to sleep in.

I sat up slowly, picking it up to find Bryn calling me. _Oh!_

I quickly pressed the green button and held my phone up to my ear. "Hey Bryn."

"Zefie! You're alive and well!" Her voice was filled with panic and excitement. "Sorry for waking you up early, are you busy?"

"Actually no. I-I'm sleeping in for today."

"What? Why? Did something happen between you and Asriel?" 

"No, nothing at all!" I said, feeling flustered. "I'm just getting over this crazy drama that happened to me last night!"

If I can name one person who I can talk to about my drama, it's Bryn. Why? Because she's the only person who understands that a drama bomb is not our cup of tea. She will blow up, followed by deadly threats against those who caused the drama. And then she will give me words of comfort.

"What?! Okay, what happened? Did they hurt you?" She asks, sounding frantic with worry.

"Lots. And it's this girl, Fiona Taylor." I groaned, pulling my sheets over my head to avoid the sunlight. 

"Oh that orange-haired chick, I don't like her. She's got the face of a faker." 

"She pretended to be my friend just to leach out any personal things about me and my new friends, so she can use it against us. Second, her jealousy went haywire when she heard that Nanny is my mom. And by haywire, I mean she insulted both Nanny and Asriel's parents."

"No!"

"Yes." I shook my head, remembering it as if it was just an hour ago. 

There was a pause before she spoke again. "Define insult. How bad was it?"

"Does having our mother criticized for being a bad friend for not retrieving seven souls to break the barrier that keeps her fellow monsters locked under Mount Ebott count? Or me being called a cowardly, weak orphan? What about accusing me of seducing Asgore in the garden so he would favor me and have Asriel pick me?"

" . . . Please tell me she was kicked out because of that." I can imagine her, placing her hand over her face when she spoke.

"Oh yeah; and Asriel caught her just in time before she tried to hit me."

On the other line, I can hear her snickering before she laughed so hard. "Oh hell yeah, in her fucking face!"

"Hey come on. I feel kind of bad," I crawled out of bed, taking my seat over the cushioned window seat. "I mean, wouldn't you feel scared or threatened to hear that one of the Selected candidates is the king and queen's best friend's--"

"Zefie stop." Bryn's voice was very stern, cutting me off.

"B-but--"

"I told you to stop putting yourself down. You promised me you wouldn't do that after you leave to _Berdea_. If you continue to do it, it'll stop you from going after the things you want to achieve. All of that was on her, she should have controlled herself and should have known better. None of that is your fault."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it. Instead, I stayed quiet. Bryn let out a sigh before she continued to speak.

“Zefie, the reason why I tell you this all the time is because that's what stops you from being confident about yourself. When you're not doing that, I see you as _compassionate_ , _loyal_ , _determined_ , _kind_ , and _generous_. All of those are what makes you _Zefie Sakura Alban_.”

I swallowed hard, closing my eyes. When I was born, Nanny had my middle name named after my grandmother. She thought that was the best way to keep her memories alive.

“Is that what you see me as . . ?” I placed my hand over my beating heart to keep myself from crying.

“Oh yeah, one hundred percent,” I can tell that she was grinning on the other side of the line. “Believe it.”

I chuckled lightly, leaning my head against the window. “Thanks Bryn. It’s actually a good thing that you called. I would have been stuck in my room feeling guilty and shy for nothing.”

“No prob—wait what? What do you mean shy?”

“You know, about some of the girls that will assume that I had something to do with Fiona’s elimination.”

“Oh that,” she says. Her voice sounded irritated. “Well fuck them. I'm sure Asriel made an announcement about her behavior. And if anyone does so, there will be consequences.”

I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. Did any of them read the contract? Or did they happen to forget about it and let their jealousy cloud their mind? Perhaps it's both.

“Yeah you're right . . . Again.” We both laughed, feeling happy once more.

“So, I heard Father's Day will be tomorrow on Sunday. Nanny and I will make grandpa Bronson a paper lantern. And since you're closer to his resting place, perhaps you can do something for him?”

I gasped; I nearly forgot that it's tomorrow! “Yeah, I think I can. Problem is I need a guard to chaperone me.”

“That's not a problem. I think the king and queen can help you with that part.”

“Yeah, I know they will.”

“So hey, not to cut us off short, but I gotta rest a bit more. I have class in a few hours, and I got finals to finish. Call or text me whenever you can okay?” She yawns, hearing her body shift around under her sheets.

“Okay, I will.” I promised her.

“Zefie?”

“Yeah?”

There was a long pause before she spoke again. “Be strong and determined. Always remember why you're there and what you're fighting for. Don't let them stop you from progressing on your mission. And please do not bring yourself down.”

“I will, I promise.” I said earnestly.

“Great. I'll talk to you later sis. I love you, Nanny does too.”

“Me too, Bryn, bye.” I chuckled softly, pressing the red button.

I turned to look out the window, finding Frisk and Sans walking together in the gardens. They seem to be sharing a rather interesting conversation, judging by the way Sans was making her laugh with his dumb puns no doubt. When I saw saw Sans picking her up, I ended up grinning like an idiot. I totally ship them. _Heh, some nerd I am_. I thought to myself. _Or is it geek?_

Just then, three loud knocks echoes throughout my room, forcing me to jerk my gaze towards the door. “Yes? Come in!” I called out to whoever it was.

The door opens slowly, showing Lesley holding a silver tray with my breakfast under a fancy silver lid. The smell of the pancakes and eggs benedict started to make my mouth salivate with anticipation. Yes! Food at last!

“Hello my lady. I'm glad to see you up from bed,” She says, bowing her head. “I'm sorry I took so long. Queen Toriel insisted that we have your breakfast hot and ready from the kitchen. She thought that you should have a slice of her special pie that she baked this morning. It's butterscotch cinnamon pie.”

I gasped, squealing like a kid. Pie?! So it is Toriel that bakes. Now I'm eager to taste her delicious pie.

“It's fine Lesley, thank you!”

She chuckled at my reaction, but gasps loudly. “Ah yes, I forgot to mention something. You have visitors that want to see you. It's Miss Marcos, Miss Hanzo, and Miss Darwin. However, it is your call if they are allowed to come in.”

My eyes lit up, smiling at her.

“Don't worry Lesley, they can come in.”

Lesley bows once more before she comes in to set up my breakfast. Following behind is Delilah, Selene, and Colleen. They look a bit worried, perhaps concerned that last night was far too much for me to handle. I smiled instead, beckoning them to join me at my window seat.

“Hey guys,” I greeted them.

“Zefie!” Colleen was in tears, pulling me into her arms.

“We heard that you weren't gonna come down for breakfast,” Delilah says, sitting next to me. “Colleen, Selene, and I understood that you needed some time to get over what happened last night. We insisted on coming with your maid when we found out that you're going to eat in your room.”

“Wait, who told you about it? And what happened at the elimination? Were you guys able to see who got elmininated?” I turned to Delilah, with so many questions to ask.

“No, we didn't get to see the elimination,” Selene answered, taking her seat on the floor. “According to one of the girls, Prince Asriel sent a note to each of the candidates who he chose to send home and meet him privately. He didn't want it to be made public for their sakes.”

I blinked, feeling deeply moved that Asriel had been so considerate. He's sparing them from the humiliation of having their names announced on the media. _He's such a sweetheart_ , I thought to myself.

Colleen releases me, sitting on the other side of me. Her fur was starting to tickle my skin, forcing me to hold back my giggles before Delilah decided to speak.

“At breakfast, when everyone noticed your absence, the king and queen looked worried. And that was when Prince Asriel told us about last night's incident between you and Fiona. He looked calm, but he looked stern and warned us that if any of us decides to act jealous, there will be consequences before we’re eliminated. Other than that, what happened between the two of you?”

I groaned softly, putting my face over my hands and chuckled. “Do you wanna know that badly?”

“If it's okay,” Colleen shrugs meekly.

“She called me a cowardly weak orphan, told me that my mom is a horrible friend, said something about you guys talking behind my back, and assumed that I did something indecent with the king in the garden.”

“What?! She really is a despicable bitch!” Delilah hisses, balling her fists. “Don't listen to her, you are not a coward or weak! Your mom is the best. Monsters are not heartless; she showed mercy by leaving them alone instead of going on a murder rampage to avenge her fellow monsters. Second, King Asgore is a fucking married man! Fiona must be that messed up to assume something this bad. And third, we would never do that to you. Ever.”

“I agree,” Colleen gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

“M-me too! We may have met yesterday, but I plan on getting to know you better because that's w-what friends do!” Selene stutters nervously, but looked happy either way.

“Thanks guys, that means a lot to me. In the meantime, I need to come up with a way to avoid Malachite and not get in her way.” I waved my arms dramatically, making everyone chuckle as Lesley places my breakfast over my lap.

"Here you are my lady." Lesley gives me a soft bow. "Enjoy your meal while its still hot and fresh."

"Thank you Lesley." I smiled at her before she dismisses herself and leaves my room to give us some privacy.

“You should eat now. We know how much you've been waiting for food.” Colleen says, noticing how my eyes looked dilated with anticipation.

I looked over at Delilah and Selene, they responded by nodding too. And just like that, I eagerly lift up the lid, finding two eggs benedict with my pancakes and bacon. My eyes didn't miss the huge slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie. The smell of cinnamon made my stomach growl impatiently as I began to munch down my breakfast.

It was kind of them to see if I was okay. Fiona was wrong to think that they weren't my real friends. I hope this lesson will encourage her to be herself and find real friends who will love her.

“So hey, after you eat,” Delilah spoke again. “You wanna join us and play _Overwatch_ on my _Xbox One_ in my room?”

I nearly choked on my pancakes, grabbing my glass of orange juice to clear my throat. “No way, you actually brought your game console with you?!”

“Yup that's right. If I'm going to be away from home, then what's the point of leaving my games and _Xbox_ behind? It's just gonna sit there and collect dust.”

We all began to laugh, nodding in agreement. I love video games, especially when it brings out your inner nerd. Nanny didn't have the money to buy us a console or games. So I’d go over to Bethany's to play _Overwatch_ , _Dead or alive 5_ , or _Alice the Madness 2_.

“Actually, I fought maybe a moofie wood be nice,” I stuffed my mouth with Toriel's pie, my eyes widening on how good the cinnamon went with the butterscotch flavor. "Overwatch doesn't haf spwit scweens fur us to pway in mutipwayer."

Everyone began to laugh so hard at the way I was talking with my mouth full, watching as Selene laid on the floor and howled with laughter. Colleen fell too, laughing so hard, she might cry. I turned to the laughing Delilah, glaring at her with my cheeks stuffed like a hamster's. I can only respond by shaking my head, swallowing my food before they finally stopped and spoke again with a loud sigh. 

"Were so sorry Zefie," Selene giggles, sitting up again. "You just sounded so funny."

"S-same," Colleen tries her best to hold down her laughs when she saw me stuff more food into my mouth.

"You're so cute when you stuff your cheeks! Your like a cute little bunny." Delilah coos at me, squeezing my cheek.

I shot her a teasing glare, making Delilah laugh again, putting her hands up as if she's surrenduring. 

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It was too funny! Anyway, watching a movie sounds good. I like the idea.”

“Me too!” Colleen answers.

“Ditto!” Selene smiles.

“Then that settles it,” Delilah gets up, stretching. “ _Netflix and Chilling_ in my room it is.”

After I ate all of my food, the four of us left my room to head for Delilah’s. Like mine, her bed is designed the same way, but it's in a gold color. Once we settled, Delilah and I went ahead and turned on her TV. And because the palace ended up having an _Apple TV_ set up for us to use, we have the option to go on _YouTube_ , _Hulu_ , and _Netflix_. So Delilah clicked on the app to log in with her Netflix account.

“Alright guys, we have three options on which movies to watch. There's **_Mean Girls_** , **_Hotel Transylvania 2_** , or **_Voltron Legendary Defender_**.” Delilah uses the apple remote to look around.

I gasped. “No way, you watch Voltron too?!”

“Haha uh, yeah. It's my childhood show.” She chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

“Me too!” Both of us screamed 'Yeah!', high-fiving each other.

Colleen and Selene chuckled at our nerd moment in the background. It turns out, Delilah is a nerd like me, and that made me smile. In the end, we all ended up choosing **_Mean Girls_** as our movie. It's considered chick flick, but it's also hilarious for its plot.

As the movie played, I started spacing out. I wonder who is on a date with Asriel today; maybe he's having a good time. Closing my eyes slowly, I shook my head. _Nah, he wouldn't do that_ , I thought to myself. _He promised me a date after Colleen_.

Just then, I remembered that I have another bag full of macarons inside my luggage. Ah, Flowey. I assume he must be waiting for me to come back; or more correctly, waiting for the macarons to come back.

“Hey guys? You don't mind if I go downstairs?”

“Wha? Really? Are you sure?” Delilah raises her eyebrow at me. 

“Yeah, I have to visit a certain friend.”

Selene turned towards me. “Really? Who?”

“Ah, I'm not sure if you're all ready to meet him yet. Let's just say his attitude can easily make you hate him right away.” I chuckled nervously, getting up.

“Well okay, anyway, come by whenever Zefie,” Delilah says earnestly. “We’ll be right here when you get back.”

I waved them all goodbye, leaving her room to quickly get my bag of macarons.

Swinging my door open, I notice that Lesley wasn't here. Maybe she and Barbara have some things to do. I ran to my luggage and grabbed what I was looking for. Instead of the macarons being multicolored, they're all shaped in a seashell, tinted in a lovely mint green color with a light bluish-lavender colored filling.

Ah, Nanny’s blackberry cheesecake macarons. They're my favorite flavor above any I've ever tasted. Maybe Flowey would like this one too. There's even enough for me to share some with Asgore and Toriel; and maybe Asriel too. That is if I see them.

To cover myself up a bit, I pull out my light grey thin zip-up hoodie and put it on over my light green tank top. I slipped on my white fuzzy slippers, walking out the door with my phone and the bag of macarons in my hand.

I took my time walking to the elevator. Putting my headphones into my ears, I started to play _Shakira’s_ ‘ ** _Try Everything_** ’ in my phone. With a loud swoosh, the elevator doors slide open to welcome me inside. I stepped in and pressed ‘P-1’. The doors shut, slowly bringing me down to the first floor.

Since there's no one around, I go ahead and start to sing along with it. My singing is pretty good, but I don't like to sing around people because I feel shy about it. It's the only talent that I considered normal, since my other talent is magic.

“ _ **I messed up tonight**_

_**I lost another fight** _

_**I still mess up but I'll just start up again** _

_**I keep falling down** _

_**I keep on hitting on the ground** _

_**I always get up now to see what’s next**_.”

I swayed my hips side to side with the beat of the song as I continued to sing along. With a loud rumble, the doors open to let me out. I was at a point where I didn't bother looking if there was anyone around anymore.

Walking to the familiar hallway, I closed my eyes and moved my hips with the beat. In the back of my head, something was telling me that someone was watching me. But my happiness overshadowed that feeling until I forgot it completely.

“ _ **I won't give up, no I won't give in**_

_**Till I reach the end** _

_**And then I'll start again** _

_**Though I'm on the lead** _

_**I wanna try everything** _

_**I wanna try even though I could fail**_.”

Once I reached the lovely glass double doors, I kicked my slippers off to the side and turned the doorknob. When the door swung open, I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful garden. 

With the song coming to an end, I pressed pause and removed my earbuds. I wrapped my headphones around my phone and walked towards the bed of golden flowers. It didn't take long before I found Flowey hunched over as if he's still sleeping.

Just as I sat across from him, he jerked his face up and turned towards me. “What the?! Who's there-- oh, it's just you.”

“Yeah, just me. Good morning Flowey,” I yawned and laid over the soft patch of golden flowers.

“What's so good about the morning?!”

I held back my laugh at his outburst, putting my hands over my mouth. I don't know why, but I find Flowey’s insults hilarious. I wonder how the other girls reacted to his presence. Maybe they either fear him or despise that harsh attitude of his.

“Ugh, why did you come back?” He continues to speak, gazing down at me with an annoyed expression, blocking the view of the sky. “Are you here to bother me some more? You just want me to suffer, don't you?”

I chuckled softly, pulling the bag of macarons out of my hoodie pocket. “Nah, I thought about giving you these before I stay in my room all day.”

Flowey furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head. “You? Staying in your cave? Why?”

“Getting over a drama from a girl that envied the attention I was getting because of my mother’s reputation.”

“Drama? You mean like a fight? Pfft, I know what happened. That human really was an idiot for going on a jealous rampage. It's a small shame that Asriel got in the way of spoiling the real fun. I would like to see you suddenly break down and use your magic to fry her to bits out of frustration!” A twisted grin spread across his already malicious expression; his fangs bared and petals flared.

I blinked, feeling speechless about his response on my last night’s encounter with Fiona. I don't think he understands the consequences of what will happen if I do go mad. However, it didn't surprise me on how violent his personality is. Flowey did say he's soulless, and that explains why he's somewhat incapable of feeling compassion for others.

I let out a heavy sigh, sitting up slowly to give Flowey his macaron. “Here, this is my mother's blackberry cheesecake macaron.”

“Well you wasted your time, I'm in no mood for those today. You might as well give up and go back to your little cave.” He says, making a smug expression.

“If you say so,” I responded, deciding to play his game and got up to my feet, beginning to walk away. “I'll go find someone else to share these crunchy soft macarons with.”

“Wait!” I stopped walking, not turning to look at him.

“Where do you think you're going? You said that they're mine! So gimme!”

“Hm . . . I dunno, maybe you won't like them. Perhaps I can ask Asgore if he’ll share some with me--”

Just then, I felt his vine wrap around my wrist to stop me from leaving. I gasped, looking over my shoulder. Flowey looked annoyed, showing a tiny hint of sadness for some odd reason. _Oh . . ._

“Don't go. I want those macarons . . . Please.” He grumbles, looking to the side to avoid my gaze.

His grip on me didn't falter as I walked back to the soft patch of grass to sit next to him. “Of course Flowey, I'll stay right here as long as you want. Even if I'm the biggest idiot you've ever met.”

He didn't respond for a little while as I began to feed him one. In seconds, Flowey's eyes widened after he swallows it as he finally releases my wrist. I chuckled softly when he ordered me to give him some more. _He really is a cute flower_ , I thought to myself.

Without thinking, I slowly reached for his golden petals and began to run my fingers over them in a gentle caress. He flinched at first, but he didn't seem to be bothered on how careful and gentle I was. His petals . . . They feel so soft to the touch. It felt comforting to me, and I think he felt that way too.

“You really are . . . An intricate human _Mage_.” Flowey commented out of nowhere, making my cheeks flush rosy pink. “But you're still _Zefie the idiot_.”

“That's alright with me.” I shrugged, continuing to give his petals gentle strokes.

“Oh, howdy little one,” my body flinches, recognizing that low rumbling voice as I turned and gazed up at Asgore. “I see you look better today.”

“Y-yes I am. Thank you. You don't need to worry anymore. I bounce back after some time to myself.”

His face made a sad expression as if he didn't believe me. Instead, he took a hold of my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. My heart felt like it broke another one of its heartstrings.

“I am terribly sorry that one of them behaved that way towards you. After Asriel told my wife and I what happened to you last night we couldn't help but worry.”

“N-no, no Asgore. It's okay, I'm not hurt or anything. Sometimes these things can happen to anyone,” I smiled and reassured him by placing my hand over his hand. “That's just part of growing up. And besides, last night’s incident won't stop me from moving on.”

Asgore’s eyes lit up with astonishment and chuckled softly. “You really are Runa’s child. And I'm glad she taught you well.”

My cheeks flushed red, making me chuckle. With a gentle smile, he releases my hand to tend to his flowers and plants. Asriel and Frisk are really lucky to have a father like him.

 _Oh yes, that reminds me_.

“Uhm, Asgore?”

“What is it, my child?” He asks, watering the blue roses.

“It's about Father's Day and . . . Well . . . I was wondering if you know where my grandfather’s resting place is. I want to give him something special now that I'm here.”

“Ah yes, Bronson. He always looked too serious when it came to his duty as a general. Deep down, he had a soft spot for the ones he loved.” He nodded knowingly, remembering everything about him. “Very well little one, I will have Sans escort you. I hope you don't mind if my wife joins you. She, too, looks at Bronson as a father figure.”

I couldn't help but grin like a kid, walking towards him and hugging him close. “I don't mind that one bit. Thank you Asgore, you're far too kind.”

Asgore lets out a low rumbling chuckle, wrapping his large arms around me. I let out a small giggle, feeling his soft white fur tickle against my cheek and ear.

 _He's like a soft big teddy bear. Is it wrong of me to even think that way?_ I thought to myself. Other than that, I'm addicted to his fatherly hugs.

“Ah, I see you offered Flowey another one of your mother’s macarons?”

I looked up, turning my gaze towards Flowey as he continued to devour the macarons. “Oh uh, y-yeah, I thought of giving him her blackberry cheesecake flavored macaron.”

“Well that's very kind of you to do something for him, even if he tends to be very rude to you. He scared away the poor human girls out of the garden this morning.” Asgore shook his head, trying so hard to not laugh.

“Wha?!” I gaped at Flowey as he made a twisted evil grin before he popped another macaron into his mouth. “Are they really afraid of him?”

“I'm afraid so, it's a shame that they won't be coming to the garden for a while. They’re probably traumatized after dealing with his violent behavior.”

We gave each other a knowing nod on how Flowey can be.

To spare me from going to the dining room to eat my lunch and dinner, Asgore had one of the maids deliver my meals to the garden. I felt a little terrible for avoiding Asriel. I just need a little more time before I can see him again.

In the end, I had to make twenty-four of Nanny’s macarons disappear so I could save some for Flowey to eat again tomorrow. However, he didn’t like the idea of having to wait. The more I laughed at his complaints, the more his irritation grew. What did surprise me was how he never complained about my gentle caress over his petals.

“So, is the garden considered your place to stay?” I asked out of nowhere, gazing up at the beautiful stars.

“Why would you want to know? Just stop pretending like you care, it’s not like we’re friends or anything.” He hissed, moving his head away from my fingers.

“If I was pretending, I would do more than just bring you macarons or give you gentle pets,” I turned to my stomach, meeting his irritated expression. “I rather waste my time as an idiot to befriend you, than to be like those traumatized girls and stay away from you for a long time.”

My eyes didn’t miss how his black-beaded eyes widened by my response. Once again, I managed to make Flowey speechless, though he still kept an irritated expression on his face. In silence, we looked up and watched as the stars glimmered like tiny diamonds across the night sky. Slowly, I managed to sneak in more of my gentle pets over his petals. Of course, he's probably thinking that he won't show how good my touches felt against his petals. He's not a dog. It didn’t take long before Flowey drooped his head down, his stem arched and petals closed over his face. I chuckled softly and gave him one last soft caress before I got up and left the bed of golden flowers, leaving behind three of Nanny’s macarons beside him.

I took my time again to look at the beautiful lights the leafy arch made, and the pool glowing in a light teal color. I suddenly loved the botanical garden a hundred times more. The shiny rocks began to glow, showing the way towards the glass double doors.

Closing the door behind me softly, I pulled out my phone to check the time. Ah, **8:40 PM** , I better head back to my room soon. Tomorrow is a big day; Father’s day to be exact. I even got messages from Bethany on how she’s doing back at home. I chuckled at her complaints about Felicity being back to her normal self again.

Just as I was done typing out my response, prepared to hit send, my body suddenly collides with another body, making me lose my balance and fall on my ass. “AACK! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you--”

“Z-zefie?” My muscles went still as if they stopped working. Slowly I tilted my head upwards to meet Asriel’s surprised expression.

 _Well, I’m fucked_.

“A-asriel, hi.” I squeaked, feeling my cheeks flush rosy pink. “I guess you probably didn’t want someone like me to bump into.”

He shook his head vigorously. “No, not at all! I was about to go to the garden. My dad said that I would find you there. But I guess I got lucky and found you here at least.”

Before I could say anything, he extends his hand out to me. I swallowed hard when he looked worried; worried that I’ll run away from him again if I don’t take his hand.

_Asriel . . ._

Slowly, I placed my hand over his soft hand as he pulled me up to my feet again. However, his hold on me didn’t falter. “Asriel, it’s okay, I’m not going to--”

“If you ran away because of me,” He says, cutting me off. "Then I’m so, so sorry Zefie, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I was just angry at Fiona, not you.”

“You didn’t frighten me at all.” I spoke quickly before he tries to cut me off.

“B-but last night, you were--”

“Yes I know what I did, but you’re not the reason why I fled. I just ran because I didn’t want to go through another drama. I didn’t want you to look at me like I’m some _Damsel in Distress_. I appreciate everything you do for me, but sometimes I like to handle things on my own.”

Asriel blinked a few times before he lets out a sigh in relief. “Ah, I’m sorry. Maybe I have been helping you a little too much. But I won’t apologize for helping you with Fiona. That needed to be dealt with by me. To be honest, the eleven girls I eliminated were also part of the ones that gave you cold stares. My gut had a horrible feeling that if I continue to leave them here, then--”

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest to stop him from talking about the elimination. I felt my body shaking as my eyes welled up with tears. At first, I expected him to pull away from me. Instead, he surprisingly returned the embrace and held me right there as I began to sob into his striped sweater.

His hand presses against my head to encourage me to bury my face in his sweater, softly shushing me. “Shh. It’s okay Zefie. It’s okay, it’s okay. The drama is over.” He whispered over and over until I finally calmed down.

All that crying made my body so weak that I struggled to stand on my own. Asriel must have noticed; to my surprise he scooped me up into his arms and carried me out of the hallway. In the corner of my eye, I spotted Frisk and Sans down in the dark corridor, holding each other lovingly as they exchanged their passionate kiss once again. I can tell that their kisses didn't just share passion, more like heated intimacy. I wonder if Asriel knows about their secret relationship. Once we came to the middle of the corridor of the palace, he headed towards the stairs instead of taking the elevator. I didn’t bother protesting, feeling far too weak to complain.

“You don’t have to do this,” I whispered, “I can just walk to my room once we get to the top of the stairs.

He raised his eyebrow at me. “Are you sure?”

“Mhm, I’ll be okay.” I reassured him.

It looked like he wanted to protest, but he responded by nodding his head slowly.

“As you wish.”

After a long silent climb, we finally reached the second floor. We were surprised that the corridors were empty. What time is it anyway?

“Alright Zefie, I’m setting you down now,” He says before he sets me down again.

I couldn’t help but giggle. “Well, thank you for comforting me. I have a problem of always being a _crybaby_.”

“Heh, that’s funny, I tend to be a _crybaby_ too. I’m pretty sensitive.” He chuckles, scratching the back of his head. “Anyway... Goodnight Zefie. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight to you too, Your Majesty.” I stuck my tongue out and ran towards the west wing before he could try to grab me.

Reaching for my door, I swung it open and closed it quickly behind me before leaning against it. _That is definitely the book end to my day_ , I thought to myself with a grin.

“Oh, hello my lady, you look rather better,” Barbara smiles at me before she heads inside the bathroom to start my shower.

“What’s gotten you looking so happy?” Lesley chuckles at the expression I’m making.

I can only answer by shrugging. “Oh you know, just being with the people that helped me find my _comfort zone_.”

She shook her head, chuckling at my response as she prepares my pajamas and undergarments for me to wear once I finish my shower.

As usual, I discarded my clothes over my bathroom sink for Barbara to take to the washroom, and entered the shower, feeling the warm water wash away the sweat and dirt I possibly got from the garden. I closed my eyes, scrubbing my hair and body. My thoughts wandered off to wonder about what I should give my grandfather tomorrow at his resting place.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed, my damp hair draped over my left shoulder. I managed to finish my last text I'm about to send to Bethany and Bryn before I go to sleep. _What a long day_ , I thought to myself. But tomorrow will be busier than ever because of Father’s day. I couldn’t help but think about how fatherly Asgore was to me. And just like that, it hit me. _Why not give him something to show how much I appreciate him? Even if he’s not my father, I still want to show that I’m glad he’s there to help_.

With a loud yawn, I leaned back against my pillow, feeling Barbara pull the sheets over my body.

“Goodnight my lady. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Barbara, goodnight Lesley,” I responded, my voice sounding tired.

It doesn’t take long before sleep finally hits me, allowing me to drift into a peaceful dream.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to her friends, Zefie was able to clear her mind. With Father's day tomorrow, she must prepare herself to face the girls again. And to visit her grandfather's resting place. (For those who think it's her biological grandfather, it's not. It's Runa's father: General Bronson Cordelia. I will put up his history on the next chapter.) Readers, stay determined and await next time on Selectiontale! 
> 
> I know this was a slow chapter, but it's still worth it!


	9. A Happy Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's a special holiday where everyone celebrates their fathers. Zefie spends the day with Toriel to meet her grandfather for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry this was super late! I had a lot of things going on that had to be dealt with first. I know Cinna and I expected you all to be waiting. So finally, here it is! This was actually an emotional chapter to write. My eyes are still red. Anyway, please enjoy this special chapter! 
> 
> But if you guys want to make this much more emotional, I suggest that you all listen to Undertale 'Undetale'. I cried listening to it while I read the chapter.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBhFHJMVfiI
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox, The Selection series belong to author: Keira Cass

For the first time in my life, I actually woke up super early.

It is nearly five in the morning, and here I am in the palace kitchen prepping up the macaron batter. I tinted the batter into a lovely light gold color that matched the golden flowers. According to Nanny, the lighter you dye your macarons, the darker they become once you bake them. So, I dyed the batter with the right amount. My arms were starting to throb with pain after folding the batter fifty times. Make that sixty times.

Macarons are the most complicated cookies to ever bake. I have to be very careful to not overmix or under mix the batter. Once the batter’s consistency was similar to lava, I transferred the batter into a piping bag. And because Asgore is twice as big as me, I have to make the macarons larger than the normal sized ones. So, I piped each of them in the size of a baseball over a piece of parchment paper. Once that’s done, I grabbed another cookie pan and set it under the pan with the macarons in it to keep the bottoms from burning. The best part about it is that they will help the cookies’ feet increase in height.

After folding the batter sixty times, I let out a loud yawn and stretch my arms. Good thing I let Lesley convince me into dressing up, it is nearly an hour before breakfast begins so the others will be up soon. One way or another, I'll have to face the other girls and put on a brave face. It's not my fault for getting Fiona in trouble, it's not my fault if some of the girls got eliminated for being jealous, and it's certainly not my fault if Nanny’s my mother. No matter how much they don’t like it, the girls will have to understand this. Everything happens for a reason; whether it's a good thing or a bad thing.

I gave the macarons several big taps on the pans to release air bubbles and let them sit on the counter for thirty minutes while I prepared the filling. According to Barbara, Asgore loves Toriel’s butterscotch cinnamon pie. And that is what I plan to use as its filling.

I looked at the page of the cookbook, showing the recipe for Toriel’s pie, with furrowed eyebrows. “Oh . . . This is certainly going to be a challenge.”

 _How am I supposed to convert a pie filling into a macaron filling?_ I thought to myself. If I use just the pie filling, it’ll make the cookies too soft. I wish Nanny was here to help me.

“Good morning, my child.”

I raise my head and, turning around, found Toriel smiling warmly at me. “I’m surprised that you’re up so early today.”

“G-good morning Toriel! Yes I’m up early because I’m trying to bake some macarons. I’m actually challenging myself by baking them in a different flavor.”

“Ah, I see. May I ask what flavor you have in mind? Maybe I can assist you.”

I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head. “Uh, actually . . . I thought of making your famous butterscotch cinnamon pie into a macaron. I couldn’t help but love~ your delicious pie! I had to taste it again. But, I’m pretty stuck on making its flavor made into a macaron filling. I just don’t know how to make it without messing up. Macarons are very complicated cookies after all.”

Toriel chuckled softly, walking towards me to give me a warm embrace.

“I think I can help you on that part. In the meantime, were you able to check on the macaron shells to see if they hardened?”

We quickly checked to see if the cookies formed a hard shell by tapping each of them to make sure none of the batter stuck onto my finger. _Ah, perfect!_ Just in time. Now the last part we have to do is bake them.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever baked macarons before. My child, do you happen to know how many minutes and at what temperature they must be baked?” She asks, dusting away the powdered sugar that was on my cheek, making me giggle.

“Three-hundred degrees for twenty minutes, but it’s okay. I’ve already preheated the oven so I don’t--” My words suddenly trailed off once I saw the kitchen suddenly glow in an orangey-gold color.

My eyes widened, turning my gaze towards the source of it and found Toriel summoning her fire magic over her hands. I couldn’t help but make a shocked expression, watching as she surprisingly bakes the macarons with her flame magic, carefully at the right temperature. And in seconds, the cookies actually rose perfectly, forming their lovely tall feet.

I blinked a few times before I spoke again. “Or we could do that,”

“I thought it’ll save us the time of waiting,” Toriel chuckles, putting on a pair oven mittens before taking the pan of cookies to a cooling rack. “The benefits of using fire magic, but don’t try this at home. It nearly scared your mother to death back when we baked together. Speaking of which, let’s start on the fillings shall we? Can you fill up one cup of powdered sugar, please?”

“Okay. So, what did you two make before?” I pulled out the measuring cup and filled it with powdered sugar.

“Oh, a lot of things. We made snicker doodle cookies, cakes, and pies; but in different flavors. Those were the things Runa loved to make before she baked macarons.”

I sighed softly, bringing the powdered sugar to Toriel and watched her mix the ingredients together. That’s right. Nanny didn’t know how to make macarons back then. After the seven human mages sealed the monsters away with a powerful barrier, Nanny fled from Auradon. She ended up spending her first fifteen years living as a human in France, learning how to bake other delicious desserts. And that was when Nanny first learned to bake French macarons.

Just then, I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder. I blinked a few times before I looked up, meeting Toriel’s soft gaze. “Don’t feel bad about your mother, my child. She’s a strong-willed monster like your grandfather, but a kind and wise one just like your grandmother.”

I responded with a smile before she embraced me once more. I gladly wrapped my arms around her. She reminds me of Nanny sometimes; it’s no wonder Toriel is loved for her motherly affections. Again, Asriel and Frisk are very lucky.

Twenty minutes later, Toriel and I managed to finish the macarons on time. We safely stored them in a box to have them cooled in the fridge. Once we finished cleaning up, we left the kitchen together and continued to chat for a little bit before we entered the dining room. I swallowed hard when some of the girls looked up, surprised to see me. I took a few deep breaths before I walked over to where Delilah, Colleen, and Selene were sitting.

“Morning Zefie,” Selene greets me with a shy smile.

“Morning,” I yawned with my hand over my mouth.

Delilah chuckles. “I’m surprised you’re up this early, what were you doing?”

“Oh, just baking. I thought that it would be nice to do something that would take my mind off of certain things.”

“Ooh, now I feel like eating whatever you baked,” Colleen beams. “It’d be nice to have something homemade.”

My cheeks flushed rosy pink, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Don’t worry, you will. I promise.”

I went ahead and grabbed my plate, filling it up with today’s breakfast and began to eat. In the corner of my eye, I notice that there are twenty-four of us left. I stifled a groan. Asriel wasn’t joking at all. Five of the girls that gave me cold stares went home. As for the other six . . . I’m not sure why they went home. Maybe they just weren’t Asriel’s type?

“So, what are you gonna do for your dad on Father’s Day, Colleen?” Delilah asked, turning towards her. Hearing her words, my heart suddenly throbbed painfully.

“Gosh, I dunno. I’ll either call him and greet him, or send him some banana pecan muffins. He loves those so much!” Colleen chuckles, taking a bite of her English muffin. “What about you Delilah?”

She groans, leaning her head back. “He loves to embarrass me all the time~. But I’ll send my old man some green tea and some flowers. It’ll make his day if he receives those from me.”

I lowered my head and focused on my breakfast, munching down as much as I can, to distract myself from their conversation. I don’t want anyone asking me what I’ll be doing for Father’s day. Nanny doesn’t have a boyfriend, so the only father figure I thought of is my grandfather, General Bronson Cordelia. I know Asgore and Toriel have his painted portrait hung on the third floor, although I never had the time to explore the palace due to a lot of complicated things that happened to me so far. Thinking of Toriel, she’ll be waiting for me later by the entrance with Sans. Nervous, my breathing grew shallow. _What if Sans knows that I saw him share a lot of kisses with Frisk?_ I shook that thought from my mind.

In the background I can hear some of the girls talking about their fathers, and what they were going to do for them. I felt Selene’s hand take mine, surprising me. I looked up at her and met her reassuring smile. Delilah and Colleen shared the same expression too. My lips quivered, but smiled for them. I’m glad that they didn’t ask me about what I’ll be doing for Father’s Day. They must have caught on that I’ll be visiting my grandfather’s resting place for the first time.

One by one, the girls began to leave the room. I notice that it was only Frisk and Toriel that joined us today. I forgot that today, Asgore and Asriel had to leave for an important diplomatic meeting with the other human leaders. Ah, oh well, maybe later I’ll find a way to give Asgore my surprise present. As for Flowey’s macarons, they’re still safely stored in the fridge too.

"Alright Zefie, we have to go," Delilah places her hand over my shoulder. "Give your old man some love, we respect his sacrifice he has done for all of us."

Colleen nodded softly. "He'll always be a hero in our hearts. We're very thankful that he gave us the chance to live."

"Colleen told me so much about what she knew about your grandpa, I respect him for being loyal to his duty and to his friends." Selene smiles warmly at me.

I can only gasp before I smiled at them. "Thanks guys, I'll give him your regards."

The three of them gave me a tight hug before they left to go and celebrate with their fathers. I noticed that Frisk left in a hurry, giving me a quick wave before she disappeared down the corridor. I blinked a couple of times before I realized why she left in such a hurry. Sans.

“Zefie my child, are you ready?” Toriel walks towards me, carrying a huge picnic basket.

“O-oh, yes I am,” I stuttered, rising from my chair. “I just finished breakfast. So, I’m prepared to leave right away.”

“Wonderful, then let’s get going. I’ll be waiting for you by the palace entrance. It looks like we’ll be going on a two hour road trip. So, please pack whatever you need before we go.”

 

♕ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ♕

 

In the limo, I’m seated on the left side of the window with Toriel sitting at my right side. Sans sat across from us, sharing his puns and jokes with her as they laughed at each one. I chuckled softly shaking my head. I wonder how those two met. They certainly share a special bond and a common interest of making jokes and puns.

I let their laughter fade into the background as I gazed out the window. The trees and open fields were the only things I saw for the last forty-- no, sixty minutes? Crap, I lost track of time. Oh well, it doesn’t matter anyway. I slowly reached for my pendant, giving it a tight squeeze. _It looks like I’ll be meeting grandpa for the first time of my life._  I thought to myself. Like Asgore said, he always looked too serious because of his duty he served as a general. He worked so hard to protect everyone he loved; he even raised Asgore when his parents died.

“Are you alright my child?” I blinked, turning towards Toriel. “You seem rather quiet. Is something bothering you?”

“Oh, sorry to worry you, I was just thinking about my grandfather. Asgore told me how much of a hard worker he was.”

Toriel smiled softly, closing her eyes as if thinking about him. “Oh he definitely was. Bronson dedicated his life to be sure Asgore can lead the kingdom of monsters with determination, hope, and harmony. Your mother takes after his determination.”

I chuckled softly, feeling Toriel’s warm hand take mine and give it a soft squeeze before she spoke again.

“We should be at _Mount Ebott_ soon; it shouldn't take long.”

“Hey Tori, look,” Sans beckons to a truck carrying loads of tires. “The guy is looking rather **_tired_**.”

Toriel howls in laughter as I chuckled, shaking my head. Wow, tired really? That's pretty good.

Despite the happy mood of the moment, deep down I'm actually feeling nervous. My instincts keep telling me that I should never underestimate Sans. And right now, I'm listening to my instincts. I'm utterly terrified at the thought of Sans knowing I've spotted him exchanging hugs and kisses with Frisk.

When his gaze met mine, I casually turned away slowly to make it seem as if I just wanted to look out the window again. _Oh!_ Speaking of that, we’re actually here! Well, sort of.

To get to _Mount Ebott_ , after the long drive, you still have to take a path that goes through the forest. It’s about a ten minute hike before you reach the base of the mountain. Luckily, I wore my black running shoes to use when I walk.

Without waiting for the royal chauffeur, I opened the door hastily to stretch my legs. Toriel must have noticed how eager I was to get there; she gave my hand one last tight squeeze before getting out. Sans followed after us, looking around, before he gave us the thumbs up that we’re safe from any danger. I couldn't help but stare in wonder at how beautiful the trees looked, glistening in different shades of green.

The smell of nature and sounds of birds singing made me both nervous and excited. Once Toriel finishes her brief conversation with the royal chauffeur, she gives me a warm smile as confirmation that we can go ahead and walk down the path. Allowing her to go first, I follow her on her heels, with Sans walking a few feet away to keep watch albeit in a rather lazy way.

My heart suddenly felt heavy. Through the thick trees, I can see _Mount Ebott_ towering above the forest. The war zone happened near the base of the mountain; some lives were lost from one side. The rocky terrain didn't really make the walk to the mountain any easier, but Toriel didn't seem to mind it at all.

Glancing over my shoulder, I found Sans looking at me with a wide grin. I swallowed hard and stared down at my feet. I am so dead, so very dead. I can feel my sins crawling on my back.

Sighing, I slowed my pace so I can talk to him. Better to come clean than to keep it a secret. Once we’re at a far distance to be sure we're out of earshot, I go ahead and walked the same pace as Sans.

“Hm? Sup kiddo?” Sans turned to me, surprised that I'm next to him.

“I'm so sorry!” I exclaimed, still looking down.

His eye sockets widened, surprised by my sudden outburst. “What're ya sorry for--”

“I-I saw you and Frisk together . . . And I never meant to, I swear! I've been trying to get over it, but everywhere I go, I end up finding you two.”

Fear began to seep throughout my body when I noticed his eye sockets turned pitch black, his grin faltering. Just his expression alone is making me feel twice as guilty. Suddenly, the lights in his eye sockets appear again, his grin widening before he lets out a chuckle.

“W-wha? What’s so funny?” I asked, flabbergasted by his reaction to my confession.

“It’s funny because I honestly wanted to see you crack. Sorry kiddo. Anyway, I’m glad you finally told me the truth. I actually saw you taking a glimpse at us, a part of me was afraid that you’ll tell someone. Deep down, though, I kind of knew that you’re not the type to spread gossip about us.”

I blinked a couple times before I looked away. “Well yeah, it wasn’t nice of me to look. I know you guys like each other, judging how you two are always happy and comfortable around each other.”

“Heh yeah, she makes me happy.”

We both looked at Toriel as she began to hum a soft tune before I spoke again.

“I know I shouldn’t ask . . . But why are you guys keeping it a secret? Are there other people besides me that know about your secret relationship with Frisk?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down with the questions kid.” He puts his hands up chuckling. “First of all, yes, there are a few people who know about us; with you adding up to the list. But Asgore and Toriel don’t know, and there’s a reason behind it.”

Just as I was about to ask him why, Toriel suddenly called out for both of us. Oh! The end of the path!

“Are you two alright? Did something happen?” Toriel asks us loudly.

“Yeah Tori, we’re fine! What’s up?” Sans responded, both of us dismissing the topic for now.

“There’s something that needs Zefie's attention.” My attention turned back to her, wondering what she wants me to look at, before she beckoned me. “Come over here my child! There’s something important that you should see!”

Looking at Sans once more, he gives me a faint shrug as he kept his grin wide. “Go on ahead kid, we’ll talk about it later. Thanks for being honest and loyal about it kid, I have high respects for ya.”

“Thank you Sans,” I smiled at him before I sprinted towards Toriel, finally coming to the end of the forest.

Once I reached her, my eyes widened with amazement, audibly gasping at the sight before me. About three miles from where we stood is an abandoned village. By the looks of it, the houses must have belonged to humans. The shattered roofs were collapsed; the walls of the houses now have vines crawling around them as if a few centuries have gone by. My eyes didn’t miss the bed of golden flowers growing at the center of the village.

“That looks . . . Beautiful, in an odd way.” I breathed, putting my hand over my pounding chest.

“It is beautiful, but there are many sad stories behind the village. When the war broke out, Asgore had to take your mother some place safe where no one could hurt her. And this was the village she stayed in before she fled away from _Auradon_. She didn’t want to be around the people who banished us under _Mount Ebott_.”

I looked up at her, seeing a sorrowful expression cloud her face. _Oh . . ._ It’s as if something else made her terribly sad just by looking at the abandoned human village.

I slowly held onto her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “Toriel, I don’t know what else happened in the past. But Nanny would always tell me that whatever happened before made us stronger and taller than ever. And we must always be thankful that we are here now, living in the present instead of the past.”

She let out a soft gasp, her eyes welling up, before giving me a warm smile and leaning down to embrace me.

“Thank you, my child . . .” She breathes deeply before straightening her posture again, clearing her throat. “Now then, shall we see your grandfather?”

“Yes.”

Both of us walked silently, neither of us bothering to release our hold on each other’s hands. Beautiful tall grass covered the open field, the warm breeze making the blades flow like the surface of the ocean. Checking over my shoulder once more, I find Sans glancing around before hurrying to catch up with us. Before I knew it, _Mount Ebott_ stood towering above us.

The beautiful green of nature spread out before my eyes. Not a single sign of mankind scarred the beautiful mountain as it rose skyward. I gasped. It really is taller than I expected.  

The mood darkened as we continued onward. Another field opened before us, littered with spears and broken arrows partially buried into the ground along with dented shields imprinted with the delta rune crest. Discarded metal armors and helmets that once belonged to monsters now slept in their earthen grave as the plants and weeds grew over them. Centuries ago a violent event took place in this very spot. I could almost hear the sounds of battle ringing out; the bellows and screams echoing through the land.

I placed my other hand over my trembling mouth to prevent myself from crying. Two different races that ignited the war: one fought for domination and the other fought for peace. No humans died but several monsters lost their lives that day, my grandfather included.

Noticing the way my body began to tremble as I became overwhelmed with sadness and shock, Toriel soothingly rubbed my back.

“Shh, hush now Zefie. It’ll be alright.” She whispers to me, putting her hand over my head as I press my face against her chest.

After taking a few deep breaths, my body eventually stopped shaking and I regained my composure once more. May the souls of those lost rest in peace. I hope that they found eternal peace; no sadness, separation, or pain.

“Come this way my child,” Toriel spoke again, taking me by the hand. “Your grandfather’s resting place is just over there.”

Looking at where she pointed, I notice a beautiful pink tree. Oh! T-thats--!

“Is that a cherry blossom tree?!” My eyes widened; my mouth agape.

“That’s right,” She chuckled as we continued walking towards it.

As we got closer, something sparkling caught my eye. Looking down, I gasped again. It’s an Aurora crystal! But it’s carved into a shape of a flat gravestone. Engraved over it is his name, with the delta rune crest next to it, showing his rank he used to be when he led the royal guards.

 

**‘Here lies General Bronson Cordelia**

**A beloved Father, husband, and a brave friend.’**

 

“Grandpa . . .”

Toriel seated upon a soft patch of grass by the gravestone, setting her basket down, before she took out a bouquet of red and yellow flowers tied together with a velvet light blue ribbon. Ah, roses. Even for death, the colored roses have a meaning behind them. The red is for love, the yellow is a strong tie for friendship, to name a couple. I watched as she gently rubs her hand over his gravestone, placing the roses over it.

I bit down on my lower lip, my vision suddenly blurred by my own tears as Toriel spoke softly. “Hello Bronson, it’s been a long time since I’ve visited you. I apologize that Gorey couldn’t come this time. He and Asriel have an important diplomacy meeting with the other human leaders at the moment. I’m sure you’re very proud of them, as much as I am, for their hard work and the way they still lead our kind to a better future, with you guiding them by spirit.”

My heart beat so fast; my entire body started trembling again. I shook my head. I’m such a mess! Especially when I’m here, face to face with my grandfather I never got to meet. Just as I was about to turn away, Toriel patted the spot next to her. I swallowed hard as I slowly sat down, feeling her soft hand gently stroke my hair.

“I also have someone with me on this special day,” she continued to speak as if he sat nearby listening to her. “This is one of your granddaughters, Zefie. She’s competing in Asriel’s Selection. Like you, she too wants to do her part by helping our kingdom create a better future where everyone can finally live in peace. And knowing you, you’ll probably tell her to work hard and be herself.”

She slowly tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. “Zefie dear, this is your grandfather.”

I turned to meet her, eyes red. She gave me a soft nod to reassure me that it’s okay to speak to him even though he’s not alive. Blinking my tears away, I placed my shaky hand over his gravestone. _It felt cold, yet somehow warm_ , I thought to myself.

“H-hello grandpa. It’s nice to meet you, my name is Zefie. I’m sorry that mom and Bryn couldn’t be here to see you. I-I just want to let you know that--” I let out a squeak, putting my other hand over my mouth as I felt more tears begin to well up over my eyes.

“Ah, I-I’m sorry,” I continued to speak, despite my voice breaking. “I’m such a crybaby, I get so easily emotional. Anyway, I just want to let you know that I want to wish you a Happy Father’s Day. Asgore told me so much about you. He even told me that you sacrificed your life to protect him from getting killed during the war against the humans. You didn’t just save him; you saved every monster from meeting a cruel death despite the fact that they ended up being imprisoned. A-and now that they’re free, they are alive because of what you did for them . . . And I love you for your sacrifice and compassion--”

I lost control of myself, beginning to sob unabashedly as I laid my head over his headstone. There’re so many things I wanted to tell him. Trying as hard as I could manage to speak through my sobs, I continued, “I wanna let y-you know that I’m v-very proud that you’re my grandfather! I know I never m-met you face to face, but deep d-down, I know that y-you’re watching me from afar, w-with grandma by your side! Thank you for honoring me and Bryn by letting us be considered your granddaughters!”

I frantically reached into the pocket of my jeans, pulling out a blue braided bracelet I made during the ride to Mount Ebott. It wasn't much, but I thought this was something special enough to give it to him. Nanny taught me how to make make these bracelets. I sobbed quietly as I laid it next to Toriel’s bouquet of roses. A warm smile spreads across my face, sniffling as I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon his gravestone. It didn’t take long before I finally stopped crying as Toriel offered me her handkerchief to use it to wipe away the remaining tears I had in my eyes.

“ . . . Do you think he heard me, Toriel?” I finally spoke, my eyes not leaving my grandfather’s gravestone.

I hear a soft chuckle before she held me close in a motherly way. “Of course he did, my child; every word. Whatever you tell him, he can hear it. I know that normal monsters don’t have souls, but we still communicate with them as if they’re still here. I believe in the afterlife, my child, and I am very certain that the friends we have lost are still here with us through spirit. If you listen carefully, perhaps you’ll one day hear your grandfather or grandmother talk to you.”

I turned to look at her, a smile forming over my flushed cheeks. Yeah, maybe someday I will hear them. And when I do, I will lock it up inside my heart and keep it there forever. But something bothered me, looking at my grandfather’s gravestone again.

“Toriel? Did Nanny make his gravestone?”

“Yes, she did. Runa even made a small monument engraved with all the names of the monsters that died here. She wanted to make sure that none of them didn’t die in vain.”

I let out a small chuckle. “I guess that was her way of saying that she’s moving on and not live in the past. But what about the cherry blossom tree? I thought that they only exist in Japan?”

“Ah yes, that was actually your mother again. She was the one who planted it. Someone gave it to her as a gift to thank her for saving their life. So, she planted the tree here because your grandmother was named after the cherry blossom.”

Smiling again, we sat here for the next few hours, keeping my grandfather company. Sans eventually joined us, acknowledging my grandfather with a wide grin before telling a bad pun to lighten the mood.

When it was time for us to go, the three of us started to walk back to the limo. I take one last glimpse of the cherry blossom tree, smiling softly to myself, and began to follow after Sans and Toriel.

On our way back to the palace we ate our lunches. Thankfully, Toriel knew that we wouldn't return for lunch on time, so she packed our meals. Within five minutes, I gulped down my grilled cheese and tomato soup. Toriel’s cooking is the best!

Turning to my window, I watched as _Mount Ebott_ grew smaller. _I'll see you again soon grandpa_ , I thought to myself. _I promise._ In the corner of my eye, I see Toriel laughing like crazy as she listens to Sans telling more bad jokes that really didn’t seem that funny. How in the world is Toriel laughing? I shrugged. Oh well, I guess some people just find things hilarious, even if it's a really bad pun.

“Thank you for coming with me Toriel,” I smiled at her. “It meant a lot to have you there with me.”

“You’re very welcome dear. And now that we’re almost home, may I ask who the macarons are for? Judging by the size of cookies we baked, it looks as if you’re baking them for--”

“Asgore.” I finished the sentence for her, watching as she lets out a soft gasp.

“Oh my child,” Her eyes well up suddenly, placing her soft hand over my cheek. “That’s very kind of you.”

I smiled and placed my hand over hers. “When he told me about grandpa acting as a father figure to him, it inspired me to think about all the things that he has done for me. It means a lot to me. He may not be my father, but I still want to show him how much I appreciate him for acting fatherly to me.”

“Oh yes, Gorey has that effect on everybody.”

We chuckled softly, nodding in agreement about Asgore.

An hour later, we finally made it back. According to Toriel, Asgore and Asriel should be arriving at the palace soon. I smiled softly. This should give me time to prep up Asgore’s macarons.

Bidding farewell to Toriel and Sans for now, I head down the familiar corridor where the palace kitchen is. As usual, the kitchen workers are very busy preparing for tonight’s dinner. As I walked in, they all stopped just to give me a small bow as I waved in response to acknowledge them. They’re all too kind, I thought to myself.

Reaching for the fridge, I take out two white boxes that were both tied in different colored ribbons: one gold and the other green. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the kitchen, heading to the garden until I suddenly stopped walking.

I swallowed hard, seeing Malachite and a few monster girls I never met before, looking at me with a smug expression on their faces. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little witch. Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the garden,” I responded calmly. “I need to take this box to a special friend.”

She lets out a haughty chuckle. “Oh? A gift for a special friend? And on such a special day too? Silly Zafrina, don't you know that today's Father's day? But it's a pity that you honestly don't know what it's like to have a father to celebrate with today. After all, your mom is single. So, go ahead and run along to your little 'friend', you might as well go and hang out with them since you have no one to greet a Happy Father's Day to." 

My heart felt as if a knife went through my chest, stopping me from breathing. I felt my stomach twist into painful knots, watching Malachite sneer at the painful state I’m in. _No!_ No I won’t do that. I won’t give her the satisfaction of looking so weak.

“I do have someone who I still greet to every year, and his name is General Bronson Cordelia.” My eyes didn’t miss how quickly their smug expressions disappeared. Their eyes widened at the mention of the name that still continues to live among the monsters’ history. “And just so you know Malachite, he’s the only father figure I’ll ever look up to. Don’t forget that he sacrificed his life to save every one of your families and friends from meeting a gruesome death against the humans. Even though my grandfather didn’t live a life long enough to meet me face-to-face, he still gave his life up for you all to have a chance to live freely among the surface . . . And to be able to have your fathers and family with you now. So if I were you, I’d watch what I say to someone who doesn’t have a father here today, when he only died as a hero to protect every monster, even the ones that have a bad attitude."

I looked at Malachite again, waiting for her to say something. She only blinked nervously before she lets out a small huff, watching as she and the other monster girls disappear down the corridor, leaving me by myself. I held the boxes tightly to my chest, feeling hot tears run down my cheek. I sniffled, using my long sleeves to wipe them away before I continued on to the garden.

Across the hallway, I once again found Frisk with Sans again. This time, his back was facing me so he couldn’t tell that no one was there to watch as he gives his sweetheart sweet loving kisses. I placed my hand over my mouth to keep me from giggling with excitement. _If they were a country, they would have been_ _**France**_ _._ Oh god, there I go again being such a damn nerd!

“D-does Zefie know about us?” Frisk asks, her voice frantic with worry.

I hear Sans chuckle. “Nah, don’t worry kid, she’s a good person. She actually confessed to me and apologized for it. She promises to not mention this to anyone. Our secret is safe with her.”

“I knew she was a good person from that start!” She beams happily. “Now I have a reason to go up to her and thank her, maybe Zefie and I could join my dad in the garden to keep Flowey company.”

“Heh, sure thing kiddo, I’m sure she’ll like that. Although, I hope Zefie’s prepared to meet that little shit and put up with his attitude,” He grumbles a little. “Even after eight years, that stupid flower still calls me ‘smiley trash-bag’.”

Frisk chuckles at his response to it. “Actually, she did meet Flowey. Dad told me that he found Zefie talking with Flowey when we met Asriel’s Selected candidates for the first time. She was offering him macarons. I’m kind of jealous though, Dad said that he’s never seen Flowey warm up quickly to a person like Zefie. I guess it’s her personality that has that effect on everyone she meets.”

“Yeah, she does. I’m surprised that the little shit still waits for her to give him those sweets.”

I hear frisk let out a giggle before she pulls him by the sleeves to exchange sweet heated kisses. I can hear Sans let out a husky breath as he presses her against the wall to trail his heated kisses from her mouth to her neck. I felt my cheeks flush red before I ran across the room quietly. _Oh dear god, I can feel my sins crawling on my back again!_  Deep down, I was tempted to go back and talk to them. But I pushed that to the side, they deserve to have their own privacy.

As usual, I kick off my sneakers outside the garden entrance. Raising my leg up, I use my toes to open the door. When the door swung open, my heart suddenly began to throb loudly. Across the garden is Asgore, watering his plants while Flowey stayed in his flower pot over on the glass table.

I smiled softly and began to walk slowly towards them until Flowey noticed me. “What took you so long, idiot?!”

“Ah, sorry Flowey, I had some places to visit first.”

“Whatever, it’s not like I was expecting you anyway.” He lets out a stressed huff, crossing his arms . . . Err . . . ‘Leaves’.

 _Oh yes you were, you said it yourself earlier._ I thought to myself as I carefully placed the white boxes on the table, pushing the box with the green ribbon towards him. Just as he was about to ask what it’s for, I held the ribbon by the end and let it fall off, opening the lid that showed twenty-five butterscotch cinnamon pie flavored macarons stacked neatly inside. I chuckled softly as Flowey began to pop the macarons into his mouth, his eyes widening from how sweet and savory they tasted.

“T-thanks for the cookies you idiot. Don’t be late next time or I won’t talk to you anymore.” he spoke in a hushed voice so Asgore couldn’t hear him.

“You’re welcome,” I gave Flowey a gentle caress that made him shiver from my soft touch, before I picked up the other box.

Once I reached Asgore, I cleared my throat softly. “Howdy Asgore.”

“Hm?” He turns around, and smiles warmly when he sees me. “Ah, howdy little one. Have you come to help me tend to my garden at this hour?”

“Actually, yes. But there’s something I have to give you.”

“Oh, what is it?”

I chuckled softly at the sudden curiosity taking over his face. “I need your hands please.”

Asgore blinks a few times before he happily obliges, putting his watering can down and opening his hands. I smiled softly as I placed the box against his palm. His gaze met mine as he reached for the lid. I stared at him, a smile plastered over my face, as he pulled the ribbon off gently, lifting the lid up. I watched as his eyes widened. My grin spread when Asgore looked up at me again, surprised.

“I-is this for me Zafrina?”

I nod softly before his large fluffy hand reaches in, carefully taking out a large macaron that’s big enough to fit between his fingers. He took a bite of it and chewed a few times before his eyes widened. I chuckled loudly once Asgore realized that the flavor I used for his macaron is none other than his wife’s famous pie. I began to laugh when he continued to eat more of it, savoring the flavor.

“Mmm, this is delicious,” he says with his mouth a bit full of macarons. “Did you make this yourself?”

I shook my head. “Not really, I had help from Toriel this morning. She helped me make this special macaron to be sure it still captures the sweet taste of the butterscotch cinnamon pie. After all, this is for someone who I consider a father figure.”

Asgore stops chewing all of a sudden, his gaze meeting my now teary eyes. I shrugged softly and continued to speak again before he could.

“I know that we’re not related and all, but when you helped me through my problems, offered me advice, and treated me kindly . . . Well, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me by giving you something that I made with my own hands. Just as you see my grandpa like a father, I now see you as a father too.

He places the box on the ground before he suddenly pulls me into a tight embrace. I closed my eyes and began to cry softly when I heard him sniffling. I felt his large hand gently stroking my hair as if he’s trying to smooth it out. Once we both calmed down, Asgore pulled away from me a little to look at me again.

“ . . . Thank you little one.”

I wrapped my arms around his waist and chuckled softly. “Happy Father’s Day, Asgore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely thought of Zefie seeing Asgore like a father. Let us find out what happens to our Mage next time in Selectiontale.
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm still crying, even after reading this!)


	10. Class is now in Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zefie and the Selected girls must take a few classes in order for them to understand what it means to be Berdea's Queen someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know how writers feel when it comes to posting a chapter before the due date. Cinna and I have been sick, so we couldn't get it done on time than we hoped for. Anyway, it's here. Please enjoy, sorry for the long wait! ╥﹏╥
> 
> Warning: those who are seeking Grillby/Muffet will have to be pushed back further into the chapters. As for Undyne/Alphys wait for that in chapter 15. So sorry! Please bear with us! (இ﹏இ`｡)
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox, and The Selection series belongs to author: Keira Cass.

“My lady, wake up.” I hear Barbara say, shaking me gently in the darkness. “You have to get up. Mettaton and Queen Toriel are expecting every Selected girl present at the loft for a very important announcement.”

I responded by grumbling as I lifted my head up, my hair a complete mess. Sitting up, I toss my bed sheets away from my body as I get up, stretching my arms out and yawning. Just as I’m about to ask why I needed to wake up, Lesley walks in and lays a long-sleeved sailor fuku uniform over my bed that looks like something an anime character would wear in school. My eyes widen as my brain finally processes the information as to why I have to get up. School.

“Noooooooo!” I slammed my face onto the bed, muffling my groans.

I heard Barbara and Lesley chuckle at my distress before I felt their hands patting my back. “It’s not what you think, my lady. However, Barbara and I don’t exactly know what Mettaton and the queen have in mind. So it’s best if you stick with the schedule.”

I turned my head to look up at them. Letting out a defeated sigh, I get up again as Barbara quickly strides into the bathroom to start my shower. I take a closer look at the sailor fuku uniform I’ll be wearing. Hmm . . . Black pleated skirt that matches the collar of my uniform and the cuffs of my sleeves, with a red ribbon that can be tied around the collar. The shirt itself is white; it actually came with a gold pin to secure my ribbon, the winged circle. Ah, the Delta Rune, that’s a very classy item that goes well with the uniform, I thought to myself.

I shrugged softly as I walked into the bathroom to start my usual routine. I tied my hair into a bun and quickly began scrubbing my body clean. It’s already been several days since my emotional Father’s Day experience, yet it still feels like it all happened only yesterday. It turned out to be better than expected, though. A smile spread across my face as I pictured Asgore enjoying the butterscotch cinnamon macarons I baked for him.

After drying my body, I fastened my white bra on before slipping on my matching underwear. Barbara and Lesley then came to dress me. Once I had my uniform on, I took a long look in the mirror and noticed that the skirt was nearly an inch above my knees. My cheeks flushed a rosy red. Lesley made the last few finishing touches by tying the long scarf under my collar, forming a perfect knot, before fastening the winged circle brooch to keep the tie stable. Sitting at my vanity, I slip on my white high-knee socks as Barbara brushes my long hair until soft and straight before parting it into twin-tails. I smiled brightly at my hairstyle, _my personal touch to my appearance._

“Ooh! You look so adorable, my lady!” Barbara gushes, making me blush again.

Lesley nodded in approval, placing her hands on her waist. “I agree. It makes you look mature and sharp.”

“T-thank you, although . . . They’ll probably think I look more like a kid going to preschool.”

“Oh, who cares what they all think? This is your hair and your style, not theirs.” Lesley huffs, shaking her head before she examines me one more time. “Alright, my lady, you’re prepped up and ready to go. Please listen to your professors and take notes if it’s very important, and please--”

“Okay, okay, Lesley. I’ll do my best and pay attention.” I chuckled softly, cutting her off, as I leaned forward and hugged both of my maids.

Waving them goodbye, I let out a shaky breath before hastily leaving my room. Down the hall I notice all the other girls already waiting at the loft. It didn’t really surprise me that most of them looked both disappointed and a little distraught about the situation. No one wants to go through school, but whatever Mettaton and Toriel have in mind for us can’t be anything bad. Once I joined the group, Delilah and Colleen greeted me with smiles.

“Ooh! Zefie, you look adorable!” Colleen gushes. “Especially when your hair is tied into twin-tails!”

“Haha thanks, it’s a personal touch to my appearance. Though, I’m worried that everyone will think I look childish and won’t take me seriously.”

Delilah scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “So what if they think that? There’s nothing wrong with you being yourself. Besides, they would just be wasting their time and breath paying attention to someone’s looks rather than focusing on today’s agenda.”

Colleen and I both nodded in agreement.

“Hi, guys,” The three of us turned to find Selene before she squeezes between Colleen and Delilah.

“Hey, you ready for what’s about to happen?” Delilah asks, adjusting her tie.

“N-not really . . . It’ll mean more stress among the Selection.” Selene shakes her head softly, twisting a lock of her hair around with her fingers.

Just as Colleen opened her mouth to say something, the elevator began to hum and rumble loudly. Soon the doors opened with a loud swoosh allowing Toriel to step out followed by Mettaton. As usual, he’s dressed at his best, wearing a black blazer that sparkled over his dark magenta button up long-sleeved shirt. Mettaton’s black pants sparkled too, making him shine even without a spotlight on him. Doesn’t he have any other color to wear? I guess he just likes anything that’s black and magenta.

“Good morning, darlings~!” Mettaton greets us, flipping his long fringe to the side as he strikes one of his many dramatic poses.

“Yes, good morning, ladies.” Toriel smiles warmly at us.

“Good morning, Mettaton. Good morning, Your Majesty.” We responded in unison before we curtsied for Toriel.

“Oh, don’t you all just look fabulous~! I knew those uniforms would look gorgeous on everyone; definitely the best choice for the agenda that is planned for you all today.”

Half of the girls responded with sad whining, the others with irritated, tired groans. Toriel chuckled at our reaction before she began to speak.

“Now, now, my dears. I know you all don’t like what you are going to do. But please keep in mind that this is very important if you are to marry my son someday and help him lead Auradon. So, starting from today until the end of the Selection, everyone will attend two classes per week on Tuesday and Thursday. However, the human mages have an extra special class.”

 _Three?!_ Oh, crap. Whatever this class we mages have to take must be important. So, I shouldn’t be complaining. I bite down on my lower lip pretending to not hear some of the girls snickering at us for having an extra class.

“One of the classes that all of you will attend together will be History, with Gerson as your teacher. This class is very important, counting for nearly seventy percent of what you need to learn. Without history, none of you will have the full understanding of both the human and monster kingdoms that our future queen is expected to know. So, please bear with me and study hard.” Toriel said. Her voice sounded gentle and encouraging.

I swallowed hard before nodding my understanding with the others.

“Very good. Now the extra class I mentioned for the human mages is very important as well. You will be learning how to connect with your inner magic as well as how to make potions. Your professor will be none other than our royally appointed mage, Moe Morgans.”

“U-uhm. Excuse me, Your Majesty?” I hear one of the girls speak, raising her hand. “We didn’t know you have a human mage in the palace. Why haven’t we met or seen her?”

“Ah, yes. I apologize, ladies. Moe is the type who prefers to be alone. She focuses on her studies for most of the day, rarely making an appearance around the palace. But don’t worry; everyone of you will have the opportunity to meet her today.”

Some of the girls began to murmur. I couldn’t help but swallow hard, thinking deeply. Her surname, Morgans . . . Why does it sound so familiar? I must have heard it somewhere before, but where?

“Alright, darlings, settle down,” Mettaton says, catching our attention again. “Please allow the queen to continue her announcement. There will be plenty of time for you all to chat later. Right now, this is urgent. We must get you all prepared for class before we dismiss you.”

Toriel let out a soft chuckle. “Now, the second class is where you all will test and train your abilities to fight physically and mentally based on your occupations. But don’t worry about that right now. This class doesn’t begin until Thursday. So for now, I want everyone to focus on history. After that, the mages will have their _Studies of Magic_. Each class lasts for two hours; be sure to use your time wisely to study and learn. Any questions?”

None of us spoke, only responding by shaking our heads.

“Very well. Now, I must leave for an urgent matter with my husband. So, please be good, my dears.” She bows softly before she dismisses herself towards the elevator, leaving us with Mettaton.

“Alright, darlings. Now that Queen Toriel has told you what you will be doing from now on, it’s time to head for class. I will escort you all to your history class, where Gerson will be waiting. Now, if you all will follow me. There’s no time like the present~.”

I felt thankful as he led us to the stairs. I’m not fond of being in crowded elevators and the whispers amongst some of the girls made me feel uneasy. With the comforting presence of Selene, Colleen, and Delilah following right behind me, I followed Mettaton up two flights of stairs.

“Gosh, I feel so bad for you, Zefie,” Colleen suddenly placed her hand over my shoulder. “If you like, Delilah and I can wait for the two of you when your class finishes.”

“Huh? What do you mean ‘the two of us’?” Puzzled, I turned to look at her.

“O-oh, uh, I forgot to mention that I’m a human mage, too.” Selene nervously spoke up. “My family is known to originate from one of the seven powerful mages, j-just like your biological family.” Selene looks down, chewing on her lower lip.

Ohhh, no wonder her last name sounded familiar. Well, it’s a good thing we have history class. Perhaps this Gerson person can enlighten me on my biological family’s history.

“Don’t worry, Selene. I honestly didn’t want anyone knowing about my abilities too. So, you’re not the only one.”

She responds by smiling warmly. “Thanks, Zefie.”

“So, do any of you guys know who this ‘Moe Morgans’ is?” Delilah looked expectantly at me and Selene.

“No, not really . . . But her name does sound familiar.” Selene shrugs meekly.

“Same. My brain’s been overheating just by thinking about her too much.” I shook my head, placing my hand over my forehead.

Colleen chuckles and pulls Delilah into a hug. “You heard Queen Toriel. We’ll all meet Moe soon; I’m sure she’s a very nice person!”

I couldn’t help but chuckle nervously. Yeah, nice; I just hope she’s not the type that gets angry easily. Back at Aura Cove high, I ended up stuck with a strict teacher who would always get so infuriated at the littlest things that typically don’t agitate most normal people. She was so sensitive that the principal had no choice but to have her retire. My body shivered as I remembered the time the teacher yelled at Bethany for being absent when she already had an excuse due to a doctor’s appointment.

Once we reached the third floor, some of the girls gasped at the beautiful paintings displayed on the walls. To me it felt as if we were walking through an art gallery. It seems someone in the royal family definitely has a deep appreciation for art. Maybe it's Frisk? Some of the paintings depict strange sceneries I've never seen before nor could even imagine existing. One painting that specifically caught my eye pictured a tall castle that seemed to light up in some kind of enormous cave. Could that be . . ?

“Oh my gosh! Zefie, look!” I started at Colleen’s sudden outburst and spun around, my breath catching in my throat.

Some of the girls heard Colleen as well. Looking at the portrait they gasped too before turning to look at me. I walked slowly towards the portrait of a goat monster, dressed in a robe much like Toriel’s, with long hair shimmering in the same gold color as Asgore’s. And beside the goat monster was--!

“Grandmother . . .” I breathed, pressing my fingers gently against the painting as if my fingers would truly touch her cheek.

Like Nanny, her long soft hair was a bit wavy, but grandmother's hair was glowing in a beautiful black that matched the dark abyss of the ocean. A beautiful light blue tear drop shaped pendant sparkled over her powder blue cloak, her short white fur a shade lighter than Nanny’s. Judging by the gentle smile she showed in her seal monster form, she seemed serene and caring. I found myself mesmerized by the way her eyes shimmered in a cobalt blue shade.

“She looks so beautiful,” a girl commented.

“You're so lucky to be related to her, Zafrina,” A monster girl says, making me smile a bit.

The rest of the girls murmured about her causing my cheeks to flush slightly. In the corner of my eye, I noticed how malicious Malachite looked due to the attention the others gave me. Delilah and Selene squeezed through the crowd to look at the painting as well.

“Ah, that's the late Queen Guinevere Dreemurr, King Asgore’s mother! She is known for her compassion and kindness.” Selene stares at the painting with admiration. “And next to her must be your grandmother Zefie, I was told that she worked closely with her as her head maid and the castle’s best nurse.”

I chuckled softly. Yeah, my grandmother was the best. I can see where Asgore got his kindness from, his mother. Maybe If I have enough time, I can explore the third floor and discover more paintings.

“Alright, darlings. Chop, chop. We wouldn’t want to be late for your first day in class~.” Mettaton walks towards us as he beckons towards the corridor.

The girls follow after him but I lingered a tad longer, looking at the painting one last time. _I should call Nanny later,_ I remind myself mentally. It’s been awhile since I last spoke with her. She’ll be thrilled to know that I found a picture of grandmother.

By the time we reached the end of the corridor, a large wooden door with the Delta Rune etched in black stood before us. Hm, quite classy. Whoever this Gerson is, he must be quite a fan of history. I chuckled to myself about it, realizing why Toriel chose him as our history teacher.

Mettaton clears his throat as a sign to get the girls to quiet down before he knocks on the door three times. “Gerson~! Your students have arrived for their history lessons!”

Behind the door came only an awkward silence. Some of the girls began to murmur as I bit on my lower lip nervously. I wonder what's taking so--

Suddenly, the door creaks open as a girl about my age steps out. All the girls seemed to notice her unusual appearance as they watched her swing the door open wide. A robed adorned with the delta rune flowed around her figure; however, instead of the usual purple, the cloth was azure blue with long white sleeves and a long hood hanging limp against her back. Her dark raven hair, tied into a high bun, drew her hair away from her nearly expressionless face. And yet she almost looked a bit tired. Her facial expression reminds me of _Karuta Roromiya_ from **_Inu x Boku SS_**.

“Well hello there, Moe darling~,” Mettaton greets her as she straightens her posture. “Is Gerson ready to meet with the students?”

She gives a soft nod. “Yes. He's ready to see them all. You can send them in right away. Please excuse me; I must tend to my studies. As for my Mage students, I will see you all pretty soon.”

Selene and I couldn't help but gape in shock at each other once Moe disappears down the corridor. This is our professor?! I guess I've been overthinking too much; my head wasn't cleared enough to realize that Moe is young. And that raven hair with those dark brown eyes, it made things even more clear. Her family is also known to be related to one of the seven powerful mages. I swallowed hard, wondering what became of the other four.

Behind me, I can hear Malachite chuckling softly. “That’s Moe Morgans? Isn’t she a little young to be a professor? And her facial expression; she really needs to learn how to smile or her face will stay that way forever.” She whispers to her friends.

“I wouldn’t judge her if I were you, Malachite,” Scarlet spoke, keeping a stoic expression. Oh, I haven’t heard from her since the ballroom. “Powerful human mages like her can take down thousands of monsters like you. I’d feel sorry for you if Moe defeated you without lifting a finger before you could finish ranting on about how young and emotionless she looks.”

Malachite looked like she was about to spit out more insults, but she was immediately stopped when one of her friends poked her shoulder to have her focus on the door that began creaking open again.

Turning my attention to the classroom, it actually looks bigger on the inside than I thought. And at the far end of the enormous room is none other than our history professor: a very old looking tortoise monster wearing some kind of archaeologist outfit.

“Woah there! I see you all made it here just in time! Wa ha ha!” He chuckles lightly, beckoning us to come in. “Have a seat, ladies; it's time that we begin to reminisce into the past and learn.”

“Alright ladies, it's time to get to class. Please behave and be sure to pay attention. Ta-ta, darlings~!”  
Mettaton blows a kiss at us before he disappears down the corridor.

The girls begin to go inside, with me following last. Six long rectangular tables divided into sets of three sat on each side of the room, each assigned with four chairs. Because I hate to sit in the front and back, I walk over to the second row and take the chair that sat next to the window where I can see the city of _Berdea_. It's a shame that the room didn't overlook to the north side of _Mount Ebott_.

Colleen follows and sits next to me, then Selene, and Delilah taking the last seat. I gaze up at Gerson, noticing that his right eye was completely shut. I moved my head to the side to prevent myself from looking. Perhaps he had an accident a long time ago.

“Alright then,” Gerson clears his throat to silence the soft murmurs the girls were making before we focused on him. “Class is now in session, and it's time that I properly introduce you young ladies to myself. I'm professor Gerson. I've been around for a long time, maybe too long. And I gotta say, studying history sure is easy when you lived through so much of it yourself! Wa ha ha!”

Half of the girls nearly chuckled at his somewhat joke about himself. It seems like everyone at the palace loves jokes and puns, especially Sans. He's literally the king. Well, the king of bad puns and jokes. As for Asgore? He's seems okay with hearing them, but not too much of it.

“Alright, enough of the chuckling ladies. Now that I've caught your attention, I say that it's time we all do roll calls, shall we?”

He pulled out his list of names.

“Ah, let's see. Lisa Kamber?”

“Here!”

I blinked in confusion. Wha? So I guess our names won't be called alphabetically again? I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking deeply. _Does this mean that we’ll be called by our number?_ I know for sure that Colleen is number ten when she was first called up at the ballroom.

My entire face went pale, feeling beads of sweat run down the back of my neck. If that’s so, then I’ll be called last again. It’s not as bad as being called first, but being last always seems to make you stand out more to everyone else.

“Delilah Hanzo.” Gerson continues to call out.

“Right here,” She drawls, waving her hand side to side.

I bite down on my lower lip to prevent myself from chuckling. It looks like she's been up all night playing video games. Perhaps **_Overwatch_**? Maybe tomorrow, we could go to the mall and find some new video games to play. Or perhaps find some new mangas to read besides young adult books that I can't help but want to so badly read. Heh, some nerd I am. Or is it bookworm when it comes to reading? I asked myself mentally.

While Gerson continues to call out the girls, I turn my head towards the window, gazing up at the beautiful blue sky, the clouds floating along the windy air. Now that I think about it, Bryn is going to graduate college soon. I better find a good graduation present that'll be worth it. Perfume? Nah, Bryn has a lot; it’d be impossible to find a favorite among the dozens she has on her vanity. Clothes? Uh, no, no… Bryn has too many to count. She even has some that can't fit into her closet anymore. So, what else is left that she doesn't have? It has to be both useful and amazing beyond Bryn’s expectations.

“Zafrina Alban?”

I whipped my head towards Gerson, pulling away from my thoughts. “H-here!”

I felt my body chilled to the bone, afraid that he might recognize me. _Please don't say it, please don't say it_ , I begged mentally in my head. And with a loud chuckle, he nods in approval that he succeeded on his first roll call. I let out a shaky breath. Thank goodness, I've been spared.

“Alrighty then, now that everyone is present today it's time that we start our lessons-- wait a second.”

He looks through the paper again before he lets out a chuckle. “Well, ladies, it looks like you'll be changing your seats since I have to assign each of you a permanent seat. Of course, until one of you are eliminated from the competition.”

I hear most of the girls whine, not wanting to be assigned with other girls they don't like. My stomach twisted in a horrifying knot, not wanting that to happen either. If I’m stuck sitting next to Malachite, she’ll be giving me nothing but nasty cold stares. I’ll have to deal with her stuck-up attitude that she obviously developed when she first became the top model of her city.

Through my excruciating, twisting stomach pain, I listen as Gerson calls different girls and instructs them on who to switch seats with. Selene and Colleen sat in front of where they sat before. I sank my teeth into my lower lip, keeping an eye on Malachite. To my relief, Delilah sat next to me, and I didn't have to move. However, the two girls that sat next to us are Scarlet and another girl I'm not familiar with. She goes by the name Abigail Leonhart; Abby for short.

“Hi, guys. it’s a pleasure to meet you all. I hope that we get to know each other better through the competition.” Abby smiles at us.

“Hello, Abby. Pleased to meet you, too.” I leaned down and waved at her so she could see me.

“Nice to meet you,” Scarlet answers, not taking her eyes off of Gerson.

“Yeah, nice to meet ya,” Delilah offers a smile before she turns to me. “It’s a good thing Malachite isn’t sitting next to us. I prefer them than to have _Miss Diva_ acting like some bigshot.”

I can only respond by shrugging before I exhaled in relief once Gerson nodded in approval, confirming that we all were in our correct seats. Colleen and Selene waved at us before turning to face the front. Despite my relief, I still felt a little uneasy about Malachite’s seating arrangement. After all, she sat at the table right behind us. If I had eyes on the back of my head, I guarantee I’d see her giving me cold stares.

I swallowed hard. “Speaking of that, carefully take a quick look behind us.” I whispered to Delilah.

She turned a bit, just enough to get a glance, before muttering something under her breath.

“Great. She’s sitting right behind us; a perfect spot for her to insult us and literally ‘talk behind our backs’.”

The textbooks Gerson gave us were obviously old, judging by the book covers. Who knows how many centuries or millennia has gone by since they were written. To my surprise, we began our first history lesson on the era of time when the monsters created a kingdom as their place to call home before the humans sealed them underground. Although part of their history had been lost, some of it had been remembered and kept safe. During the first hour of class, we learned about the king’s time of reign before Asgore was born. When the kingdom was built, the humans felt threatened by not only their appearances, but also by their power to take a human’s soul when they defeat them. The ability to take souls had been discovered when a human tried to fight off a monster, only to have fallen to their death during the struggle. The monster unintentionally managed to take their soul, discovering that they transform into a whole new powerful being.

I found the meaning of the Delta Rune to be very interesting. Besides it being the emblem of the monster kingdom, it actually predates their history. Snapping my gaze away from the textbook, I look up and continue to listen to Gerson’s explanation.

“The Delta Rune’s original meaning has been lost to time. However, we do know that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes . . . Something else. Can anyone tell me what other people call this winged circle?”

Uh oh. I looked down to avoid his gaze to prevent Gerson from picking me. Crap, I remember Nanny telling me the other meaning of it, but what was it?

“Mr. Gerson? May I tell you my answer?” I hear Malachite ask, raising her hand.

“Why, yes. Go ahead, Miss Levoue.”

“They call the winged circle the ‘angel’ from the prophecy; the prophecy where the angel who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us monsters freedom.”

Gerson nods in approval. “That's exactly right. Well done, Miss Levoue.”

I stifled a groan when I saw Malachite’s boastful expression from being praised by the teacher.  
It's a shame that we’ll never know the true meaning behind the lovely emblem. Looking down at the gold pin, I'm starting to think that it does look like an angel.

“Now class, what she just said is true. The people did think it symbolized the angel from the prophecy. However, some people thought it was the ‘angel of death’: a harbinger of destruction, waitin’ to ‘free’ us from this mortal realm. But now that we're no longer sealed, we are free to roam around the surface as we please. Wa ha ha!”

I swallowed hard as the information sank deep into my heart. The two different meanings behind the winged circle . . . The angel of death to a human is often referred to as a ‘demon’. The outcome of this prophecy must've been decided by whatever path this angel took to release the monsters from the underground.

Just then, Gerson checks the time on his pocket watch. “Ah yes, class is dismissed ladies. We will meet again next week where we will continue the monsters’ past, focusing mostly on the wars.”

The girls immediately stood up, collecting their textbooks, before leaving.

“Good luck in magic class, little witch. I hope your ‘professor’ can teach you the better ways of magic . . . Like how to pull a bunny rabbit out of a top hat.” Malachite lets out a haughty laugh before she turns gracefully out the door.

I grabbed on to Delilah’s arm to stop her from going after Malachite. “Delilah . . .”

“She was asking for trouble, how are you okay with that?” She hisses under her breath.

“It's fine, really. I've heard worse.” I gave her a reassuring smile.

Delilah let out a breathy sigh to calm down before she spoke.

“Alright, alright. You win. Anyway, I kinda feel bad that you and Selene have an extra class to go to. We’ll see you guys later?”

“Yeah, don't worry about it.” I waved my hands up.

“Okay, laters.” Delilah and Colleen leave the room together before Selene joins me.

“Miss Alban?” Gerson calls, making me stop dead on my tracks. “Would ya mind if I take a few minutes of your time?”

I looked at Selene as she gave me a soft nod to say she’ll wait for me before I approached Gerson’s desk. There are so many stacks of books; big and small that seemed to tower over the piles of paper he's been reading. A magnifying glass rested atop the scattered papers. Ah, I guess it acted as a weight to prevent them from flying around.

“Yes, Mr. Gerson?” I held onto the sleeves of my uniform. “Is there something you nee--”

My words trailed off when I heard several objects clatter loudly. He quickly bent down, muttering under his breath. My body flinched when his shell accidentally knocked over his stacks of books. Suddenly his head pops up. “Aha! Here it is! It sure is hard to keep up with where your important items are when you need them. Wa ha ha!”

I blinked at the book in his hand as he placed it onto mine. Before I could ask him what this is, my eyes widened at the sight of the familiar Delta Rune crest. This is---!

I opened the book immediately, finding a written page dated about four hundred years ago. The smell of the pages gave me the chills as I read the first few sentences of my grandfather’s handwriting as a child. I wonder how old my grandfather was before he began to age when Nanny was born. I was told that when monsters have a child together, they begin to age until they become old and die.

“Now this journal here belonged to your grandfather,” Gerson began to speak, making me suddenly stop reading it before I looked up at him.

“W-wha?! How did you--?”

“Why, of course I knew who you are. Who else wouldn't know that you’re the daughter of the one and only Runa Cordelia?”

I can only blink in response, unable to say anything before he continues on.

“Anyhoo, ol’ King Fluffybuns nearly lost this journal. It was a good thing I found it and kept it safe. Originally, it was meant to be given to your mother before the war broke out. And after hearin’ about you entering the Selection, I thought it’s best to give it to you, and this is just the right opportunity to do so. I know what you’re thinking; and no, I didn't read it! Wa ha ha! Though it was very tempting, considering how much precious history he must have recorded.”

I closed the journal softly, afraid that being too rough would damage it. “I . . . I don't know what to say.” I breathed.

“Heh, me neither. That grandfather of yours always looked too serious; much too serious, that I assume he didn’t have a single soft spot,” Gerson shrugs, picking up the knocked over books and returning them to their original place on his desk. “But this journal could be very useful for you while you're here. Perhaps it’ll help you with any problems you're dealin’ with. Now off you go, wouldn't want ya to be late over an old tortoise like me telling you stories. Your professor’s room is up the spiral stairway. Be sure to knock before you enter. We certainly don't want Moe’s magic to explode if you enter suddenly. Wa ha ha!”

I can only smile at him. “Not at all. See you next week, Mr. Gerson.”

I gently hugged the journal to my chest as I ran towards Selene. Deep down, it feels like I'm actually holding him close to me spiritually. I can't wait to read what my grandfather wrote back when he was alive.

“What did Mr. Gerson want from you? Did you get in trouble?” Selene looks at me worryingly.

“No, not at all. He just gave me my grandfather’s journal to hold onto. It was supposed to be given to my mom, but he thought I should have it.” I show her the journal before safely tucking it under my arm.

“That's amazing! I didn't know your grandfather even had a journal. He must've written some things that even Mr. Gerson doesn’t know about.”

I responded by chuckling. “Neither did I. I'll have to talk to my mom about it when our class is over.”

As Gerson instructed, we head towards the end of the corridor, entering a doorway where the spiral stairs led us to the class we need to go. How it looks reminds me of a scene from **_Harry Potter_** , because of the way it was built out of stone bricks.

When we finally reached the top, after climbing up what felt like three flights of stairs, we found an arched wooden door slightly ajar. Four other girls stood there waiting. Selene looked down, assuming that we were late. Before I could knock on the door, it suddenly swung open slowly, as if someone had been waiting for all of us to arrive. Only after taking a look inside did I realize that Moe must have used her magic to let us in as she hadn’t moved from her desk.

I can only gape at the various strange looking plants that filled the room and the small creatures the size of a human’s hand that walked about freely. Just like Gerson’s classroom, Moe’s contained long wooden rectangle tables, separated at each side of the classroom. However, there were only two tables. Each can seat three girls per table. Moe’s desk contained a lot of beakers and bottles that glowed in vibrant colors along with books stacked neatly and papers tidily arranged.

“Alright then, please pick a seat. Whatever table you pick will be your permanent seat you are eliminated from the competition.” Moe spoke softly, but loud enough for us to hear.

Selene and I waste no time finding a table, choosing the one where Lisa was. It sat at the far right of the room, next to the windows. I like sitting by the windows since it makes me feel less nervous and more focused on work. My smile spread ear to ear at the sight of the distant Mount Ebott.

Just then, something slithered over my arm. Looking down, I quickly stifled a scream as I watched a strange salamander-like creature crawl over to my hand. Light blue moist skin sparkled across its body, and strange fins poked out from each side of its head. It began to let out a strange sound, almost like a snore. It fell asleep! I wonder . . . Are these creatures considered magical monsters? Or do they just happen to be mythical creatures that not many people know about. Judging by the size of the salamander creature, I say they match the size of a normal house cat.

Just then, Moe turns to me, noticing my surprised expression. “Don't worry about the water salamanders, they're very gentle creatures. They usually do that when they find a Human Mage they feel affectionate towards to.”

I blinked. Affectionate? Does this mean that this water salamander likes me? The girls turned towards me, now noticing the salamander that slept over my hand. Selene extends her arm down to pet the little creature on the head as it let out a small churr that made the girls giggle. Well, they’re certainly cute.

Moe clears her throat softly, catching our attention again before she spoke. “Anyway, good evening young mages. Welcome to the studies of magic. There's no need for any of you to be formal with me, so just call me Moe. So, let us begin our first lesson for today and learn the basics of our kind.”

We nodded in unison before our first lesson began.

A few hours later, my brain swirled with nothing but a bunch of information about the history of the human mages starting with how we were born with such magic, nearly similar to the way monsters are born from it. When we are born, we must make an oath to the Mage Coven that we will follow the rules to allow us to use magic for good, not for devious deeds. Male mages are called _Sorcerers_ , while the females are _Witches_. I stifled my annoyed groan, hearing Malachite’s voice calling me little witch as it continues to echo in my head. Besides using magic for battle, we create potions that act as natural medicine for illnesses and injuries.

As for these strange creatures that lurked around the classroom, they happen to be magical creatures too. However, the difference that separates them from the monsters is that they're spirits of nature. Their role is to keep the grass green, the water pure, and other things that help our world remain beautiful. Normal humans who aren't native Auradonians can't see them through the naked eye, but only children can. A few decades ago, Moe’s mother managed to conjure a spell to make these creatures temporarily noticeable at a time when the humans outside of Auradon wanted to take down some trees where these creatures lived. She didn't want the creatures to die from deforestation. After all, their lives are important to lose.

From this day on, our first task ‘assignment’ we need to do for the next few weeks is to make a simple potion that can cure insomnia. Again with the heavy books, they list the ingredients and instructions on how to make potions that aides us in battle like restoring our Mana, aka: energy for magic. Human mages may be close to control magic the way monsters do, but that doesn't mean our magic has the unlimited energy as they do. They're basically made up of magic, while we're still human. Like planes and cars needing gas to move, we also need mana to give us the energy to summon our magic.

“Class has ended, you are all dismissed. Don't forget to try and practice on your potion to cure Insomnia. Remember, you must not use too much magic when you conjure it. I will see you all on Thursday again.” Moe closes her book before the girls stood up to leave.

Just as I was about to get up, I hear the water salamander growl in protest when I tried to move my hand away from it. _Oh._ I forgot that this little guy was sleeping throughout the last few hours.

“Uh . . . Sorry, but I have to go now. You need to stay here.”

The water salamander lets out some kind of strange whining sound making it harder for me to leave. The black beady eyes gaze through mine, making me break a little. Selene looked over at us and giggled.

With a soft chuckle, Moe walks over to me and stares at the little dramatic scene the water salamander was making. “I believe this salamander has made its mark on you.”

I blinked. “Mark? So what? You mean like a pet or something?”

“Something like that. But in my point of view, I say that this one wants to be your _familiar_. I planned on waiting two more weeks until I have you all find your own familiars by going to the forest near _Mount Ebott_. But I suppose this one doesn’t want to wait.”

“Familiar? I-I'm sorry, I've never been to a mage private school, I live far away from capital cities.” I felt flustered, looking down.

“Oh, don't worry Zefie, a familiar is a creature that serves as a loyal partner for us mages when we perform magic tasks we can't do alone. They also act as your guard dog when they feel something threatening you and transform into a new being to protect you with their life.” Selene happily answers for me.

“So, the familiars . . . They can read our minds?” Moe and Selene both nodded in unison before I looked down at this laid back creature.

Huh . . . I guess that's another thing that separates these creatures from the monsters, they don't need a human soul to transform into another form. Well, it doesn't hurt to have one if they're willing to serve. “Alright. I accept you, little salamander.”

Just then, the water salamander gets up and leans its head against my hand before a bright light began to glow around us, hearing it hum. I gasped loudly, feeling the amount of energy the water salamander was giving off with mine. The light . . . It feels so warm . . .

The light dissipates slowly before the water salamander crawls up to my shoulder and lays there. Moe nods softly at our bond. “What you've just experienced, is the bonding of you and your familiar. You are now partners. And you're quite lucky, water salamanders are hard to seek pact as familiars with human mages.”

I can only chuckle and leaned my cheek against the water salamander’s head as it lets out a soft churr again. I have a familiar, and it's a water salamander! I can't wait to tell Bethany and Bryn!

Giving Moe a soft bow and bidding goodbye, Selene and I left the room and closed the door behind us, climbing down the stairs again to the corridor. Today turned out better than I thought it would have, especially when I got myself a familiar. I swallowed hard once we entered the elevator to head downstairs for lunch.

“Don't worry about what the others will think when they notice a sleeping water salamander draped over your shoulder.” Selene spoke out of nowhere.

I turned and looked at her. I guess she must have noticed how tense I looked. Even the water salamander stared up at me with worry before it rubbed its head against my cheek to reassure me.

“See? Your little guy is worried about you too. Now I'm a little jealous; I hope I find a familiar too someday. It's actually hard for mages to find a familiar.”

I chuckled softly. “Yeah, you're right about the worrying part. I always keep forgetting that I shouldn't let others think oddly of me.”

Selene holds onto my hand as we exit the elevator and walk towards the dining room. My heart began to beat fast, making my chest ache a bit. Just as I felt my magic began to thrum under my skin, I suddenly realized not a single spark danced over my fingertips like it usually does when I'm nervous. The water salamander let out a small growl as its skin began to glow in a beautiful lavender powder blue color. _Oh!_ I guess it's helping me hold back my magic from getting out of control. I smiled at them and used my finger to pet their head.

Once we reached the dining room, nearly half of the girls in the room began to shriek, jumping up from their seats. Asgore and Toriel’s eyes shot up from their meals to see what caused the commotion before their gazes met mine. Asriel and Frisk looked up too, looking a bit puzzled about the situation. My eyes widened with fear when they noticed my water salamander snoring softly over my shoulder. The human mage girls, Delilah and Colleen included, gazed sympathetically at me for the negativity directed towards me.

“What the hell is that?! It looks gross!” One girl spoke out.

“Is it gonna bite?!”

Selene squeezes my hand slowly to keep me calm. Noticing Asriel seemed like he wanted to say something, but I shook my head at him. _I can handle this._

I let out a small huff, giving the girls a stern look. “That gross creature you're speaking ill of is my familiar. Don't worry about it, they're harmless. They won’t do anything considered violent.”

“Oh! That's wonderful, my child!” Toriel beams at me. “I'm so glad that you were able to find a partner. And Zafrina is right, you all should not speak badly of her familiar, that was quite rude of some of you to jump to conclusions.”

“Yes, please respect her partner as you respect everyone else.” Asgore says before the girls nodded slowly.

Their nervous glances only made me feel just a little uneasy as Selene and I made way towards Delilah and Colleen, sitting down before the rest continued to eat their lunch.

“Aw! It looks so cute! Does it have a name?” Colleen poked my water salamander as it responds with a soft churr.

Some of the girls awed at the noise it made, making me chuckle. “Nah, I don't think so.”

“Uhm, why not try asking it what its name is before you give it one?”

“Hmm . . . I'm not sure how this works, but I'll give it a try.” I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water salamander’s presence. At first it felt faint, but suddenly the flow of power between us connected.

 _What is your name?_ I asked the water salamander.

_I have no name, young mage. Perhaps you can offer me one?_

My eyes shot open as I gasped before I looked at my familiar. So . . . I guess that's how it works. Perhaps with some practice, I’ll be able to talk to it without having to close my eyes like an idiot.

“What'd the salamander say?” Delilah reached for its head to pet it as it lets out a churr again.

“They have no name and left me to decide.”

“Ooh! What're you going to name it?” Selene asks, filled with excitement.

“Hmm… How does Tanzanite sound?” I looked down at it, waiting for its approval. It gave another pleasant churr. “Alright, Tanzanite it is. And I chose that name for you because Tanzanite is a beautiful gem that gives off a blueish purple shade. And the way your skin glowed when you helped me hold my magic back is what gave me the perfect idea to name you you after my birthstone.”

“I like that name, it suits him.” Selene smiles before she begins to eat her lunch.

“Him? I looked at Tanzanite before he nods softly as his way of saying ‘yes.'

I smiled softly before I reached for my plate to fill it with a bowl of cheddar broccoli soup and buttered baked salmon. Tanzanite lets out a small growl before lying over my shoulder to continue his slumber. Some of the girls that sat across from me began to soften up to Tanzanite’s appearance, liking the way he made these strange noises.

Finishing the last bite of my lunch within twenty minutes, I dismissed myself to head for the garden as usual. It actually became a daily routine, visiting Flowey and helping Asgore water his plants before sitting down to enjoy cup of golden flower tea to relax. Thinking of Flowey, I hope he doesn't mind seeing Tanzanite around me for who knows how long.

 _Where are we going?_ I hear Tanzanite’s voice ask me through my mind, making me jump. Oh, I forgot that our minds are in sync. Anything he says can only be heard by me.

_To the garden, it’s my only sanctuary. I love to visit every single day._

_Garden? I don’t think I’ve seen this so called ‘garden’. Will there be any delicious algae in this sanctuary of yours?_

_Hmm . . . I’m not sure. There might be some in the koi fish pond._

Noted, Tanzanite eats algae.

Just as I reached the glass door, I slip off my brown shoes and socks. Tanzanite tilts his head, looking puzzled on why I must remove my footwear. I breathed in the lovely scent of the garden; the warm sunlight cascading over my body.

You feel calm and at ease. Tanzanite spoke.

I smiled and patted his head, walking towards the end of the garden where Flowey waited at his usual spot. He jerks his head towards me, his eyes widening as he looked me up and down.

“Hey, Flowey. Nice afternoon right?” I smiled before he raised an eyebrow at me, eyeing my uniform.

“What the heck are you wearing? You look like some kind of **_Sailor Moon_** reject in that cloth--” Flowey’s words cut off as he suddenly shrieks before he sinks into the ground.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, wondering where he went. “Flowey? Where’d you go?”

He peeks his head out a bit, gazing at my shoulder. _Oh._ Tanzanite.

I chuckled at Flowey before I leaned down to pet his soft yellow petals. “Don’t worry, this is Tanzanite. He’s a water salamander who happens to be my familiar.”

“Familiar? You mean like a pet?” He pops out of the ground again before he begins to laugh loudly, leaning his head back. “That dumb looking amphibian looks far too stupid to be some kind of powerful creature. But, you two look compatible for each other anyway since the two of you are idiots.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at his insults as he rolls his eyes in exasperation. Flowey really is funny when he gets mad or spits out insults. He’s such a cute tsundere flower. Tanzanite tilts his head at Flowey before he crawls down my arm, feeling his wet skin brush against my bare hand to explore around the garden.

 _I want to explore this exquisite garden, summon me when you’re ready to leave._ He says as he walks away.

_Okay, have fun._

Flowey furrows his eyebrows, eyeing Tanzanite. “Where the heck is dopey slithering off to?”

“Dopey?” I chuckled at the nickname he now calls Tanzanite. “He’s gonna look around. But I know for sure that he’s gonna go dive into the pond to eat some algae.”

“What? He doesn’t eat fish, frogs, or those water insects like all normal salamanders do?”

I shrugged. “Moe told me that he’s a water salamander spirit, I guess there’s a difference between the two.”

“Oh, her. She's like some kind of deadpan mage if you ask me.” His face suddenly makes a blank face that looks similar to Moe’s.

I call out to my magic making a white box appear above my hand. It fluttered a bit before plopping down on the ground as my magic dissipates. Opening the box, I find the leftover butterscotch cinnamon flavored macarons before I left half for Flowey, and some for me. It actually surprises me that Flowey says thank you once each day when I come to see him and offer him goodies. Perhaps I should make some creme brûlée for a change. I let out a loud yawn before I laid back over the golden flowers, staring up at the beautiful skies transforming into a lovely orangey pink color, and listen to Flowey’s annoyance about Sans being such a ‘smiley trash bag’.

 _Oh . . ._ My eyelids suddenly felt heavy. I must be exhausted after a long day, dealing with two new classes. Maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt. My vision begins to blur, as Flowey’s words become garbled. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful nap.

 

  
♕ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ♕

 

  
I let out a soft groan, rubbing my eyes. _Oh!_ I wonder how long I have been asleep. I stretched my arms out and yawned before I sat up. My eyes widened when I noticed that the patch of grass where Flowey stays was vacant. Huh? Where did he go?

“Well, hello there, Zefie,” I gasped loudly, feeling my body flinch from that familiar voice before I turned to find Asriel holding Tanzanite. “I believe this little guy belongs to you.”

“A-Asriel! T-thanks, where did you find him?” I stood up slowly, noticing the way Asriel’s cheeks flushed in a rosy hue through his fur as he looked at me.

Tanzanite makes a loud growling noise to snap him from his trance before Asriel chuckled and stroked his head, making him churr. “I found him swimming in the pool with the pack of Kois. Possibly on the hunt for some algae that he must have missed. And it’s funny, because your familiar saved my dad from going through the long process of cleaning the pond.”

 _This goat monster was very kind to me. He offered me some shrimp as a treat for being good._ I hear Tanzanite say to me through my mind.

I bit down my lower lip to prevent myself from smiling like an idiot. Two adorable beings together in front of me, I must be dreaming. I quickly pull myself away from my fantasy before I begin to speak again.

“Well, thanks for finding him. I was worried that Tanzanite must’ve crawled away to some other place for a nap.”

“Oh? So this little water salamander’s name is Tanzanite?” Asriel looks down at him before he lets out a small growl as a yes. “Huh, that’s an interesting name. I like it.”

“Thanks, it suits him. Speaking of, have you seen Flowey? I kind of dozed off for a quick nap, and when I woke up, he disappeared.”

His eyes widened as if my question bewildered him. “He’s with my sister upstairs in her room where he usually sleeps. It’s nearly eight-fifty, and I got worried that you didn’t head upstairs yet.”

“Aack! Eight-fifty already?! Oh no! I napped for too long!” I placed my hands over my cheeks, feeling flustered.

“Don’t worry, Zefie, it’s alright!” He chuckles again at my reaction. “Don’t worry about it, I told your maids ahead of time that you might be late. My dad actually found you sleeping over the bed of golden flowers. He didn’t wanna disturb you, because of how peaceful you looked. So, he told me that I should come get you if it’s passed eight-thirty.”

I shrugged in response. “Ah, yeah, I love to sleep. But it’s rare of me to take naps. I guess that’s something you should know before we go on our date soon.”

Suddenly, Asriel’s smile disappeared in a second. Huh?

“Uh oh, did I say something wrong?”

He shook his head slowly before his now sullen green eyes met mine. “No, you didn’t say anything wrong. I-it’s just . . .”

“It’s okay, you can tell me. I can handle it, I promise.” I said earnestly.

“. . . I’m afraid I’m gonna have to cancel our date, Zefie.”

My grin nearly broke, stifling my gasp back. _Oh._ That was definitely not something I can handle.

“You see, some of the girls felt sad that their place in The Selection is not solidified enough to keep them here. And because I didn’t want them to feel that way, I promised them a date to reassure them that they’re needed. Like you said, I have to explore my interests around different girls to see where my preferences are. And as a prince, I have to learn how to make hard decisions like these.”

“Yes. That’s true, I did say that.” I nodded in agreement slowly, feeling my heart begin to break.

Asriel holds onto my hand before he lets Tanzanite crawl over to my shoulder again. “Please don’t be sad, I really didn’t mean to cancel our date. And I hate breaking promises; yours in particular. So, will you bear with me and hope that maybe we can reschedule our date for another time?”

“S-sure, I can deal with that.” I nodded vigorously, forcing a smile that reached both of my temples. “You gotta do what you gotta do as a prince. Be sure you offer them your attention okay?”

He blinked at my reaction. “Zefie? Are you crying?”

“W-what? Crying? No way, I’m not at all, it must be from all the yawning!” I blinked, feeling something warm drop down my cheek.

Oh shit, he’s right. I’m tearing up! I can feel myself on the verge of crying.

“Don’t worry about me, Your Majesty! I’ll be fine, really. I-I just need to go to bed now, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Zefie, wai--”

I walked past him, not daring to look over my shoulder. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why am I crying over something this small?! I pull Tanzanite off my shoulder and held onto him for dear life as I began to sprint towards the open glass door, scooping up my socks, shoes, and the journal.

Why?! Why am I crying?! This is so stupid of me to get upset! He’s just trying to be nice and offer the girls the reassurance they need that to stay! But why is it that I’m crying as if I just got eliminated?!

Instead of using the elevator, I dashed up the stairs, not caring that my legs are burning and aching from all that running. I just wanted to get to my room; my last sanctuary to ball out my eyes. Reaching the second floor, I hear Tanzanite’s voice echoing in my mind.

_Zefie, please slow down. You’ll only tire yourself out. Instead, rest behind the long couch so no one can see your distress._

_O-okay . . ._

I panted heavily, walking towards the loft area and dropped to my ass before I began to unabashedly cry against Tanzanite. It was a good thing my cries were muffled. Otherwise, it would have been super embarrassing if any of the girls found me crying like an idiot behind the couch.

I wanted to speak to Tanzanite so badly, but my sobs made it hard for me to utter a word.

_You don’t have to speak to me physically. Talk to me through your mind, so no one can hear your presence._

I nodded slowly. _I-It hurts Tanzanite . . . I know Asriel’s trying to be nice, and I adore him for being this way towards the girls._

_Yes, I know. Your affections towards him are quite strong. I can feel your heart aching. I even can see the way you smile and laugh when Asriel is around you through your own eyes. They flash before me in my own vision, and it saddens me that you honestly feel very disappointed about your hopes of courting with him._

I sighed softly. What he said is true, I guess I do feel disappointed. I was looking forward to it too. I pulled Tanzanite close to my chest.

_Thank you for understanding me and keeping my thoughts a secret._

_Of course. It’s my duty to understand my master and offer you some wisdom to help you keep going. He leans his head against my damp cheeks to wipe them off._

Just then, I hear multiple voices coming from the west wing. W-what? Who could that be? What time is it? I placed my free hand over my mouth to silence my breathing before the voices grew louder, coming towards the loft. The second I silenced myself, the better I was able to overhear the conversation.

“I can’t believe it, my day turned out great after all.” I flinched, hearing that familiar voice.

Malachite.

_Tanzanite, be silent. Let me know if they’re gone from eyesight._

_Understood._

“I was beginning to grow irritated from how much attention Zafrina was getting today. And what’s worse? She has that creepy slimy looking lizard that looks rather hideous! I can’t believe that ugly thing is her ‘familiar’. Now I have to wake up and see her everyday with that thing draped over her shoulder. Why is it that Zafrina gets such a reputation because of the family that raised her? She’s not even blood related to them! She’s a fucking orphan, born from a powerful mage family who didn’t want her sorry ass in the first place.”

“Well, it’s not a surprise really,” I hear another girl speaking. I suppose it’s one of her friends. “That family does have a huge reputation here in the palace, and her grandfather was known as a hero for saving King Asgore.”

Malachite let out a small growl. “I know that . . . And my family respects her grandmother for saving mine from dying. I don’t dislike her family, I just dislike the little witch for being so popular from their efforts!”

“Don’t get too worked up, Mal. You just got a facial treatment. And besides, you at least got what you wanted, right?”

“Oh, yes,” I can hear her voice purring at whatever satisfied her. “Thanks to my few years of acting practice, pretending to be hurt and broken, I managed to get Prince Asriel to go on a date with me tomorrow.”

My eyes widened, baffled from what I just heard. _What . . ?_ I balled my fingers into a fist, clenching my teeth tightly, not caring if they ached.

“See? Don’t feel too bad about it. Now you are the second lucky girl to go on a date instead of her. There’s a chance that Prince Asriel didn’t even bother asking her himself.”

It’s rare of me to get mad at someone; but when I am, all hell breaks loose. I felt my heart beating fast with pure anger at Malachite for pulling a dirty trick on Asriel! Of course it’s not related to my disappointment, I know better than to be mad at someone for making the other person change their mind. My magic began to dangerously buzzed under my skin, but I felt Tanzanite’s magic holding it back.

“I like how things go my way, especially when I get to have that sexy prince alllll to myself.”

The two shared a chuckle before their footsteps disappeared down the east wing. I forced myself to free my teeth from the grinding, slamming my head back against the couch with a loud thud.

“Dammit! Why must she be so manipulative?!”

_Be calm, Zefie. This young lady that you call Malachite is not worth getting mad at._

_Did you hear her?! She insulted you, and you are not any of those things she spat out!_

_Be calm._

I sighed softly and took several deep breaths before I was calm and relaxed again. _Are they gone?_

_My fins don’t feel any heat signatures present in the west and east wing. It’s best if we leave now, your curfew is near. Please, go get some rest. You have a few days before your next session will begin._

With my knees beginning to shake as I stood up to my feet, I let Tanzanite slither up to my shoulder again before I headed straight towards my room. Neither of us dared to bring up what we just heard, knowing that it’ll only hurt me even more. Like my mother, I will cry over a sad event before I will hold my head up high and get through this.

Yeah, I will get through this and not let anything hold me back from moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling sad for a little while, Zefie will continue The Selection without anything holding her back. But is she really okay with the disappointment? Find out next time in the next chapter of Selectiontale.


	11. When we fall, we get up and keep going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that the Selected girls train under Undyne. With the royal family experiencing their strength and weaknesses, Zefie can't help but become unfocused, not when Asriel was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sigh- There are never days when Cinna and I can get these chapters done on time, with our life just making us loose progress of getting this finished. As usual, please enjoy. This chapter is quite long, because I just love some action!
> 
> Disclaimer: The quotes I used at the end of this chapter belongs to "Ruined" by Amy Tintera, Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox, and The Selection series belongs to author: keira Cass

Sitting on the window seat, I leaned my forehead against the window and let out a soft sigh, watching my breath fog up the cold glass.

What a strange time for the heavy rain to appear in the night skies of Berdea. Maybe tonight is the perfect opportunity for the flowers and trees to get some water out in the garden. Pulling away from the window, I unintentionally leaned my head back against the wall with a loud thump. _Ow . . ._

I let out a frustrated growl as I rubbed at the painful spot, replaying today’s messed up events in my mind. 

Breakfast felt a bit awkward this morning. Through my peripheral vision, I always caught Asriel looking at me, wondering if I was okay. And by okay, he must mean the unintentional decision of him cancelling our date. So, to reassure him, I only responded by smiling as I waved before focusing on eating my food. However, the way he still looked at me seemed frantic with worry as if my smile didn’t convince him. After that, I left the dining room a bit early than usual to explore the rest of the palace grounds that I never got the chance to see. I couldn’t help but run away; the air between us felt a bit cold and distant. I don’t really understand why Asriel is still latched on to what happened the other night. He’s the one who canceled our date. Why should it be bothering him? Or is he actually worried about it still bothering me? I mean, it's not a big deal, right? At least that's what I think.

During lunch, it happened again. It was starting to make me realize that maybe I'm in denial. Denying my true feelings, I've been keeping them hidden deep in my dark thoughts where no light can reach them; all so I wouldn’t remember they existed. What got me a bit riled up was the way Malachite started dressing. Her blond hair brushed into perfection, makeup professionally done, a pink dress defining her body; she looked like the definition of a perfect hot girlfriend. In Bethany’s vocabulary, it's more like ‘bae’. Her showing off to the other girls just because she's the next lucky girl to go out with Asriel made me feel disgusted. What annoyed me the most was the little stunt Malachite pulled by kissing him on the cheek when she saw me heading for the garden to assist Asgore. I’m a patient person; I really am, but not when Malachite  **continues** to pester me until I break. If I could compare my emotion at that time, it would be like an angry aggravated bear getting poked by a stick nonstop.

Tanzanite suddenly looks up at me from the floor when he heard me snicker to myself. The only response he gave me was a loud churring sound before he began to crawl up to the window seat with me. What made me laugh my ass off the most was when Tanzanite and I let out a loud manly burp in unison. It was so loud it grossed Malachite out enough to nearly puke on Asriel before they left to their date. Of course, I laughed so hard that I was in tears all the way to the garden.

And in the end, that moment became the highlight of my day. Even Flowey agreed that it was the best way to make her uncomfortable in the most evil way possible. However, I got lightly scolded by Papyrus for my ‘unladylike’ and childish behavior in front of Asriel. For punishment I had to run three laps around the palace with him, hooting about how ladylike I should be. Of course, I was embarrassed when Frisk and Flowey were there to watch and support me, especially when he looked so smug. Sans on the other hand, only shrugged as his way of saying ‘sorry kid, can't help ya there’. 

“She’ll have to do more than that to get me out of the competition,” I shook my head as listened to the pitter patter of the heavy rain on the window. 

Pulling out my iPhone, I checked the time. Ah, it’s  **10:00 PM** ! This is the perfect opportunity to call Nanny. I unlocked my phone and pressed my house number. It wasn’t long before she answers it after four rings.

“Darling? Is that you?” Her soft voice echoes through my ears like sweet music.

“Nanny! It’s so good to hear you again!” I nearly choked through my sudden cries, hearing her chuckle softly.

“Oh Zefie, it’s good to hear you too. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you more, so much has happened to me lately.” 

Tanzanite lets out a soft churr before Nanny could respond. “Oh! It certainly has! If my ears are correct, it seems as if that sound belongs to a water salamander?”

I chuckled as he growls softly. “Yeah, it is. But this one became my familiar, I made a pact with him yesterday.”

“Ah, I see. Well done, sweetheart. You're very lucky. Magical spirit creatures like them are hard to form a union with a human mage.” I can tell she must be smiling in the other line

“Wha? How come?” 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you. You’ll have to ask your familiar some other time, not me.” She chuckles teasingly as I groaned.

“Alright, I will.” I looked down at Tanzanite and gave him a soft smile. “Hopefully he does well with me for my class tomorrow.”

“Zefie? Are you alright?” Nanny suddenly asks, ignoring what I just said.”

I blinked. “Yes I am, Nanny. Why?”

“Well, your tone is quite off. And don’t try and brush it off, darling. I have raised you long enough to know the little things that are off about you.” She says, her tone sounding serious.

“It’s nothing upsetting,” I said, earnestly before I continued. “I had my date cancelled with Asriel. I know he didn’t mean to do that, but he’s the prince. He has to make tough choices, even if it means hurting my feelings. And as for this morning, one of the girls was boasting about being the second to go on a date with him, which was supposed to be me. She even kissed Asriel’s cheek to try and provoke me, but I knew better than to fall for it.”

I didn’t want to point out to Nanny that it was Malachite, even though I wanted to. But for some reason, it didn’t feel right. For once, I’m letting it go.

There was a brief silence before Nanny spoke. “I see . . . You’ve done well holding back your anger, Zefie. I am truly sorry that these things have happened to you.”

“No, no, Nanny. It’s okay now, thank you for worrying about me. I mean, of course I cried and all, but I moved on. I won’t let those stop me from giving up in the competition.” I smiled. 

“Zafrina,” She says as if I just lied to her. “I know you’re trying so hard to be positive about everything, but you shouldn’t take your feelings so lightly. Your health and feelings come first. It’ll only worry the people who care about you, especially Asriel. I know bad things shouldn’t happen to good people, but take it as if _Fate_ is telling you that they have something better planned for you in the near future. Something much better than what you’ve hoped for. ”

“Yes, Nanny. I’ll take care of myself. But really, I’m alright.” I promised, taking her advice seriously.

“Very well, darling. Oh yes, that reminds me. Now that you told me that you have three classes, I remember that you have another one; training right?”

“Y-yeah, I do. Though, I'm not looking forward to it.” I suddenly felt gloomy as she chuckles. 

“Know this sweetheart: your teacher for that class is Undyne. She's quite fierce and passionate about fighting, but has a rather intimidating attitude. So, please bear with her and do your best okay?” 

I can only widen my eyes, my mouth agape. Undyne?! The general of the royal guards?! I never met her before, but I did hear about her when we first arrived to the palace. And judging by her reputation she has, she must be nothing but fierce.

I swallowed hard. “H-how do you know that she’ll be teaching that class . . ?”

“Toriel and Asgore, sweetheart. I did tell them to report to me on how you’re doing.” I can tell that she’s smirking at me.

I looked down, feeling dumbfounded. Right, I totally forgot about that. However, I still felt so nervous; nervous about training tomorrow. This is going to be such a horrible event after all. My emotions depend on my magic. One wrong move, and there will be chaos.

“Smile Zefie, I know you will do great tomorrow. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So, don’t put yourself down if you make a mistake or lose in a battle.  Stay determined, my darling Zefie.”

“I will. Thank you, Nanny.” I smiled, knowing that she’s smiling too.

“I love you, sweetheart. Now please be good, it's past your bedtime. And I don't want you to be sleeping in. Get some rest now.”

“I love you too, Nanny. Goodnight.” 

With three loud beeps, I placed my phone down and looked out the window again. Nanny is right. I need to rest if I'm going to be training tomorrow. It'll at least give me the best opportunity to see how the other girls show off their skills. 

I climb off my window seat, walking towards my bed before Lesley walks in to check on me. “How are you doing, my lady?”

“Doing okay, about to sleep soon.”

“Ah yes, it's best that you do. Tomorrow, you will head for Studies of Magic before you meet with the rest of the girls at the elevators.”

“I understand,” I let out a loud yawn before I laid back. “Is Tanzanite allowed to come with me to that class?”

“Hmm . . . I don't see why not. They're meant to stay near their masters after all. Good night, my lady. Barbara and I will bring you your breakfast before class.”

“Okay, goodnight.” I responded before my drowsiness gently takes me into a deep slumber.  

  
  
  
  


The next morning went by smoothly; well . . . Maybe not so smoothly. Right now, I’m sitting on the metal bench of the girl’s locker room with my back hunched over, my elbows propped over my thighs, and my head leaning over my hands to think through my thoughts. Time went by incredibly fast today. And for once, I wished it would slow down so I didn’t have to deal with my training anxieties eating me alive. 

Earlier during Studies of Magic, we continued to learn more about our history and the roots of our magic before Moe decided that the following fifty-five minutes would be a perfect opportunity to practice on our assignment of making the potion to cure insomnia. And to save us time from looking for the listed items that’s needed in our books, she had them set up for us ready to use. 

So far, none of us were able to make it right. Selene’s potion turned out pretty weak; she didn’t add enough of her magic to activate the liquid properly. Lily’s had too much  _ cloud wool _ in hers, so much that the potion’s consistency became thick like mousse. As for mine? Nearly close, but I apparently added a bit too much of the powdered chamomile that was listed as an ingredient for my potion. The color of the liquid we’re supposed to be looking for is a pink milky consistency, but it turned into a bluish-green color. So, instead of my potion curing insomnia, it’s now a potion that relieves anxiety. It was a good thing that Moe was patient. She was very good at observing the problems, and was able to correct some girls by telling them that they should take their time.

I’m surprised that our locker room is anything but dirty; no smelly traces of wet dog or chlorine that always makes me gag. 

“You think the general is going to be impressed with my magic?” I hear Colleen talking.

“Heh, dunno about that,” Delilah responds as she ties her beautiful lavender colored hair into a ponytail. “I hear she’s tough to impress. So, we’ll have to do more than just slice a robot’s head off, and hammerfist a guard down before they could land a single blow on us.”

I felt Selene press her back against mine, feeling her body tremble. “I-I don’t like fighting . . . I hope General Undyne won’t make us fight against each other.

“Same. But don’t worry about that Selene, we won’t be doing that for a long time.” I reached back to hold her hand reassuringly.

“What?! Really? That’s a shame . . .” Delilah was baffled before she crossed her arms and pouted.

“Yeah. According to my maid, that stuff doesn’t happen until we’re at a point where Undyne thinks that we’re prepared to fight without our feelings getting involved. For example:  the desire to fight against a particular someone for our self-indulgence.” I jerked my head towards the end of the row where Malachite sat admiring herself in the mirror. 

“Boriiiiing. . .” Delilah drawls as the three of us chuckled at her reaction.

I pull off my white bra before I quickly pull over one sports bra, and then another. My chest felt like it's going to suffocate, but the feelings subsided once I adjusted the straps and the hem of the sports bras. 

Delilah raises an eyebrow at me. “Uh . . . Are two necessary? Won’t it be uncomfortable for you?”

“Don’t ask.” I sighed before I finally pull my light grey tank top over them.

It took her a matter of about ten seconds to slowly let it process into her brain before she shook her head smirking. Bryn gave me advice that if I didn’t want my breasts moving around too much, I should wear two sports bras. It makes me wonder if it works, because I certainly don’t wanna hear the rest of the girls ask me if my breasts are real. After all, it’s just fat stored in our chests.

Once we got dressed and prepared, the girls follow after a female guard to escort us to the training arena as the four us follow after them. I hastily picked up Tanzanite and let him settle over my shoulders, trying so hard to ignore the excruciating knots that began to form in the pit of my stomach. I couldn’t help but twiddle my fingers around nervously with my head ducked down. This is where my strength and knowledge will be tested through battle, I thought to myself. The one thing I really don’t like to use my magic for: violence. But this is what I signed up for; this is the price I must pay in order to compete in The Selection.

Just then, I felt my body collide into something hard and heavy. I barely had time to process the person I bumped into before I lost balance and fell on my ass. Gah! Of all the--! A week of staying at the palace, and I still never learned to watch where I was going! Ugh, for the love of--

“Are you alright?” I gasped and looked up, finding a tall armored guard knelt before me. I can’t see his face at all since he’s wearing a helmet, but at least there was a small line for it to allow him to see through it. 

“O-oh, yes.” I stuttered, feeling flushed.

I let out a low grumble when I hear Malachite and her friends snicker as they passed by. The guard outstretched his hand to me. I stared for a few seconds before I placed mine over his, allowing him to help me up. Whoa, his hold on me felt strong and gentle at the same time. Before I know it, I’m back up to my feet before we continued to walk again. I looked up at the guard, watching as his gaze focused straight ahead. Oh. He’s quite tall, probably around six feet and one inch tall. And judging by the size of the guard’s armor, he must be really fit. Wait! I was supposed to be thanking him! I really am out of sorts today! 

“Uhm . . . T-thank you for helping me,” I stuttered, feeling flushed for being rude. 

He lets out a low chuckle. “It’s no problem. It’s my job to look after everyone.”

“So, are you human?” I couldn’t help but continue the conversation. 

“Hmm . . ? What a strange question to ask.” He turns to gaze at me. “I'm human. Very much human.”

“Ah, must be hard to keep up with the royal guards.”

“Not really. It's nothing compared to how many years I've been training to stay fit and well prepared as Captain of the human royal guards. Took the youth out of me, that's for sure.”

W-what?! Captain?! Huh . . . He must be the same age as Nanny. Err . . . By appearances; monsters are immortal, so appearances can be quite deceiving. I sneak in another glance at the captain. It makes me wonder what he looks like under his helmet. But for some reason, it's like I know him from somewhere by the way he held my hand. Where did I feel that before? Just as I was about to ask him for his name, the girls came to a sudden stop causing me to stop dead on my tracks. 

“Alright ladies, single file into two lines,” He suddenly orders before we obliged and made two lines. Colleen and I ended up staying on the left. Selene and Delilah wave at us from the other line as we returned the gesture. “When we get into the arena, General Undyne will be waiting for you all by the track to do warm-ups. So, please pay attention and you all will do just fine.”

I can only look down, letting out a weak exhale. I don’t think I can do this  . . . Just then, I felt someone gazing at me before I felt a hand placed on my shoulder with a light pat. Wha?! I looked up slowly, finding the captain giving me a firm nod.

“Look alive, soldier.” 

I wanted to protest that I'm no soldier, but I kept my mouth shut and nodded before he walked towards the front where the rest of the guards stood in formation and saluted him before the metal doors slid open. The line began to move, making me swallow hard as we followed the guards. I straightened my posture as we entered into some kind of underground arena. It was enormous; possibly bigger than I imagined. I didn't think this entire training ground was right under the palace!

The walls were obviously made out of metal, making the entire room look like we’re in some Sci-Fi movie. At the far end of the room are two enormous screens hung above the wall. The track area was obviously prepped and ready, while the other half of the room looked rather empty.

“Hey Zefie, who was that guard that helped you out?” Colleen whispers.

I shrugged. “Dunno, but he was kind. And besides, it's his duty to help. Says he’s captain of the human royal guards.”

“Aww! Well that was nice of him,” I felt her hands straightening my twin tails. “Speaking of which, did you know that the royal family have come to see how we do on our first day training? I actually can’t wait for Prince Asriel to see how strong I am!”

I could have sworn that all of my entire body system stopped working in that moment. My heart constricted, preventing me from getting any oxygen for a few moments. W-what . . ? Everything felt way off. My vision became hazy as Colleen’s voice sounded distorted along with the background noises until they faded into nothing but white noise. _Oh . . . Well isn't this perfect . . ._

Just then, a loud explosion suddenly snaps me back to my senses, blinking several times before I looked up. _Oh!_ Sans and Papyrus are here! Including the other half of the monster guards I never met yet. Big and small, they look like they were having a quick spare before they now stopped and stood in formation until a tall figure wearing an intimidating black metal armor walked between them. Long bright red hair poked out of their helmet as it waved side to side. I swallowed hard as I felt Colleen’s hands began to shake a bit, knowing who it was that stood before us. General Undyne. 

In one quick move, she removes her helmet to reveal her face. Oh! She’s a fish monster! She’s got blue skin, wearing an eyepatch over her left eye as she stared us down with a toothy smirk.

“Evenin’, punks! Welcome to Training 101! The name’s Undyne, I’m the palace’s general of the royal guards! Sorry that you all heard the loud explosions and such, I had to get the guards pumped up and ready for a good fight in case the demons decide to invade the palace. You’ll never know when they’ll decide to strike. We can’t let our guards down. And I make sure that we’re  **ALWAYS** prepared!”

I can only blink as she continues to speak. I can see why she’s the general. It makes me wonder if this was how my grandfather led the royal guards. Undyne’s voice rumbled loud and intimidating, making her sound like one of those drill sergeants in boot camp. 

In the corner of my eye, a rectangular balcony towers several stories above the other half of the room, filled with tiers of seats that overlap each row like stairs for spectators to sit. Ah, it adds a nice touch to this ginormous training arena. It's even at a safe distance away from whatever destruction that could possibly go awry. I pressed my lips into a tight line, uttering a small groan when I see Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, and of course Asriel come out through some kind of doorway. They all sat at the very top, where their thrones awaited them. 

“Alright then,” Undyne spoke loudly enough to grasp my attention again. “Now that you all understand what you’ll be doing every Thursday, it's time that we begin our warm-ups! Papyrus?” 

Papyrus lets out an excited squeal before he straightens his posture, clearing his throat. “RIGHT-O, LET'S GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN’! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET YOU ALL FEELING GOOD AND PUMPED UP IN NO TIME! NOW LET’S START OFF WITH TEN JUMPING JACKS!” He unabashedly shouts enthusiastically. 

I try my hardest to ignore the fact that Asriel is watching us. _Why me, why me, why me?!_ I cursed under my breath as I followed along with this ridiculous exercise routine with a flushed expression. For crying out loud, I can feel my breasts bouncing a bit! And the two sports bras aren't even doing their job to keep them from moving so much!  But with Papyrus leading the warm-ups, it at least puts a smile on my face to see his enjoyment. 

It was a good thing I chose capris; I still feel quite insecure about my legs being exposed. It didn't surprise me that Malachite decided to wear shorts and a tight racerback tank top that hugged around her petite frame. I nearly lost balance while I tried to stretch my leg when I saw her blowing kisses towards the spectator seats. Of course, it wasn’t too hard to know who they were for. My stomach twisted. Despite how hard I tried to convince myself not to, I glanced in Asriel’s direction and found his gaze focused on mine, clearly not noticing Malachite. I quickly looked away, feeling my heart skip a few beats. _No, maybe he wasn't looking at me,_ I thought to myself. _He could be looking at anyone. Yeah, it’s a simple explanation to save myself from getting my hopes up._

_Quite a show off, isn't she?_ Is Malachite hoping to mate with Asriel at some point? Tanzanite asks out of nowhere.

_Well that’s the whole idea in the Selection. She's thinking that he’s hers already, when he's not. Yet. But it's Asriel’s decision._ I responded as we began to do triceps for ten seconds with each arm.

_ For us water salamanders, we males tend to impress the females by wiggling our fins while we stand on our tails. It's to show how big and intimidating we are. _

I can only respond by laughing like an idiot while I did the arm circles until I hear Undyne telling us to stop. She thanks Papyrus before he stands with the other guards.

“Heh, alright ladies, it's time to do another warm-up! Start running around the track in one lap and come back here for further instructions. Go, go, go!” Undyne barks before she blows her whistle as we all began to run towards the track.

My lungs started to burn as I try my hardest to keep up with the group, panting and feeling Tanzanite’s hold on me grow tighter. Colleen follows me on my heels as Selene runs next to me. In the corner of my eye I watched Delilah catch up, running past the rest of us and into the front, with Scarlet following after. I can only gape at Delilah. I didn't know that she can run fast! Ignoring the burning feeling my chest and muscles were making, I continued to run with determination through the uncomfortable feeling of beads of sweat forming over my forehead. Finally, I reached the finish line. Staggering towards the same spot where we stood, I leaned over a bit with my back hunched over and hands on my thighs to catch my breath. I try my hardest to stifle a giggle when I notice that Malachite looked like she was about to pass out from all that running. _Oh no you don't. No, no, no, don't you dare look down on her Zefie. You know better than that!_ I scold myself mentally. 

“Well now, that's quite impressive of you all to run around the track a bit faster than I anticipated.” Undyne nods her head approvingly. “Now I'm filled with high hopes of seeing how well you do in battle during your competition! Those of you that don't have any magical powers are to go over to the metal shelf and pick out a weapon you're comfortable using. As for the rest of you; prepare yourselves, because this is where you'll use your magic to be fighting off our training robotic dummies aka: _**Dummy Bots**_. And don’t worry about hurting them, they’re only made out of bolts and metal with a hint of magic to spark em up! Prep up punks, we’re gonna start in five minutes. Then I’ll put you all into pairs of six to see how well you all fight. There are twenty-four of you, and it’d be a real hassle to have each you fighting alone against the dummies.” 

I couldn’t help but groan. However, I remembered Nanny reminding me to stay determined. That’s right, I have to do it for her.

“Gosh, I hope we get paired up. I’d like it if we all get to work together and fight off the training dummy bots.” Colleen stretches her arms around me.

“Me too . . . It’d be chaotic if you’re working with different girls. But then again, maybe this is a good way to get to know them better.” I responded, dismissing my thoughts. 

“Tch . . . I don’t care about the other five I get paired up with, just as long as I don’t get stuck with Miss Diva or any of her snooty friends.” Delilah grumbles before she offers each of us a water bottle.

“Oh yeah, that’s right . . . I’d be uncomfortable if I had to work with her . . !” Colleen responds as I sat down on the cold metal floor to drink.

“M-me too, I prefer to work with you guys.” Selene begins to shake at the thought.

I can only sigh, pulling out my hand gloves from my pockets before I slipped them on, leaving my fingers exposed. I know monsters are supposed to be more compassionate than humans, but Malachite just makes their titles think otherwise.

Just then, Undyne walks up towards us before she gazes at my shoulder. “Well now, I see you got yourself a familiar.”

“O-oh! Yes, I do! His name is Tanzanite. H-he’s a water salamander.” I stuttered.

“Whoa, take it easy, squirt. I was just acknowledging the little critter. He looks tough enough in my standards. Anyway uh, sorry to burst your bubble, but your familiar is gonna have to sit this one out for now. I wanna see how you fight physically and mentally by yourself, and it’d be a bit unfair for the other human mages that don’t have any.” She shrugs apologetically.

I only smiled softly. “It’s alright, I understand.”

“Good, see you at the front, punks.” She waves before she walks over to where Papyrus and the captain are.

“Aw, that blows. Sorry that Tanzanite can’t join in the brawl.” Delilah says.

“It’s alright, maybe there’s a reason. I mean I just bonded with him, so I don’t know anything about human mages and familiars fighting together in battle.”

“That’s true,” Selene nods.

“Hmm . . . Maybe one of us can keep an eye on him.” Colleen suggests.

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea,” Delilah nods in agreement. “Don’t worry Zefie, we’ll be sure to take good care of him when you’re called up.”

I responded by smiling at them. “Thanks guys."

Just then, a loud whistle blares through our ears, making our bodies flinch. “Alright you punks, line up!” 

I quickly scramble up to my feet, straightening my tank top nervously. The rest of the girls gathered around as well, lining up while Undyne stood in front of us, showing her toothy grin.

“Five minutes is up, it’s time to begin our first lesson! Now I’m sure every one of you are aware that training is not just a class for you to take as part of the competition. It’s also important to train you for the dangers that lie ahead. And by dangers, I mean facing those filthy, vile creatures that call themselves . . . Demons!” Her voice filled with venom as she spoke that last word.

I hear some of the girls swallow hard, as well as a few whimpers, but the rest try their best to keep a brave face on. No one wants to fight against a demon, especially when there are very few ways to kill them. Demons have no souls, so we can at least kill them without feeling any remorse. They are nothing but dark energy made from pure anger and malice that takes the form of ugly creatures. Demons manifest negative energy and chaos from living beings, making them stronger and faster. And that is what we're being trained for: to stop them from disrupting the peace in _Auradon_. 

“Alright then, you punks, before the fun begins I would like to go over something that is important for you humans to know when you battle against us. You see, we monsters have the ability to lure out a human’s soul by using our magic before we start a brawl.”

Ah, that's right. Our souls; the culmination of our being. 

My mind suddenly wanders off, already aware of what Undyne is explaining about our souls and the way it works to those who never battled against a monster before. Of course, not a violent battle, just more of a friendly brawl. When our souls are summoned by a monster, it gives us the better advantage by becoming stronger in battle. However, it’s also dangerous because this means our souls are left vulnerable to any direct hits which would cause us even more damage than usual.

“Prepare yourselves, punks, it’s time for the real fun to begin!” Undyne shouts loudly enough to snap me out of my thoughts. “Now don’t get freaked out if you make a mistake, I won’t be grading you. I’m only going to evaluate you on your knowledge of fighting. So, when you engage in battle against the Dummy Bots, you humans will have your souls summoned. And as for you monster gals, do what you do best and use your magic to fend them off. There will be a team of medics coming here in case any of you gets injured. It wouldn’t be a real battle if there’s no action to it! So, to start us off, I will read off the first group who will come up and show me how well you do on your first battle.”

I hear Colleen and Selene swallow hard as Undyne pulls out a folded paper, her eye skimming through our listed names before she began to speak again. “Alright, first group to go is: Beatrice, Lily, Perry, Tyler, Marabelle, and Danni. You guys are up!”

I watched as the girls stepped forward, over to where Undyne directs them. Perry and Marabelle are the only monsters that stood out in the group, but the expressions they made looked as if battling the Dummy Bots will be a piece of cake. However, Lily is the only human mage in the group, making things a bit uneasy for her. As for Beatrice, Danni, and Tyler, they all carry the demeanor of a rookie fighter. So it wouldn’t be a problem for them to fight against the Dummy Bots.

Just then, a loud mechanical whirr fills the room. Some of the girls let out a shriek when the floors began to shake wildly as if a tremor started. Delilah and I held on to each other until the rumbling subsided. The walls from the left side of the room latched open before hundreds; no, more like thousands of Dummy Bots flew around the room. In the corner of my eye, I notice that there are four monsters dressed in some kind of long sleeved light grey dress. Oh! They must be the medics Undyne was talking about. 

“Alrighty!” Undyne smirks. “Time for the fun to begin! The main objective you all will follow for today is to eliminate  **all** the Dummy Bots. I don't wanna see a single one still floating around and-- bah! Enough talking, prepare to start brawling  . . . NOW!”

The Dummy Bots began to whirr as they begin their assault, lunging towards the girls before they summoned Danni, Lily, Beatrice, and Tyler’s souls out in the open. I can only swallow hard, closing my eyes to keep my magic from getting out of control. The clashing of metal breaking and magic humming rang throughout my ears as I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I’m surprised that I can hear Delilah’s voice, coming through the loud racket going on in the background, telling me to breathe. Suddenly, I felt my body being jerked back as a loud explosion sounded just in front of me. However, I didn’t bother opening my eyes, letting the excruciating knots twist into the pit of my stomach.

After what felt like hours of waiting for the second and third group to finish up, the pit of my stomach began to swell in pain when I heard my name called for the final group. It felt as if everything was happening in slow motion, standing with Selene and Colleen up in the center of the room, trying my hardest to ignore the fact that Malachite is in our group. I couldn’t help but look up to where the royal family sat, giving us smiles of encouragement. Tanzanite and Delilah waved at us as I smiled. Alright Zefie, I encourage myself mentally. _Stay determined._

Minutes went by, and the training begins in a blur as my soul was called out, shimmering its beautiful powder pink color, blending beautifully with a hint of lavender. My mind quickly engages into battle as I call out to my magic, flinging my energy towards the first few Dummy Bots that began to lunge towards us. I can feel my body and soul move in sync, dodging each landing blow the dummies threw before Colleen aids me by summoning her magic that blasted a powerful lightning bolt through dozens of them, their bodies exploding into millions of pieces. 

“Selene! Dummy Bots preparing to fire missiles on your left!” Colleen warns.

She quickly acts as her magic glows in a gold color, firing her energy at the multiple missiles the Dummy Bots blasted. Thankfully the attacks they use are already familiar to me; they can shoot lasers from their eyes, blast missiles to set us off, and hurl dagger-like blades as a counter attack. And because I'm the type that attacks physically and mentally, I let my magic dissipate as I quickly lunged forward, balling my fingers into a fist. In one swift swing I land a punch on a Dummy Bot hard enough to send it flying back before its explosion causes the others to explode as well, like a ripple in the water. 

“Zefie, look!” I turned to the direction where Colleen wanted me to look.

I gasped as I noticed that one of our teammates, Charlie, was cornered, unable to take down the Dummy Bots that closed in on her. She stood alone, desperately firing the laser gun she had chosen to use for battle. My eyes quickly scanned across the area. Poppy, laser gun in hand, stood fighting alongside Selene as she focused her magic on the long-range attacking dummies. That just leaves . . . Malachite. Spotting her amongst the chaos, she seemed too busy fending off the dummies with her ice magic to even notice Charlie’s distress.

“We gotta help her!” Colleen shouted.

I nodded in agreement before we sprinted towards her, but we were quickly blocked off by the Dummy Bots. _Crap!_ Colleen and I try our best to break through, but more keep coming blocking our way. No matter how many times we take them down, those pesky dummies were easily throwing us off with their lasers. It was hard, even if we try to look for them, they’re taking advantage of their numbers to try and hide themselves from destroying them. Damn, they know we’re trying to help Charlie. I didn’t think that the dummies had been programmed to be a wee bit intelligent. It must have been Undyne’s idea to reveal our battle strategies.

“This is bad, what do we do now?!” Colleen asks, her voice frantic with worry.

I quickly analyzed the Dummy Bots before I suddenly thought of a crazy plan. So crazy, that it just might work.

“Colleen! I think I have an idea on how to get to Charlie and save her! Hurl me up towards the Dummy Bots!” I said, tugging onto her arm.

She responded by gaping at me. “What?! Are you crazy?! That's too risk--”

“Just trust me! Do it!”

Colleen gave me a sharp nod as I jumped onto her arm before she swung hard enough to send me flying towards them. I quickly held onto one, kicking its head off before I jumped onto the next. The dummy flailed its body around wildly, failing to shake me off. I tore off a piece of metal and flung it towards the nearest dummy to catch its attention.

“Hey! Over here! Come and get me!” I blew a raspberry at it.

The Dummy Bot was indeed a dummy after all, falling for my bait as it fires its lasers at me as I jumped from dummy to dummy, using them as platforms. The angered dummy’s lasers hit each one until finally, I called out to my magic and eliminated it. Once I found an opening among the herd of Dummy Bots, I quickly summoned my lightning spell and threw the sparking energy towards the one I will use to set off a chain reaction. The Dummy Bot responds by making a strange whirring noise, causing it to malfunction before I jumped off from a dummy and held onto it, using my magic to make the headless dummy’s thrusters go faster as I aimed it towards the crowded bots. Once it was flying twice as fast, I quickly let go, using the remaining bots as platforms again before I twirled around to smirk at them.

“Bye bye!” I waved as I back-flipped in the air before I teleported myself to the ground.

Reaching the ground safely, I quickly ran towards Charlie and grabbed hold of her before teleporting us to the other side of the arena. I can only smirk as I sit and watch how my plan worked out just fine as the malfunctioned headless dummy caused the crowded Dummy Bots to explode, including the ones that were corralling Charlie. 

Charlie sits up and smiles at me. “Thanks for helping me out, Zafrina,”

“No problem, but we gotta keep going. There's more heading our way.” We quickly scrambled onto our feet to aid the rest of our teammates. 

Undyne can only gape at me before a toothy grin spreads across her face, clearly satisfied with my battle tactics. Everyone seems to be amazed as well, cheering our team on. Asgore and Toriel were absolutely amazed, judging by looks on their faces. Colleen and Selene smiles as I join them to fend off the remaining Dummy Bots, kicking and punching at each one that dares to get close to us. In the corner of my eye, I spot a Dummy Bot flying straight towards Malachite’s back. _Oh no!_

“Watch out!” I screamed as I ran towards her. I quickly grabbed onto Malachite to push her out of the way before I jump kicked it across the room with a loud thud.

Our bodies skidded across the cool metal floor, feeling Malachite’s body jerk up before her venomous gaze met mine. “Hey! What the hell was that for?!” 

“That Dummy Bot was about to attack you! Your back was left in the open, leaving you vulnerable to a direct hit. You could’ve gotten yourself hurt!”

She scoffs as she rolls her eyes before she gets up. “Well, stop doing that! You're only embarrassing me in front of the prince. I don't need any help from a witch like you, so back off and let me worry about myself!” 

And just like that, Malachite leaves me behind feeling dumbfounded. I shook my head as I got up to my feet again. I don't care what she says. Whether I like her as a teammate or not, I will always lend a helping hand. There’s no I in team.

In my peripheral vision, the limp Dummy Bot hums to life again, flying towards my direction. Before I could throw a punch at it, the dented Dummy Bot’s eyes suddenly grew wide, staring at me with pure anger. Wha--?

“You! How dare you throw a kick at my new body!” It suddenly yells. 

_ D-did the . . . Dummy just . . . talk . . ?  _

“Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH! You will pay for ruining my new body! I'm gonna crush you and scare your soul out of your--”

“AAAAAH!” I let out a scream as I quickly ran in the opposite direction.

My heart began to pump with fear, fueling my tired body with the energy I needed to run. Just then, I hear a loud mechanical whirr, making me look over my shoulder. I screamed. The talking dummy flew after me insanely fast, shooting lasers through his eyes as I jumped and dodged away from his attacks. 

“Hey! Get back here and stay still, so I can steal your soul!”

“AAH! NOOOOO!” I flailed my arms around as I ran twice as fast, my body filled with panic and fear. 

Only one thought occupied my mind: _I have to get away from that scary dummy._ I didn’t even notice Malachite as I tackled her over, causing her to flip in the air and land on her ass with a loud thud. I didn’t even hear the words she yelled over my loud whimpers, pants, and screams. Papyrus was the first to notice the dummy’s strange behavior, quickly whispering to Undyne about whether or not they should intervene. She only shook her head. With a smirk she told him that perhaps this battle would be interesting if they let the defective Dummy Bot she calls _**‘Mad Dummy’**_ to continue his rampage. For a moment, out of the corner of my eye, I did notice that the rest of the guards stared flabbergasted by my sudden change of expression from bravery to cowardly.

Just then, Selene and Poppy turned towards me, gaping at me as adrenaline rushed throughout my body. 

“Z-zefie! Just attack it! It’s not alive!” Selene shouts.

“It is alive! That dummy is alive! And it wants to take my soul!” I zipped past them, with the laser-blasting Mad Dummy chasing after me.

I was whimpering like a whiny baby, nearly out of breath as I felt tears running down my cheeks. “Oh, why does this have to happen to me today?!”

Due to not paying attention, my foot stepped on a piece of metal, causing me to slip and fall face first to the ground as I yelped. I groaned softly, turning over to lie on my back as I rubbed the stinging pain that lingered on my forehead. Suddenly I come to my senses as I hear that familiar mechanical whirring sound approaching fast. _Oh shit._  I tried to stand, desperately begging my body to cooperate, but instead I sat there frozen in place.

Mad Dummy flailed his body around angrily as a bunch of cotton rained all over the floor and me, causing me stare in shock. I held my breath for what felt like years; my lungs aching and burning. “Human! Prepare to have your mage soul taken by the likes of me!”

My eyes widened with fear when the side of his mechanical body latches open, pointing a little knife at me as he came closer. 

“NO SOUL EATING FOR YOUUU!” I suddenly shouted. I threw my hands up and screamed incoherently as I shoved his face with new found strength.

The Mad Dummy flew back across the room before crashing against the other dummies, causing some of them to explode. Shakily I scrambled up to my feet again to run. 

“Grr! Hey guys!” Half of the Dummy Bots stopped and turned to him. “Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Catch that human! Shoot her with magic missiles! I want that human mage’s soul!” 

_ Oh. I’ve done it now. _

I can only scream as they blast their magic missiles towards me. Using my magic to teleport away to the other side of the room proved useless as the missiles turned towards my direction. Oh crap! I screamed bloody murder as I ran, trying so hard to come up with another plan to get rid of those relentless missiles. They’re far more different than the usual missiles the dummies launch at us, so what can I do to get rid of them?! _Come on! Think, think! Where do I aim a magic missile?!_ I looked at Mad Dummy, but shook my head. No, that's the last thing I want; hurting a malicious, angry being that wants nothing but to steal my soul all because I dented its ‘new’ body. 

Just then, another brilliant plan pops into my mind. However, I have to test it out first before I come up with another plan. I stopped running, waiting for several nerve-wracking moments as the first of the magic missiles closed in on me. With just a few second to spare, I dodged away just in time and watched as it crashes onto the floor from where I stood, causing a huge explosion. _Yes! It worked!_

One by one, the magic missiles follow after me, crashing and exploding at each spot I stopped at, keeping them away from everybody else. Ignoring the inflamed feeling of my muscles burning, I continued to run until the last of them crashes. _Alright! I got ‘em!_

Through my peripheral vision, I watched as Frisk looked frantic with worry, whispering to Toriel about something before she nodded worryingly in agreement. It must be about Mad Dummy. Asriel couldn't help but look with frantic wide eyes, his nails digging into the arms of his throne enough to leave claw marks as if he’s forcing himself to be anchored down to sit there and watch the chaos go on, unable to do anything about it. The other girls, except for Delilah, began to laugh at the situation I was in, still getting chased around. _Oh, this is so embarrassing!_

Mad Dummy grew even more impatient. He flailed his body around insanely, getting more cotton all over the floor. Selene and Charlie found themselves suddenly slipping on it and falling, leaving them open to hits by the other Dummy Bots. 

“Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE!” Mad Dummy shook about before flying towards me. “You dummies are hopeless! I’ll just have to retrieve her soul myself!”

Before I could turn change direction to escape, my foot indistinctively turned in an awkward way. All too quick I lost my balance and fell back. Time seemed to slow down; my labored breathing filling my ears as my magic blasts a powerful energy towards Mad Dummy, knocking him to the ground where he lay finally still. Drifting down, I fell on my back and didn’t bother moving. Although the sounds of the fight quieted down my ears still roared and pounded. Bit by bit the echo of the girls’ laughter filled my senses. Suddenly I realized what a fool I was; no, what a fool I made my team. I sat up slowly, finding Delilah’s pained face when she saw me, hot tears running down my cheeks. Asgore and Toriel made the same troubled expression, with Frisk showing a sympathetic look while Asriel’s was . . . He was . . . I couldn’t see his face anymore, with tears flooding my eyesight. My vision blurring, I quickly got up and sprinted towards the doorway, away from everyone else.

I'm tired . . . I'm so tired . . . I’ve had more than enough humiliation for one day . . . 

I’m such a coward . . . 

I messed up big time . . . 

I . . . I . . . 

I  **lied** to everyone . . . 

I’m . . . Not fine . . . I can no longer convince myself that I’m fine anymore . . . I was never fine this whole time; I couldn't be like Nanny and move on. And I couldn’t do it . . . I simply couldn’t do it.

This whole time, I’ve been denying the fact that I am still hurt about my cancelled date with Asriel. And the feeling has been eating me up to the point where my mind is scattered and unfocused. If only my soul had enough willpower to make me forget about the pain.

I leaned against the cold metal wall before my back slid down until my butt hit the floor. Pulling my knees against my chest, I began to cry about how much of an embarrassment I was; how weak I was. I was even afraid of a living dummy for crying out loud! 

I chuckled dryly, placing my hand over my face. “I’m such an idiot . . .”

“That’s not true at all, human mage Zefie!”

I jerked my head up, turning towards the familiar voice. “P-papy . . ? W-what're you doing here . . ?”

Papyrus walks over and sits next to me. To be honest, I'm grateful that it's him, and not anybody else. 

“You are not an idiot at all. That was tremendous of you, the way you fought along with your comrades! And your battle tactics are even spectacular enough to impress Undyne!” He comments, not talking as loud as he usually does. Perhaps it was for the best.

“No it’s not . . .” My voice breaks.

“Sure it is! The way you were launched into the air and made one of the dummies fly into another to cause an explosion is absolutely--”

“I messed up, Papy!” I cut him off, my voice filled with sudden anger and anguish. “I humiliated myself so much that I humiliated my entire team in front of everyone! Including the royal family! I ran away from a stupid dummy that wasn’t scary at all! And you want to know the worst part?! I probably messed up enough to make Prince Asriel change his mind about keeping me here, after that stupid stunt I pulled just five minutes ago! So tell me, tell me how all of that can’t be considered humiliation?!”

I gasped before I placed both of my hands over my mouth, surprised by my own outburst. Papyrus can only stare at me, unable to speak. What did I just say . . ?

“I . . . I am so, sorry Papy . .  I didn’t-- I didn’t mean to speak so loud--” My voice trails off when he extends his arm out to me. I swallowed hard and held his hand before I found myself being held close to his chest in a friendly way.

“You should never talk down about yourself, human mage Zefie. It saddens The Great Papyrus to see my friends crying.”

I didn’t respond, knowing that he’s right. I even broke Bryn’s promise again.

“Everyone makes mistakes; mistakes far worse than yours. Especially my brother, Sans. He makes so many mistakes, that I lost count after ten-thousand! NYEH!”

I couldn't help but chuckle before he pulls away from me.

Papyrus smiles. “And you know what? Even The Great Papyrus has made mistakes!”

“What? Y-you did? What happened?” I sniffled, wiping my tears away.

“Why, I was always so focused on trying to capture a human back when I lived underground, that I never really had the time to relax. I was always working so hard to get respect and recognition, hoping maybe Undyne would acknowledge my workmanship enough to let me join the royal guards. Sans seemed to make it look easy, even if his ways are considered . . . **Lazy**. But one day, my life changed forever when I met the human, Frisk!”

I turned to gaze at him as a smile spread across my face at the mention of Frisk. I already know what kind of a person she truly is, but this is Papyrus, so I pretended to be interested for his sake and mine before he continued.

“She helped me understand that there was more to life than being a hard worker! And so, I decided to give it a try and do the things I love the most! Recalibrating my puzzles and driving my red car down the long highway! It was . . . The best thing that has ever happened to me! Well, second best, because I eventually became a royal guard! It truly was a dream come true!”

“That’s wonderful, Papy. I’m glad that you were able to achieve the dream you deserved.” I said, earnestly.

“Thank you!” He says before he pats me on the head. “Now as for you, human mage Zefie, you must understand what your mistake was before you try again! It may take a little while to get better, but it will at least help you understand yourself better! Now get out there, and show me the true passionate side of Zefie!”

I chuckled but suddenly thought of the dummy. “I would like to, but . . .”

“AH! DON’T YOU WORRY ABOUT THAT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS TAKEN CARE OF MAD DUMMY, AND PUT HIM ON A ‘TIME OUT’ FOR SCARING YOU AND YOUR GROUP! IT IS NOT TOO LATE FOR YOU TO REJOIN YOUR GROUP TO HELP THEM FINISH YOUR TRAINING EXERCISE! I BELIEVE IN YOU, SO DOES PRINCE ASRIEL! THERE IS NO WAY HE WILL EVEN TRY TO SEND YOU HOME. YOU ARE MUCH TOO GOOD TO BE SENT HOME OVER A SILLY LITTLE MISTAKE! SO, SHAKE THOSE BONES OF YOURS, AND PROVE TO EVERYONE THAT YOU ARE NOT WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU CAN DO IT!” Papyrus suddenly speaks loudly again.

“Yeah!” I nodded firmly before we threw our fists high into the air together. “I can do it!”

“THEN LET’S GO!”

We both ran back inside. I stared at the scene before me, noticing that there are more Dummy Bots than before. Malachite looked like she was gonna pass out soon as she continued to keep them at bay, while Selene and Colleen were back to back using their magic to disarm the ones about to fire magic missile. Poppy and Charlie try their best to dodge and attack the dummies at the same time, using their laser guns. 

_ Right, I have an objective to accomplish! _

I waved at Papyrus before I began to sprint towards the center of the room again as I call my magic enough to summon a lightning spell, launching it towards the dummies that were about to lunge towards my group. Within seconds, the electricity zaps through hundreds of them enough to make them explode with a loud rumble. All eyes were on me as I continued to run before I jumped high into the air to kick the Dummy Bot’s head off as I yelled out a loud grunt. Undyne’s eyes widened in amazement before she nodded at me as if welcoming me back.

Colleen and Selene smiled, glad that I rejoined them to help our team finish the objective. The other girls suddenly began to murmur to each other, acknowledging my sudden presence. Charlie and Poppy both looked relieved to have me back into the group, while Malachite just shook her head.

“We can’t hold them off anymore!” Colleen cries out, her voice hinting her exhaustion.

“M-me too,” Selene’s body wobbled side to side. “I’m getting a headache, and I don’t think I can go on much longer.”

I swallowed hard as I tried to think, looking from my teammates to the swarm of Dummy Bots circling above us like vultures, while the dummies outside the circle shoot lasers and missiles. _Come on Zefie,_ I thought to myself. _What have you observed and learned about the dummies this entire time?_ I looked back and forth at my team, to the dummies. I suddenly gasped as my eyes widened when a brilliant idea comes into my mind once more. 

“That’s it! I have an idea on how to beat them!” I shouted before Charlie, Poppy, and Malachite turned to my direction and sprinted towards us. “Listen up, the Dummy Bots’ plan they’ve been following this whole time is to have us fight against them separated! And because it’s us six against thousands of them, they’ve been using that advantage to continuously attack until each of us tires down. And even if we succeed in taking them down all on our own, there’s still one more nuisance that will prevent us to do so. And those are the magic missile dummies. They use it to fire at us to make it harder to take them all down. They’re not the usual missiles that will just aim at you and miss when we move, they will relentlessly pursue its target until it hits something. So, the best way to fight back, is to work together.”

Malachite raises her eyebrow at me. “We? Together? Uh, no. There is no way that I will be working together with any of you. Especially you, you little witch. Not after that stupid stunt you pull--”

“Well do you have a better plan, Malachite?!” I challenged her. “Because if you like, we can continue fighting by ourselves until the Dummy Bots knock the wind out of us, embarrassing ourselves even more in front of the royal family! Especially the prince! Is that what you want? Or would you rather just suck it up and help us, so we can obliterate them all?”

We waited for Malachite to answer before she looks to the side and scoffs. Yeah. That’s what I thought.

“Alright, I’m with Zafrina on this one!” Charlie nods.

“Me too. The way you planned out a battle strategy has me eager to follow your plan.” Poppy smirks.

“Us too!” Colleen and Selene say in unison.

Just as I was about to speak, we hear dozens of lasers being shot at us before Selene summons a barrier around us to temporarily hold them off. Acting quickly, I go ahead and explain my plan as briefly as possible. We all nodded in agreement. It’ll be risky, but I trust my instincts that it will work.

We begin our plan as Poppy runs towards the left side while Charlie runs for the right. I keep an eye on the Dummy Bots as they continue their assault from above. Selene is over at the other side of the room, across from where I'm at, waiting for my signal. Once the dummies were nearly flying in a circle, I waved an arm side to side to signal them that it's time. Aiming their laser guns towards the outer ring of the hoard, Charlie and Poppy began to fire at their flanks, taking down dozens of them, forcing the rest of the dummies to fly towards the center. I nodded at Selene. Calling out to our magic, we launched them into the air before Malachite formed two ice walls that will now be used as platforms for Charlie and Poppy to stand on, and began to shoot down the dummies firing magic missiles. I counted at least twelve dummies that hid among the group to prevent us from finding them when I was getting chased by Mad Dummy. And because of how much magic I saved, I was able to use them by keeping Charlie and Poppy in the air while Malachite summons up a blizzard storm. 

Undyne observed our battle strategy eagerly with clenched fists, focusing on our teamwork with anticipation. The room suddenly felt cold as Malachite worked up her blizzard storm to keep the remaining dummies near the center while Poppy and Charlie were working hard to shoot down the remaining long range attacking dummies. 

“I got them corralled! My power won’t last long!” Malachite shouts.

Three shots rang into my ears. I looked up and saw Charlie and Poppy giving us a thumbs up saying that they took them down. I quickly lowered the two of them back to the ground, taking a deep breath as I closed my eyes and began to chant out my fire spell. My chest and arms began to heat up, feeling the massive energy flow towards my hands. There! 

My eyes shot open as I leaned my arms towards my left side, hearing Colleen’s lightning spell spark to life with a loud static. “Ready?!”

“Whenever you are!” Colleen answers with a smirk.

We gaze towards Selene before she nods at us as she prepares the last amount of magic she has left to summon her wind spell. Within seconds I throw my arms forward with a loud grunt, flinging my fire spell towards the center. Colleen’s lightning spell follows after, fusing with my fire spell just before Selene’s wind spell merged in expanding our attacks towards the Dummy Bots.

A loud high-pitched noise rang throughout the arena moments before all the dummies exploded into millions of pieces in a blinding flash. I already had another bout of my magic ready after my fire attack; just at the moment of explosion my barrier was fully formed protecting everyone, including the royal family, from feeling the effects of the explosion. The bright light slowly dies down. Thanks to Selen’s wind spell, the smoke dissipated quickly.

Once the room was clear again, I noticed that not a single Dummy Bot remained, my soul slowly flowing back into my chest where it belonged.

_ We . . . We did it . . ? _

My mind barely heard the uproar of applause that echoed from everyone. Knees buckling I slipped to the ground before Colleen wrapped an arm around my waist to hoist me up, draping my arm over her shoulders. Papyrus was shouting with glee, hugging Sans close to his chest as he bounced up and down with him. The royal guards were hollering at our completed objective, with the girls applauding in the background. Delilah was jumping up and down, with Tanzanite in her arms. Asgore and Toriel stood up to join the applause, with Frisk and Asriel doing the same as well. And as for Undyne, she was so impressed, that I think her jaw will fall off if she continues to grin any wider. 

Poppy, Charlie, and Selene staggered towards us to hug me at our victory. Malachite only strode down towards us while blowing kisses at our audience. Well, she did help out. So, for once, I’m not complaining.

“You did it, Zefie! Your plan worked out awesomely!” Poppy gives my back a loud pat.

“That was smart of you to think of a great strategy!” Charlie comments.

I chuckled weakly. “No, we did it. Together.” 

“But none of us would have succeeded without your help.” Colleen interjects.

Just then, Undyne strides towards us, keeping her grin plastered. “You! That. Was. **EXCELLENT** TEAMWORK YOU GUYS DID TOGETHER!”

“Haha, thanks.” I smiled weakly.

“Well, even if you did mess up, you still got up and continued to fight. I like that in a warrior like you. You’re one interesting human mage, squirt. I’m proud of you!” She pats my back as I stifle a painful groan.

I didn’t hear what Undyne announced before the monster nurses came to assist us, using their magic to heal our cuts and bruises before they dismissed themselves back to the hospital wing. My mind swirled and my body went a bit limp, but Colleen’s hold on me didn’t falter. Delilah raced towards us, excitedly commenting on our battle tactics. Tanzanite crawled onto my shoulder, letting out a loud chur as he rubs his cheek against my cheek.

_You have done well, Zefie._ Tanzanite says.

_I have Nanny to thank later for teaching me how to fight well in a battle like this._ I responded.

I looked over at Malachite, her gaze meeting mine. “Thanks for lending a hand.”

“Hmph, don’t be getting your hopes up if you’re thinking we’ll be friends, little witch. I only helped because I wanted to look good in front of the royal family. And your plan has succeeded, so I should be thanking you for making a good impression on me. Perhaps the prince will ask me out on another date.” A ‘fake’ smile spread across her face before she walked away towards her friends. I ignored the sudden feeling of wanting snap at her with a comeback only because I was feeling generous and didn’t mind sharing our accomplishment with her.

“What’s wrong Zefie? Are you okay?” Selene asks, breaking my thoughts.

“O-oh! Uh, yeah. I am, thanks. What about you?”

“Dizzy-ish,” She shrugs meekly. “But other than that, I’m definitely okay, thanks to you.”

Just then, I felt the oxygen deflate from my lungs when I noticed Asriel approaching us. _Oh._ I suppose he’s here to congratulate us.

“Hello, Your Majesty,” half of the girls greeted before they curtsied, except for me and Colleen. 

“Hello, ladies,” He nods at them before he faces our group. “You all did so well, fighting together.”

Malachite was batting her eyes. “Why thank you, Your Majesty. It was such a hassle, dealing with a bunch of Dummy Bots.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” He smiles, but not big enough to reach his temples.

“But none of us would have succeeded if it wasn’t for Zafrina!” Charlie beams, jerking her head towards me. 

_ Oh fuck. _

All eyes were turned on me, feeling a whole lot of knots forming in the pit of my stomach. Why me?

“She did?” Asriel's eyes brighten.

Selene smiles. “That’s right, Your Majesty. She helped us work together, despite the turn of events that talking dummy that messed us up.”

“Ah, I see,” His gaze turned towards mine. “You truly are an amazing girl, Zafrina. I suppose it was your mother who taught you to fight well?”

“Y-yes, she did. After all, she was your parents’ castle steward.” I smiled as I bit the inside of my cheek.

“And quite a hard opponent to defeat. You’re very lucky to have a mother like Runa.” He grins, making my tiring heart skip a few beats. 

I pretended to not notice Malachite’s vicious glare, leaning against Colleen as the girls began to walk out the room to change in the locker room. My heart suddenly throbs painfully when Asriel’s attention turned to Poppy. Their conversation looked as if it’s going to be a while, watching as Delilah and Selene walk out of the arena until it was only the four of us left. _Oh . . ._

I turned to Colleen. “Thanks for keeping me on my feet, you should go ahead and catch up to them, I just need to stretch around before I can join you guys.”

“Are you sure?” She looks at me, but I only shook my head.

“I’ll be alright, thanks.” I said, earnestly.

With a simple nod, she releases me slowly before she runs towards the exit. Tanzanite lets out a churr as I bent down to quickly tie my shoes until I realized that the room suddenly went quiet, hearing nothing but white noise. My eyes widened when I saw that Poppy was leaving too, which means--

“Zefie?” I squeezed my shut, regretting the decision of being left alone with Asriel.

“Gah! U-uh, sorry, I had to tie my shoe. I-I better go and join the others!” I quickly straightened my posture as I began to quickly walk away before his hand latches onto my wrist, forcing me to abruptly stop. I felt a few beads of sweat trickle down the back of my neck, unable to turn to face him. 

“Wait, please. Just hear me out.” He says, making me unsure if it’s a command, or a plea.

I slowly turned, finding his green eyes, gazing at mine intently. “Yes?”

“I want to apologize to you for hurting your feelings,” Asriel spoke, putting my hand between his, pressing it against his cold nose as I stifled a squeal. “I know we haven’t talked as much to know each other so well, but I can’t help but notice how different you look.”

“Y-Your Majesty--”

“No, don’t. Use my name, please.”

Tanzanite slowly crawls down to my feet before he crawls towards the door to wait for me. You and Asriel need to talk, I will stay here and give you space. 

I swallowed hard before I slowly gazed up at him and began to speak.

“Asriel, you don’t have to apologize,” I smiled reassuringly. "You didn’t do anything wrong at all. And by different, you must mean me dressed in capris and a tank top. Or maybe I look restless, because I went to bed around 10:20 PM. And besides, it was me that did far too many mistakes. It was my fault for causing too much trouble, embarrassing my team after I dented Mad Dummy's new body? Though I didn't understand what he meant by that, for a robot spitting out cotton all over the place, but that doesn't mean that I was the start of this chaotic mess. I unintentionally knocked over Malachite, running away from Mad Dummy while I screamed like a whiny bab--"

My words trailed off when I felt the familiar soft fur tickling against my skin. I could have sworn that I felt his lips brushed against my knuckles, starting to make my knees buckle. However, it somehow feels comforting and breathtakingly romantic.

“Zefie, you and I both know that it’s not true. It was just an accident, because Mad Dummy got mixed in with the Dummy Bots that was used for training. He wasn't supposed to be there, so that part was his fault for getting into this mess. And as for you, you are not a whiny baby. A whiny baby doesn't give up, abandoning the objective. When you were fighting, I was was utterly worried that Mad Dummy was gonna take your soul. I was so close to breaking, wanting to go after you when you ran away. However, you came back to finish the objective. All of your battle tactics did nothing but amaze me on how you led your team to victory."

I can only respond by looking at him, unable to respond to his kind words before he continues.

"But there is one thing that I don't understand. And that's you, unable to look at me. You even abruptly left Breakfast and Lunch yesterday before I could have the chance to talk to you. So, tell me, Zefie, if you were okay with me canceling our date, how come you wouldn't talk to me like you always would with that smile of yours . . ?” His frantic green eyes gazes into mine again as if he's searching for the truth, waiting for me to speak.

“No, no, really. I mean every word, I swear.” I suddenly responded, staring past his eyes.

Liar.

I gave his hand a squeeze before I pulled away. "We'll talk later, I promise."

Stop lying!

"Zefie?" Asriel walks towards me, but I took a step back.

"I-I have to go, all of the training really got me riled up and hungry. I'll see you at the dining room."

I curtsied before I walked a bit faster to look casual, picking Tanzanite up. My heart began to throb painfully as I began to quietly sob. I lied to him; I lied to Asriel. And it pains me to do that to prevent him from finding out the truth. His feelings comes first before mine.

 _You couldn't tell him, your heart is in pain._ Tanzanite spoke as I continued to cry.

 _I couldn't tell him . . ! I did what I had to do; no, I did what I **chose** to do._ I placed my arm over my eyes.

_Then choose better next time._

I let out a soft sigh, sniffing before I wiped my tears away. He's right. I have to choose better next time. But for now, I chose to keep Asriel from finding out the truth, and perhaps it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long will it take for Zefie to admit to her hurt feelings? Will she suck it up and be honest with Asriel? Find out next time on Selectiontale.
> 
> (Don't we all feel this way all the time? No? Just me? LOL)


	12. Lights, Camera, Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry for being super late! I'm on vacation across the globe lol. Signal is bad, so Cinna and I are doing our best to communicate and help each other to get this chapter done! Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The public wants to know who are left in the competition, and Zefie will have to prepare herself for what is expected tonight in Mettaton's news report.

Saturday; they had to choose such a relaxing day like this to have our picture taken? And the intensifying part: we’ll be posing with Asriel.  
  
Mettaton will be leading the photo shoot, as usual. Our photos will be taken for public display to officially announce which candidates are still in the competition. According to a magazine article Barbara read to me this morning, the people of Auradon are eager and anxious to see which of the twenty-four young ladies, me included, have the look of the princess they’re looking for. And that’s why Mettaton himself happily obliges by using this opportunity to have us pose with Prince Asriel, so everyone could see which of us looks compatible to be his bride. I mean, sure it sounds amazing and all, but not when I'm still kind of avoiding him to give myself some more time to surpass my disappointment. I didn’t think a small thing like that can be such a big deal to someone like me.  
  
I pull myself away from my thoughts while Barbara was working fast, fastening my hair into a beautiful bun with two sections of my hair braided from each side of my face secured around the bun, as the elevator takes us down to the first floor where the photo shoot will be taken. Each of the Selection girls has to have their maids accompany them, however Lesley couldn't make it. She was called in last minute to assist the other staff members for tonight’s important event. So, poor Barbara was left with the tasks of getting me prepared and escorted to the photo shoot while carrying my clothes for me to change into afterwards. Sadly, Tanzanite had to stay back in my room, which he didn't mind. Last time I checked, he was snoring loudly, lying on his back as if he hasn't slept all week.  
  
“Alright, perfect! You're all done, my lady.” Barbara grins ear to ear before she lets some of my loose strands down to frame each side of my face.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle. “Thank you, Barbara. I'm sorry that you have to do two jobs today. It must be hard to do these things without Lesley helping.”  
  
“Oh, don't worry. I'm used to these kinds of things. We maids tend to always be prepared for the worst.”  
  
“Yeah, I wish I was prepared for the worst when Asriel had to cancel our date.” I sighed.  
  
I took Nanny’s advice and eventually explained to Barbara and Lesley about my strange behavior they’ve experienced for the past few days. Of course they were worried about me, but they also helped me by talking about it to get it off my chest. Didn't I mention that they're the best maids in the world?  
  
“My lady,” she puts her fingers under my chin, bringing my face up to look at her. “I know it still hurts, but sometimes the prince has to make decisions that could mean hurting someone else. Promise is a big word; it either makes something, or breaks everything. Besides, at least he gave you a polite turndown, instead of a fake promise he’d possibly break again. And that is why the prince refuses to make another promise that he can’t keep.”  
  
I felt my chest begin to ache. “That’s true. And I understand his position he has to hold. I know Prince Asriel didn’t mean to hurt my feelings; I too would have felt so pressured to make a decision to either break dozens of people’s feelings to save one, or to hurt one and save everyone. I even lied to him right to his face, and it did nothing but make me feel guiltier. I did what I chose to do . . .”  
  
“Then choose better next time, my lady.” Barbara places her hand over my shoulder, giving me her reassuring smile.  
  
“That's what Tanzanite said.”  
  
“Well, then he certainly is a wise familiar. You chose him wisely, for sure.” We chuckled, nodding in agreement.  
  
The elevator suddenly comes to a slow stop before the doors opens wide with a loud woosh as we walk out. And because I have to change into different gowns today, Lesley picked out the soft comfortable cream-colored strapless dress that I’m wearing right now. The skirt itself stops an inch above my knees making it easier for me to walk around in.  
  
The photo shoot that we’re supposed to be at is in the same huge room where we had our makeup and interview done on our first day at the palace. The plan for today is to pose with Asriel in our picked dresses before we can spend the rest of the day relaxing. However, the big event we must prepare ourselves for tonight is our first live report. I call it an _‘interview’_ , since we’ll be questioned about the Selection.  
  
As we walked in, the room already buzzed with life as all the girls sat at each makeup station getting pampered by their maids. It was honestly nerve-wracking, because all of the girls are wearing the exact same dress as I am. We’re all going to be posing with Asriel in these identical dresses, but it is Mettaton’s idea. Even if his reasons seem questionable, he definitely knows what to do in these types of things. After all, Mettaton is working as Berdea’s temporary royal planner for the Selection.  
  
Without wasting anymore time, Barbara leads me towards the last station at the far end of the room before she pulls in a chair for me to sit on. Again, poor Barbara was prepping my makeup as fast as she could, aware that we’re the last ones to come in. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that Delilah’s makeup station was next to mine. We smirked at each other, saying our ‘good mornings’.  
  
“Are you somewhat excited about getting your picture taken to be printed in Berdea’s _Glamour_ magazine? Because I’m not; it’s only asking our supporters which pretty face they think looks best with Asriel.” She beams sarcastically, sounding lazy and irritated as usual.  
  
“Wha?! Really?! I didn’t know our photos will be printed in the same magazine.” My stomach suddenly formed a painful knot.  
  
“Me neither, but I suppose it’s to make the Selection the talk of the media. Mettaton and the magazine staff of Glamour will be the judge of which photos will be published in their magazine. The topic might last for about a week before the next rumour of a hot celebrity will boot our competition story to third place. Not to mention, I already ended up having twelve-thousand followers on my _Twitter_ account that are rooting and supporting me. Crazy, right?”  
  
“Yeah, it does sound crazy a-- wait, twelve-thousand?!” I exclaimed, gaping at her. “Ah, I guess I can understand why. People do end up following their candidates to show their support in the Selection. I don’t think I’m ready to check on my _Instagram_ , nor my _Tumblr_ account, knowing that I’ll probably become obsessed with how many followers are supporting me.” We chuckled, nodding in agreement.  
  
“Ugh, this dress looks awful. I hope we get changed soon. I don’t think I can wait in this attire any longer.” We suddenly hear Malachite whining, tossing her perfect blond hair to the side. Her station was obviously near ours, which explains why we ended up hearing her complaints from afar.  
  
“That’s because it’s on you, dear.” Delilah says under her breath as I quickly placed my hand over my mouth and nose to muffle my loud laugh.  
  
By the time the clock reaches nine o'clock, it’s time to finally begin our first photo session. Delilah’s look suits her; her hair was twisted into a side-ponytail, draping her long hair to the left side of her shoulder, supported by a Japanese hairpin that showered golden cherry blossom flowers and red diamond shaped Swarovski crystals.  
  
As for mine, my look was absolutely breathtaking. My inner corners of my eyes were dabbed with white glitter that sparkled like fresh snow, my eyelids colored in the same shade as my dress, with black eyeliner applied thinly to emphasize my light lavender iris. Of course, she finishes it off by using a little of the same eye glitter over my eyeshadow to make them prettier. And to my surprise, Barbara actually colored my lips in a gradient style. My inner side of my lips colored from a soft strawberry red shade to the color of my skin on my outer side, followed by a clear lip gloss to add that extra gleam.  
  
“Like it?” Barbara smirks at her fantastic work on me, noticing the surprised expression plastered on my face.  
  
“I don’t like it, I love it!” I gushed, and pulled her into a hug.  
  
“I knew you would. I was right to choose strawberry red for your lips. Oh! Hang on a sec!” She quickly grabs a heavy purple sash, lined with a gold color as she drapes it across my shoulder to my waist. Purple and gold are Berdea’s official colors.  
  
“There, perfect! I was so close to forgetting about your prop!”  
  
I blinked. “Prop?”  
  
“Why yes, you need it for your photo shoot. All the girls will be wearing it over their dress for the princess look, and I find it suitable on you.” Barbara gushes before she clears her throat to sound professional again. “Now, go ahead and walk to the doorway. They're going by your Selection number again. I’ll be waiting right here with your clothes to change into.”  
  
I swallowed hard, feeling the knots in my stomach twist painfully as I walked with Delilah towards the room. Despite the fact that we’re wearing the exact same outfits, we still managed to look different because of the way our hair was styled. Delilah and I wave at each other before she positions herself between Lily and Poppy. And without further ado, Mettaton gushes that it’s time to begin our session, the girls responding with a loud glee.  
  
One by one the girls were lined up, hearing a few clamoring at the other side of the room. I tilted my head to the side and watched as Selene posed with Asriel. He wore a black button up suit jacket over his white long-sleeved button up collar shirt, with a few buttons undone from the top. I couldn't help but blush. Asriel looks so cute and handsome, his demeanor still carrying his docile Prince look. Selene’s arm draped over his shoulder as her other hand held onto his. I gotta admit, she looks very sophisticated and mature in her dress and sash. Perhaps that's the kind of queen Auradon needs, but they also need one who is wise, strong, and serene.  
  
I quickly pushed those thoughts to the side, knowing that most of our insecurities come from comparing ourselves with other people. And I absolutely want to avoid that as much as possible. I don’t want to be like everyone else. I’m fine being just the way I am.  
  
I bit down on the inside of my cheek as Malachite sashays over to Asriel before she places her hand over to his chest slowly as if she’s making her move on him. I can tell they were exchanging a rather interesting brief conversation before Mettaton orders them to pose. Malachite gladly complied, giving off her professional smile. Well, it was convenient anyway, since her occupation was modeling. I forced myself to pull my gaze away from them when she was posed to press her back against his chest, recognizing the unpleasant familiar emotion building up inside of me. _Deep breaths_ , I told myself. _Deep, slow breaths._  
  
To occupy myself, I leaned my back against the wall to relax, being careful to not mess up my hair. Barbara worked too hard to get it to look good. My hand finds its way towards my pendant before I gave it a squeeze. Ever since Nanny sent it to me, I never take it off; it’s my personal good luck charm that I can't afford to lose. It's a reminder that I must stay determined and strong no matter what obstacles are thrown at me.  
  
Just then, Mettaton calls out for me. “Miss Alban! You're next, darling~!”  
  
I blinked a few times before I realized that I'm last as usual, not that it was surprising. I meekly walked towards Asriel, noticing that there was a large screen with the Delta Rune emblem printed on it. How did I not notice that? I thought to myself. The camera props and lights were obviously bright, wanting to capture our complexion. I stifled a painful groan as my stomach formed tight knots; this anxiety is enough to make the photo shoot a nerve-wrecking as hell.  
  
“H-hello, Your Majesty,” I whispered to him while Mettaton and the crew were preparing their cameras.  
  
“I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that, Zefie.” He smiles playfully enough to melt away nearly all of the disappointment that lingered in my soul for so long; almost.  
  
“I suppose you’ve been enjoying the experience of getting your picture taken with twenty-four different girls for the past forty minutes?” I chuckled when he groans.  
  
“Oh, trust me, my legs are about to fall asleep soon if I continue to stand here. Not that you’re the reason though.”  
  
“Relax, Asriel,” I whispered. “All of this will be done in a _flash_.”  
  
He snickers, putting his hand over his lips as I do the same. “You're absolutely right, that was pretty genius of you. I suppose this would mean that I’ve _developed_ feelings for you.”  
  
“Pfft! Yeah, as if!” I rolled my eyes playfully, failing to hold back my chuckle.  
  
“Alright you two,” The photographer clears his throat to quiet down our laughs. “We're ready to take the last shots before my crew and I pack up and get these photos back to our boss ASAP.”  
  
Asriel and I both looked at each other before we snickered as he tried so hard to respond without laughing. “I apologize, Paul. We’ll stop laughing. I guess my mind hasn't been fully _focused_ since I've been standing for quite a while now.”  
  
I burst out laughing, unable to hold it back anymore, crossing my arms over my stomach while he laughed too. Mettaton seemed to have caught onto our silly puns before he cleared his throat. I noticed that he, too, was trying so hard not to laugh at Asriel’s camera puns. We both ended up laughing harder when Paul kept turning his head to try and stay focused, determined to not laugh as well as he held on to the camera with shaky hands.  
  
“Oh! W-we’re sorry! We’ll stop laughing now. We didn't mean to make you _shutter_!” I apologized quickly, despite the fact that I made up another unintentional pun as Asriel tried his best to not laugh at that one.  
  
“Oh god, Zafrina, you're so mean! If we continue to laugh at him, Paul is gonna _snap_ any moment before he _shoots_ and hangs us on the wall, with our heads _cropped_ off!”  
  
“Are you having negative thoughts, Your Majesty? Because, it seems like you’ve been _exposed_.”  
  
We totally lost it as the room echoed with our howls of laughter. My foot suddenly lost balance, feeling my back press against Asriel’s chest before his arms wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling to the floor. A part of me was sounding the alarm to pull away from him, but the other told me to just stay there. And I did.  
  
In the corner of my eye, I noticed that Mettaton seemed to be thinking before his eyes widened, a fantastic idea obviously flashing into his mind as he briefly whispered to Paul. He quickly nods before bright lights flashed before our eyes, neither of us noticing as we continued to laugh. I found myself wheezing, wiping away the tears that trickled down my cheek as I shifted and leaned my head against Asriel's chest for support, with him exhaling exhaustingly from our laughing fit. I couldn't help but look up and gaze deeply into his emerald green iris, a smile forming across my face as he did the same, the blinding flashes beaming in my peripheral vision to capture that moment.  
  
For once, the feelings of my disappointment didn’t occupy my mind. And I was happy to know that a good laugh is what I needed. But the back of my head said otherwise; I have to tell Asriel the truth and enlighten him with the reassurance he's been seeking for the past four days. We continue to follow Paul’s instructions as we posed in different positions from Asriel’s back pressed against mine, with me holding onto his tie draped over my shoulder and my leg lifted up flirtatiously, to him holding me by the waist as he spun around while I was hanging onto his shoulder, giggling like crazy.  
  
With a satisfying smile, Paul looked up to give us a nod. “Those were fantastic shots, both of your postures and expressions are what we’re looking for.”  
  
“Yes, you two are simply adorable~!” Mettaton gushes, making me flush.  
  
“Thank you, Mettaton.” Asriel smiles before he turns his head and offers me his arm. “Walk with me?”  
  
I responded by blinking, tempted to kindly decline and leave.  
  
“Don’t worry, Zefie, it's not a date. I can promise you that.” He added, giving me his reassuring smile.  
  
“A-ah! Then, that's okay,” I said earnestly. I forced a pained smile, but made it look real enough to look happy, concealing the pain my aching chest now made with every breath I took in.  
  
_Right, it’s not a date._  
  
I held onto his arm as we wave goodbye to Mettaton and the camera crew before he led me out of the huge room. I looked at Barbara when she noticed me walking out with Asriel before she nods knowingly, that she will wait for me to return. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to come up with a topic for us to talk about. The cancellation date was definitely out of the option.  
  
“So, how have you been?” Asriel asks out of nowhere, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
“Fantastic,” I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes playfully. “Saturday means a day off, and I was looking forward to sleeping in. This week has been quite rough now that we have to take educational classes to benefit both the competition and ourselves.”  
  
He chuckled. “Can’t argue about that one. I, too, was hoping that I wouldn’t be doing anything this important today. But, we have a live report to broadcast later on tonight. Everyone wants to know about the news of the Selection, and I can’t blame them. So, it’ll be quite a hassle for all of us to be questioned and give answers. Mettaton is my parents’ host for the palace reports.”  
  
“Of course it’s Mettaton. He makes things quite interesting. And I don’t doubt our android star one bit; it's never a show if he doesn't add ‘DRAMA, ROMANCE, and SUSPENSE.’”  
  
We chuckled in agreement before Asriel steers us to the right, walking towards the entrance to the garden. I couldn't help but feel flustered, feeling my cheeks flush in a rosy red color before I looked down to hide my face from him. It has been quite a while since we've been alone; well, the other time back at the training arena didn't count. It was far too emotional. But this time, the feeling was no longer distant and cold. It's us being ourselves, talking like what all friends should be doing to get to know each other. And I couldn't ask for more.  
  
Swinging the door open, Asriel and I continued to walk, arm to arm as we headed towards the bridge. To my surprise, we were the only ones in the garden today. I know Asgore and Toriel are in an important advisory board meeting to talk about tonight’s report that they will discuss to the public. But what concerns me the most is where Flowey could be; he rarely leaves the garden.  
  
“I think I know what you're thinking about,” Asriel says, snapping me out of my thoughts. “And to answer your question, he's out with my sister and Undyne at the palace garden for brunch.”  
  
“W-wha? H-how did you--?” I felt flabbergasted, nearly speaking incoherently before I placed both of my hands over my face.  
  
_Am I that obvious?_ I thought to myself.  
  
“Aw, come on. Don't hide your face, you have makeup on, remember?” He says teasingly.  
  
I stifled a groan before I pull my hands away from my face, scanning for any traces of smudged eyeshadow or eyeliner. Nope, not a single smudge over my now sweaty palms. When did that even happen?!  
  
“I guess my maid did a wonderful job to prevent my makeup from fading.” I said jokingly. “Otherwise, I'd look like a raccoon dressed in a gown. Anyway, I come to the garden every day to talk with Flowey. Call me crazy, but he grew on me when I first met him. Some of the girls fear Flowey for his malice personality, yet I see him as a funny, and somewhat loving, flower monster.”  
  
“‘Loving?’ Wait till you hear about what Flowey usually did every day before the competition started; he’s quite a nightmare. Trust me, Zefie, he's not as nice as you think he is. But I’ll take your word for it as I take Frisk’s word for it, because she thinks he’s loving enough to give him a chance to stay with us. To be honest, I was surprised to hear from my dad that you befriended Flowey. I made him tell me twice; no, several times to be sure I wasn't missing anything. The only three words that echoed in my head was: ‘Zefie,’ ‘friends,’ ‘Flowey.’” He shakes his head, groaning.  
  
I chuckled softly before I looked down at the pool, watching our reflection dissipate from the ripples the kois made by swimming around. “It’s a beautiful morning. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming… On nice days like this, it’s a perfect day to--”  
  
“Walk around, and have a good time?” Asriel raises an eyebrow, smirking at me.  
  
I giggled loudly at his answer. “What?! No? I was gonna say that it’s a good day to enjoy a cup of tea.”  
  
“Ah, that too. Sorry about that, it's what my dad says all the time. But sometimes he says it’s a perfect day for a game of catch. So, it’s a force of habit to assume that.”  
  
“I can’t blame you. Nanny usually thinks every day is a good day, even the bad days.”  
  
Asriel’s reflection shows him turning his head towards me. “You miss your mom, don’t you?”  
  
“Pfft! Hey, I can’t answer personal questions until we go on a real date. It’s not fair for the two of us!” I giggled. Deep down, I was scolding myself mentally for bringing up that cursed topic.  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s right. I apologize.” He chuckles, scratching the back of his head.  
  
I shook my head slowly, forcing myself to pry my eyes away from the water to face him. I should tell him now. He needs to know.  
  
“Asriel?”  
  
“Yes?” His green eyes met mine, feeling my heart beating twice as fast.  
  
“A-about a few days ago when you mentioned about me thinking I was sad about something,” I took a few steady breaths, but he gives me a smile to let me know that he’s still listening. “W-well . . . I--”  
  
“Your Majesty?” Both of us turned to where the voice came from, finding a ram butler over by the entrance as he was nearly out of breath.  
  
“Yes? What is it?” Asriel straightens his posture.  
  
“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, but your mother and father needs you and your sister right away. It’s urgent that you must come.” He responds, still breathing heavily with his hand over his chest. Poor guy, he must've raced around the palace in such a hurry to find him and Frisk.  
  
Asriel looked like he wanted to say something before he looked at me worryingly. I responded by smiling.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, you should go. This sounds far too important to ignore. We’ll talk about it later, I promise.” I said earnestly before I jerked my head towards the open door to where the butler stood.  
  
His smile grew. “Alright, I’ll be sure to hold your word for it. See you later, Zefie.”  
  
And just like that, he walks towards the butler before I hear the glass door close with a soft click. I looked down at my funny looking reflection against the water’s surface. A smile spread across my face before I exhaled, relieved to know that I can finally tell him how I feel before I move on and continue to be happy. Now I just have to wait.

 

♕ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ♕

 

“Ohhh my god . . . This feels fantastic . . .” Delilah sighs as I stifled a chuckle.  
  
“Of course it does, you’re getting a massage after all.”  
  
“That's so true . . .”  
  
Delilah and I decided to hang out at the spa to get a massage for the rest of the late afternoon while Colleen and Selene are at the palace library reading some books, getting a head start for Gerson’s next history lesson. The spa room has got to be every girl’s sanctuary to relax at. It was huge, similar to the size of a regular ballroom. Like any other spa, it contains basically everything: manicure and pedicure stations, massage tables with massage therapists standing by, hair wax removals, and other beauty crap that any other girl dreams of getting, just to relax and give their bodies the love they deserved. However, the spa room contained an indoor pool, staying at the far end of the room where a fascinating lion head marble statue carved against the wall with two pillars lining at each side, its jaws open as it shoots out water into the pool. And as expected, we weren't the only ones in here. Just a few feet away from the massage tables are the spa reclining chairs for the girls to use to get their pedicures done, which are now being used by Tyler and Charlie. Over at the whirlpool, Lim, Perry, Megan, and several other girls I’m not too familiar with are relaxing at the pool for a nice swim. I keep forgetting to text Bethany about this place, she probably wouldn’t want to leave if she discovers a place where we don't have to pay the workers. The good news is they still get paid generously by Asgore and Toriel for their hard work.  
  
I bite down on my lower lip to keep myself from groaning painfully. I didn’t think my muscles were that sensitive. And I know so, because of the way my body tensed so easily when the massage therapist, Emily, dug her fingers and thumb into my back muscles with only medium pressure. I know it shouldn’t hurt to those who get massages sometimes, but I guess this is what happens when someone like me is always tense. Maybe I should get a massage at least twice a week to give my poor body a break. Scratch that, three times a week. Besides tensing from getting a massage, the back of my mind is screaming its head off because I’m naked. Well, the sheets are covering my lower half of my body, leaving only my back exposed.  
  
“Geez, Zefie, you sound like you just got ran over by a bus and survived. Even if you're stifling your pained groans, I can still hear it from here.”  
  
I lifted my head from the massage table to look at her. “That's because your massage station is next to mine. And second, I've never gotten a massage before, so plea-- ooooooh . . . Right thereeeee . . .”  
  
I laid my head back down, feeling Emily’s thumbs push against the right spot that I assume is the pesky knot that's been bugging my left shoulder blade for the past few days since me and my group had to fight against the Dummy Bots. Undyne’s intense training class will be the only reason why I come to the spa, just to relieve my aching muscles. Through my peripheral vision, I can see Delilah chuckling before she turns her head to the side to look at me, her shoulders relaxed while her massage therapist, Jemilah, works her thumbs over Delilah’s lower back.  
  
“Yeah, you definitely need to come to the spa with me more often. This is the first time I've ever since you look this relaxed.”  
  
“Definitely. I guess I've been busy thinking about the Selection and ‘school,’” I lifted my arms and gestured my fingers to look like quotation marks as I spoke the last word. “That I haven't been able to do anything except worry. And besides, the report is tonight. I’m quite camera shy if it’s live, where everyone across Auradon can see us.”  
  
“Hey! You better not bring any of your negative energy here when you're present. The spa is a place to forget about your problems, not remember them!” She chucks a face towel at my face before it plops to the floor.  
  
“Fine, fine,” I chuckled before I straightened my arms, letting my body finally relax.  
  
“Just don't think about it too much, Zefie. The only reason why you're still here is because you've been yourself. And that's what the prince likes about you, including the royal family. So, stay the way you are, and be true to yourself.”  
  
“Thanks, that means a lot. Wanna change the subject? Maybe that’ll help pass the time before we relax at the whirlpool?”  
  
“Sounds good. Hmm . . . Oh! How about we talk about which characters from whatever anime, cartoon, and video games we _‘ship’_ them with? We don’t have to agree with the canon couples, but if you stick with those, that’s totally fine either way. Neither of us won’t judge.”  
  
I lifted my head a bit, smirking at her. “No judgement you say? Alright, fair enough. But you have to pick first.”  
  
“Okay, how about _Naruto?_ ”  
  
“Naruto and Hinata, obviously. They're far too cute for each other. As for the rest of the canon couples, I ship them as well. What about you?”  
  
“Sasuke and Naruto,” She wiggles her eyebrows at me before I felt my cheeks flush in a pink color. I knew it! “Your turn.”  
  
“Uh . . . _Bleach?_ ”  
  
“I have several. Rangiku and Ichimaru, Orihime and Ulquiorra, Uryu and Nemu, Yoruichi and Soi fon, Ichigo and Rukia, Momo and Hitsugaya, and then there’s Aizen and Urahara.”  
  
My eyes widen. “That’s quite a mouthful, but I prefer Nanao and Captain Shunsui, and Ichigo with Orihime.”  
  
“Sheesh, all of your ships are all canon, except for the captain and lieutenant. I totally like them together, but it's a shame that they're not in a relationship.” She shrugs.  
  
Once our massage session was over, we walked over to the far end of the spa room, with our towels wrapped around our bare bodies before we stepped into the whirlpool. I let out a soft sigh as I felt my muscles begin to warm up from the hot water. Delilah presses a button to let the pool bubble up before she lays her head back over a clean folded towel, placing a wet face towel over her eyes. Besides us being partially naked, half of the girls that come here for a swim come in their swimsuits. Deep down, it makes me miss swimming in the ocean at night. I quickly tie my hair into a bun, pulling my knees against my chest before I began to speak.  
  
“Anymore anime or cartoon series you have in mind?”  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s right. Uh… _Steven Universe?_ ”  
  
“Well, I obviously ship Greg and Rose. And then there’s Lars and Sadie, They’re so cute that their relationship is filled with angst.”  
  
Delilah turns her head a bit as if she’s trying to peek at me. “So, most of your ships are canon?”  
  
“Exactly. What about you?”  
  
“Eh, same thing. _Adventure Time?_ ”  
  
“Jake and Lady, Marceline and PB. As for the cross-gender, I totally ship Fionna and Marshall Lee.” I blinked at what I just said as Delilah sits up to look at me before we shuddered.  
  
“Okay, besides the awkward moment of assuming the Fionna you’re talking about isn’t the orange-haired psycho we knew, I totally agree with all the ships you just said,” She chuckles as she shifts her body a bit, draping her legs over my lap. “But I ship Jake with his _‘everything burrito.’_ ”  
  
We burst out laughing, knowing that we can’t separate Jake from his everything burrito. It’s a shame neither of us mention who we ship Finn with, but thinking about him was starting to make me think of Asriel for some odd reason.  
  
Shaking my head, I decided to lay my head back to let it rest on the folded towel that acted as my pillow. “How about _The Amazing World of Gumball?_ ”  
  
“Aww, you mean that cute cartoon where their world is simply strange and awesome at the same time? Masami and Darwin, I totally ship them one-hundred percent.” She lifts her hand up to make the okay hand gesture as she clicks her tongue.  
  
“Weird, I ship Darwin with Carrie. Other than that, I’m still sticking with my favorite canon couple: Gumball and Penny.”  
  
“Oh my god, we’re such nerds. It's a shame that Colleen and Selene don’t get it,” She pouts.  
  
I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Agreed. Oh! That reminds me, what about _Overwatch?_ There has to be dozens of ships buzzing around the internet that are possibly compatible to each of the heroes.”  
  
“Oh hell yeah, definitely. And I think I have some in mind.” She smirks, her face towel still draped over her eyes. “But I won’t tell you who I ship until you say yours first.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow, feeling a little suspicious about it. But not in a bad way, more like in a funny way. I shrugged softly before I thought it through.  
  
“It’s only for now, but I only have three ships going. D.Va with Jesse McCree, but I also like her with Genji. As for the third one, I ship Tracer with Reaper. I don’t know why, but those two look compatible with each--”  
  
“What?!” I jumped back when Delilah sat up, her face towel flew forward before it plopped into the bubbling water. “You ship Lena with Gabriel?! That’s probably the first time I’ve heard someone like you think they look cute together!”  
  
I blinked. “So, you think it’s odd that they should be together?”  
  
“Odd that you ship a hero with a villain? Yes, but I don’t blame you that you like them together. As for my favorite **MEKA** pilot/spirit animal: D.Va, I totally find it somewhat strange that you ship her with the ex Deadlock gang member, who is a vigilante dressed like a cowboy. Eighteen years is quite a big age gap between the two. But then again, I’m trying not to judge. Just trying to figure out why you ship them before I say my opinions. Now Hana with Genji? I ship them too, I won’t lie. A hot cyborg ninja is totally the sprinkles on top of a vanilla ice cream scoop over a sugar waffle cone.” She licks her lips like she's already eating one.  
  
I couldn’t help but laugh like crazy at her response about Genji, not caring if some of the girls turned to gaze at me before they continued their chat about the report. Delilah and I looked at each other, giggling to ourselves before we submerged the rest of our bodies into the hot water, leaving our heads afloat. In the corner of my eye, I notice that Poppy and Abby were both getting facials. Hmm . . . Maybe we should give that a try next time.  
  
“Alright, I told you my Overwatch ships,” I began to say as we relaxed again “Now tell me yours. I promise, I won’t judge.”  
  
Delilah puts her fingers under her chin, pretending to think. “Welllll . . . That’s true, I did say that. Don’t laugh, but I like Mercy and Genji, Tracer and Widowmaker, and uh . . . S-soldier 76 with Ana Amari. But I like him much better with . . . Reaper. I’d probably pay a writer ten-thousand Gold to make a hot fanfiction of the two having an angsty, hot sex session.”  
  
I quickly placed both of my hands over my rosy red cheeks, stifling a squeal as my eyes stayed agape. The ex-commander of Overwatch with the ex-commander of Blackwatch is probably every gamer girl’s dream they ship hard the most. I even heard that they ship Jack with Mercy, but I only stick with the ships I like the most.  
  
I didn’t catch what Delilah continued to say before I dipped my head into the bubbling hot waters of the whirlpool to keep myself from letting her see how flushed I really looked. Who knew that shipping two hot guys could be so intensifying-ly self-indulgent?

 

 

It's already ten o'clock, and I'm already palm-sweaty nervous. When it comes to live reports, the Selected girls are excused from curfew. Once it’s done, we head straight to bed. Unfortunately, Tanzanite couldn’t come with me to tonight’s report either. So, it’s me being alone again. I sighed softly. It's both a good and bad thing we had dinner first. The good part is having to eat steak with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli. As for the bad? I feel like I might throw up my dinner if my stomach continues to twist into agonizing knots.  
  
Tonight, Barbara and Lesley had me wear a sweetheart neckline ombré gown, turning light pink from the top, to lavender at the hem of my skirt. White Swarovski crystals are lined under the bust of my gown to make it look like a belt, wearing my white low-high heels. My hair was made into a half-up waterfall braid that went down sideways, a pink ribbon braided in it. My maids thought that this was the best time to wear it tonight at the interview, and I couldn’t agree more.  
  
I placed both of my hands over my nervous beating heart, taking deep breaths as I walked into the doorway to where the report was being held. It took me a few minutes to take in what’s in front of me. A stage was set at the far end of the room with a huge dark purple velvet curtain set as the background for tonight’s report. The thrones for the royal family were set at the left, while tiers of seats stayed at the right. Of course, the stage lights were set brightly to be sure the camera can see us. _Alright, Zefie,_ I thought to myself. _Stay determined. Nanny, Bryn, and Bethany will be watching me, cheering me on. I can do this._  
  
I climbed up a few steps to the stage, walking over to where Delilah, Colleen, and Selene were sitting at. Colleen had saved me a seat beside her, watching her smile at me before I sat next to her. It didn’t take long before the royal family came in last, taking their seats on their thrones. As usual, Asgore was in his gold armor again, his dark purple cape draped over his shoulders while Toriel, Asriel, and Frisk wore their Delta Rune robes. I guess they only wear them when it comes to important events, but Toriel is the only one who wears it all the time.  
  
“You look so gorgeous!” Colleen gushes, admiring the ribbon that was fused into my hair.  
  
“Thanks, so do you,” I smiled.  
  
“Can you believe it? We’re going to be live at the Berdea Capitol Report! My family is going to be beaming with joy to see us live on TV!”  
  
I chuckled softly. “Yeah, and knowing mine, I can picture my sister watching the report in hopes the camera focuses on me for at least six seconds.”  
  
“T-this is nerve-wrecking,” Selene whispers. She was sitting next to Colleen, and Delilah sitting next to her.  
  
“You’ll be fine,” Delilah reassures her. “Here, just squeeze my hand to keep calm. It’ll also help you prevent your magic from spiraling out of control.”  
  
Turning to the side, I notice that the staff and several guards were on standby before our announcer for the report for the Selection finally shows up. Looking fabulously professional and stunning, Mettaton was on the side of the stage to fix his tie and suit to be sure everything looks okay for the camera to zoom in on him. The pit of my stomach began to ache when one of the cameramen shouted an order, seeing the red lights flashing over their equipment.  
  
I swallowed hard. It’s show time.  
  
My eyes focus on the monitor that stood between two cameras, where it’s now displaying what everyone across Auradon can see. The national anthem for Berdea begins to play, a voice narrating along as it shows multiple footages of the palace before it showed twenty-four of us Selected candidates. When mine came, the camera was zoomed onto me as I turned my head to the side, smiling genuinely as I came out of the limo when I first arrived to the palace for several seconds. Another one revealed me kneeling down by the golden flower bed, smiling at Flowey as I offered him one of the macarons Nanny gave me, wearing my light cyan sweetheart neckline gown I wore when I was meeting the royal family. I blinked. When and how did the cameras manage to view me at the front of the palace and the garden that day?  
  
Lim and Charlie, who were sitting in the front, turned around and looked at me with shocked expressions.  
  
“I didn't know you're friends with that mean flower at the garden, Zafrina,” Lim shuddered.  
  
“Oh, you mean Flowey? Well, y-yes, I am.” I shrugged meekly.  
  
“A-are you crazy? He could've hurt you with his thorny vines . . !” Charlie whispers.  
  
I chuckled, shaking my head softly. “Even if Flowey did, he would’ve done that already. So, I suppose he chose not to.”  
  
“And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment of waiting is over. Please welcome Auradon’s television star and announcer of the Selection, Mettaton!” The narrator says before a loud fanfare blares from the speakers, making me jump from my seat as a background applause echoes throughout the room.  
  
Just then, a magenta colored spotlight clicks on, illuminating the center of the stage before the fog crept across the floor as Mettaton steps forward, posing dramatically with a microphone in his hand when the fake applause dies down. “OHHHHH YESSS ! ! ! Good evening, beauties and gentlebeauties! This is Mettaton, reporting live from the palace of Berdea under **MTT** **News** ~! An interesting and amazing situation has arisen now that our beloved Prince Asriel has finally come of age! It is decided that he will soon inherit the throne to continue his family’s royal line. Other than that, a much more exciting event has been buzzing around the public lately. Are you questioning if the rumors of the prince finally choosing his princess are true? Welllll, my darlings, you guessed it right! Our dear Prince Asriel has decided that he will hunt down his one true love. In. The. Selection~! Please give a big hand and warm welcome to the royal family, and the twenty-four remaining Selected candidates ! ! !”  
  
Several spotlights shine upon us as the applause suddenly roared, joining in with Mettaton’s. Bursts of multicolored confetti and streamers showered over the stage. The girls were applauding as well, with me smiling as I clapped along. On the screen, the cameras were zoomed in on Marabelle, then to Megan, Larissa, Anella, and of course, Malachite. I didn’t mind that one bit, knowing that I don’t like being under the spotlight too much. I took several deep breaths before Mettaton continued.  
  
“And now that I have properly introduced you all to the lovely audience of Auradon, I have a wonderful treat to share with you all for this evening! It’s time to get the big scoop from the prince himself on his point of view in the competition! But before we get to that, an important announcement has to be made from our one and only king. Your Majesty, if you please?”  
  
The cameras now turned to focus on Asgore before he stood from his throne and walked towards the center, thanking Mettaton briefly before clearing his throat when a podium rose from the floor. I couldn’t help but look frantic with worry when Asgore’s expression turned from solemn to grave. I sat up straighter, focusing on his words as he mentions that one word that every one of us should fear: Demons.  
  
Their attacks began to grow more aggressive, targeting the eastern side of Auradon where White Plains resides. The pit of my stomach twisted when news was told that one of their provinces had been invaded, their homes reduced to ashes. This forced the villagers to evacuate to a safer place until further notice. Hundreds of lives were lost, while two-thousand were critically injured. Asgore and Toriel sent their best medical team and reinforcements to be sure they’re well protected, in case the demons decide to terrorize them again. With a heavy sigh Asgore requested that every one of us, including the staff that are in the room, to bow our heads for a minute to mourn for the souls who were gone too soon, and to the injured who are still recovering.  
  
In an instant, everyone’s heads were bent, including mine. I clutched onto my pendant, giving it a tight squeeze as if it had the power to comfort me. From behind, I hear someone shudder before sounds of sniffling came after. I looked over my shoulder slowly to see who it was, and suddenly swallowed hard as I shakily put my hand over my mouth.

Beatrice.

That's right, she's from White Plains. I can understand why she’s mourning; why she’s concerned for her country. My arm drapes over my chair, finding her hand to give it a small squeeze before her tearful eyes met mine, giving her a small smile to show my sympathy. She returns the squeeze.  
  
“Don’t lose hope, Beatrice. I’m sure your friends and family are at a safe place somewhere, the villagers too.” I whispered, my voice cracking a little.  
  
“Thank you . . .” She manages a smile.  
  
In my peripheral vision, Asgore’s head rises before he exhales heavily, sniffling. He must be trying so hard to hold his tears back in front of the media, and I can’t blame him. Despite the small gold crown he wears atop of his head, it still has a deeper meaning of carrying the entire nations, weighing above his head. Every crown we wear, weighs with a price. Asgore clears his throat again before he finishes the last of his speech that we shouldn’t give up hope, that we must stay determined for what lies beyond our future, and everyone couldn’t have agreed more. Toriel was the first to clap before the rest of us applauds, a smile spreading across Asgore’s face as he briefly bows. The podium disappears back into the floor before Asgore turns to walk back to his throne with Mettaton showing up again as the cameras focus on him. The expression on his face changes from being sympathetic, to a thrilled mood, posing dramatically once again.  
  
“Alright, darlings, now that the news from our wise king has been said, it’s time for a quick interview with our beloved prince himself, Asriel Dreemurr~!” Another round of ‘applause’ sounded through the room as Mettaton quickly strides towards the smiling Asriel, the cameras following after him. “Hello, Your Majesty, how are you doing tonight?”  
  
“I’ve been doing well, Mettaton. How about you?”  
  
“Ohhh, how kind of you to ask. I’m doing very well, but I will be much better if you could give us the scoop on how the young ladies have been behaving towards you.”  
  
Asriel lets out a soft chuckle. “I don’t know where to begin, so much has happened over the past two weeks. Since the first day of the competition, it has been a bit rough. I had to send home eleven ladies for acting quite rude, but the remaining girls that are still here with us have been nothing but kind to me.”  
  
“Ah, yes, girls can be quite vicious when it comes to competing for your heart, Your Majesty. I apologize that you had to go through such a dramatic decision to send them home. Now, besides the little jealousy fit, have you been on dates with any of the lovely young ladies yet? If so, please do give us the scoop~!” Mettaton dramatically gushes with anticipation. I quickly hid the pained expression that threatened to surface and distort the demeanor of the serene girl I truly am.  
  
“Oh, I certainly have,” Some of the girls giggled lightly at Asriel’s response, a playful smirk spread across his face. I forced a smile to go along with the mood. “Through my experience of dating some of the Selected girls, I admit that it was quite astonishing. I got to learn what hobbies each of them love to do, what their favorite colors were, and some other things that are considered classified, Mettaton."  
  
Mettaton gapes at him, putting his hand over his chest playfully. “Oh my, you’re such a tease, Prince Asriel!”  
  
It didn’t surprise me when half of the girls giggled again, some of them fanning themselves to suppress their blush. The conversation between Mettaton and Asriel continues on about which of the dates he liked the most, their voices suddenly fading a bit as I pressed my back against my chair taking a few deep breaths.

It didn't take long before Mettaton turned his attention to us. Without having any note cards to remind him on what he should say next, he first calls out to Colleen as the first to be questioned. She gave my hand a quick squeeze before she ascends down the stairs, keeping herself composed gracefully. Two comfy chairs sprung out of the stage floor again as Mettaton beckons her to sit down. Of course, Lesley and Barbara had the time to go over the questions I was expected to be asked when I’m called to the center of the stage. Things like: How are you enjoying the palace so far? What do you think of Prince Asriel? Is there anything about the prince that makes your heart swoon for him?  
  
Once Colleen was done, Mettaton calls out the next girl he will be interviewing. One by one, they all answered their questions of how handsome and charming Asriel really was, some even mentioned how sexy he honestly looked, which made Asriel blush. When Malachite was called, she acted obviously professional, since she knows what she’s supposed to do for the cameras and such to look good for the media. I could have sworn I could feel my ears bleeding when I have to force myself to sit through her story on how her date went, or what she thinks of Asriel. They obviously went to see a movie, a chick flick movie about some woman getting over a heartbroken relationship until she meets a guy. I bit on the inside of my cheek hard enough to hold back my chuckle when she left out the details of me burping inappropriately before her date with Asriel started.  
  
Before I knew it, it was my turn. I find it strange that I wasn't called last this time. In fact, I counted mentally in my head that Mettaton called twenty-two girls, and eight of them are the ones who went on a date with Asriel so far. I could feel the oxygen leave my body as I rose up from my seat, slowly ascending down the stairs while the crowd began to applaud. Feeling all eyes on me, I straightened my posture, eyes forward, a soft smile plastered over my face. Putting a hand over my stomach, I prayed that my dinner stays, and not splattered all over the stage floor.

“Good evening, Miss Zafrina Alban~!” Mettaton greeted once I sat on the plush love seat, giving me the microphone to talk with.

“Good evening, Mettaton,” I managed a smile.

“Oh, don’t be so nervous, darling,” He waves his hand. “I don’t bite! Or perhaps it should be me that should be nervous if you’re going to.”

A sound of canned laughter fills the room before some of the girls joined in, too.

“Oh, no, no, no, I don’t either! My mother’s jaw would have fallen to the floor if she heard that I did!” I joked, feeling my anxieties shrink a little.

“Phew! Thank goodness that your mother raised you well! But now that you’ve mentioned her, it is heard that your mother is the famous Runa Cordelia, the king and queen’s best friend. How has she been doing, darling?”

“Doing just fine, missing me like all mothers miss their daughters that are away from home to compete in the Selection. Other than that, I know she's still supporting me from afar.”

He nodded in agreement. “How wonderful! I can understand why she’s feeling that way. Besides you gorgeously dressed tonight, that necklace of yours is quite noticeable. Who gave that to you, darling?”

I blinked before I looked down to see my seashell shaped Aurora crystal glittering under the spotlight. Ah, so it is.

“My mother and big sister, Bryn. They gave it to me as a lucky charm to wear in the competition, and something to remind me of home. Bryn on the other hand, is hoping that it’ll boost my **determination** of being noticed by the prince.” I rolled my eyes jokingly.

“Ohoho~! I see your sister is rooting for you to win so badly!”

“You have no idea,” I shook my head, chuckling. “As of now, she’s probably laughing like crazy that she’s the reason why I’m wearing heavy gowns and sparkly makeup. But, I love her anyway.”

Mettaton tilts his head with awe as he places his hand over his chest. “Adorable~! How are you enjoying your stay at the palace?”

“I love it here! But I enjoy being in King Asgore’s botanical garden the most, out of everything the palace offers me.”

“Ah, I see you're a fan of flowers just like the king and prince?”

I felt my cheeks flush in a light pink color. “Y-yes.”

“Is there a story behind it?”

“There is. It all happened when I was five. My mother used to take me to a field of different colored flowers. She once told me a favorite quote of hers from a famous painter she adored: Vincent Van Gogh.”

“And what quote would that be, darling?” Mettaton tilts his head curiously.

“‘If you truly love nature, you’ll find beauty everywhere.’” I breathed.

Asriel’s eyes sparkled with astonishment from my reply, not even blinking for a few minutes. Asgore and Toriel looked at each other before they smiled, knowing that it’s something their best friend would say.

“Oh my, you’re an optimistic person! And I like that in a young lady such as yourself, darling! I dare to ask on what do you think of Prince Asriel? And don’t leave out any juicy details, darling.” He grins, knowing that he was there when he observed me and Asriel laughing at our photo shoot.

“What do I think of him? Why, he’s got a funny personality! Who knew that His Majesty had a sense of humor under his docile and handsome characteristics? He's the prince, Mettaton! He's _Asriel_ as he gets!”

I didn’t bother holding myself back, laughing hysterically before Asriel did the same. It wasn’t long before Frisk, Asgore, and Toriel joined in as the entire room filled with laughter, hearing some of the girls laugh as well. Everyone was now laughing at how I ended up using Asriel’s name in a pun. Mettaton was laughing uncontrollably before he exhaled, brushing his finger under his eye as if there was a tear coming down.

“Goodness! It seems that the optimistic serene mage has gotten to know part of a secret personality we didn’t know about Prince Asriel! I suppose that this means that you’re attracted to him, darling?”

I breathed heavily, a little exhausted from my laughing fit. “I’d be lying if I say I wasn’t.”

“Ooh! I like your answer, perhaps you were one of the lucky young ladies who was asked to go on a date by the prince?”

Suddenly, my lungs felt like they deflated. His question nearly caught me off guard enough to wipe the grin off my face. I blinked several times to keep myself from exposing the pained face I was about to make. _Oh god, keep it together, keep it together!_ I begged myself mentally. _Conceal it, conceal it, don't let it show! The media can't catch me looking this way!_ Looking past Mettaton’s shoulder, I can see Asriel looking frantic with worry. _No, I can do this,_ I thought to myself before I took a few deep breaths, regaining my tranquility again.

“No, I’m afraid I wasn’t so lucky.”

“Whaaat?! Why not, darling?” This is the first time I’ve seen Mettaton so shocked; he seemed rather baffled by my response.

“To be honest, it’s actually not a big deal.” From behind, I can hear some of the girls murmuring at my response. “I actually think it’s good that he didn’t ask me yet. I mean, this is Prince Asriel’s Selection. It’s truly up to him which girl he decides to go on a date with. And as a Selected candidate, I must respect every wish Prince Asriel makes and let him keep his boundaries. I am not the type of woman who will pressure someone to go on a date with me. It’d be not only unattractive of me, but rude to his feelings. So, I’d like it if he’d ask me on a date at his own pace, when he feels comfortable.

Mettaton closes his eyes, nodding slowly. “That is very true, Miss Zafrina. I now can see and understand what kind of a person you truly are under the demeanor of a powerful human mage. Since time is part of your standards, do you think that maybe you will find the courage and perseverance to ask the prince on a date?”

Looking past Mettaton once more, my gaze found Asriel’s. I couldn’t help but question myself, too. Will I be brave enough to? Mettaton seemed to have caught on before he turned his head and looked back at me with a grin.

“Yes, even if it means that I have to get past the remaining twenty-three. But if I don't make it, then I will continue to support those who are in the Selection. Whoever Prince Asriel chooses, will surely be a great queen someday. And I will forever support His Majesty as one of his loyal subjects.”

Despite the earnest smile I was making, the pain that throbbed in my heart said otherwise.

“Once again, your answer to be perseverant ceases to amaze me! I hope I get to see the determined side of you again, darling.”

“I hope so, too,” I said earnestly.

Mettaton rises from the chair. “Beauties and gentlebeauties, that was one of our Selected candidates, Miss Zafrina Alban! Let’s give her another round of applause!”

The sound of applause rang into my ears as I got up, shaking Mettaton’s hand briefly before I began to walk back up to my chair. Colleen gave my hand a tight squeeze, hearing Mettaton call out to the last few girls to wrap up tonight’s report. The last few minutes had me feeling nothing but satisfied that I lasted on my first interview. Perhaps I will get a goodnight’s sleep after all.

“Alright, this concludes tonight’s live report from the palace of Berdea! I would like to thank the viewers of Auradon for tuning in! Join me, Mettaton, for next time’s live report to see which of your favorite Selected candidates remain here in the competition. Don't forget to give them some love and show your support! Until next time, darlings~!”

And just like that, the red lights on the cameras shut off as a sign that they're no longer shooting. Some of the girls began to chatter satisfyingly as I exhaled softly.

“Your interview was so hilarious, Zefie!” Delilah chuckled before she nudges my sides with her elbow. “I liked how you made the prince’s name into a pun. It's definitely the highlight of my day.”

“I liked it too. I certainly didn't know that Prince Asriel had a sense of humor. I usually assumed that he's a calm and a collected kind of guy, but you are so lucky to have discovered that side of him.” Colleen pouts a little.

I chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I thought so too. But his mother and mine are the reason why we ended up having sense of humors.”

The three of us nodded in agreement before Delilah and Colleen excuse themselves to bed. As for Selene, she was obviously very exhausted from the interview with Mettaton. We briefly said our goodnights, walking down the stairs until something forced me to abruptly stop. I turned my gaze towards Asriel. He and Frisk were talking to each other before she finally excused herself towards the doors. I suppressed a giggle when I knew exactly why. Sans.

Suddenly, Asriel’s gaze met mine. I could feel the air drain from my lungs when a smile spread across his face. Oh! That’s right! I promised that I’d tell him the truth. Just as I was walking towards him, several of the Selected girls walked quicker than me before they all approached him at once. My smile disappeared instantly when Asriel’s gaze turned to the girls, looking so ecstatic.

Letting out a sigh in defeat, I turned my heels towards the door, hearing them clack against the polished floors of the hallway. Once I found the elevator I weakly pressed the button, walked inside, and pressed the next button to take me to the second floor.

No, I won’t give up. I’ve come too far to be brooding over something this small again. I squared my shoulders, looking straight at the hallway as the doors of the elevator closed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shucks! So close. Her confident spirit fires up again as Zefie will continue on as herself in the Selection. What will she achieve next time? Find out next time in Selectiontale!
> 
> (Posted around midnight, am so exhausted. I'll correct this again in the morning.)


	13. If it's too good to be true, something's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days go by quickly as Zefie continues to compete in the Selection. Today, she will discover what the media has said about her, and the other Selected girls by reading Berdea's Glamour magazine. This will make Zefie question herself: "what does the public think of her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from vacation. Sad, really. But here it is! Hope you guys enjoy. (Will need to edit later, using my phone to post this chapter.) DX 
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox, and The Selection series belongs to author: Keira Cass

“Remind me again why an idiot like you, needs me for this idiotic assignment of yours?” Flowey grumbled as I placed my beaker and ingredients in order.

A week has gone by with me continuing the usual days of the Selection, my educational classes included. Luckily today I didn't have Studies of Magic; and right now, I’m spending time in the garden with Flowey as usual. Moe needed the day off to work with Asgore on a protective barrier spell, after dealing with the sad news about the province in White Plains. So, the only assignment she gave us mages to do, is to continue working on our insomnia potion.

“I need to get this task done and out of the way, so I can focus on the assignment Gerson expects us to do,” I responded, my eyes skimming through the directions of my textbook. “The last thing I need to hear from him, is me getting an ‘F’ for not studying about our ancient history. And I do not like falling behind on my studies. Now that I'm no longer in school, I at least don't have to be stressing about Geometry, English, and other classes that I don't wanna think about.”

He rolls his eyes. “Well, it doesn't seem that way, since you're already talking about it. Now hurry up and finish that potion of yours, so you can give me some more of your macarons!”

“Okay, okay, okay. Impatient today, aren't we?”

“I'm always impatient.”

I chuckled as I laid out the ingredients Moe left for me. “Let's see . . . Chamomile powder, a piece of cloud wool, a wind sprite’s voice encased in a light orb, and milk boiled from time’s first fire. Alright, that should be it!”

I carefully pour the milk into the large beaker, tearing off half of the cloud wool before I tossed it in. Remembering how last time I put in too much chamomile powder, I cut the measurements in half then pour it into the shimmery, bubbly liquid. Flowey groans exasperatingly as I finish the potion by putting the wind sprite’s harmonious voice into the beaker.

“Alright, now for the hard part,” I took a deep breath, rolling my sleeves above my elbows as my hands began to glow in a brilliant light pink colored light.

 

_From dawn’s first light, to the rising moon beyond the stars_

_Sing, sing, sing thy lullaby_

_Erase the worries and protect thee from nightmares intruding_

 

The light of my magic surrounds the beaker, causing the liquid to bubble rapidly. Surprisingly, Flowey retreated into the ground. He reappeared behind me when I finally laid my hands over my lap, my magic beginning to dissipate. I could only smile at the glowing, pinkish milky colored liquid.

“I think I did it!”

“Great, now where's the macarons?!” He growls.

I looked down at him, smirking. “Our end of the deal hasn't even started. All you need to do is drink it and see if it puts you to good rest tonight.”

“What? So, it's not like a sleeping potion, or something?”

“No, the point of this potion is to cure your sleepless nights. When you drink it, the feelings of worry that trouble you at night will disappear. And when you go to sleep, you will regain the ability to fall asleep without something keeping you up.”

Flowey squinted at the glowing potion. And for some reason, I did the same. An odd feeling kept nagging at me, almost as if I missed something. But what could it be? I did everything right the last time, except for adding a bit too much of the chamomile powder. So, what could--

“Ahem, excuse me, Miss Zafrina?”

My eyes widen before I looked over my shoulder to see the face of the familiar voice.

“O­-oh, captain! Good evening.”

It's been awhile since I last encountered him at Undyne’s training arena. And after that, I haven't seen him around. Apparently he has more responsibilities to attend to, besides guarding everyone in the palace. After all, he is the palace’s second best soldier, next to Undyne. According to Delilah, he and his team were sent to the province of White Plains, after Asgore and Toriel received the grim news. Like last time, he still wore his armor and helmet, a sword hung around the side of his belt with some kind of rifle gun strapped across his body.

“Good evening. I'm here to let you know that it's lunch time. I was told by the queen that I'd find you here in the garden.”

“That time already?” I stood up slowly, brushing the grass off my skirt and high-knee socks.

“Yes, I'm afraid so,” he chuckled softly. “I see you're working on a potion. Studies of Magic?”

“Oh! Yeah, our professor had to take a day off for an important matter. So, she wanted us to use this time to try and practice making this potion.”

“What kind?” He focuses on my glowing beaker.

“A cure for insomnia.”

“Ah, that's a good potion to make for beginners. I'm very sure that you'll succeed at whatever you put your heart into. I realized just how determined and capable you are, after I observed your first training in the arena. I know that it got quite rough near the end, but you surprised everyone when you came back to try again. And I admire that in people like you.”

“T­-thank you,” I felt my cheeks warmly flush, so I looked down at Flowey. “Alright, Flowey, I'm gonna go ahead and eat lunch. I'll be back with some macarons before we do a taste test.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . Whatever, as long as you keep your end of the bargain when I drink this thingy. In fact, I might as well just drink it now so it can save me the time of waiting.” He says, eyeing my potion.

I chuckled before I crouched down to brush my fingers against his petals. “You're such an impatient Tsundere.”

Flowey rolls his black beady eyes exasperatedly before he bends his head down towards the beaker. With contempt, he took few whiffs. Flowey’s mouth opened but no words came out. Suddenly his head tilted sideways and plopped to the ground, his petals closed around his face. I shrieked, falling to my knees to pick his head up.

“Flowey?! Are you okay?! Flowey?!”

“Ah, it seems your potion was a bit too strong.”

I whipped my head towards the captain, frantic with worry. “Strong?! W­-what do you mean?!”

“Well, judging by how bright your liquid is, it seems you've put a little too much of your magic in your potion. So, instead of achieving a cure for insomnia, you now have a sleeping potion. A few whiffs from that and you'll be knocked out for the rest of the day; probably until the next morning.”

I blinked; my face was a blank canvas as my brain soaked in the captain’s words. Then I looked down at my potion. Oh! He's right. The liquid does seem brighter than usual. It looks more like an electric pink instead of a soft pink.

“Ah, this seems a bit more hard and complicated than I thought it’d be. At least now I know what I should do next time. Is he going to be okay?” I stroked Flowey’s petals gently as he began to snore, quite loudly in fact.

“He will,” the captain promises with a chuckle. “But if you want to wake him up, you need to burn some dried mint sage and let the smoke travel to the sleeper’s nose. It'll sting their nasal passage, but it should wake them up in a flash.”

I looked down at the sleeping Flowey before the captain spoke again.

“Don't worry, Miss. I'll go get some right away, once I escort you to the dining room. It's urgent that you come. I hear that they're serving roast pork with brown gravy and mashed potatoes for lunch today.”

My stomach suddenly growls before I squealed and covered my stomach with my hands. “Aack! I­-I'm sorry, my stomach does that!”

“No worries. Mine apparently does that, too.” I can tell he must be smirking under that helmet of his.

The captain extends his arm out before I complied, placing my hand over his gloved hand. My other hand lays Flowey's head gently onto the soft grass before the captain pulls me up, and I follow him out of the garden. Like all guards, he beckons me to go through the door first. I briefly thanked him as I walked out, hearing the door close with a soft click behind us.

The captain walked ahead of me with a quick, authoritative gait. I found myself staring upwards. Geez, he's so tall . . . It makes me feel short.

“U­-uhm. Excuse me, captain?”

“Yes?” He responds, continuing to walk without turning his head to look at me.

“How did you know about potions and magic?” I twiddled my fingers nervously, regretting my nosiness.

“Ah, that's a good question. And no, I'm no human mage, if that's what you're thinking. I actually had a friend who happens to be a powerful human mage. When we were around your age, he had an order of making an insomnia potion for an elderly woman who had a hard time sleeping. He felt so pressured by this that he summoned too much magic when making his potion and it became a sleep potion. And because I was known as the type of person who calmly analyzed things, he came to me and shared his problem. I advised him to relax, have patience, and try again.”

“That's understandable,” I nodded softly. “So, what happened? Did he succeed?”

“Yes, after his fifth try. It left a smile on his face when the elderly woman thanked him and got the rest she needed. The moral of that experience for him was to keep trying, no matter how many times you fail. Judging by how many times you’ve tried to make your potion, each time learning from your errors, I'm sure that you'll soon be able to make the cure for insomnia without a problem.”

I smiled softly. “Thank you, that's reassuring.”

In less than a minute, we made it to the entrance to the dining room. The captain gives me a soft nod before he excuses himself. My smile grew when I saw that he was heading back towards the garden.

A man who keeps his word; maybe that's the type of guy Nanny needs in her life. In fact, I don't think she's ever had interest in dating anyone. As far back as I can remember, she’s always been alone with us two girls, working so hard to care for us. She really deserves to be happy with someone.

Just then, my stomach began to growl loudly before I quickly placed my hands over it. Right, I need to go eat!

Once I walked inside, I found everyone already eating. I quickly walked to where Selene was saving a seat for me and sat down between her and Delilah, thanking her.

“How did your practice on the insomnia potion go in the garden?” Selene asked while I placed food onto my plate.

“I didn't get it right. I ended up making a sleeping potion. What about you?”

“I added too much milk,” she chuckles nervously. “It would make whoever drinks it sleep so long, they could be sent into a coma. So, I had to throw it away and try again. Other than that, I'm pretty sure with enough practice, we’ll ace our assignment in time.”

I smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. “Yeah, we will. The thought of it will give us determination.”

“Oh! That reminds me, where's Tanzanite? He's usually with you.”

“In the garden; he wanted to spend some more time in the pool with the koi. And you know how he is about algae.”

Selene and I chuckled knowingly before we began to eat our lunch. I stifled a moan when the taste of the tender seasoned roast pork melted into my mouth. I followed it up with a spoonful of mashed potatoes. The kitchen staff did an excellent job making this, especially considering they’re a mix of humans and monsters working together.

When I turned fifteen, the humans finally learned to coexist with the monsters, thanks to our Ambassador/Princess Frisk. Four years of her hard work, spreading the news to all humans of Auradon that the monsters were peaceful and not a threat, finally paid off. However, this is only the beginning. There is a huge world outside of Auradon and it’s up to Frisk to reassure them all that they can live without fear alongside the monsters. She certainly has a lot of work ahead.

Unfortunately things are getting really dangerous now. It all started when the demons first made their appearance, attacking Berdea to quench their thirst for blood. Rumors tell that the demons have no leader; that they attack as they please only to cause bloodshed and discord as they plague our lands. Another rumor, however, states that they have a queen. Born from the dark magic and the malice that comes from the emotions of everyone, the queen is said to be the embodiment of chaos. Whether one of them is true or neither, it’s still absolutely terrifying to think about them.

“Psst, Zefie!” Delilah nudges me, pulling me away from my thoughts.

“Hmm? Wuts wroong?”

She sniggers, placing her hand over her nose and lips. “Swallow your food . . ! Anyway, don't move your head, but check out what Carmen and Prince Asriel are doing.”

I raised an eyebrow and swallowed my food before directing my gaze in the direction Delilah jerked her head to. My breath stilled when I saw that Carmen and Asriel stood nearly nose to nose, her back pressed against the pillar and her chest nearly touching his. They looked like they were having quite the private conversation outside the dining room, but I could often hear their chuckles. I quickly gulped my water down to get rid of the lump forming in my throat, not caring how ill-mannered I must have looked, and stifled a burp.

Gazing around, I noticed Delilah and I weren’t the only ones who caught on to Carmen’s heated discussion with Asriel. Malachite looked incredibly terrifying with her fiery gaze, and the way she gripped her glass cup hard enough to turn her knuckles white; I feared it would soon break like a toothpick. I didn't bother looking at anyone else. Instead I opted to spend the next ten agonizing minutes finishing the rest of my meal.

“I wonder what they're talking about,” Abby says to Delilah.

“Who knows,” She shook her head. “But she looks quite thirsty, if you ask me. And by thirsty, I mean she probably wants his ‘you­-know­-what.’”

My mouth nearly went dry. “No . . !”

“Yes . . !”

“Well, she's certainly making a bold move on the prince. Do you suppose that the king and queen are the type of parents that wants their children to stay abstinent until marriage?” Abby taps her nail on her lip.

“Now that I think about it,” I furrowed my eyebrows, “My mom once said that they have limitations for Prince Asriel and Princess Frisk when it comes to them being involved with someone in a serious relationship. And I guess sex is the highest of the limitations. Buuuuut, since we're teens, nearly seventy percent of us don't obey their rule, when it comes to that topic.”

“Ooh~! That's a very good point.” Abby nodded.

“A really, good point. I don't usually follow certain rules my parents set on me. The more they make their rules strict, the more I'm tempted to defy them.” Delilah shrugged before Abby and I chuckled.

The three of us suddenly stopped whispering when Carmen walked back in, with Asriel following after. Of course, some of the girls immediately questioned her, hoping she’d spill some hot details. I forced myself to not look at Asriel, knowing that doing so would just cause me more pain. Whatever is going on between them is private, and I need to respect that. I suddenly felt someone tug me by the sleeve before I looked to find Delilah, jerking her head towards the door, with Colleen already standing next to her.

“Come on. Let's go get some fresh air outside the palace. It's been awhile since any of us has felt the sunshine over our skin.”

“That's a wonderful idea, but what about Selene and Abb­­--?” I looked to find that they were already leaving the dining room. Oh, I suppose that answers my question.

“Right, let's go before Carmen decides to boast any flirtatious details about her and the prince.” Delilah rolls her eyes before standing up to follow after Colleen.

I rose up from my seat slowly, straightening my uniform before I found myself turning my gaze towards Asriel. And to my surprise, his gaze found mine, sending my heart into a wild pounding frenzy. For a moment, he grinned from ear to ear; I could feel my cheeks burn as I responded with a smile. In an attempt to retain whatever dignity I could, I quickly turned on my heel and speed walked towards the door. My heart felt like it was gonna explode out of my chest if I continued to stand there and stare at him with those stupid googly eyes of mine.

I shake away those heated thoughts before I sprinted to catch up to Delilah and Colleen. Once I stood between them, I let their conversation about the Glamour magazine that got published today sink into my head. Colleen was one of the dozen girls to ask for a copy of the magazine so she could read about the Selection. However, she didn't open it yet, thinking it best to go outside first before the long-awaited unwrapping.

I was told that one of our pictures with the prince was to be published on the front cover. Mettaton and the boss of Glamour magazine have picked three pictures that will appear first under the Selection topic as the favorites of the people. Of course, I'm pretty sure Malachite’s picture made it on the cover as one of the top three pictures printed under the Selection article before the rest of the twenty-one pictures appear after.

The three of us walked down the quiet hallway before we finally reached the entrance to the back of palace. I stifled a giggle at my memory of me jumping off my balcony, landing onto the bed of golden flowers below. It really was a stupid idea, but it was to get my-- oh . . .

My lost picture of Nanny, Bryn, and me at the Aura Cove beach.

“Wow! It looks so beautiful!” Colleen exclaims.

Delilah and I awed at the scenery before us, too. She's right, it's absolutely breathtaking. The back of the palace grounds stretched out to nearly a hundred yards before an iron gate separated it from the forest. Over on the left grew a beautiful hedge with different colored roses that had been planted, and cut into a small maze. I stood on the tip of my toes and caught a glimpse of a beautiful fountain that stood at the center of the maze. Several pathways made out of white cobblestones lead from the maze. One such path lead to a huge stone gazebo, decorated with vines that crawled around the polished pillars. The others lead to destinations, just waiting for us to discover. I had to blink several times; these new things were so much to take in all at once. I missed all of this in that dark windy night?

“So, where should we go? There seems to be several different places we can explore.” Delilah waves her arms around the entire palace grounds.

“Hmm . . . Oh! Maybe we can hang out by that stone bridge over there. It looks like there’s a small gazebo in the middle of that huge pond.” Colleen suggests.

She shook her head. “Nah, I don't feel like staying near the water. Uhm . . . How about that glass table over by the maze? It's got a nice view of the forest, roses, and Mount Ebott.”

“Wellll . . . I can't do sun; it feels awful when you're a squirrel monster with thick fur.”

“Aw geez, sorry. Okay, I'm out of ideas. What about you Zefie? Any ideas of where we can hang out that the three of us can agree on?”

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking deeply. Delilah is in no mood for water scenery, even if it has a shady spot for Colleen. What's a good place that has some sun and some shade?

In the corner of my eye, I noticed the tall majestic magenta tree that I once climbed. Ah! Perfect!

“How about we go sit under that tree? It doesn't have much sun and it's got a good view of the garden.”

“Ooh! That looks so pretty! I'm in.” Delilah smirks.

“I agree. And it looks like a nice place to take a nap, too.” Colleen says, bouncing on her heels.

The walk to the tree didn’t take long. I stifled a groan when I saw the familiar vine that held me hostage, now seared into ashes from Asriel's fire magic. However, the tree still stood beautiful; its leaves glittered like jewels. The three of us finally sat down. I gently pressed my back against the trunk and relaxed. With a smile, my mind replayed the events of that fateful night when I first met Asriel face-to-face; a night to remember forever.

“So, guys,” Delilah began to speak. “I'm starting to grow tired of my lavender colored hair. How about I do a peekaboo hairstyle? Or maybe color my hair in a new color then dye the ends of my hair in another color.”

“The second option sounds like something you'd do. And besides, the peekaboo would mean you’d have to revert your hair back to its natural jet black color.” Colleen points out.

“I like the peekaboo idea, but I have to agree with Colleen, too.” I shrugged.

Delilah chuckles. “Yeah, you guys are right. Second option it is, but what shade? And nothing purple, I've had this shade for almost six months.”

Colleen and I looked at each other as we thought it over. Hmm . . . Nothing purple.

“Oh! How about pink?” Delilah flinched at the last word I spoke.

Colleen shakes head softly. “No, no, no, she’s not a fan of that color. Delilah’s definition of pink is ‘Lolita.’ And she doesn't wanna go near that color. What about green?”

“Uhm . . . Green reminds me of puke.” Delilah nearly gags, thinking about it.

“Try blue, Delilah. But make it into a pastel ocean blue, and the ends of your hair in a silvery shade.” I suggested.

Delilah's eyes suddenly widen before she smiles. “Yes! I like that color combination! Thanks, Zefie!”

“Ooh! I like it, too!” Colleen nods in agreement.

“Well, that settles it. Pastel ocean blue and silver as my next hair color-- oh! That's right! Yo, Colleen. Now that we found a spot, go ahead and open the magazine. I'm gonna go crazy if you don't do it now!” Delilah growled, chewing on her lock of hair.

Colleen began to chuckle. “Okay, okay! Just stop chewing on your hair! It's so unsanitary!”

Delilah and I chuckled loudly before we stared at the unopened package that contained the magazine. For once, I suddenly felt nervous, wondering about which of the top three girls the people picked as their favorite candidates. The feeling subsides slowly as Colleen ripped the ends of the papery package before she looked up at us.

“I just want to let you guys know, that it doesn't matter if any of us ends up as the people’s favorite. We will still support each other.” Colleen says, taking our hands into hers to squeeze reassuringly.

I nodded. “Yes, I'll always support the two of you, including Selene and all the other girls.”

“Agreed, but I'm not supporting the diva, or her followers.” Delilah hisses.

  
I nudged my elbow against her arm as Colleen tilts the package, taking a deep breath. In seconds, the magazine lands on the plush grass with a plop, the backside of the cover facing up. Delilah could no longer wait, the anticipation killing her as she flipped it over.

The three of us gasped in unison.

I leaned my head against the trunk with a loud thud, stifling a groan. Malachite’s picture with Asriel was the one that made it to the cover of Glamour magazine. The headline read: **_“The search for Prince Asriel’s true love is on the move! Thirty-five entered, but only twenty-four remain! Who will be Berdea’s future princess?”_**

Delilah let out a disgusted scoff. “Of course, they picked the diva. Why wouldn’t the boss pick their one and only favorite model of their company?”

“Relax, Delilah, I'm sure that her picture is there to get people to buy their magazine. At least, that's what my best friend Bethany says. Something about the media’s tactics to get the public to buy their product.”

“Oh my god, that's completely understandable!” Delilah lays on her back laughing. “I like your best friend already. She sounds like the type of person that dislikes divas with snooty attitudes.”

I smirked. “Oh, she does alright. Poor Bethany is already dealing with one back at home.”

“I hope we can meet your best friend someday! She sounds like an interesting person!” Colleen gushes.

I smiled. Yeah, I hope to see her again.

Delilah opens the magazine, looking at the table of contents to search for the Selection’s page article. Quickly she flipped through pages of perfume advertisements, hot rumors of Berdea’s celebrities, and fashion tips to wear for this year. Colleen’s breathing became a bit abnormal as the suspense began to build until finally Delilah reached the page we had all been waiting for.

“Here it is, the article that contains our picture with the prince. You guys, ready?” Delilah looks up at us. Colleen and I nodded.

“Okay, let's see . . . Prince Asriel has finally grown up. Blah, blah, blah . . . Now that he's at an age to finally ascend to the throne, it’s said that our beloved prince must choose his princess bride out of all the thirty-five lovely young ladies competing in his Selection. Blah, blah, blah . . . Oh! Here we go! The top three Selected candidates the public picked: Poppy, Malachite, and Carmen.”

I pulled my knees up against my chest. “I don't understand why the public already picked their favorites; the competition has only just started. In the past two and a half weeks we only did one interview and one live report. And now they’re already deciding which three out of twenty-four of us they believe are compatible with the prince. The media didn't give us enough time so the people could get to know each of the Selected candidates. It's just too soon.”

“Zefie's got a point,” Colleen nods in agreement. “I think it's a little harsh that they're picking their favorites and not letting Prince Asriel choose on his own. Like she said to Mettaton at the report, it's his Selection, and we candidates must respect whatever decision he makes. And I know for sure that Prince Asriel is getting pressured over this as much as we are.”

“I'm glad you guys think the same way as I do. The people are too focused on the prettiest ones, when they're possibly leaving out the true future queen of Berdea.” Delilah sighs, tossing the magazine onto Colleen's lap.

“Well, I'm not going to give up. A stupid article is not gonna stop me from what I compete for.”

“Hell yeah!” Delilah and I high-five each other.

“Whoa! Hey guys!” Colleen exclaims suddenly.

“Huh? What's wrong?” Delilah looks at her.

“You guys gotta check this article out! This is something that's much more interesting than the article of our pictures with the prince!”

Delilah and I scoot over, sitting at each side of Colleen to see what she's talking about. My eyes widened as they skimmed across the headline: _**“Province of White Plains destroyed, but no hopes are lost.”**_

I looked up at Colleen with a blank expression. “I don't get it. It's just the news about the tragedy of White Plains.”

“Yeah, this one is something we should be concerned about. Poor Beatrice was mourning for her country that night. It took her about three days to get over it, even if it's something she shouldn't ignore. Luckily her family called to let her know that they're alright.” Delilah added.

“I know, but that's not why I wanted you guys to look at it,” Colleen giggled as Delilah and I looked at each other. “Here, I'll read the important part out loud: ‘Tragedy strikes upon White Plains, causing Selected candidate, Miss Beatrice Calvin to break down into tears. The grave news of her country attacked by the demons had her both worried and upset that something this terrible happened to the villagers. However, another Selected candidate, Miss Zafrina Alban of Aura Cove, took sympathy. She offered the heartbroken Miss Beatrice comfort and condolences during the live report by holding her hand.’”

I can only respond by gaping at what Colleen just read, lying on my side before she continued to read.

“‘According to Beatrice: ‘Zafrina reassured me that my family and friends are at a safe place, continuing to support me from afar. She even gave me hope that the villagers would soon recover. And I've never felt so grateful for someone like her, to offer me such reassurance when I needed it. She gave me faith that things will get better soon!’ Miss Zafrina is known as a powerful human mage, and ex-daughter of the Alban family; now a daughter of foster mother Runa Cordelia. And thanks to her, Beatrice has reported that she is doing just fine. Her family called her a few days later, letting her know that they're doing alright.’” Colleen then pointed at the image of me looking at Beatrice with a small smile as I held onto her hand.

“Oh my god, Zefie! You're actually temporarily famous on another article! That's awesome!” Delilah exclaims.

“I . . . I don't know what to say.” I could say nothing else as I continued to stare at the image the media had captured.

Colleen let out a squeal before she hugged me. “You don't need to! What matters is that you made it into an article for just being yourself! And I think it's definitely more important than the article about the top three favorite Selected girls!”

“And besides,” Delilah pats my back a bit hard. “In this article, it actually shows what kind of a person you truly are, even if you're not popular. So, I say that you're awesome for being a good friend to Beatrice.”

“Thanks guys,” I smiled.

And I meant it, knowing that they support me as I support them, including Selene. It doesn't matter if any of us gets the spotlight or not, what matters is going through the competition fair and square. And Asriel is the only one who will choose which of us will be his princess someday.

“Oh my gosh! Is that a doggie?!” Colleen suddenly pounced to her feet.

“Dog? Where?” Delilah raised an eyebrow, but she ran off without another word.

“Colleen?! Hey, wait! Where are you going?!” I scrambled up to my feet, racing after her with Delilah following close behind.

We sprinted after Colleen over to the side of the palace as she continued her dash towards whatever caught her attention. She then disappeared around the corner, forcing us to run twice as fast, so we wouldn’t lose sight of her. After turning the corner, Delilah and I saw Colleen. Nearly out of breath, we staggered towards her, only to find her standing in front of a . . . Dog monster?

“C­-Colleen . . ! What . . . The hell . . . Got . . . Your attention that badly?!” Delilah shouted between her breaths, obviously a bit tired. Well, the palace is huge after all.

“Sorry, guys! I just can't resist doggies! This one is so adorable!” Colleen gushes at the dog monster.

I looked at Delilah for an explanation. “Colleen loves dogs. She can't help herself. If she sees one, her attention will be focused on them. Kind of like dogs paying attention to their ball.”

“Ah, I guess I can see why.”

I walked a bit closer to get a good look at him. Oh! He's one of the royal guards! His fur gleamed in a creamy color, at least what I could see of it as he wore a gray metal armor that covered most of him. He carried a sword in his left hand and a shield in his right, imprinted with the Delta Rune emblem. Wait a minute. I know this royal guard!

“Colleen, that guard you're calling ‘doggie,’ is Lesser Dog. He's one of the guards of the palace.” I chuckled when she turned to gape at me.

“This doggie is one of the royal guards? Aww~! You're so adorable, Lesser Dog!” She gushes even more when he lets out a few barks.

“Colleen! What if you're insulting him?” Delilah spoke up, her voice frantic with worry. “I don't want you to be in trouble for calling him d­-o­-g­-g­-i­-e. And I, for one, don't wanna know what will happen next!”

She lets out a giggle. “Oh, lighten up, Delilah. If I have insulted Lesser Dog, he would've growled at me by now.”

Once Colleen placed her hand over his head to pet him, Lesser Dog’s neck suddenly extended, making me and Delilah shriek. W­-wha?! How did his­­--?!

“What the hell?! Is it me, or did Lesser Dog’s neck just grow longer?!” Delilah’s eyes narrowed.

“Yup,” I nodded. “His neck definitely grew. But the question is, how? All Colleen did was pet him. And right now, Lesser Dog is feeling overly excited about her petting him lovingly.”

“You guys must be imagining stuff. His neck doesn't look long at all. Come on, it looks like Lesser Dog wants some attention from the both of you, too!” Colleen beckons us to come closer.

I looked at her, unsure if we should, heeding Delilah’s warning. What if we do something that could offend the royal guard, leading us to nothing but trouble? However, Lesser Dog seemed to not mind it at all. Like Claire, Lesser Dog is a monster but his behavior seems to still be the same as a normal dog’s. Delilah was the first to break, her resistance melted by the puppy-dog look Lesser Dog made.

“Aww, I can't resist that look. You're lucky that I'm a dog lover.”

He seems to respond to her positively by nudging his head against her palm, his tail wagging enthusiastically. My eyes widen as Lesser Dog’s neck extends longer than before, with Delilah unaware of it as she coos at him, her nails scratching the back of his pointed ear. Ohhh! So that's what's causing his neck to extend. Our physical touches cause Lesser Dog to get so excited over the attention he’s getting that his neck stretches. Colleen seemed to have finally caught on. Eyes huge, she backed away a little bit until she was by my side.

“Okay, I believe you.” She whispers to me.

I stifled a giggle when Lesser Dog’s neck nearly reached three feet long, finally causing Delilah to force herself to stop giving him pets. Finally, I couldn’t help but want a chance to pet him too. I have to admit, Lesser Dog really is adorable, even if his reputation as a royal guard makes him quite intimidating. Just one more pet should be fine.

“You're cute and fluffy, Lesser Dog!” I praised while scratching under his chin, causing his tail to wag rapidly.

“Hehee! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?” Colleen started petting him again.

The two of us continued to pet him, our hands moving down to his neck when his head was no longer within our reach. The more we petted, the longer Lesser Dog’s neck extended. But for some odd reason, something didn't feel quite right.

I suddenly stopped petting, noticing that it's only me and Colleen. My eyes widened.

“Uhm, Colleen?”

“Yeah?” She leans her head to the side, so she can see me.

“H­-have you noticed that it suddenly got quiet, and there's no cranky person bickering at us for talking like idiots to Lesser dog?”

Her eyes widens when my words slowly sunk into her brain. “Now that I think about it, it has been suspiciously quiet for the past five minutes since we've been petting him nonstop.”

“So . . . Where's Delilah?”

We looked around the area, thinking she probably stormed off from our silly praises we've been telling Lesser Dog. My gaze then focused on his neck. If Colleen and I have been petting him for five minutes, how long did his neck grow?

“This is unlike her,” Colleen began to panic. “Delilah would never leave without letting us know. Where can she be?! Delilah?! Delilah!”

I looked around frantically as Colleen continued to call out to her. In my peripheral vision, I noticed a brown shoe on the ground. I raised an eyebrow. Why is this here? And why does it look so familiar?

“Delilah!” Colleen screamed at the top of her lungs.

“I'm up here, you fucking idiots!” A loud familiar voice shrills.

Colleen and I blinked before we looked up, following the extremely long neck of Lesser Dog. I stifled a gasp when I saw that Delilah had become entangled in his neck. Lesser Dog’s neck had to be around thirty feet long, with part of it wrapped around Delilah who squirmed around trying to get free. Beside me I hear Colleen snickering before I forced myself to snap out of my shock.

“Delilah?! How on earth did you get up there?!”

She groaned, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms the best she could. “Gee, I dunno. I was doing fine, prepared to yell at you guys for talking to Lesser Dog like morons. And before I know it, his head was on my shoulder, which I ignored until I felt my body being lifted into the air. I got caught up in his fucking long neck! I’ve been screaming at you guys for help, but you two were so busy giving Lesser Dog TLC ! ! !”

“What's TLC?”

“Tender, love, and care.” Colleen answers.

“Now that I have both of your attention,” Delilah continued to shout so we could hear her. “Would you two be great pals and… GET ME DOWN?! OR FIND A WAY TO GET LESSER DOG TO SHRINK HIS NECK BACK TO NORMAL?!”

“Okay! Let me think of something!” My fingers accidentally brushed against his fur, causing Lesser Dog’s neck to extend more, with Delilah continuing to rant on without being aware of it. I gasped, retracting my hand away. Oops.

Just as I was about to turn to find another guard nearby for assistance, Colleen grabbed me by the arm, a smirk spreading across her face. At first I was about to question why she was holding me until she briefly whispered what she wanted to do to Delilah: a prank to be exact. I try my hardest to stifle my laugh; her plan was both funny and mean. However, Colleen reassured me that she and Delilah do things like this to each other all the time. Well, if Delilah's not gonna get mad at us for this, then I suppose this will be fun.

“Well?! Anything?!” Delilah asked, making us snicker.

“Yeah! We have an idea that could solve your problem!” Colleen reassured her.

I let out a high-pitched giggle then felt Colleen’s elbow nudge the side of my arm, shushing me before she continued to speak.

“Just try and rub his neck fast enough to make him feel overheated, maybe he’ll shrink his neck down!”

I placed my hands over my mouth to muffle my loud laugh when Delilah began to rub his fur rapidly. Of course, it only made things worse. Lesser Dog’s neck grew by another two feet, forcing myself to another my laughs. Did she really believe Colleen?! I continue to laugh through my hands as I hear Colleen tell Delilah to keep going until she finally realized that it didn't help at all. I fell onto my ass, crossing my arms over my stomach as I began to laugh hysterically.

Once Delilah caught on to the joke we pulled on her, she growled furiously. “You bitches are gonna get it! When I get down there, I’m gonna crush, and chase after you with my shoe!”

I began to wheeze, lifting up her other shoe. “Oh, you mean this one? Yeah, I'm sure you will. That is, if you get down first!”

Colleen howls in laughter before she falls back onto the grass, pounding her hand on it as we hear Delilah scowling. The pit of my stomach started tightening from too much laughter so much, that I had to force myself to stop laughing. I looked down at Colleen, giving her the look that we really should get Delilah down.

“Alright, Delilah,” I called out to her. “We’ll seriously get you down. All we have to do is call another guard who's nearby. That’ll solve you and Lesser Dog’s problem.”

“Finally! Thank you!” She responds.

I chuckled as I reached my arm out to pull Colleen back up to her feet again. My eyes scanned around the palace grounds for any guards present. Suddenly Colleen’s voice began fade into the background, the world around me growing eerily silent. Before I could say anything, Tanzanite’s voice echoed into my head.

_Zefie! You and your friends must get inside the palace immediately!_

My eyes grew wide from his frantic tone. _Why?! What's wrong, Tanzanite?!_

_There's no time to explain! Get into the palace now!_

My gaze found Tanzanite’s little figure running towards our direction as he continued to tell me to run. I turned my head towards Colleen and Delilah, and noticed Lesser Dog’s neck had been shrinking back down to normal.

“Guys! We gotta get inside the palace!”

The two of them looked puzzled before Delilah spoke. “Why?”

I ignored her question as I held onto their hands. Once I began to pull them, my eyes barely had time to process the sudden appearance of some kind of fiery meteor, glowing in a bright dark reddish-orange light as it began to fall from the sky rapidly towards us. Tanzanite’s voice barked out an order to run, but his voice suddenly grew faint. And before the three of us could outrun it; it was far too late.

The sound of the meteor roared like thunder as it crashed into the ground behind us in a blinding flash. The last thing I remembered was us being thrown off by its powerful force as I screamed, feeling chunks of grass and debris showered above my limp body before I skidded across the palace grounds. The sound of high-pitched ringing blared into my ears as I laid on the ground, groaning from the aftershock of the meteor’s crash landing. I opened my eyes slowly, looking at my surroundings with half-lidded eyes.

Once the smoke dissipated, I could see the figures of Colleen and Delilah on the ground. Both must have been knocked out by the blast, but they were well protected, thanks to Lesser Dog’s long neck that draped over them. A sharp pain throbbed on the side of my waist, making me wince from the pain when I tried to move. Once the ringing began to fade, the sounds of a loud siren began to fill my ears. I stopped breathing. That siren sounded all too familiar.

Dark figures crept up from where the meteor landed; a chorus of collective inhuman snarls rose with them. A cold sweat formed on my brow, shuddering as a streak of fear ran through my body.

The demons . . . They're here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a saying: never judge a day before the night falls. And it looks like Zefie thought wrong. The demons have decided to attack, but with Colleen and Delilah knocked out, she is in serious danger. What will her fate be? Will she make it out alive? Will help be on the way? Find out next time, in Selectiontale!
> 
> (Thought it'd be a normal day? You thought wrong! >=O )


	14. Invasion at the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berdea is under attack, and Zefie has found herself caught in the middle of a battle. Injured, she must find a way to get inside by avoiding the demons. Will she fight? Or will she show mercy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinna and I are so terribly sorry we're late. She got sick, and I had to wait for her until she's well. Other than that, she's a bit better now. Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belongs to Toby Fox, and The Selection series belongs to Author: Keira Cass.

“Nanny, I'm scared. I can't sleep.” I shuddered in her arms.  
  
The sounds of loud thunder suddenly woke me up from my sleep, scaring me enough to send me running for Nanny. Tonight was the worst time for Elridge to have heavy rain, especially when it's combined with a thunderstorm. And right now, I don't think I can get any sleep, knowing that the thunder storm will continue to wake me.  
  
“It's alright to feel scared, my darling Zefie,” She responds before she kisses my hair. “Everyone can be scared of something. And you're not the only one who’s terrified of the thunderstorm; children like you are afraid of them as well.”  
  
I sighed. “But Felicity Jones isn't afraid of them. She says ‘only big babies are afraid of storms like this.’ And I guess that makes me one, too . . .”  
  
Nanny’s fingers suddenly find themselves under my chin before she lifts it up, my teary eyes meeting her warm smile. Just as I was about to say something else, she presses her finger against my lips, brushing my drenched cheeks with her thumbs. That's the look Nanny always gave me every time I bring myself down.  
  
“Well, a big baby wouldn't be afraid of a harmless little honey bee, minding its own business as it collects honey from a flower garden. And they certainly don't mind getting a little dirty from going outside to play with their best friend.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. Those things never bother me one bit.” I nodded in agreement. Nanny’s talking about Felicity, she’s really scared of bees and getting her clothes dirty.  
  
“So, you see? You're not a big baby after all. You're my brave little girl.” Nanny tucks my hair behind my ear.  
  
I made a small smile. “Thank you Nanny, but . . . I'm still afraid of the thunder.”  
  
“Hmm . . . You know, I was once afraid of something; things that were more terrifying than anything you could possibly imagine.” Her dark brown eyes gaze at mine.  
  
“Huh? Y-you were scared of a lot of things, Nanny?”  
  
She nodded softly. “That's right. And I was your age when I first found something that kept me from getting any sleep.”  
  
“Well, which one were you afraid of the most?” I tilted my head curiously.  
  
“Fire. Above all the things that terrify me to death, I fear fire the most.” She chuckled softly.  
  
“W-wha? Fire? But King Asgore and Miss Toriel use fire magic,” I said, my voice sounding puzzled.  
  
“Yes, they certainly do.” Nanny closes her eyes. “I was always terrified of their fire magic. However, that didn't stop me from ever seeing or talking to them.”  
  
“Did they know you were afraid of them, Nanny?”  
  
She nodded. “Yes. And they respected the fact that I didn't want them to use their fire magic around me, or let me go anywhere near it.”  
  
“I'm glad they did,” I smiled a bit. “But are you still scared of fire?”  
  
“No darling, not anymore. And it took me almost twelve years to get over it.”  
  
“I wish I could get over my fear of thun--”  
  
**BOOM!** A loud rumble echoed across the sky. I let out a scream and held onto Nanny as tightly as I could, beginning to cry. Through my sobs, she holds me close as she rocks me back and forth, shushing me until I eventually stopped.  
  
“Do you know what your grandmother used to do when I was afraid?”  
  
I looked up at her. “What did she do, Nanny?”  
  
“She used to teach me an ancient spell, but it's more like a prayer to us Selkies.” Her hold on me suddenly tightens a bit.  
  
“Really? A spell? How did it go?” I was suddenly intrigued.  
  
Nanny leaned down a bit until her lips were close to my forehead before whispering the spell. My eyes widened with wonder as I listened carefully. I repeated it back to her, which made her smile even more. I said it again, and again, and again, feeling braver and less afraid of the thunderstorm.  
  
“Well done, my darling. You said them just right.”  
  
I giggled. “That spell, what does it mean?”  
  
“Ah, yes, the meaning of the spell.” She leans her head back as she closes her eyes. “The spell means: _Save me, protect me from the darkness. May the waves of the ocean engulf me, and the light of the moon illuminate those that dare to harm me._ ”  
  
“Well, I like that spell a lot. It gives me determination to help me sleep!” I wrapped my little arms around her.  
  
“I'm glad to hear that, my darling Zafrina.”

 

Zefie . . ! Zefie . . !  
  
My vision of Nanny began to distort. I groaned as I tried to focus onto the new voice ringing in my ears. It sounds vaguely familiar, but who did it belong to? And why was I trying so hard to regain consciousness?  
  
_Master Zefie! Please, wake up!  
  
 . . . Tanzanite . . ?  
  
Zefie! You must wake up! Focus on my voice, please! _

_Focus… Yes, I need to focus…  
  
Wake up, NOW ! ! !_  


✧✩°⋆✧°⋆✩✧

  
  
  
I let out a loud gasp as my eyes shot wide open. Through my blurry gaze I glanced around, blinking several times as I tried to recall what had happened and why Tanzanite was calling for me. Okay, let’s see . . . I was outside the palace. I remember Lesser Dog, and then…  
  
_Oh!_ That's right! A meteor came crashing down, and we tried to outrun it . . . We . . . Oh god, no!  
  
“Delilah!! Colleen!!” I screeched.

Looking around wildly my gaze finally found them nearby. Their limp bodies lay unmoving with Lesser Dog’s long neck draped over them, shielding them from the debris this meteor caused. However, there wasn't just one meteor now. There were dozens of them, possibly more. Some crashed near the gates of the palace while others are still coming down, crashing over the tall buildings in the city of Berdea. The cries of distress rang out over the explosions. _No…_  
  
“Tanzan--”  
  
“DIE ! ! !” A loud voice snarls.  
  
My eyes widen when a large shadowy figure lunges towards me, its long claws raised above its head. I gasped. A demon; it's coming after me! I tried to flee, but my body wouldn't respond. Frantically I struggled, trying to move any part of my body that would cooperate so I could fend off its blows, but to no avail. I let out a whimper, knowing that I didn't fully master the ability to cast a spell without using my arms.  
  
_I don't want to die; not like this . . !_  
  
I let out a loud scream when the demon got closer, squeezing my eyes shut when I heard its maniacal laughter. I expected to feel a sharp pain, but I felt nothing. Huh? Why am I still alive?  
  
I opened my eyes carefully, gasping loudly when I saw the demon's chest impaled by some kind of blade made out of water. With a loud growl, the demon’s monstrous form dissipates into a black smoke before my eyes. I search for who just rescued me, a weak smile spreading across my dirtied face when I saw them. Tanzanite.  
  
The blade’s form begins to falter before the water was absorbed back into Tanzanite’s body. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, his small black beaded eyes saying more than what he could have said to me in my mind.  
  
“Miss Alban, are you alright?!”

I gasped, slowly turning my head to find one of the human royal guards knelt over me. My vision still seemed a bit blurry as if it hadn’t quite finished adjusting, the smell of burnt earth and grass burning my nostrils. The only thing that concerned me the most, was my friends. They need to get away to safety. Now.  
  
“P-please . . . My friends, they--”

"I'm sorry, Miss Alban, there's no time to explain! I have to get you inside the palace. Now!"  
  
I nodded slowly, complying to his request before his arm slips under my neck, helping me to sit up. Oh! My body, it's finally able to move a little! I guess I was just in shock. I began to stand, but a sudden sharp pain from the side of my waist made me let out a cry.  
  
The guard stops. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I-I'm not sure,” I responded softly through the pain.

My hand carefully feels its way to where the throbbing pain came from. My breath stills when I felt something warm and damp, its consistency sticking against the palm of my hand. When I pressed my hand against it again, the pain made me flinch even more.  
  
_I-It's blood! I'm bleeding!_  
  
“I think I'm injured . . .” I breathed in sharply.  
  
Without thinking the royal guard hoists me up, his arm grasped me above my waist to keep from causing my injury any further pain. I didn't bother protesting, aware that we have to move. Tanzanite crawls up to my arm before he drapes himself over my shoulders as we sprinted towards the entrance to the palace. From the sounds of guns firing, to the terrifying sounds of inhuman snarls, everything was happening way too fast. I felt so overwhelmed, it’s as if this was all just some horrible nightmare I’m experiencing.  
  
“It's alright, Miss Alban, I got you! Just keep running, and keep your hand over your wound to put pressure on it. The rest of the guards are on their way to keep the demons at bay. It should give us enough time to get you inside!” The royal guard manages to say through the noise.  
  
“W-will they be okay?” I looked over my shoulder.  
  
The guard doesn't respond to my question, which sent chills throughout my body. I don't think they will.  
  
“Please, let me help!” I suddenly said.  
  
“No!” The guard grits his teeth. “Your life matters to the prince! And if you die, His Majesty will never forgive me, or the rest of the guards that are sacrificing their lives to drive away the demons!”  
  
This upsetted me. I opened my mouth, wanting to argue, but I closed it. He has a point. My life taken by the demons would mean the guards failed the task they had been given, and I can’t allow that. I bit the inside of my cheek, forcing myself to look away from the sudden death of a royal guard; their soul cracked before shattering into pieces. I choked out a sob when a few demons crowded around the lifeless body before I heard the sound of bones breaking and flesh being ripped open. This is madness!  
  
Tanzanite’s hold on me tightened. _Zefie! Dozens of demons **six o’clock!**_ _  
_  
I gasped, tugging the guards arm frantically. “Behind you!”  
  
The royal guard acts quickly, turning around in one swift move. When his soul was summoned, it glowed in a brilliant navy blue color as he pulled out his rifle and fired. Four of them dissipated, but the rest of the eight speeding towards us didn’t falter. He fires again, aiming at the ones that were closest. I blinked. His aim was quite impressive. I felt the guard’s hold on me tightened before he started sprinting away from where we stood.  
  
When I adjusted myself in his hold, I breathed in sharply as I felt my wound opening a bit more than it should have. Quickly, I placed my hand over it again, putting more pressure on it to prevent myself from bleeding out. I then turned my gaze towards the front, noticing that we’re getting very close to the entrance to the palace. Suddenly, a dark purple dome-like barrier rose from the ground before us. I gasped when the barrier buzzed loudly as it finishes forming.  
  
Before I could say anything, I watched as a few demons lunge towards the barrier. In a blinding flash, they let out a loud screech as their bodies dissipated into black smoke, the rest backed away with a loud snarl. I gasped. _The barrier, it prevents them from entering! Perhaps this must be Moe's doing. Very smart of her._  
  
As we rushed onwards, the royal guard continued to aim at and shoot the demons pursuing us. I was nearly out of breath, but I tried my best to keep quiet. The royal guard has enough problems to deal with. The demons behind us are giving chase, while some circle around in front, in an attempt to block our path. I wish I could do something to help, but when I’m injured this badly I’d only get in the way.  
  
Things escalated quickly when something heavy made us tumble on the ground, causing me to let out a pained groan. I scrambled up to my feet and came face-to-face with several demons that stood on all fours, their backs hunched over. Tanzanite leapt between us. Water seeped out from his body, forming into blade that he quickly used to strike one of the demons as he did before. From behind I suddenly notice the loud grunts the royal guard was making. Looking over my shoulder, I see him using his sword to block a demon’s claws from reaching him. The way his sword glinted from the sun’s rays didn’t have me question what it was made of. My eyes widen at the sight of more demons approaching. Where are the rest of the-- I gasped, horrified by what I saw.  
  
Behind the dozens of demons are dead carcasses of the royal guards, their body armors scattered about along with ripped body parts of arms, legs, and guts. My breathing became irregular, my heart pounding rapidly.  
  
A loud guttural scream suddenly drew my attention away from the massacre. The royal guard now lay on the ground, his body armor torn open as he bled out. _Oh no!_  
  
“Miss Alban! You need to go, now!” He says through his gritted teeth.  
  
I quickly ran to his side. “No! I won't leave you here to--!”  
  
“There is no time to argue! If you continue to stay here, you’ll never get through the barrier alive! Your life is my top priority!”

“No! Please, don't--” Tears began to fall down my cheeks.  
  
He gives my free hand a squeeze. “Thank you for your kind compassion, Miss Alban . . . You must run and live.”  
  
Before I could protest, he quickly gave my back a hard push. Once Tanzanite crawled up to my shoulders again, I turned to look one last time. The royal guard struggled back up to his feet again, raising his rifle with his good arm as he aimmed at the remaining demons approaching him.  
  
_Zefie, the royal guard is right! We have to go now, it’s our only chance of escaping!_ Tanzanite says.  
  
I stifled a cry before I turned my back to the royal guard, running as fast as I could. The sound of a loud explosion made me stagger, but I kept moving. I gritted my teeth as tears streamed down my face. _His death will not be in vain, nor will the rest of the guards who gave their lives._ I thought to myself. _I’ll make sure of it._  
  
Just then, I came to an abrupt stop. My free hand curled into a tight fist at the sight of hundreds of demons surrounding us, with no way for us to escape. Each of them snarled like hungry animals, their sharp teeth bared and their claws flexed. Their bodies looked so hideous; they might as well stay in the dark. _This is not good . . ._  
  
_Tanzanite,_ I began to speak to him through my mind. _Are your attacks powerful enough to eliminate them all?_  
  
_I'm afraid it isn’t, not in this form.  
_  
My gaze scanned each of them as I turned to keep an eye on their movement. Come on, think! What can I do?! The demons drew nearer, their snarls rang out as a warning that if I don't do something soon, I'll die.  
  
_No! No, I won't die! Not like this!_  
  
_Tanzanite, I want to fight.  
  
What?! Your injury, you can't-- _  
  
_I know! But what choice do I have? Is there at least some way for me to fight, without having to worsen my wound?!  
  
. . . There is. I can transform into water, and use my body as a temporary body bandage to hold your wound tight enough. It’ll feel as if you were never injured. But beware; if I take on this form, you're on your own. I cannot defend you as I did earlier, so please be wary.  
  
I don't care, as long as I can fight. What matters right now is getting through the barrier as quick as we can.  
  
Very well. _  
  
Tanzanite’s magic began to glow, his body taking the form of aqua blue water before it wraps around my waist. I breathed in sharply again, feeling the water take its effect. I released my hand slowly, exhaling.  
  
I swallowed hard when I felt my palm sticky with my own blood, the smell of salty iron burning my nostrils. Apparently the smell of it only made the demons’ hunger and more eager to kill. I balled my fingers into a fist. I won't give them the satisfaction. I'll go down swinging if I have to.  
  
I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I felt my soul flow out of my chest. “I summon thee, powerful element of illumination!”  
  
I raised my hand in the air, feeling the warm massive energy flowing from my soul. The light itself began to dance above the palm of my hand. As I combined it with my magic I heard the sudden loud excruciating screeches the demons were making. Without hesitation, I let out a loud grunt as I slammed my hand against the ground, my light magic’s powerful force sending the demons flying back before their forms were destroyed.  
  
I smiled. My light magic’s energy gave me the determination to keep going. With Tanzanite still keeping my wound from opening, I continued to use my light magic to eliminate any demon that dared to stand in my way, analyzing them as their numbers grew. To save up my mana, I grabbed one of the discarded swords that laid on the ground, casting a quick spell on it to coat the silver blade with light magic. With each swing, I moved my body swiftly, and gracefully as I dodged each of their razor sharp claws while using the sword to block them. With the amount of strength I still have, I pushed the demon back with full force before I thrusted the blade into its chest. The impaling destroyed the demon causing it to disappear. 

I smiled. All that sword training I learned from Nanny, and flexibility from Undyne's class was definitely worth the tears, and sweat.  
  
Once the ground around me was cleared, I quickly used that advantage to run for safety. My hand gripped the hilt of the sword for dear life as if it was the only thing keeping me alive. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that there were dozens of royal guards still standing, capable of defending me as I made my escape. When I faced forward, I gasped. _The barrier!_ I thought to myself. _I'm almost there! Just ten more feet, and I'm safe!_ _  
_  
My hopes were crushed when I felt someone’s leg kick my body to the side, making me lose balance. I skidded across the cobblestone, feeling more wounds form on the side of my head and my knees. With a groan, I stirred my body to my stomach, using my hands to prop myself up. I stopped moving when a tall figure suddenly stood over me.  
  
“Tch, what a nuisance,” The figure spoke. The voice sounded feminine. “This is ridiculous. My soldiers were supposed to follow one order: kill as many as possible and invade the palace. But what do I find? Their asses getting killed by some little human mage!”  
  
My eyes widened. _Soldiers? Does that mean--?!_  
  
“Of course, I should’ve expected something like this. You witches do know light spells. Never thought I’d see one swinging a silver sword, though.”  
  
My gaze followed up from her black combat boots, passed her figure covered in black body armor adorned with a small strange-looking emblem on her chest, to a strange looking masked visor concealing the figure’s face. What terrified me the most, was the fact that whoever she was, she felt and looked human. Whoever this “female warrior” is, she must be leading the demon army.  
  
“You know,” she continues. “I thought female mages like you are supposed to be strong; rigid as a boulder. But I guess I was wrong, since I caught you off guard so easily. At least dealing with a wimpy pipsqueak like you will give my soldiers the chance to finish their job. Looks like there’ll be one less Selected candidate for the prince.”  
  
I let out a cry as something I could only assume to be her fist struck with such blunt force against my cheek, that I fell back against the ground. Her knee slammed down into my stomach, knocking my breath out and pressed down so fiercely, that I couldn’t get even the tiniest gasp of air. Everything was happening too fast; I could do nothing as the female warrior continued her assault on me. One of her punches swung swiftly against my soul, damaging me greatly. I flew back from the impact, my body skidding against the dirt as I tumbled. Once my body stopped, I laid there, gasping for air, trying my hardest to ease the pain that lingered in my soul. _How is she so strong?!_  
  
In the corner of my eye, I find her tilting her head as she cooed. “Aww, how cute; you look like a newborn kitten with your body curled up in a ball. I **HATE** kittens! It makes me wanna crush your soul, squishing you until you’re nothing but red soupy minced meat!”  
  
When I saw her rushing towards me, I quickly staggered to my feet, frantically chanting my lightning spell to deflect her punches long enough for me to get my sword. Desperately, I swung the glowing blade glided across her chest plate without leaving even a single scratch. Quickly, she pulled out her own sword; its blade looked like pure Onyx.  
  
“So, you wanna sword fight? Then I’ll give you one that will be your **VERY** last.” She says as I gripped the hilt of my sword.

I waste no time as I ran towards the female warrior, swinging my sword at her before our blades clashed against each other. The tip of her sword sailed a few inches across my neck, forcing me to stumble back. My arms started to ache from holding my sword too long, but I only held onto it tightly. I didn’t react quick enough to dodge her punches and kicks that followed; the ties of my hair cut open as my hair draped over my back. When she lunged at me again, I threw my sword up and back-flipped over the female warrior. Catching my sword, I swung it upwards to counter her next attack.  
  
Once my sword met hers again, I twirled around and took her by surprise with a kick to the back of her knee followed by a blast of my magic. It struck her just as I had hoped and threw her back several feet. The female warrior got back up in an instant, moving to her left as I moved to her right, mirroring her movements carefully to prevent myself from making a mistake in battle. We circled only for a moment before she went for the first strike. Over the loud noises of demons growling and shouts from the royal guards, the sounds of metal meeting metal rang in my ears as we continued to sword fight. A loud hum began to vibrate in the air as the female warrior’s sword began to glow in a reddish-black light. She then swung it against mine, causing me to stumble back from its sudden increase in power. But my stance remained firm and we began to circle again.  
  
“Hmm, I’m surprised you’re not much of a talker. How annoying. It makes it so hard for me to read you for some reason,” she grimaces.

I gripped the hilt of my sword and raised it above my head, blocking hers from getting any closer to my soul. “If you want to kill me that badly, then stop standing there, blabbering off like an idiot!”  
  
She lets out a growl before she lunges at me, tackling me down to the ground. Blurry visions of her glowing red visor stared back at me, her fists swinging at me as I rolled to dodge them. In an instant, I quickly used both of my feet to kick her head hard enough to cause a crack onto her visor. _This is it! The perfect chance to end this battle!_ I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly. And with a newfound strength, I drove its blade deep into the female warrior’s chest.  
  
At first, I expected her body to dissipate into a dark smoke like any other demon would when they’ve been impaled, but nothing happened. My eyes widened. A cold chill ran down my spine when the female warrior’s visor split apart, her face revealed to be human. However, her pupils were similar to a snake’s. Her iris’ color matched a blazing flame, the tip of her ears pointed, and her long jet-black hair fell over her shoulders. When a wicked smile spread across her pale-white face, I could see sharp pointy teeth. A chuckle broke the silence, followed by a raucous cackle.  
  
_W-what . . ? She’s . . . laughing . . ?_  
  
I backed away slowly, fear rising from my chest as she grabbed the blade of the sword and began pulling it out of her body. I shuddered as the sound of metal sliding against her bones and flesh met my ears. She didn’t flinch; her smile stayed plastered on her face as she tossed the sword to the side. _This can’t be . . ! She was supposed to die . . ! What the hell is she?!_ I stumbled back, my knees buckling as I felt cold beads of sweat forming at the back of my neck.  
  
“Ohhh, the expression you’re wearing is priceless! I love how you monsters and humans think you’re so educated about us demons. You think you know how to beat us, when you honestly don’t know what we are truly capable of.”  
  
“What are you . . ?” I dared to ask.  
  
She tilted her head condescendingly. “Something much, much more powerful than any human and monster’s soul combined.”  
  
Just then, I felt a strange force surrounding my body before I was jerked backwards, my back pressed against the ground. I cried out when my arms moved on their own accord. I struggled in vain to regain control of my body, the female warrior’s fiery gaze continuing to watch me. I can’t do anything. My arms were pinned above my head by some invisible force to keep me from doing anything else. I frantically kept trying to move my arms, my legs . . . Anything in hopes of fighting back against her magic, but they didn’t respond. _No!_

"However, it's a shame that I'm not in full power. Because if I was, you would have been nothing but crushed bones, and rotten flesh for my soldiers to devour."   
  
Her loud cackling stops me from wriggling any further, finding the female warrior standing above me wearing a cold-chilling smile across her face. The only response I could give her was a cold glare, but it changed instantly when she grabs a hold of my soul. I let out a strangled scream, watching helplessly as she squeezed my soul in her tight grip. _Oh god!_ It feels like thousands of sharp knives stabbing themselves deep into my flesh over, and over, and over again; the pain much more excruciating than any physical pain.  
  
“Gaaaah ! ! !” I arched my back, my nails digging into my palms.  
  
“Ooh, what a lovely sound you’re making,” the female warrior cooed. “It's the only reason why I love to take out a human's soul and squeeze it before I finish them off. Crushing souls is my specialty, and it seems I get to crush yours today. I gotta admit, your soul feels so warm and powerful, I'm a little jealous myself. And the best part about this? I get to crush Schmendrik Alban’s descendant!”

I grimaced. My biological great grandfather, he was one of the seven human mages that sealed the monsters away.   
  
When I tried to say something, her hold on my soul only tightened. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Whatever she said over my pained cries sounded muffled and distant, but her expression said more than enough. My fate is hanging by a thread. With pleasure she watched the stream of tears flowing down the sides of my temples, unable to bear this excruciating torture.  
  
“You are so weak for a powerful human mage such as yourself. What a disappointment; no wonder the Albans decided to disown you.”  
  
She crouches down, still looking down at me with my soul trapped between her gloved hands. “In this world, it’s kill or BE killed. But you people have to make it so hard to change the rules of life and death. So, allow me to give you one **LAST** lecture before I wipe you off from this planet. You can either die fast or die slow. Your choice.”  
  
In my peripheral vision, I notice dozens of guards running towards me, using their rifles to fire at the female warrior. She clicked her tongue softly before lifted her free hand up in the air. Suddenly every one of their souls cracks into pieces, their bodies exploded into thousands of pieces. It now left a sickly mess of a feast for her soldiers. I gasped, then screamed again when I felt that excruciating pain returned.  
  
“You see? No one is gonna save you, pipsqueak,” she sneers at me. “But go ahead. I dare you to call for help. That is, if you don’t mind the remaining royal guards becoming another course for my soldiers to devour.”  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes, earning a dark chuckle from the female warrior. _So, this is it. This is how I’m going to die,_ I thought to myself. _I hope that my death will at least help the Selected girls become more determined than ever to find a way to defeat her, and the demons._  
  
I sniffled, squeezing my eyes shut as I gritted my teeth when the female warrior began to crush my soul once more. I whimpered softly. _Bryn . . . Nanny . . . I’m so sorry . . ._

In a hushed, teary voice, I slowly began to recite the spell Nanny taught me so long ago. I remembered her sweet smile as she held, and rocked me while I repeated it over and over. It sounded quite strange, but its words filled me with calm reassurance. The world around me began to fade along with the pain. I felt as though I once again sat wrapped in Nanny’s warm embrace.

 

 

_“ . . . **Souza renrod yos verdon helios tzo jespa.** ”  
  
“Well done, my darling. You said them just right.” _

_The sound of thunder faded away into a loud hum that vibrated throughout my body and the space around me._

 

 

A sudden shout startles me; my eyes flew wide open. The figure of a woman standing before me and gasping in shock came into view. In her tight fist, something glowed brilliantly. And with that light, reality and pain came flooding back to me. My soul, trapped in her grip, began to glow in an aquamarine and cobalt blue color. The light grew too bright to look at. Without warning, the female warrior lets out a loud high-pitched scream accompanied by a sizzling sound. I gasped when she finally releases my soul, her gloves burnt through into her hand.  
  
A high-pitched screech rings out, followed by a white light rising from where my body lay. Its form manipulates itself into water, rising above us as its body moves like a ribbon. In a blink of an eye, the female warrior was now sprawled out on the ground nearly fifteen feet away from me. Then, the lights disappeared in an instant. When she finally stood, her eyes burned with pure wild anger and a hunger to spill blood– mine, to be exact.  
  
The female warrior roared. “I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!”  
  
Holding her sword high with her good hand, she sprang towards me as I shuddered, unable to move away. Time seemed to have gone slow; the blade whistled as it slowly cuts through the air to reach me. Then suddenly, the blade vanished from sight as a ball of fire crackled into view, slamming against the female warrior. I watched in awe as her body flew upwards and tumbled head over heels before landing with a heavy thud on the ground. I gasped loudly. Despite the fact that my soul was floating above my chest, and the pressure over my body faltered, I felt too weak to get up.  
  
What just happened? Could it be Asgore? Toriel? As if in answer, someone crouched beside me. I stifled a gasp when a familiar face came into view.  
  
_Asriel . . !_  
  
“Zefie! Are you alright?!” he asked, his voice filled with worry.  
  
I made a weak smile. “I’d be lying if I said ‘yes’.”  
  
Our conversation ended abruptly, his gaze drawn away. He leapt to his feet, summoning twin swords to block the female warrior’s dark magic. My eyes widens as I gasped. It’s his **Chaos Saber**. Shockingly, she was first to make a move. Her sword met his, metal scraping against metal. It’s no surprise that Asriel is an expert at fighting, especially when it comes to his Chaos Saber. He carefully countered each of the female warrior’s attacks before he attacks with a strike of his own, his sword swiping swiftly across her cheek. Stumbling back, she lets out an exasperated growl as her cheek bled out. I winced when the color of her blood was black.  
  
“Didn't your mother teach you that it's not nice to pick a fight with a girl?!”  
  
“Not when you're hurting the ones I care about!” he says with a glare.  
  
She rolls her eyes. “Well, boo hoo. I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, Princess. I was simply doing you a favor by lessening the numbers of Selected candidates.”  
  
Asriel clenched his fists. The female warrior’s taunts succeeded. He ran towards her, his Chaos Saber raised before they clashed against hers. Using anger as his fuel to fight, Asriel continued to swing and dodge, determined to land another hit on his opponent. The pit of my stomach twisted when she thrusts her knee into his stomach, using the opening to blast her dark magic against his chest. Asriel stumbled back a bit, but his stance did not falter as he regained his posture once more.  
  
The battle began to escalate quickly as they exchanged blows. Despite the fact that she managed more hits on him, the wounds he dealt to her appeared far more serious. I could tell by her surprised expression that she knew she was on the losing side.  
  
Just then, Undyne and the other royal guards charged ferociously at the remaining demons. _Oh!_ Even from here I could tell she’s growing a bit tired, but by the sound of her shouts she obviously had enough strength to continue fighting. A frustrated growl turned my attention back to Asriel’s fight. The female warrior began to back away slowly. She can no longer keep up with this battle, and she knows it. Asriel suddenly spun on his heel and ran to my side again. His arm snaked under my shoulder blades to hoist me up. Looking towards her, I noticed that the nearest demon ran towards the female warrior and whispered something into her ear. Her expression changed instantly.  
  
“Soldiers, fall back! We finally got what we needed. Retreat back to the _Inferno Realm!_ ” She barks out to the rest of the demons that were still around.  
  
Instantly, all of the demons crowded towards her as she raised her arms up. My body flinches when a blackish-red colored aura formed above her hands. Dark magic. The female’s gaze met ours as she sneered.  
  
“Enjoy your victory while it lasts, Prince Asriel. But mark my words: when we come back, it won’t be as pleasant as today. More lives will be taken, and more blood will spill. Long live the Inferno Realm!”  
  
The demons roared in unison, raising their fists into the air, before they all disappeared in a blinding flash. All that remained was a huge circle of grass turned to a sickening black color where they once stood.  
  
As I shuddered with fear, Asriel’s hold on me tightened. _It’s over; for now._ _  
_  
Suddenly, I felt his other arm move under my knees as he rose up. Asriel and Undyne shared a brief exchange. Even though I couldn’t tell what they were saying, it now looked like she was gonna escorting us back inside palace. Shuddering, I felt Tanzanite’s form falter as he transformed back into his normal state then crawled up onto Asriel’s shoulder. He didn't mind; he was always fond of Tanzanite. I immediately placed my hand over my wound, putting as much pressure as possible. _God it hurts . . ._  
  
With a loud slam from the double doors closing behind us, Asriel quickened his pace towards the elevator. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. Nausea begins to take its toll as a reminder that I’ve used too much of my magic. _I can’t believe Berdea was under attack today,_ I thought to myself. _So many lives were lost . . . The royal guards have done a great deed of sacrificing themselves to protect the innocent._

The sound of the humming elevator stopped, and was replaced by multiple footsteps echoing throughout the corridors until we came to an abrupt stop. I wonder what floor we’re in.  
  
“Alphys?! Alphys?! Are you in there?!” Undyne knocks.  
  
“Oh! U-Undyne?! Y-yes, I’m inside, just come in!” An unfamiliar voice responded behind a door no doubt.  
  
My heart flutters when I felt Asriel’s warm breath vent against my cheek. “Stay with me, Zefie. You’re going to be alright, you’re safe now. Everything’s going to be okay.”  
  
I responded by nodding softly. If I even dare to speak a word, he'd probably catch on how flustered I sounded despite my injured state.  
  
With my eyes still closed, I can hear the doors squeak open and footsteps echoing throughout the room. I can even hear them murmuring before Asriel placed me onto something soft, but cold. I was so tempted to open my eyes, but I still felt too dizzy to even try.  
  
“O-oh my god . . ! What happened to her?! S-she looks terrible . . !” a voice stuttered. Ah, that must be Alphys.  
  
“She was one of the unlucky ones that were outside in the palace grounds when the demons attacked,” Asriel answered solemnly.  
  
“Then I need to get started now . . ! She needs medical attention right away . . ! What's her name?”  
  
“Zafrina Alban,” Undyne answers this time. “She’s the little squirt I told ya about. You know, the one who impressed me at the arena with her team?”  
  
When I no longer felt lightheaded, I opened my eyes. _Oh._ My eyesight adjusts slowly, revealing a huge white room; it smells like alcohol and rubber gloves. This must be the hospital wing. Well, part of it. There were rows of beds which were now occupied by a lot of injured royal guards. I’m glad that so many are still safe and alive.  
  
Across from my bed, nurses darted around the room, taking care of each royal guard that needed medical attention. A tall beige curtain acted as a wall to separate each of the patients like any hospital would have to give them some privacy. In the corner of my eye, I was relieved to see Delilah and Colleen resting in two of the beds. _Thank goodness . . ._  
  
Turning my gaze towards Alphys, I noticed that she was some kind of reptilian monster; her skin was yellow. Alphys honestly looked like a nerd with her glasses and white lab coat that had the words “Dr. Alphys” embroidered on it. _Oh._ I guess she’s the palace’s royal doctor.  
  
“Y-you should go now, Your Majesty. Your parents must be worried about you.” Alphys turned to Asriel.  
  
He looked hesitant. “But what about . . ?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Alphys will take good care of her. And right now, you need to go to the other girls and calm them down. Some of them look pretty shaken up after all this shit that happened.” Undyne reminds him.  
  
This time, Asriel’s frantic gaze met mine before I smiled reassuringly. “I’ll be alright, I promise.”  
  
Asriel closed his eyes softly as he nodded. Undyne placed her hand above mine to give it a tight squeeze before she followed after Asriel. She and Alphys exchanged a look I could only describe as flirty. I felt puzzled. Are they a couple? I watched as they left through the double doors.  
  
Alphys spent the next thirty minutes disinfecting my minor wounds. At one point, a nurse came by to offer some help and inserted an IV line to let the morphine do its work to numb the pain. Once I felt nothing, Alphys and the nurse began to work on my serious wound on the left side of my waist. I nearly cringed when I felt some pressure every now and then. However, it's better than feeling pain.  
  
I can tell she's quite shy, catching on how Alphys would stutter at times when she and the nurse were talking. There were times when she would try to find ways to start a conversation with me, and I didn't mind that one bit.  
  
Surprisingly, we got along very well. The topic we bonded on was anime and manga. Alphys told me that her favorite anime is **_Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_** , and I told her **_Mahō Tsukai no Yome_** is mine. It was nice to make a new friend, especially when she’s a nerd.  
  
While Alphys finishes stitching my wound, a monster nurse brings me some change of clothes. I guess it’s for me to replace my now dirtied and tarnished uniform. Tanzanite continues to slumber over my lap, exhaling softly. He did so well to support me today, he deserves a good rest. Slowly, I leaned my head back against my pillow as Alphys finishes bandaging my waist.  
  
“There, all done. You’re all set for today. B-but you'll have to stay here in the hospital wing for the next three days to heal your waist. Other than that, all you need is s-some good rest, and you’ll be back to normal.” Alphys says, pulling off her gloves.  
  
I smiled. “I can handle that. Thank you, Alphys.”  
  
The sounds of the double doors squeaking loudly caused us to turn towards the noise. Oh! Asgore and Toriel walked in, their faces filled with grief at the sight of how many patients occupied the hospital wing. Alphys walked towards them to fill in any updates about the situation. It wasn’t long before Toriel approached me with tears in her eyes.  
  
“I heard about what happened to you and your friends from Asriel. Are you alright, my child?!”  
  
“I’m alright, Toriel. Alphys patched me up just fine.” I promised.  
  
She took my cold hand into hers, squeezing it. “I called your mother about what happened. She says she’ll call you later when you’re a bit better. I am so sorry this had to happen to you, and your friends.”

“No, no, no, you don’t have to apologize. We all didn’t know that the demons were gonna strike today.”  
  
Seconds later, Asgore approached my bedside, joining Toriel before he looked at me. I can tell he was feeling the same way as his wife was. I turned my gaze towards the nurse who offered them chairs to sit on, bowing to them briefly before she moved on to check on her next patient.  
  
“W-well, I must tend to next patient,” Alphys says. “So, for the next three days, your meals will be brought to you here. And until your waist heals up, I-I’m afraid you won’t be able to participate in Undyne’s class. Especially Moe’s class. We don’t want to risk your stitches opening up. Although we used magic to heal, it’s still not enough to heal your internal injuries. It can only heal minor injuries like a cut or scrape. And in this case, it can speed up the body’s ability to recover.”  
  
I sighed softly. “I understand, this is the only way for me to heal properly.”  
  
“Thank you for everything, Alphys,” Toriel smiled.  
  
“Y-yeah, no problem, Toriel. This is part of my job. Well, I’ll be back in an hour to check up on you, Zefie.” She says before she was out of sight.  
  
“How are you feeling, young one?” Asgore turns his attention towards me.  
  
“A bit exhausted, but better.”  
  
“That’s good. I’m glad you made it out safely.”  
  
My smile disappeared when I heard the word “safely.” Flashes of the horrifying events played in my mind; the royal guards getting killed, their corpses eaten by the demons . . . And because of that, they all fought to protect me, and they lost their lives for it. I placed my shaking hands over my trembling mouth, sobbing quietly before I felt myself being gently pulled into Toriel’s arms. She does her best to hush me, with Asgore’s hand giving my hand a soft squeeze.  
  
“The royal guards . . . T-they died to protect me . . . I couldn’t do anything to help them . . .” I croaked.  
  
“I know, my child. And their deaths will not be in vain.” She rubs my back softly.  
  
After what felt like five minutes, I was able to calm down again. Of course, Asgore apologized before he asked if I could retell what happened earlier at the palace grounds. I told him everything I could remember from the beginning when Delilah, Colleen, and I went outside for some fresh air; to the time the meteor came crashing down as we played with Lesser Dog. Asgore and Toriel’s expressions turned grave as I described to them of the mysterious female warrior, who called the demons her “soldiers.” I explained that she didn’t tell me her name, but the description of her was enough for them. However, the female warrior wasn’t affected by silver or light magic. So, no matter how many times I tried to land some hits on her, she would only continue fighting unscathed.  
  
Asgore furrowed his eyebrows. “A being that looked human, had the ability to use dark magic, and was practically untouchable . . ?”  
  
“That’s correct,” I nodded.  
  
He stood up slowly, walking towards the window with his arms crossed behind him. There was a long intensifying silence before Asgore heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
“I suppose this means that we are dealing with something much more dangerous; something that could threaten our kingdom . . . And the citizens of Auradon.”  
  
“Gorey,” Toriel rose up to join him before she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his back. Asgore responds by putting his hands on hers, leaning his forehead against the glass.  
  
I sighed softly, rubbing the bandage wrapped around my head. When I asked the female warrior what she was, she said she was something much more powerful than a monster and human’s soul combined. But that's impossible. There shouldn't be any other being that could surpass the power of a human and monster fused together. The thought of this made me shudder, hearing my heart rate beep rapidly in the monitor.  
  
Tanzanite lets out a soft sudden chur, pulling me from my thoughts. Before I could say anything, I felt his head nudge against my pendant. What?  
  
_The spell, Zefie. The spell that your mother taught you when you were very small. Perhaps you could use that as a key to solve your problem about the female warrior.  
_  
My eyes widened, looking at him again. “A-Asgore?”  
  
“Yes, young one?” He turned his head.  
  
I gave my pendant a tight squeeze. “When I was a child, Nanny used to teach me an incantation that my grandmother taught her. It was used as a prayer to relieve fear and offer reassurance, but it seems there was more to it than just words. Before the female warrior tried to kill me, I found myself chanting them to quell my fear . . . And that was when my soul suddenly glowed. It did something to her, weakened her somehow, leaving her vulnerable to Asriel’s attacks.”  
  
Asgore’s eyes widened. “Did this spell happen to mean ‘Save me, protect me from the darkness. May the waves of the ocean engulf me, and the light of the moon illuminate those that dare to harm me?’”  
  
“Y-yes.” I blinked. How did he know the spell I meant and what it means? Perhaps my grandmother used to say this to him as a child, too.  
  
Toriel let go of Asgore as he began to pace up and down the room, his eyebrows furrowed. The silence and suspense kept me on edge. Minutes later, he finally stopped before he looked at me again.  
  
“Zefie? Are you aware of what happens when a human’s soul is absorbed into a monster’s body?”  
  
I blinked at his question. “Yes, of course I do. Monsters with our souls transform into a beast with unfathomable power, nearly similar to a god’s.”  
  
“That is correct. You see, a human’s body is made up of water. But their physical form is actually much stronger than a monster’s, despite the fact that we’re made up of magic.”  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t follow on where you’re going with this,” I frowned.  
  
Asgore responded by smiling, but it didn’t reach his temples. “Ah, I apologize. I’ll get to the point. After seven years of fighting against the demons, I was told that they are stronger because of their ability to feed off the anger and distrust from humans.”  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows as I processed his words carefully. A human, stronger than the monsters because of our souls and physical form... But when the demons are involved, they’re just negative energy. Like monsters, they have no physical form . . . What could Asgore’s lecture about the three races mean? The rapid beeping of my heart monitor continued rapidly until I realized what he meant.  
  
My frantic gaze met Asgore’s again. “N-No . . . You don’t think--!”  
  
“I’m afraid it’s the only reason I can think of, that would explain why this female warrior proved so hard to defeat. If you combine a demon’s malicious energy with a human’s body, you would most likely get another beastly being with twice the power.” Asgore looks down, gritting his teeth.  
  
Toriel places her hands over her mouth to stifle her loud gasp, her eyes widening with fear. I looked down at Tanzanite, his eyes meeting mine. I balled my fingers into a fist. I guess the monsters are not the only ones who can transform. It seems the demons can, too. And what’s worse? They’re using a human’s body; an empty shell.  
  
“But wait! My mother’s spell! Can’t we use that against her? All we need to do is--”  
  
“I’m afraid that’s impossible, my child,” Toriel cuts me off. “The problem is, only the Selkies can say the incantation. Even the most powerful human mages cannot conjure the spell; it would be nothing but words to calm children to sleep.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow. “If that’s the case, then why was I able to make the spell work?”  
  
She walked back to my bedside again, giving my hand a tight squeeze once more. Just as I opened my mouth, Asgore beat me to it.  
  
“Do you remember the time when you were in a bad accident, young one?”  
  
“Accident? Oh! You mean the time when I fell off a steep hill when I was little?” I tilted my head.  
  
He nodded. “While you were unconscious, the doctors did their best to stitch up the injury on your chest. But the problem was that you were going to die, if you didn’t get the needed amount of blood you lost. Your blood type is **_O Negative_** , which is quite rare for some people to have. Luckily, your mother has the same blood type as you. So, she gave some of hers to save you.”  
  
“Wait a minute, you don’t think that her blood could be the reason, do you?”  
  
“I’m afraid that’s the only logical explanation we can think of, Zafrina. Other than that, your mother’s spell to counter the demon’s protective ability is out of the option.” Toriel tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.  
  
Asgore walks over to me and gives my hand a squeeze. “That’s enough talking for now, young one. You should get some rest. Worrying too much is not going to help; we’ll discuss this again soon.”  
  
I nodded. “I understand.”  
  
“We’ll come by again tonight to check up on you, my child. Perhaps you’ll be well enough to speak to your mother. She sounded very worried about you. Now, get some rest.” Toriel hugs me gently before she and Asgore walks out the door, leaving me to get the rest I needed.

Tanzanite lay over my lap again before I gently closed my eyes. It wasn’t long before sleep took over, pulling me into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zefie has made it through, safe and sound. But problems arise now that the demons have pulled something up their sleeves. Who is that female warrior? Will she make another appearance later in the future? No one knows. And until then, Zefie must recover before she gets back up on her feet. Let's see what happens next time, in Selectiontale.


	15. Bad End Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zefie finally awakens after recovering from a cruel battle against the demons. As of now, she is visited by many familiar faces to see how she's doing. But there is one thing Zefie can't stand. And that's staying in a room where the only noise you can hear is the heart monitor beeping nonstop . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as usual, lol! Don't let the chapter name fool you, it's not as bad as you think it is. Or is it? XD Oh! and uh . . . There are a few hints of sinful things in this chapter. So, uh . . . Please mind my writing on it . . ! I tried (ó﹏ò｡) (*≧ ロ ≦*)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale Characters belong to Toby Fox, and the Selection series belongs to author: Keira Cass

A loud beeping rings throughout the darkness, forcing me to stir in my sleep. _Wait . . . Beeping? Why would there be a loud--?_ I stopped moving when I suddenly felt the sun’s warm rays cascading over my face. I groaned, pulling the sheets over my head. _Nooo . . . I don’t wanna wake up . . ! Not yet . . ._  
  
“Oh! She's waking up!” A familiar voice gasps.  
  
What? Someone's in here? Who in the world would come into my room at a time like this? But something’s not right. Why would there be a loud beeping in here? And why does it smell like rubbing alcohol? Unless I'm--  
  
“Good morning, sunshine. It's almost nine o'clock.” Another voice chuckled.  
  
I pulled the sheets away from my face, opening my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was the familiar faces of my three dearest friends. _Oh!_ Now I remember . . . I'm in the hospital wing. I got injured yesterday from a brutal battle against the mysterious female warrior.  
  
Huh? I’m in a . . . Different room? The place I was in was no longer the huge room with all those rows of beds. It was now a teal painted room large enough to fit at least ten people; my bed happened to be by the window. My gaze moved towards a fifty-five inch wide flat-screen TV hooked onto the wall nearby.  
  
“Hey, Zefie…” Tears glistened in Colleen’s eyes.  
  
I looked at each of their faces with a smile on mine. “Hey guys. How’re you two feeling?”  
  
“Ah, we’re alright.” Delilah waves her hand. “Never better. After the chaotic attacks from the demons, me and Colleen were brought here to be examined. Neither of us got seriously injured; I did have a nasty headache though. Anyway, enough about us, how're you? You were the one who got hurt the most. You had poor Selene crying and praying for you to wake up soon.”  
  
My eyes widen before I looked at Selene. She offers a shy smile, shrugging meekly.  
  
“Yeah, you had me worried. In fact, all the girls were actually worried that you wouldn't get better.”  
  
“Don't be silly! I only slept all night, as usual; a goodnight’s sleep was all I needed. But the question is, why are you guys in your uniforms? Today’s Wednesday, we can wear whatever we want.” I raised an eyebrow. However, Delilah and Selene exchanged worried glances.  
  
Colleen spoke up first. “U-uhm . . . Zefie, today's Thursday. You’ve been asleep since Tuesday afternoon after Dr. Alphys examined you.”  
  
“W-what . . ? I have?” My breath hitches.  
  
“Yeah, you were knocked out for nearly a day and a half. The king and queen told us all yesterday what happened to you, which is why you have a lot of gifts from the girls and the staff sitting there. You even got some from the royal guards as well.” Delilah points to my bedside.  
  
When I turned to look, I gasped. She's right! I did receive a lot of gifts!  
  
Taking up the whole table space were sets of assorted multicolored flowers in small vases. Around each of them were “Get Well” cards, which I assumed were from the royal guards. As for the rest of the stacked cards, I knew they were probably from the girls; maybe even some from everybody else. However, I wouldn't be surprised if Malachite didn't write me one. Not that she’s cruel enough to wish for my death, but I doubt she’d really care about me being injured. My gaze stops at one gift that stood out the most among the others.

It was a small glass bottle filled with Swarovski crystals, pearl balls, glitter-shaped stars, miniature versions of macarons, and tiny different colored origami stars. Each of them sparkled in jewel-like colors, which made me love them even more. The cutest part about it was the tiny cork that sealed the trinkets from getting out. A beautiful ribbon wrapped around it with a get well card. I wonder who this was from.  
  
“Quite a lot, right? Your maids gave you a card as well. But the three of us got you books to read to occupy you while you recover. Two of them are uh . . . Mangas? According to Delilah.” Colleen places a bag labeled “Barnes and Noble” on my lap. Inside were five books, three were Young Adult, and the other two were mangas.  
  
“You guys didn't have to do this for me.” I placed my shaky hand over my chest.  
  
“No, you deserved it.” Selene squeezes my hand. “What you did out there, trying to fight back, was very brave and noble of you. I mean, it was pretty scary that you had to fight against that female warrior alone. But you still did it with determination.”  
  
Delilah nodded in agreement. “That's right. We heard everything from the royal guards that witnessed your battle against her. And I gotta say, you're one badass fighter. I have to ask your mom to teach me how to fight some time.”  
  
“We’re all glad that you made it out safely.” Colleen smiles.  
  
“Thanks guys. That means so much.” I wiped fresh tears off my cheeks.  
  
“Oh! That reminds me! Now that you're awake, we need to fill you in on the details of what you missed yesterday, before we head to Undyne’s class for training. So much has happened, that I'm still shocked about it.” She scoots her chair closer to me.  
  
I sat up straighter as she told me about the memorial/funeral the palace held for the fallen royal guards that died that day. And after that, three girls went home out of fear after witnessing the horrible violence from the demons. My heart sunk hearing Charlie was one of them. She's a sweet girl, and a good fighter, too. It was sad that I never had the chance to say goodbye to her. So, it's only twenty-one of us left in the Selection.  
  
I gripped my bed sheet tightly. That tragic day will serve as a reminder for us Selected girls that the competition is only just the beginning. The demons will come back and strike again, and they will do anything that involves murdering people. However, they’re nothing compared to the female warrior. It’s like we’ve taken a step backward. How are we supposed to defeat a creature like her: a deadly negative energy dwelling in an empty shell of a body that belonged to someone who once was alive?  
  
Forty minutes passed quickly, and sadly it was time for them to go. Delilah reassured me that I was lucky that I get to skip out on training. I can only sigh.  
  
“I’ll miss you guys. It’s going to get pretty lonely here . . . I don’t have anybody here to keep me company.” Tanzanite raises his head at me and lets out a growl.  
  
The four of us started laughing before I corrected myself. “Except for you, Tanzanite.”  
  
“We’ll be back to check up on ya later, just focus on getting better. You’ve been through enough already.” Delilah places her hand over my shoulder before she rose up.  
  
“Delilah’s right,” Selene said with a smile. “The last thing we want you to do is defy the doctor’s orders. Before we came in, Dr. Alphys reminded us that she’ll be coming in to change your bandages. We don’t know exactly when, but it sounded like it will be soon.”  
  
I sighed softly, brushing the bandage wrapped around my head with the tip of my fingers. “Right, I’ll keep that in mind. Other than that, good luck at the arena. Tell everyone that I’m alright”  
  
“We will, thanks, Zefie! Get well soon!” Colleen bends down to give me a gentle hug before she follows Delilah and Selene out the door.  
  
Before Selene could turn the knob, the door swung open in an instant. My eyes widen in surprise when I saw Frisk. The three of them quickly curtsy, greeting her politely as she responds with a smile. When Frisk’s amber gaze met mine, a calm and reassuring feeling came over me.  
  
“Hi, Zefie. It’s great to see you finally awake. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Hey, Frisk. And I'm alright, thanks. It felt like I’ve had a good night’s sleep, but my friends told me I haven’t woken in days.” I sat up straight, but winced when the left side of my waist throbbed with pain. Ouch . . .  
  
Her eyes widen with worry. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”  
  
“Ah, sorry. I guess I forgot that I have to move slowly. I have a bad habit of forgetting things after I wake up.” I chuckled nervously.  
  
Frisk smiles softly before she enters my room, taking the seat closest to me. This the first time I’ve seen her wear something casual. She had on a blue long sleeve sweater with purple stripes and dark blue denim jeans. I’m surprised that Frisk is the type of girl who loves wearing brown combat boots; it actually suits her well.  
  
“I really am glad that you’re awake. So much has happened while you slept.”  
  
“Yeah, I heard from my friends . . .” I solemnly looked down.  
  
My mind begins to replay all those gory moments of the royal guards dying before my eyes. I shuddered, tears beginning to pool over my vision. Their loud screaming continued to echo throughout my ears; I didn’t notice the sound of my heart rate monitor beeping rapidly.  
  
“Zefie! Zefie!” I gasped, blinking several times before I noticed that Frisk was squeezing my hands.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry . . . I didn’t mean to--”  
  
In an instant I was pulled into her embrace, her arms wrapped around my neck. Before I knew it I was already sobbing. The guilt was so overwhelming . . . I could never forgive myself. It was too much.  
  
“It’s not your fault that they died, Zefie,” Frisk croaked. “I know exactly how you feel. There was nothing you could have done or changed to prevent this from happening. Sometimes things happen for a reason, and we can’t change fate no matter how many times we try.”  
  
I pulled back a bit so I could face her. “How can I continue to wake up every day knowing that I’m the reason they died?”  
  
“But were you the one who finished them off? To watch them as their souls crack, and shatter into pieces?” Her gaze stared at mine intently.  
  
“N-No,” I shook my head.  
  
“Then you have no reason to live through this guilt. A royal guard’s duty is to protect the innocent. Each of them knew the terrible price they might have to pay when they pledge their lives to the crown, and to the people. The only thing you can do for them is to continue to live; live on so they know that their sacrifices were worth it.”  
  
“I . . . I never thought of it that way.”  
  
“It’s okay, this is the first time you’ve entered a real battle. Everyone reacts differently on _Survivor’s Guilt_ , and yours is quite common. So, don’t feel bad. But if you need time to get over it, then that's fine, too.” Her expression grew soft again.  
  
I responded with a smile. “Thanks, that really means a lot.”  
  
And I meant it. I’m glad that someone like Frisk was there to understand how it feels. Tanzanite began to churr when she was now petting him. I chuckled softly, him and his need to be petted.  
  
“So, where are your parents and brother?” I turned my attention back to Frisk to change the subject.  
  
“Oh! They’re doing their usual chores before they go to an important board meeting. And yes, that includes me, too. So, I was able to use this time to come and see how you’re doing.”  
  
Ah, the board meeting. I guess the topic about the invasion hasn’t died down yet. This one is too important to ignore. The thought of going through something like this must be stressful to them. Perhaps that could be the reason why Asriel couldn’t see me.  
  
The sound of Frisk chuckling had me focused on her again. “You okay?”  
  
“O-Oh! Yes, I’m okay. Just thinking, that’s all.”  
  
“Are you sure? It’s okay to admit that you’re sad that Asriel couldn’t come.” A playful smile spreads across her face. It had me blushing in an instant.  
  
I wanted to make up an excuse that I wasn’t but, thanks to the expression I’m sure I was making, it wouldn’t convince her one bit. With a small groan, I placed my hands over my heated face.  
  
“Okay, maybe I was hoping he’d come see me. But after you told me that he was busy, I tried to think of something else. It helps me from feeling disappointed.”  
  
“It’s okay to feel that way, Zefie,” She gives my hand a soft squeeze. “When I saw you walking together with Asriel to the garden after the photo shoot, you looked calm and happy. A face that all girls would want to wear when they’re with someone they care about. So, don’t be ashamed of hiding your disappointment of wanting to see Asriel. It just says that you really care about him.”  
  
I managed a smile. “You’re right once again. You sound like my sister, the one person who knows exactly what to say when I’m stuck on something.”  
  
“R-Really? I do?” This time Frisk was the one who blushed. The two of us began to chuckle, though I quickly forced myself to stop when my wound throbbed painfully again.  
  
“H-Hello?” Alphys knocked before she peeks from the door. “I hope you don’t mind if I come-- oh. My. God! You’re awake, Zefie! I was worried that you wouldn’t get up soon. I-I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”  
  
“No, not at all, Alphys! We were just talking.” Frisk smiles.  
  
“O-Oh! Frisk! I didn’t know you were in here! I thought you were with Sa-- I-I mean, doing your chores.” She clears her throat nervously.  
  
“Don’t worry, Zefie knows about us. She kept our secret safe, and she approves our relationship.”

I nodded. “It’s true. No need to get nervous. I know better than to be a tattle-tale.”  
  
“Ah, thank goodness! I can see why our friends seem to get along with you.” Alphys walks in, putting on her rubber gloves.  
  
“Friends?” I looked at Frisk for an answer.  
  
“She means me, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Asriel, and herself. Sometimes Flowey if I convince him to come. And yes, my parents included when they’re not too busy being the king and queen of Berdea.”  
  
Ah, it’s no wonder that they knew each other. Judging by how Alphys felt comfortable talking to Frisk, it gave me the idea that they’ve known each other for a long time. I smiled softly to myself. It makes me miss Bethany even more. I blinked suddenly. Right, I still have to call her later. School is going to end soon, and that means talking to Bethany every day.  
  
To give Alphys some space, Frisk moves over to the other side of my bed. I eyed the metal rack that was filled with some bandages, rubbing alcohol, and ointments that looked a bit different than the ones a human hospital contained. Right, this must be medical stuff created by magic. Tanzanite moves over to my legs to offer her some space to work on the bandage wrapped around my waist. The silence didn’t linger on for too long. Frisk spoke to me again.  
  
“Hey, maybe when you’re better, maybe we can all hang out together!” She suggests.  
  
“I like that idea! W-What do you say, Zefie?” Alphys grins.  
  
I blinked a few times before I smiled. “That sounds fantastic. I’d love to come, that is, if it’s okay for Tanzanite to come.”  
  
“Absolutely! He’s always welcome.” Frisk gushes before she picks Tanzanite up to snuggle with him. I raised an eyebrow and smiled when he began to churr softly.  
  
“Alright then, t-time to change your bandages. How are you feeling today?” Alphys turns to me as she lays out the supplies.  
  
“Doing okay, it kind of hurts.” I answered earnestly.  
  
“O-Oh! Where does it hurt?”  
  
I pointed at the obvious spots. “Just my head and the left side of my waist. Other than that, I’m very hungry.”  
  
“I knew you were gonna say that!” Frisk smirks.  
  
The three of us laughed loudly before Alphys began to do her work.

 

♕ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ♕

 

I chuckled softly as I continued to read _Feyre’s_ POV in the book: _“A Court of Thorns and Roses.”_ I really need to thank Colleen later for picking the right book for me to read. According to her, she says it’s like a twisted version of the tale of _Beauty and the Beast_. And she is absolutely right, especially when the “beast” himself sounded handsome in the book.  
  
My eyes came to a halt when I hear Tanzanite let out a small growl. _You should be resting, Zefie. Reading is all you’ve been doing for eleven and a half hours straight._  
  
_I think I already did plenty of that yesterday._ I chuckled. _It’s not my fault if sitting here and resting is the only thing I can do. And I can’t just do that, it’ll bore me out._  
  
_Hmm . . . I suppose that’s true. Other than that, it seems your mind is busy taking in the information about this human getting used to the **High Faes**. _  
  
A smile spreads across my face before I reached for his head, stroking his scaly head. _Yes, I apparently am._  
  
I placed my blue silk tassel bookmark at the page I stopped on, closing the book shut. It’s actually hard to put that book down. I want to find out what happens between her and Tamlin. Ugh, I’m such a nerd.  
  
_It was nice of your friends to come visit you, especially the other girls.  
  
Yeah, it was very kind of them. _  
  
Delilah, Selene, Colleen, and Frisk weren’t the only ones who came to visit me today. The news of my waking flew throughout the palace in one hour, which explained why I had so many visitors today. Going by order, Toriel and Asgore came in after Alphys finished changing my bandages. They offered me a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie and a fresh teapot of golden flower tea to start out my morning. Of course, Toriel used her cell phone to call Nanny. She sounded very anxious when she heard my voice, but calm when I told her that I’ll recover soon. We had to cut our conversation short when Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk had to leave for the important board meeting.  
  
Around two o’clock, Papyrus and Sans came in to check on me. Their visit had me laughing so hard that Papyrus scolded Sans, telling him to stop making me laugh before my stitches open. Other than that, I was lucky enough to try Papyrus’ “famous” spaghetti. He insisted that I deserved a special dish, so he took the time of perfecting it to taste divine. The look on Sans’ face told me otherwise when Papyrus wasn’t looking. I tried to not look terrified of the spaghetti when I gave it a try, so I bravely took a bite. And to my surprise, it actually tasted delicious. Delicious enough to eat everything until there was nothing left on the plate, which made Papyrus happy.  
  
And after that, almost all the girls came to see me. It was nice of them to check how I was doing. I tried my best to answer the questions I assumed they’d ask. However, when Lim visited, she was able to give me Charlie’s letter that she had left for me before she went home. She wished for me to recover soon, and apologized for leaving. Above it all, Charlie will be cheering for us from afar.  
  
Undyne was my last visitor of the day, commenting me on how badass I really was to go through something so dangerously brutal. She was a bit jealous that she never got to fight against the female warrior. However, Undyne also came with a tidbit of information. She and Asgore heard some interesting information about our unwanted visitor. The female warrior’s name is _Hanun_. Apparently, she’s the captain of the demon army. So, it’s concluded that the demons are ruled under a monarchy. But . . . Who is their leader? The thought of it caused me to spend my time reading in order to forget about it for the time being.  
  
Hanun: the one who I fought against. She’s a hard opponent, but not when I used Nanny’s incantation to break her unscathed ability. However, she’s still not affected by light magic and pure silver. I sighed softly.  
  
_You must not give up hope._ Tanzanite nuzzles his head against my fingers. _Good things come to those who wait._  
  
I chuckled softly. _Yeah. I’m sure there will be another way for us to defeat her._  
  
With a soft sigh, I sat up straight to continue my reading. The loud beeping from my heart monitor rang throughout my ears as I tried hard to focus on the story. Why can’t I focus? I placed my bookmark over my page again before I looked out my window.  
  
“I’m bored now. Staying in a room like this gets easily tiring.”  
  
I felt Tanzanite’s head rise. _I know. I foresaw it the moment your thoughts suddenly thought of Asriel._  
  
My cheeks heated the moment his name was mentioned. Before I could say something, I stopped. He’s absolutely right, I have been thinking of him. It makes me wonder if he ever thought of visiting me.  
  
I shook my head. Maybe not. I have to understand that his position is too important to ignore. Perhaps he will stop by another day when things aren’t so busy.  
  
Doing what Tanzanite suggested, I turn over to lay on my right side and closed my eyes. I’ll forget about it tomorrow, and that’s the only reason why I wanted to sleep now.  
  
Every now and then I would stir my body exasperatingly. It has been two hours already and I’m still awake? _What is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself.  
  
I sat up slowly, moving my hair out of my face as my gaze lingers on my closed door. I can’t take this much longer, I need to breathe. And by that, I mean I want to be in a different place to calm my madness down.  
  
My mind didn’t process the moment my feet touched the cold tiles of the room, feeling my body stumble a bit. I held onto the metal rail of my bed to support myself before I stood up straighter.  
  
_Geez, who knew that lying in bed for more than a day could make your legs feel wobbly?_ Before I could walk out, I felt myself get reeled back. I quickly grabbed onto the metal railing to prevent myself from falling, stifling a groan when I felt my waist throb painfully. _What the?_ I looked down at what caused me to do that until I found the culprit.  
  
Right, my plug for the heart monitor. If I pull it out, it’ll send a notification to Alphys. Great, how am I supposed to leave now?  
  
In my peripheral vision, I noticed that Tanzanite was still asleep. I raised an eyebrow. _No, would it work if I . . ?_ I placed my finger next to his, clipping the heart monitor onto Tanzanite’s webbed finger in a flash.  
  
His eyes shot wide open. _May I question you on why you placed the device onto me?_  
  
I sighed. _Sorry, Tanzanite. I can’t sleep. And I need to be someplace else other than here. I won’t be able to get some rest if I continue to just lie there, tossing and turning like I got the bad case of insomnia._  
  
_I see._ He looks down at the clip that monitors a patient’s heart rate. _Very well, I will do my best. Dr. Alphys won’t suspect a thing if she assumes that the device is recording your heart rate. But be warned, the security cameras are on. They record things every thirty seconds. And do not use your magic, either. Any traces of magic being summoned will alert the royal guards. So, come back soon once you’re satisfied._  
  
_I will. Thank you, Tanzanite. I owe you a trip to the garden when I get better soon._ I leaned down to kiss the top of his forehead.  
  
Letting out a soft churr, he lays his head down to go back to sleep. I watched the heart monitor carefully, but it beeped normally like earlier. Good, everything looks exactly how it should be. When I reached for the doorknob, I paused. The ends of my hair rose in an instant, guilt building up in the pit of my stomach as I shuddered. _Should I be doing this?_ I’m never the type to break the rules, but . . .  
  
I took a deep breath, and turned the knob slowly. In an instant, I find myself tip-toeing down the long quiet hallway. Each of the closed doors must be other patients that survived the attack; the royal guards. _Oh!_ At the end of the corridor stood huge double doors; possibly the way to the emergency room.  
  
Suddenly, a loud squeal made me jump, quickly placing my hands over my mouth to muffle my scream. My eyes widen as I rushed back to conceal myself. My heart pounded rapidly, breathing through my nose. What the hell was that?  
  
I poked my head out a little, finding Alphys sitting in front of her desk, piled with files, books, and stacks of . . . Instant noodle cups? I sniggered when I saw that she was watching _Assassination Classroom._ Ah, I remember watching that. It’s a comedy, really; especially when the students are trying to find a way to assassinate their teacher, _Koro Sensei_. I didn’t quite catch what Alphys was saying, but it looks like she’s really into it, completely unaware of what’s happening around her.  
  
Using this chance to leave, I walked slowly, my eyes not leaving her slouched figure as she continues to slurp on her instant noodle cup. On another computer screen are the lists of the patient’s heart rates. Mine was under critical care, along with the other ten that are being monitored.  
  
Once I reached the door, I slowly pulled the knob down before I pushed it inch by inch, my eyes not leaving Alphys. When the door opened wide enough for me to squeeze through, I quickly slid out before I pushed the door closed and released the handle quietly. I sighed softly. _I’m sorry, Alphys. But I can’t stay in there for too long if I can’t get any rest._  
  
I placed my hand over my bandaged wound. I know I’m going to regret this later.  
  
Without a second glance, I turned heel down the emergency room, pushing the door open slowly as I waltzed out as quietly as I could. _Oh!_ The cameras are off. But why? I shrugged softly, walking down the corridor to reach for the elevator. Once I pressed the button, the elevator doors swung open before I pushed it to take me to the fifth floor.  
  
Before I ascended, I noticed that I was on the fourth floor. I need to remember that when I’m done walking around. Selene once told me that the fifth floor has a good view of the palace, filled with guest rooms and some other unknown rooms that were magical. The one room I was interested in was a ballroom the royal family uses when they want to practice dancing.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when the elevator came to a sudden stop, the floor rumbling before the doors swooshed open. Oh, that was fast. I really need to stop thinking to myself. I thought to myself.  
  
Stepping out of the elevator, I began to walk slowly to take in my surroundings. The corridors were dark, making it hard for me to see everything. I was so tempted to summon my magic to help me see, but I need to heed Tanzanite’s warning. So, I decided to put my hand against the wall as a guide to get a clear picture of how the corridors felt. There were times when I’d accidentally stub my toe, stifling my pained cries. _I wonder how long it’ll be before I find a-- huh?_  
  
I came to an abrupt stop when my fingers brushed over on what felt like a door handle. _Oh!_ I guess my time of walking down the dark hallway patiently has finally paid off! I gripped the handle slowly and pulled it down, but it didn’t budge. What? It’s locked? I sighed softly. Maybe I picked the wrong wing? Judging by where I left the elevator, I ended up picking the east wing. But this should be where the ballroom is located. Well, somewhere down this corridor. I chuckled to myself. It’s like a guessing game.  
  
My thoughts came to a halt when I heard the elevator rumbling. I gasped. Someone’s coming! I really need to find a place to hide! I walked a little faster, my hands never leaving the wall. My heart pounded loudly when I failed to open three doors. I walked a little faster as I heard the doors of the elevator open loudly. Come on, come on, come on! My fingers fumbled over the fourth knob, fear forming in the pit of my stomach when I found that it, too, was locked. Crap! I walked on a bit faster, with my heart pounding ferociously. Is there a door that’s at least-- huh?  
  
My fingers latched onto another knob, but it felt different than the others I’ve touched. _Oh, please open, please be open!_ I pushed down, expecting it to stop, but it didn’t. _Oh!_ It’s unlocked. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching startled me. _Oh no!_  
  
I waste no time to push the door open, walking inside in one swift move before I closed it shut without making a loud sound. I placed my hand over my mouth to silence my pants, leaning my ear against the door to see if the person heard me. My breath stills when I hear their footsteps coming closer. I pressed my ear closer to the door to be sure that the person wasn’t gonna come here.  
  
Biting on my lower lip, I hear their footsteps crept closer, and closer. And seconds later, I hear them continuing to walk. I exhaled softly, placing my hand over my beating heart as I heard their footsteps disappear down the corridor. Thank goodness . . . I leaned my back against the door, allowing myself to breathe loudly this time. If I was caught, I would have been in so much trouble for sure. Possibly more than I would have when I was outside the palace grounds on my first day of being here.  
  
Once I composed myself, I sighed softly and gazed around. My eyes widened as I gasped. This is the ballroom!  
  
Standing up to my feet slowly, I began to walk around and explore the huge room. Moonlight served as my only light source to see the room around me, but it was blue. The long velvet sapphire blue curtains seemed to caused it.. When I walked to the center, I noticed small lights that specked around in a pretty rainbow color. How lovely; they sparkled the way a diamond would under the sun. My eyes skimmed throughout the room to trace the source. _Oh!_ Hanging above me was a beautiful crafted diamond chandelier. The moon’s beam flashes through it, causing it to shine its radiant light.  
  
Suddenly I felt a trickle run down my temple. The room felt quite warm and stuffy, but I hadn’t noticed that until now. _This isn’t good!_ I thought to myself. _If I sweat too much, it’ll drench my bandages which certainly won’t be good for my unhealed injuries! I need to open the glass doors. Now._  
  
I quickly walked towards the closed glass doors, pushing the knobs down as I swung them open. I gasped softly when I felt the cool breeze blow against my skin, giving me goosebumps. I watched as the curtains danced with the wind, the diamond chandelier making a lovely twinkling sound. I smiled softly. I wish I could stay in here forever, but my time away from the hospital wing is nearly coming to a close.  
  
The cold wind blows against my long hair, keeping my oversized t-shirt from flowing. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that the grass was back to normal as if the invasion never happened at all. I fought away tears, trying my best to keep them from clouding my vision as I placed my shaky hand over my wound. Without warning, I suddenly found myself singing that song I heard from Steven Universe.

My heart began to pound, singing the lyrics by memory. I ended up learning the song when I watched an episode about Connie and Steven having to face their problems, since it was affecting their fusion form, Stevonnie.  
  
The wind blew strongly this time, causing me to stumble back a bit before I began to sing the chorus. I felt my anxious heart begin to let go of the guilt that dwelt within me; the moment I witnessed all the royal guards dying.

 

  
**Take a moment, remind yourself  
  
To take a moment and find yourself  
  
Take a moment and ask yourself  
  
If this is how we fall apart**

  **  
  
But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not  
  
It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay  
  
I’ve got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
  
I’m here, I’m here, I’m here**

  
  
I smiled softly, sniffling a bit as I finish the song.  


**Take a moment to think of just  
  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
  
Take a moment to think of just  
  
Flexibility, love, and trust**

  
I exhaled softly, wiping the remaining tears that lingered on my cheeks. For once, I’m glad I got that out of my chest. Now I have to do what that royal guard requested: to live.  
  
Suddenly I hear the door creak loudly before I heard someone fall with a loud thud, followed by a pained groan. I gasped loudly as I whipped my head towards the sound. My eyes widen, feeling my cheeks heat in a rosy red color when I saw who had come in.  
  
Asriel’s cheeks flushed in a red color, too, before he got up quickly. Oh my god ! ! ! I now have the urge to crawl away into a hole and live there forever. This is so embarrassing . . ! And what’s worse? I’m in trouble, again!  
  
“I-I’m so sorry-- I uh, didn’t mean to-- interrupt you, I mean. . .” Asriel stammers as he scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
I wanted to respond to him, reassure him that he didn’t need to apologize, anything that could get Asriel to be calm. But nothing came out as I stood there still shocked that he found me doing the one thing that I do when I'm by myself. What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
Still flustered, he continues to talk. “Ah . . . W-what I meant to say is . . . Your voice, it sounds so beautiful when you sing. I didn't know you could do that-- b-but other than that, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting? And why are you barefoot?”  
  
I placed my hand over my mouth, feeling my cheeks flush a deeper red. I completely forgot that I had no slippers on.  
  
Asriel swallows hard before he approaches me slowly, his gaze never leaving mine. I blinked several times, regaining the ability to speak again.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Asriel,”  
  
He blinks. “What for?”  
  
“I . . . I left the hospital wing, because I couldn’t sleep. No matter how many times I’ve tried. The loud beeping of my heart monitor drove me insane. So, I wandered around the fifth floor to tire myself out. I heard from Selene that it contains magical rooms to explore, and that’s what had me decide to come here. But finding this place only made me more awake than ever . . . And I’m so sorry for intruding, I'll leave now and accept any punishment later.” I croaked.  
  
I bowed my head deeply, keeping it down as I began to walk towards the door. When I walked past Asriel, his hand suddenly catches my wrist. I gasped. _W-what is he--?_  
  
I squealed when he reels me back to face him again. The blue light made his green eyes sparkle like an emerald, which made it hard for me to look away.  
  
“A-Asriel?” I squeaked.  
  
“I'm not going to punish you,” he sighed deeply. “I don’t blame you for wanting to leave the hospital wing. It gets easily tiring in there. In fact, I couldn’t sleep either. After what happened on Tuesday, I couldn’t stop worrying about the damages the demons have done. We’ve lost so many royal guards; lost three Selected candidates. They went home, because they were afraid of what they had witnessed. And now, my family and I have to find a solution to keep Auradon safe . . .”  
  
I looked at him sympathetically, placing my free hand over his that held my wrist. He’s feeling worried, too. Just like Asgore. And I don’t blame them, because that’s how all the leaders should feel when something, or someone, is disrupting the peace. Asriel sighs deeply again before he continues.  
  
“That captain of the demon army, Hanun . . . She is what concerns me the most. Her ability and power are what could endanger our lives, especially yours. You were so close to dying, and I was so afraid of watching another person I care about dying. I-I couldn’t allow her to do that, I can’t-- I can never--”  
  
In an instant, I placed my finger over his lip. Tears were welling up in his eyes before I brushed my thumbs across to wipe them away. Asriel opens his mouth to say something, but I hushed him.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m alright now. I mean, I’m still pretty shaken up that this happened, but still. I’m here now, thanks to you.”  
  
His solemn gaze met mine. “You should’ve seen how damaged your soul was . . . It was so close to cracking-- I got scared, and--”  
  
“Shh . . . Close your eyes, Asriel. I think I have an idea on what could help you ease your pain a little. It may not mean as much, but it’s all I could do for you.”  
  
He blinked several times before he complies. When his eyes shut, I took his hands into mine before I did something very different for the first time in my life. And it began when I opened my mouth.

 

**Take a moment to think of just  
  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
  
Take a moment to think of just  
  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
  
  
  
Here comes a thought that might alarm you  
  
What someone said and how it harmed you  
  
Something you did that failed to to be charming  
  
Things that you said are suddenly swarming  
  
**

**  
And, oh, you’re losing sight, you’re losing touch  
  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
  
That they confuse you  
  
That I might lose you**

  
  
  
My cheeks heated when I sang the last word of the lyric. A smile spreads across Asriel’s face as he kept his eyes shut. I took a deep breath before I regained the courage to finish the song.

  
  
**Take a moment, remind yourself  
  
To take a moment and find yourself  
  
Take a moment and ask yourself  
  
If this is how we fall apart  
  
  
  
But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not  
  
It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay  
  
I’ve got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
  
I’m here, I’m here, I’m here  
  
  
  
And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought  
  
It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay  
  
We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by  
  
From here, from here, from here  
  
  
  
Take a moment to think of just  
  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
  
Take a moment to think of just  
  
Flexibility, love, and trust**

  
  
My heart fluttered rapidly, my cheeks flushed in a redder shade. _I can’t believe I sang in front of someone! And it was Asriel!_  
  
In an instant, Asriel’s eyes fluttered open. I swallowed hard, afraid of what he would say about my voice. Instead, he smiled. Oh! I suddenly felt my heart pounding in a fast pace again when his smile continued to grow until it showed his fangs.  
  
“You know, hearing you singing this close made it a hundred times more beautiful. It was nice that you used that song from Steven Universe.”  
  
Just as I was about to meekly thank him, our bodies jumped at the same time when we heard a few heavy footsteps echoing in the corridor. Someone’s coming!  
  
My eyes widen with panic before I looked at him. “We better leave, now.”  
  
“Right behind you.”  
  
Neither of us hesitated to run as we raced towards the door. Just as Asriel’s hand reached for the latch of the door, it suddenly began to jiggle, followed by muffled voices behind the door. Both of us winced, backing away from the door. _Oh no!_  
  
I looked at him again. “Asriel?!”  
  
“Quick! Inside the mirror!”  
  
“Wait, what mirr--” He pulls me by my hand as we ran in the opposite direction.  
  
Through the dimmed sapphire blue light, my gaze finally noticed the huge mirrors that were on the end of the ballroom’s wall. I gaped at the sight of it. It was beautiful, especially when it was lined with real gold, carved in a beautiful design to make it look charming. _How did I not see that?_  
  
“How are we supposed to hide in the mirror if--”  
  
My questions were answered in an instant when we pass through one of them. I gasped. It’s a magic mirror? Behind the mirror was a small room, possibly big enough to be a coat closet. What concerned me the most was how cramped up I felt, feeling Asriel’s arm pressed against mine. I placed my hands over my pounding chest to silence it, ignoring the fact that the room was a bit dark.  
  
Panic suddenly rose in the pit of my stomach when the door swings open. I blinked a few times when I saw that it was Sans and Frisk. Oh! They’re awake? I wonder what made them decide to come here. Probably the same reason as mine; they couldn’t sleep. Or maybe they wanted to find ways to spend time with each other.

In an instant, I remembered that Sans is someone you do not underestimate under any circumstances. Crap!  
  
“He’s gonna sense us . . !” I whispered frantically.  
  
“No he won’t, not with this drawn on.” Asriel spoke softly as he stashes his black sharpie back into his pocket.  
  
I raised an eyebrow before he points at the wall where the mirror stood, a strange looking symbol drawn on it by his sharpie. _Oh! I recognize that symbol!_

The sound of soft giggles had me turn my attention back to the couple. I didn’t quite catch the words Frisk was saying to Sans, and it was a good thing, too. I really don’t like overhearing people’s conversations, especially when it’s supposed to be private.  
  
“Above all the other places they can go to do their intimacy, they just had to choose the ballroom?” Asriel shook his head.  
  
I turned to look at him. “You know about their relationship?”  
  
“Yes? I’ve been aware of it for a while. But how did you know about theirs?” He asks me this time.  
  
My cheeks suddenly flushed in a rosy red color again. “A-Ah . . . I uh-- I mean I’ve. . . I’ve . . . Spotted them a few times, maybe more than that before, and afterwards I told Sans. But it was unintentional, I didn’t mean to-- ah . . . Nevermind, my explanations would be meaningless, no matter how innocent it actually was. You must be thinking that I’m some stalker or something. After all, finding two people making out sometimes just doesn’t sound accidental . . . I’m sorry.”  
  
I looked towards the front, where I can see Sans doing Berdea’s traditional bow of asking a girl to dance. Frisk tries her best to hold back her giggles before she curtsies, the response the girls give when they accept. And just like that, they began to slow dance under the diamond chandelier, the wind adding that lovely effect of making the curtains flutter, the moonlight cascading over their forms.  
  
My focus on them came to an abrupt stop when I suddenly felt fingers take ahold of my chin, moving my gaze towards Asriel again. And in an instant, I felt my cheeks heat up when he was staring at me intently. _Oh my . . ._  
  
“First of all, you are definitely not a stalker, Zefie. You’re much too innocent to even try. And second, there’s nothing wrong with accidentally finding them making out. Surprisingly, it happens to me sometimes. But after a while I've gotten so used to it, I would just ignore it and walk on. I'm surprised that nobody else has caught them, but Sans insists that they find well-hidden places to do their ‘business.’ So, don’t feel bad about it. You’re not the only one.” He gives me a toothy grin.  
  
“I’ll take your word for it, Your Majesty.” I smirked.  
  
“Hey . . ! What happened to you calling me ‘Asriel?’” He shoots me a look.

My act of correcting myself came to an abrupt stop when I found Sans and Frisk exchanging a sweet, passionate kiss in my peripheral vision. Asriel seemed to have noticed, too, before he scoffs.  
  
“What’d I tell ya? It gets really tiring when you have to live with that. And you wonder why I carry a sharpie with me all the time. I’ll never know if I’m going to get caught, and have to hide from them until they finish their make out sessions.”  
  
I swatted his arm playfully. “Oh, stop. Once you find someone you love so much, the kisses you’ll be giving her will be nonstop. And I can guarantee you that Sans will say the exact same thing.”  
  
“Huh, you have a good point,” he shook his head, chuckling. “That is, if I do find her someday when the Selection is over. It’ll be a long time from now, but I hope I get to have enough time to choose the right girl out of twenty-one. I just know she’s in there, somewhere.”  
  
“I’m sure you wi--” I jumped back when Frisk’s back was now against the wall that separated us.  
  
What?! How did--?! Asriel was by my side again, pointing at Sans’ hand that glowed in an electric blue color. Oh. I guess he knows how the mirror works, too. It’d be very awkward if the two of them fall in here, with us hiding inside this cramped space.  
  
“Shit . . !” Asriel curses under his breath.  
  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Sans deactivated the mirror’s spell.”  
  
“But isn’t that a good thing?” I turned to look at him to avoid looking at them.  
  
“It is, but we’re now trapped in here. The only way we can get out of here is if we’re outside the mirror and reactivate the mirror’s magic.”  
  
My eyes widen suddenly. “S-So you mean to say that . . . We’re stuck here until they’re done? But how long does it usually take?”  
  
“Ten, but if it’s too quiet, it’ll be fifteen.” He shrugs apologetically.  
  
My jaw dropped. Fifteen?! Oh no! I can’t do that, I have to go back to the hospital wing soon! If I don’t, Alphys will find out that I left my room! What’s worse? I’m stuck in this small room with Asriel; not that it’s a bad thing, but still . . !

When I saw the symbol again, I muttered under my breath on how stupid I felt for not asking Asriel about it.

“Who taught you how to draw the shrouding symbol?”  
  
“Moe. A week after Sans and Frisk began their secret relationship, I had an embarrassing incident where I had to hide in a closet when they were making out in some room. I couldn’t leave the room; but he later confronted me to warn him next time. And I definitely heard it loud and clear.”

"Wait, what did he do to you?" 

". . . I got dunk'd on." He slaps a palm over his face as he groaned softly.  
  
I quickly placed my hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh. “Oh god . . ! That’s terrible, I feel bad for you. So, what happened when you asked Moe for the spell?”  
  
“She didn’t bother asking me why I needed to learn it, but she seemed to have caught on when she saw how flustered I was. So, Moe enchanted my sharpie to allow me to draw it anytime, and anywhere.” He patted the right side of his pocket.  
  
“That’s smart, especially for something like this.” I pointed my thumb towards them without sneaking a glance.  
  
The shrouding symbol has the ability to hide our physical appearance and our souls from anything. However, they can still hear us if we dare to peep a word. After that, the spell will wear itself off if the user crosses the symbol off with the same enchanted ink they used to draw it.

In a blink of an eye, I was absolutely not ready to see what was now being processed through my brain when Sans began to lick Frisk’s bare shoulder. What . . ? When did that even happen? What is he--? The lewd sounds she was now making was what confirmed it. No . . . No way ! ! !  
  
I gasped, feeling a hand cover my mouth quickly as I muffled out my screams. Asriel began to shush me close to my ear, continuing to keep his hand over my mouth. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ! ! !_ This can’t be happening! I don’t wanna be in here to witness their heated intimate make out! This is wrong! So, so, so wrong on so many levels! Apologizing to Sans for accidentally looking at them is fine, but witnessing this? No way he’d forgive me for that!  
  
“Shh . . ! Zefie . . ! Calm down, they’re gonna hear us . . ! Just don’t look . . !” He pulls me against his chest to distance ourselves from them.  
  
My body began to shudder when Sans hoists Frisk up a bit until her legs were around his waist. I pulled my gaze away from them immediately, blocking out their heavy breathing.  
  
“Oh my god, this can’t be happening . . !” I covered my face, feeling Asriel’s hold on me tighten a bit.  
  
“Trust me, I’ve seen worse. And I’ve learned to live with it.” He shook his head.  
  
“A-Are they uhm . . . You know?” I jerked my head towards them without looking.  
  
He shook his head again. “No, they’re definitely not doing ‘ **It**.’ Just passionate make outs, and heated teasing. Sans and Frisk are aware that they can’t have sex. Not yet. Even though their relationship is secret, they still respect Berdea’s laws of not doing indecent things with your partner until they’re nineteen. And Frisk is only eighteen. So, I think you get the idea.”  
  
“Right, that’s good then. But what do we do now? We can’t stay here for too long, Alphys might check up on me soon.”  
  
“Why? She doesn’t do that unless your heart monitor beeps-- hey, wait a second. How did you get out of it?”  
  
“Oh, I have Tanzanite hooked up onto it so she wouldn’t notice me gone. Plus I happen to have asked her to change my bandages for my forehead. I spilled some spaghetti sauce on it.” I smiled nervously.  
  
Asriel’s gaped at me shockingly. “You ate Papyrus’ spaghetti?”  
  
“Hey . . ! It’s not bad, it actually tasted pretty good,” I chuckled softly.  
  
Both of our bodies jumped at the same time when we suddenly heard something hit against the mirror. When we turned to look, we stared at Frisk’s flushed face in shock before we turned to face the wall in one swift move. Oh. My. God! Now he has her pinned against the mirror!  
  
“You’re such a tease, Sans . . ! You’re not making it any easier for me, especially when you’re hard down there.” She breathes in sharply.  
  
He chuckled darkly. “Well, what can I say? I can’t keep my hands off of ya. You had me pretty **boned**.”  
  
Asriel and I shared a horrified look. I placed both of my hands over my mouth when I heard Frisk’s explicit moans. Our mouths dropped before I placed both hands over my ears, feeling a cold sweat trickle down from my forehead. _I can definitely feel my sins crawling on my back!_ Turning to look at him again, Asriel mouthed, “what the hell?” before he shook his head.

"God, your underwear is so wet, I just wanna go down there and taste it . . ." Sans growled.

"D-don't say stuff like that . . ! You're gonna make it worse, you bonehead . . !"

I pulled the collar of my shirt up to my mouth to muffle my horrific squeals. Next to me, Asriel continuously bumps his head against the solid wood quietly. But the way he muttered under his breath only made him tempted for Asriel to hit his head harder.  
  
“I don’t think I can stay here any while longer if they continue to talk dirty to each other.” I cringed.  
  
"Tell me about it,"

"If only there was a way to distract them, then we could get out of here in an instant."

He paused, finally stopping his "head-butting." Thinking deeply, his eyes suddenly widens, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket.  
  
“I uh, totally forgot I had my phone with me. Anyway, I have a plan.”  
  
I chuckled at him. “Glad to hear it, but the problem is, who are you gonna call? If you tell your parents or the royal guards, we’d get in so much trouble. Including Frisk and Sans.”  
  
“Nah, don’t worry, I happen to know one royal guard who can help us out in this type of job.” He smiled confidently.  
  
“Really? Who?”  
  
Asriel’s face lit up when the screen of his phone came to life. And in one ring, my question was answered when I once again heard a familiar loud voice.

“HELLO? THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPEAKING-- WAIT A SECOND . . . THIS CALLER . . . IT’S . . . YOUR MAJESTY?! NYEH ! ! ! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING UP SO LATE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!”

Our bodies jumped from how loud his voice was getting before Asriel crouched down to muffle Papyrus’ loud scoldings from Sans or Frisk hearing him. I couldn’t understand what he was saying to Papyrus, but it sounded like it was in a rush. Minutes passed, with me cringing at each dirty thing they said to each other until Asriel rose up again.

Just as I was about to ask what Papyrus said, three loud knocks echoed throughout the room, which made Sans and Frisk stop from what they were doing. W-Wha? Who could that--  
  
“SANS?! ARE YOU IN THERE?! ANSWER ME, YOU LAZY BONES!”  
  
I cringed at how his loud voice boomed throughout the ballroom. Goodness, me! Sans and Frisk looked at each other with fear before he sets her down back on her feet.  
  
“Yeah, I’m here, Paps. What’s up?” He responded calmly. I'm surprised he can instantly talk normal.  
  
“AH, THANK GOODNESS! FOR A SECOND THERE, I THOUGHT YOU’D BE OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE, SLEEPING ON THE JOB. ANYHOO, I NEED YOUR HELP. I HAVE RECEIVED A DISTRESS CALL FROM ASRIEL! HE NEEDS OUR ASSISTANCE RIGHT AWAY! I’LL MEET YOU DOWN BY THE ELEVATOR, SO LET’S GET A MOVE ON!” Papyrus huffs before I hear his loud footsteps click against the carpeted corridor.  
  
Sans sighed softly before he shrugged. “Welp, you heard Paps, duty calls. Though I’m curious about what Asriel said that got him so riled up.”  
  
“Whatever it is, I’m sure there’s a reason. So, you should get going. It’s ten to twelve.” Frisk smiles before she plants a soft kiss on his cheek. A smile spreads across my face at their affection.  
  
“Alright, you got a point, kiddo. Wouldn’t want your parents waking up. Here, I’ll walk ya out. And we gotta go fast before Papyrus wakes up the entire palace. But before I do,” Sans raises his hand before it glowed again, hearing the mirror’s magic reactivate. Oh! It’s back on!  
  
And just like that, we watched as they walked towards the door, hand-in-hand before they disappeared out of the ballroom. Asriel and I waited for just a moment until we no longer heard footsteps from the corridors. When it sounded safe, I ran past the mirror to take in some fresh air the wind blew in.  
  
Oh dear god, I hope I never have to go through that again! That had to be one of the most bizarre moments I’ve ever experienced! It even placed my bizarre moment of falling off the balcony to second place! I leaned my sweaty forehead against the cold glass window, hearing Asriel approach me.  
  
“You look worn out, you okay?”  
  
I responded with a groan before I looked at him. “What did you tell Papyrus?”  
  
“Oh, that. I told him that I was stuck in some room, crushed by Greater dog. He’s aware that if I pet him, that big guy would jump onto me and never get off.”  
  
“Ah, then we better go before they get suspicious.”  
  
I began to sprint towards the door, but felt something coil around my ankle. In an instant, I began to lose my balance. I didn’t hear what Asriel was saying as he ran towards me, the wind blowing the curtains around him, too.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, feeling his arms wrap around me before my back hit the ground first. I hear the curtains ripped when Asriel fell after. I gasped as the curtains drifted and fell over us in an instant. In a blink of an eye, the first thing I felt was soft lips pressed against mine. And they felt so . . . Warm . . . I instinctively closed my eyes and sighed softly, feeling adrenaline rush throughout my entire body.  
  
My first kiss moment came to an abrupt stop when the wind’s strong breeze blew against the curtains enough to pull it away from us. When I opened my eyes, my breath stills when I saw Asriel’s face close to mine. In fact, his lips were still pressed against mine, his body laid over my own! Once again, my bare legs were exposed, that I felt the texture of Asriel's pants brush against my skin. Oh. My. God! Now I really wanna go crawl away and hide in a hole forever!  
  
Slowly, Asriel pulls away from me, his cheeks flushed in the reddest shade. And so were mine. At first, I expected him to freak out, run away, anything that anybody would do if they were mistakenly kissed, but he didn’t. Instead, he extends his arm out for me to take before pulling me up to my feet again.  
  
“U-uhm, thank you.”  
  
“No problem, y-you’re not hurt or anything?”  
  
I shook my head vigorously. “No, no, no! Not at all! None of my injuries opened, so I’m definitely good! I-I’m sorry about the kiss, it was a complete accident!”  
  
“No, no, no, you don’t need to apologize at all! It was my fault. The curtains were so heavy it weighed my head down when it fell on us.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.  
  
“Wait, y-you’re not mad?” I blinked.  
  
“Why should I be mad that we accidentally kissed? It happens to a lot of people, Zefie. And besides, there’s no reason for any of us to regret doing something like this. After all, you happen to be the very first Selected candidate to have ever kissed me on the lips.” His playful smirk had me blushing again.  
  
“I-I suppose so, but other than that, what do we do about the curtains now? Someone’s definitely gonna know that there was a person who came in here.” I looked at the ruined curtains.  
  
“Ah, don’t worry about that, I’ll wake up a little early to get them fixed. And right now, I have a room to be trapped in, with a huge dog laying over my small body of mine. The floor Greater dog is guarding in, is the same place where Papyrus and Sans are supposed to find me. And you need to go back to the hospital wing to get some rest.”  
  
My eyes widen. Oh! That’s right! I nearly forgot about that!  
  
“Right. Thank you for reminding me. I-I’ll see you soon, I hope.”  
  
“You will, Zefie,” Asriel promises. “I’ll come by after breakfast to come check up on you. Last time I came to visit, you were snoring like there was no tomorrow.”  
  
“Wait what?! I do not snore!” I shoot him a look.  
  
He chuckled. “If you don’t believe me, ask your familiar. I’m sure he knows that you do. Anyway, goodnight.”  
  
“Goodnight, Asriel” I bowed my head softly.  
  
I turned my heel and walked straight towards the door, closing it after me. When I heard it click, adrenaline began to pump its way throughout my system as I began to sprint down the corridor. I scrambled into the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button. Moments later, I ran down towards the hospital wing, no longer caring if I get caught by Alphys.  
  
I zipped past the emergency room, bolted past her work desk, turned to my left after the fifth door and jumped onto my bed, causing Tanzanite to bounce up a bit until I yanked the clip off his finger. Feeling it clamp over my finger, my heart monitor beeped at an insane pace before I laid on my side. _**Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ! ! !**_ I _can’t believe I had my first real kiss! And it was with Asriel! Oh, dear god!_  
  
Tanzanite crawls next to me. _Zefie? Are you alri--_  
  
“Z-Zefie?! Are you okay? I thought I just saw you run from the entrance to the emergency room.” Alphys poked her head from my ajar door.  
  
I turned to gaze at her before she walks in to check if I was hurt. She then places her cold hand over mine before she spoke again.  
  
“Oh my god . . ! Y-You’re face is hot, and your heart rate is rising at a rather high number . . ! A-Are you running a fever?”  
  
“No, Alphys, I’m okay, really. I-I just had a crazy night. And before I explain myself, I am terribly sorry for leaving the hospital wing without permission.” I sighed.  
  
“T-There’s no need for you to apologize, Zefie. You’re officially off the hook after you just told me. In fact, I actually knew that you left.” Alphys smiles, straightening her glasses.  
  
I stopped breathing. “You did?”  
  
“Yeah, I kind of did. I-I’m actually in charge of the security cameras. But the only security camera that was on is the one that stood near the elevator. So, don’t feel bad about getting in trouble, I won’t tell anyone. You just needed some fresh air, and I know how you feel.”  
  
A soft smile spreads across my face. “Thank you,”  
  
“Now then,” She straightens her posture a bit. “While I change your head bandage, I would like to hear the story of your nightly adventures among the palace. T-That is, if you don’t mind.”  
  
I pull Tanzanite over my lap, holding him close before I began to tell my story. However, I definitely left out the awkward moment of getting stuck in a small room while Frisk made out with Sans. I thought for a second to see if I should tell Alphys about it.

. . . Nah. I'm definitely leaving that part out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule number one of getting stuck in a place where two people are making out: Do not utter a peep. I repeat: Do not utter a peep!
> 
> A lesson for Zefie to learn, by Asriel Dreemurr XD
> 
>  
> 
> (Note: A scenario nearly similar to this happened to me before. However, I was in a bathroom stall back in high school. When I was leaving, I heard people coming in, and I got scared and lifted my legs so they don't see me. Seconds later, they were doing it, having sex in the next stall next to mine. I had to shut up the whole time and escape. XD So next time you're in a situation like this, run.


	16. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah and Colleen invites Zefie out to the mall today to give her some freedom away from the palace. Along the way, she has to find a present for her sister, and a costume to wear for the Halloween Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sick writer here along with my co-author sick as well. As always, enjoy the chapter we have in store for you readers!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belongs to Toby Fox, and the Selection series belongs to author: Keira Cass.

“So, what’re you gonna dress up as for Halloween?” Delilah asked in a hushed voice.   
  


Time flew by so quickly that I forgot about Halloween coming a few weeks from now. What’s amazing about autumn is the trees changing into lovely colors like orange, yellow, brown, and red. Back at home, our trees don't change colors. So, it’s always summer for Aura Cove. On the other hand, the only thing I'm looking forward to this fall is being able to finally wear long sleeve clothing! I’m finally gonna experience my first cold weather autumn!   
  
Right now, I'm watching Gerson explain another history lesson over the era of the monster kingdom. Apparently, this lesson is important to keep in mind if one of us becomes a princess someday. I can only smile to myself. Every lesson is important, which made things a bit more intimidating. Having a crush on Asriel is easy, but studying on monster and human history is hard.   
  
“I don't know yet,” I shrugged. “I haven't given a thought about it. Now that I’m back from the hospital wing, I’ve been thinking of nothing but catching up.”   
  
She waves her hand. “Ah, don’t worry about it. All you missed is your magic lesson, and training. I’m sure you’ll catch up in a flash. You’re lucky that you didn’t miss Professor Gerson’s class.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”   
  
“So, Colleen and I plan on taking you out to the mall today. We felt bad about how many days you’ve spent indoors, just to recover from your injuries. Maybe some fresh air and window shopping outta help you think of who you’ll dress up as. That is, if it’s okay with you.”   
  
My attention turns from my scribbled notes, to her smug expression. “Are you kidding? I’d love to . . ! A day outside from the palace is all I needed . . !”   
  
“Sweet . . ! It’s a date then.” Delilah winks before she focuses on Gerson.   
  
I chuckled softly at her response as I finish jotting down the next few notes. Ever since I came back from the hospital wing, things went back to normal. I had an emotional reunion with my maids, asking me the obvious questions I expected them to bring up. My relationship with them is so close that I ended up telling Barbara and Lesley about my “accidental” kiss I exchanged with Asriel. And after that, they wouldn’t stop gushing about it. It’s no wonder that they insisted on making me look noticeable enough to be asked out by him.   
  
Over the next four hours, I easily caught up to what I missed in Studies of Magic. It felt as if time itself has gone by swiftly, noticing that the girls now have their own familiars. I’ve met Selene’s, and she goes by the name “Hikari.” She happens to be a majestically powerful gold fledgling. If I remembered correctly, gold fledglings are a species related to the phoenix. However, they don’t rejuvenate the way a phoenix does when they die. So it was good that the girls have their own familiars. Putting the insomnia potion on hold, Moe had us work on spells that involve our partners. It was hard, but it turned out okay in the end.   
  
Today’s lunch was baked chicken breast topped with portabella mushrooms and chopped artichoke. And on the side was mashed potatoes and gravy, with broccoli on the side. It was bad enough that I had to keep myself composed while I ate. It was so delicious, that I didn’t even feel Delilah nudging her elbow against my arm. I swallowed all of my food before I turned to look at her before she began to whisper.   
  
“It looks like Selene is going on a date with Prince Asriel today,”   
  
“Really? How did that happen?” I turned to look at Selene blushing.   
  
“I-It happened after you left quickly to go eat lunch while I stayed after class for a little bit. I wanted to study more about today’s lesson, so I borrowed some books from our classroom.”   
  
My jaw dropped. “Books? But they’re so heavy! How on earth did you manage to get them back to your room?”   
  
“Ah, that’s thing. I-I didn’t-- I didn’t make it there on my own . . .” Selene’s gaze moved down on her plate. Her hint caved into my head as I hear Delilah snicker next to me.   
  
“So, you mean to say that he saw you and offered some help?”   
  
“No, uhm, well uh . . . Not at first-- I-I mean, Prince Asriel was able to catch me in his arms by the time I lost balance, and dropped the books down the stairs.”   
  
“Hehee romantically cliché if you ask meeeee . . !” I nudged Delilah’s arm, which made her laugh a bit harder than before.   
  
“That was absolutely sweet of him. Are you okay?”   
  
She manages a smile. “Yes, I’m alright, thanks to the prince. During a brief conversation on the way back to my room, he asked if I’m busy today. And I said no, so that was when he asked me if I can go out on a date with him.”   
  
“You’re so lucky to be asked out by him, Selene! I’m glad you’ll be able to experience the date of your life . . !” Colleen gushes before she gave Selene a hug.   
  
“Me too,” I smiled. “I know you and Prince Asriel will have a blast today. And besides, Hikari will be watching you from afar in case you need some help.”   
  
“Thank you so much, that means a lot. A-Anyway, I have to go up to my room and get ready. I like to get things done ahead of time. Good luck at the mall.” Selene rose from her chair, with Hikari perched on her shoulder, and left the dining room together.   
  
What made me feel a bit nervous was the way Malachite gave her the stink eye in my peripheral vision. Colleen must have noticed, too. She looked at us worryingly. I took a sip of my water to distract myself from paying attention to her. I looked to my left to see if Asgore or Toriel might catch Malachite’s glares, but her expression changes immediately when Asriel walks by. Delilah rolled her eyes exasperatingly.   
  
“So annoying, I swear . . ! Miss diva makes that stupid face every time she sees the prince. He’s not even her property . . !”   
  
I shrugged. “It’s Malachite, Delilah. She’s never happy, unless the prince pays attention to her. She does that to all the girls who go out with him. You did see the way she looked when Carmen was talking to Prince Asriel.”   
  
“Zefie has a point,” Colleen sighs, scooting closer to us. “And because Malachite is used to the life of having everything she wants, she thinks that she will get it. That girl is an absolute nightmare. She was talking behind your back, thinking you got hurt on purpose just to get Prince Asriel’s attention.”   
  
“What? That’s stupid . . ! Why would I even do something like that?”   
  
“I know, right? That’s what I said. Obviously, she doesn’t know what it’s like to face a strong opponent like Hanun.” Delilah shook her head.   
  
“You’re right, she doesn’t. And I hope that Malachite won’t either, because she’s a completely insane.” I shuddered when memories of Hanun crushing my soul in front of me flashed before my eyes. I placed my hand over my now healed injury near the side of my head.   
  
Colleen wraps an arm around my shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, the rest of the girls didn’t think you did. They knew you fought your best against Hanun. After all, your mom is the famous Runa Cordelia.”   
  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Delilah smirked. “Now if you guys are done, I would like to leave now before I continue to stress on about her. The mall is calling for us~!”   
  
Colleen and I looked at each other before we got up to follow after Delilah. Tanzanite’s hold on me tightens a bit as we walked down the hallway, going into the elevator to get ready.   
  
Within ten minutes, the three of us meet up at the foyer before we head towards the limo parked outside the entrance. And because Asgore didn’t want to take any chances for the three of us to get hurt, he added another royal guard for extra protection. So, it’s now two royal guards who have to accompany each Selected girl. None of us complained, since we were the first victims of getting injured.   
  
The ride from the palace to the mall felt relaxing. It's been awhile since I've been anywhere but the palace. Well, besides going near the foot of Mount Ebott to see grandpa. The tall buildings towered above us; their structure looked almost as good as New York’s. Busy streets roared to life, filled with monsters and humans together, cars and trucks speeding by as we drive by.   
  
Tanzanite continues to slumber over my lap as Delilah and Colleen gush about Berdea’s famous mall. From what I heard from Frisk, It’s huge. The architecture’s lovely, containing nearly every store we could expect to find. The only places I look forward to visiting are _Barnes and Nobles, Gamestop, and Hot Topic_. However, Colleen wanted to go to her favorite fashion retail stores for their newest fall trends. So, the three of us compromised that we go to Colleen’s store as our first stop, since Delilah and I are in no rush to find what we want; we're just window shopping after all.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, the limo parks to the side before the chaperone opens the doors for us. Like any other mall, it was packed with a bunch of people shopping. I was last to climb out before the three of us began to walk towards the entrance, the two guards following us at a safe distance. I swear, Colleen’s eyes were so wide open, that they just might fall off if she doesn’t close them soon.   
  


“Look at this place! It’s just as beautiful as I imagined!”   
  
“Yeah, pretty huge and crowded if you ask me,” Delilah retorted.   
  
I chuckled at Delilah’s annoyed tone. “Both of you are right, anyway, it’s pretty and crowded. So, where to first Colleen?”   
  
“Ooh, ooh, ooh! Let’s go to _Forever 21_! They’re having a Fall sale right now! Fifty percent off on any tops and dresses to wear!” Colleen bounced on her heels, looking rather eager to go.   
  
Delilah and I chuckled before we followed her. And because Colleen is good at memorizing the directory, we managed to find the store she was looking for within minutes. One guard follows after Delilah and Colleen, with the other nearby as I stood at the front of the entrance. A goofy grin spreads across my face before I answered my phone as it played the familiar ringtone.   
  
“Hey Bethany, I see you’re up early today.”   
  
“I know, right?! It’s crazy! We’re on fall break, and I’m over here suffering to wake up early!” I hear Bethany slam her head against something.   
  
“Well, that means you get to talk with me. How’s your mom and dad? Anything new?”   
  
“They’re doing fine, my dad just left to go do his sheriff duties in town while my mom and I are about to eat breakfast soon. Other than that, they were hoping for some good news about your recovery. You scared them to death when they saw the report on _MTT News_.”   
  
My smile nearly falters. “Yeah, sorry for having you guys worry about me. But I’m okay now. A fight like that is not gonna stop me from continuing the competition.”   
  
“Whoaaa! I see the competition has made you confident! Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my best friend?!” she exclaims.   
  
“Hey! I’m still the same me. I just want to stop being so mopey about the Selection and continue to be myself.”   
  
“Well, I’m glad the Selection is doing you some good and-- hey, why the hell is it so noisy? Because, I hear chattering in the background. Are you at a mall or something?”   
  
I quickly walk over to a lounging area, taking an empty space on the couch to sit on while waiting for Colleen and Delilah to finish. It warms my heart to be able to talk with Bethany after going through a tough time. And since the Selection has gotten me a bit busier, it’s been hard to find time to talk with her and my family.   
  
“Yeah, I’m at Berdea’s mall. Delilah and Colleen insisted that I go shopping with them today. They thought going out would cheer me up after spending too much time staying inside the palace. Other than that, I’m also on a costume hunt; I forgot that Asgore and Toriel are hosting a Halloween ball.”   
  
“A Halloween ball? That sounds cool! And second, that’s sweet of them to do that. I’m glad that you have Delilah and Colleen as your friends. Including your shy friend, Selene. They can at least take care of you when I’m not there.”   
  
I smiled to myself. “Yeah, they’re the best.”   
  
“Zef? What’s wrong? Why so sad all of a sudden?” Her voice suddenly sounded concerned now.   
  
“What? I do not. What’re you talking about?” I raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Don’t play coy with me, I know you well enough to sense that you’re sad. Especially when I can’t see you.”   
  
“Ah, alright. You caught me. Maybe I am sad.”   
  
“What’s eat’n you up, Zef?”   
  
“I, well,” I let out a heavy sigh. “I just miss you. I mean, I know I made new friends here, and they did nothing but cheer me up like how you would when things get rough. But without you here, I feel like there’s a piece missing.”   
  
In the other line, I hear Bethany exhale loudly as if she’s trying to hold back her tears. It really was hard to be away from my best friend, especially when I’m far away from her.   
  
“I miss you too, Zef. All the time, even when you’re in good hands. Hell, I even bought the damn gossip magazine that contains an article about you showing sympathy to another candidate. I read it sometimes to ease my worries of how you’re doing in the Selection. But things went cold when the news explained that there was an attack at the palace, with you as one of the victims who got the worst out of it. I was calling your cell phone a hundred times; Bryn had to call me to tell me that you’re sleeping in the hospital wing. And then, you called me days later after you woke up from a long sleep. I was so happy to hear you that I cried like a damn baby after you hung up. I know you’re tough, but being stuck in that situation would have killed you if Prince Asriel wasn’t there to save you on time. I’ll have to thank him myself if I get the chance to meet him-- bah! Anyway, we miss each other. That’s what everyone does all the time when they’re separated from their best friend.”   
  
I chuckled loudly at her confession, wiping the fresh tears off my eyes. “I thought you never cry! You’re Bethany Winchester, the girl who never cries over pain and emotions!”   
  
“Hey! I’m not soulless like your little flower friend! I’m still human ya know!” She remarked, hearing something shift in the background. I chuckled when she mentioned Flowey.   
  
“Right, right. You have a point. Anyway, there’s something I have to tell you. You’re the only person who would react perfectly over this type of situation I was in.”   
  
“Oh? Does this ‘situation’ put your “jumping off the balcony” thing in second place?”   
  
“It did. One hundred percent.”   
  
“Well, damn! Spill it! I wanna know!” She exclaims, causing me to chuckle.   
  
“Okay, okay! Give me a second to recompose myself.”   
  
“Seconds has past, now will you tell me?”   
  
I groaned playfully at her response before I began my short version of how it happened. With Tanzanite sitting on my lap, I told her that it all started when I was going mad over the loud beeping of my heart monitor. It surprised Bethany that it was the first time that I never got any rest. So, I clipped the heart monitor line onto Tanzanite’s finger to prevent me from getting caught and snuck out of the hospital wing before finding myself in the royal family’s ballroom on the fifth floor. Bethany began to chuckle when I mentioned that Asriel found me, gladly excusing me, again. Taking a deep breath, I finally explain to her that things escalated quickly when I was clumsy to not feel the curtains wrap around my leg, and Asriel caught me in mid-air, only to have the curtains fall on us to weigh his head down enough to press his lips against mine. My _“accidental kiss.”_ My cheeks began to heat up when the moment replays in my head.   
  
“Oh. Ohohohooooo! Duuude no way! You actually got your first kiss from him?” She gasps, containing her excitement as much as possible.   
  
“It doesn’t count as a  first kiss, Bethany! It was accidental!” I corrected her.   
  
“But did he dismiss it like it was nothing?” Bethany challenges me. She began to laugh when I muttered. “You see? It may not really count as an actual first kiss, but it is in my point of view. How did it feel?”   
  
I no longer held back the details. “It felt like a dream; pure bliss from the heavens.”   
  
“Oh, my little Zef is growing up! She’s a grown mature woman. It’s as if just yesterday, you were the little girl with twintails who would always do everything with me together. And here you are, telling me that you lost your K-card to the boy-- err, monster guy of your dreams.” She says, pretending to sound like her voice is breaking, followed by a fake noise of her blowing her nose on a “tissue.”   
  
“Oh my god, Bethany. You’re talking as if I’m getting married!” I rolled my eyes.   
  
“Well, maybe you will. It doesn’t hurt to think so.”   
  
“Okay, okay, I’ll hang onto your hopes. Maybe that will give me the determination to keep going in the competition.”   
  
“Good! So, now that Bryn is graduating soon, do you happen to know what you’ll be getting her as her graduation present to amaze her?”   
  
I gasped loudly in horror. “Oh shit! I forgot all about that!”   
  
“Whoa there, take it easy! It’s not the end of the world, Zef. You are at the mall, right?”   
  
“Yeah, I am.” I rose from the armchair.   
  
“Then you have nothing to worry about. You’re at the right place to search for it. All you have to do is find the store to find the right gift for her.”   
  
“And that’s what worries me,” I groaned. “Bryn has everything she likes. Clothes, perfume, shoes, and makeup for crying out loud! What could possibly be the one gift that will amaze her?”   
  
In the other line, I hear her mom calling for her. “One sec, mom! Err, sorry about that. My mom’s calling me for breakfast. Anyway, don’t worry about it. Trust your gut. Since you’re there to go on a damn shopping spree, maybe something will catch your eye. And I’m not talking about Bryn’s present. Anything you’ll dress up as will be a seal of approval from me.”   
  
“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. I’ll call you later tonight on what I found.” I promised.   
  
“Good. Have fun, Zef. And remember, trust your gut.” She reminds me before we hung up.   
  
When I turned to look for my friends, I held back my laugh when I saw how many clothes Colleen was buying. It must be up to five hundred thousand gold. Hopefully she’ll still have enough left to buy more things when we go window shopping.   
  
Delilah lets out a tired groan as she follows Colleen out the store. Three bags hang on each of her arms before one of the guards insisted that they’d carry it for her. The face Delilah made to him only made me laugh even more, knowing that there’ll be more to carry by the time she’s done shopping. And now it’s onward to our next stop, doing what Bethany told me. Trust my gut, and hope for the best that I find what I’m looking for.   
  
After a few stops to Colleen’s favorite clothing stores, Delilah and I were able to head to one of the places we wanted to go. Hot Topic. It’s the only place I’d buy my clothes from, which bothered Bryn every time I tagged along with her to the mall back in Aura Cove. So, she was usually in charge of buying my “normal” clothes to wear that wasn’t anything related to jeans and graphic T-shirts. And because she wasn’t there to buy my new wardrobe, she left my maids in charge of getting the ones that are necessary enough for me to wear.   
  
It only took us five minutes to shop, since I knew what I wanted to get. Delilah on the other hand, was still on the hunt for her props to finish off her costume. She won’t tell me what she was gonna dress up as until I found mine, which I thought was fair enough.   
  
Sadly, Tanzanite had to wait outside with the guard. He despised the metal music that was playing over the store’s speakers. Said something about the singer sounding as if they’re only screaming, and I couldn’t agree more.   
  
Just then, I came to an abrupt stop when something shiny caught my eye. When I turned to look, I notice that there was a jewelry store that stood across from Hot Topic. The store’s name is _Arcenciel_ ; it’s French for “rainbow.” What’s different about this one, is that they have more variety of stones and crystals to choose from than any other brands of jewelry stores could offer. Maybe that place could offer the present I need for Bryn.   
  
“Uhm guys? Can I meet you guys at Barnes and Noble? There’s a place I need to look at real quick.” I pointed my thumb towards the store over my shoulder.   
  
“Oh, sure, go ahead! We’ll see you there!” Colleen waves at me before I leave.   
  
With the guard following me nearby, he offers me Tanzanite before I go ahead and walked towards the jewelry store. Inside Arcenciel are different glass cases of necklaces, rings, watches, and earrings designed differently with different colored stones in shapes and sizes. Making my way in, I hear some of the girls whispering all of a sudden at my presence. _Ah, my reputation precedes me, no matter where I go. I wasn’t surprised at all._   


I came to an abrupt stop when one of the workers greeted me with a smile. “Hello there, welcome to Arcenciel Jewelry! My name is Diana, and how will I assist the lovely Selected candidate today?”   
  
“Ah, hello. I-I’m just looking around for a gift.” I responded. I’m surprised that she didn’t say anything about Tanzanite, since he’s lying over my shoulder like it’s nothing.   
  
“Well, you certainly came to the right place.” She beckons me to follow her. “We have a vast variety of accessories for you to choose from. Do you happen to know what occasion you’ll be giving this person of yours?”   
  
“M-My older sister is graduating college soon and I’ve been wanting to look around for something that would ‘wow’ her.”   
  
She nodded knowingly. “Ah, a graduation present I see. That is something to give a present to honor her achievements. If you don’t mind me asking, how close are you with your sister, Miss Zafrina?”   
  
“Close enough to tell her all my secrets, especially the embarrassing ones.”   
  
“Hmm . . . Oh! I think I know just the right gift for someone like your sister. Is she into fashion?”   
  
A knowing smile spreads across her face. “Definitely the fashion type.”   
  
Diana stops over by a glass counter and walks around the back. She bends down, sliding the door open to pull out a rack full of rings and necklaces. They all looked so lovely, especially considering they’re crafted to perfection.   
  
“You’re one of the lucky ones today to check out our company’s newest special collection: _‘Forever Loved.’_ The thing is, it’s a seasonal event, and we’re trying to see how popular it’ll get in our market.” She gestures at the lovely crafted rings, the bands carved in an infinity symbol.   
  
“They look beautiful,” I breathed.   
  
She smiled. “Aren’t they? One of our special ring designers created this special collection for those that love someone, and their family. The heart shaped infinity symbol adds a nice touch to her newest collection name.”   
  
My eyes scan over each design for a moment until it stops at a certain ring that caught my full on attention. The band itself was crafted in heart shaped infinity symbols interlinked with each other. Inside the ring, it reads out: **14K White Gold.** I let out an audible gasp. Bryn’s present; I found it.   
  
“M-May I see that one, please?” I pointed at the ring before Diana nodded. Placing it over my palm, I brushed my fingertips against it as if it was fragile.   
  
For a moment, Bryn’s smirk was the first thing I think of when it comes to someone like my sister. She was abandoned by her real parents, left to live in the streets until Nanny and I offered her a second chance. And since then, we became a family. Bryn even took the role as my older sister seriously, helping Nanny to raise me as the person I am today. She deserves something this special.   
  
I looked the worker in the eye with a smile once more. “I’d like to purchase this ring, please. This one apparently caught my eye.”   
  
“Wonderful!” She gushes before she takes the ring back. “The intertwining ring is a rare one, especially considering it was quite difficult to craft. You get to choose what stones to have it decorated in.”   
  
“Diamond, please. It’s her birthstone.”   
  
“A fine choice, Miss Zafrina. Now, if you can please head on over to the register and wait while I get it boxed and ready.”   
  
Tanzanite lets out a churr as I walk over to the register, pulling out the credit card Toriel insisted on me using for my shopping needs. I felt terrible for having to use something of hers, especially when it’s for something that’s crazy expensive.   
  
My attention turns back to Diana as she approaches me. She briefly shows me the ring I requested, a smile spreading across my face before she places the lid over it, tying it with a rainbow ribbon. I go ahead and offered her the card, watching as she slides it over the register that reads out **2,000,000 Gold**. I stifled a gasp at the price, keeping my smile plastered. Geez!   
  
“You really are as beautiful as you looked on TV, Miss Zafrina. My teenage daughter and her friends love watching the prince’s Selection on _MTT News_.” She comments as I felt my cheeks flush in a rosy red color.   
  
“T-Thank you, you’re too kind. I didn’t think anyone might recognize me without a fancy ball gown on.” I joked, scratching the back of my neck.   
  
“Ah, yes, an issue of showing up in public. I’m afraid that’s something none of you girls can avoid, especially when one of you are going to be married to Prince Asriel someday.”   
  
I chuckled softly. “That’s very true, especially when it’s only twenty-one of us left in the Selection.”   
  
“Well, I hope you win in the competition, Miss Zafrina. My daughter and I are rooting for you because of your kindness, compassion, courage, and determination. Those things are strong characteristics of what everyone in Auradon seeks in their future queen.”   
  
“I have my mother to thank for raising me that way.”   
  
Diana gives my hand a soft squeeze before her eyes widen.   
  
“Oh, silly me! How can I forget about our special offer!”   
  
I blinked at her outburst before she walks down at a glass display, sliding the door open to pull out a small white box. Seconds later, she comes back over to the counter again to show me a set of lovely rose quartz earrings carved to look like a rose. They sparkled brilliantly under the light enough to have me dazed.   
  
“This one is also our newest item in our market. If you buy one item from the Forever More collection, you get a free set of our rare mineral earrings. And in my opinion, I think this one will look lovely on you with any gowns you’ll wear in the future.”   
  
“These are lovely, I’d be happy to wear them! Thank you very much for helping me out today.” I smiled before I take the small paper bag containing Bryn’s gift, and my new pair of earrings.   
  
“You’re very welcome, and thank you for shopping at Arcenciel’s, Miss Zafrina! I wish you luck at the competition, with your familiar by your side. And I especially hope that your sister will love your present.” Diana bids me farewell. I returned the wave before I walked out the store.   
  
I gave a knowing nod at the guard before he leads the way towards our last stop of the day. Tanzanite rubs his head against my cheek lovingly before I petted his head.   
  
_Your sister will love it, Zefie. You chose well._ He spoke.   
  
I smiled. _Yes I did. In fact, I even have an idea on who I’m gonna dress up as for Halloween, after I received the free earrings._   
  
During the last three hours, I was reunited with my friends at Barnes to finish the last minute shopping I need to get over. There were times when some of the girls around our age would kindly ask one of us to take a picture with them. And we gladly complied to each of their requests.   
  
With the three of us exhausted as we climbed into the limo, we finally ended our shopping spree. Colleen had to be the one who shopped the most; Delilah was second because of how many T-shirts, manga, and videogames she bought today. And of course, that leaves me as the one who shopped less. Ironically, it’s supposed to be me, since Bryn’s ring costs twice as much as Colleen and Delilah’s spending costs put together.   
  
The ride back to the palace was short, heading into our rooms to change before we head to dinner. All the girls were there, with Selene waiting patiently for our return to tell us on how her date went.   
  
I smiled when she mentioned that they had a nice stroll in a park, feeding the ducks and enjoying what Mother Nature offered them today. It’s nice to see her happy, especially when it was because of Asriel.   
  
Once I finished dinner, I excused myself early to head back to my room. As I was getting ready to shower, I politely asked Barbara to have my present for Bryn packaged. I even requested that her package be sent at a certain date to be sure Bryn receives it on time before I happily present it to her over FaceTime.   
  
After I finished showering and getting dressed, I plopped over to my bed to let out a tired groan. Today tired me out; so much that I just wanna sleep. But I can’t since I promised to call Bethany back.   
  
Two rings later, her face appears over the screen of my phone. “Dude, you look worn out big time. Did ya shop till you dropped?”   
  
“Hahaha, very funny, Bethany.” I rolled my eyes before lying on my back, holding my phone in midair with my magic. “I have excellent news. I bought Bryn’s present. And it should be sent on time by the time she gets home from her graduation.”   
  
“Cool! What did you get her? Will it ‘wow’ her just as you think it will?”   
  
“I got her a ring from a jewelry store. Their newest collection was under Forever More.”   
  
Bethany eyes widen. “Seriously?! That’s the new jewelry collection my mom read off from a magazine! And she wants one of their necklaces so badly, she wouldn’t shut up about it!”   
  
“Yup, that’s the one.”   
  
“Shit, Zef, my mom is gonna be jealous of your sister once she gets it. Anyway, were you able to figure out what you’ll dress up as for the Halloween ball?”   
  
I chuckled and nodded. Once I told her who I was gonna be, she couldn’t help but smirk.   
  
“That’s an excellent choice, my friend. I’m sure you’ll woo Asriel in that costume.”   
  
“I’m not gonna wear it to ‘woo’ him, I’m doing it for fun.” I remarked in a playful tone.   
  
She shrugs. “I still think that it’ll woo him for sure. Anyway, I volunteered to help the mayor on her haunted house she’ll be doing near the town hall. Remember that creepy old house where Old Man Jasper used to live?”   
  
“How can I forget? Felicity _‘dared’_ us to go inside that house to see if it was haunted. I nearly peed my pants when the creaking noise and moans were coming from Brad, the captain of the football team, and Felicity’s ex.” I shook my head at that memory.   
  
“Pfft poor Brad,” Bethany chuckles. “Anyway, I volunteered, because my job is to scare people. And by that, I get to scare Felicity right out of her high heels! It’s gonna be so hilarious. I wish you were here to join in the fun.”   
  
“Yeah, and I wish that you could come to the Halloween ball.” I sighed, my eyelids starting to feel heavy.   
  
“You and me both, Zef. Anyway, I’m out on a walk while my mom is at the station to give my dad his lunch. I know how much you used to like walking near the shoreline, especially when the sun goes down over the ocean.”   
  
Just as I was about to reply, I watched as Bethany passed by a stand where a guy sat with a whole bunch of printed designed bandanas. An idea hits me right on the head when something important came up, sitting up in an instant.   
  
“Beth! Wait, stop!”   
  
Her eyes widens at my outburst before she complies. “Okay? Now what? Why’d you need me to stop for?”   
  
“I need you to do me a simple favor. That is, if you’re up for the task.” I grinned at her.   
  
“Sure, Zef, anything for you. What do you want me to do?”   
  
I looked at the bandana stand once more before I focused on the lens.   
  
“Do you have pocket money with you?”   
  
“Yeeeees I do.” She shows me by holding up eight hundred gold.   
  
My smile grew. Good. That should be enough.   
  
“See that bandana stand behind you? It looks like you’ll be doing some shopping of your own. And one of them happens to be a request. I’ll have my maid send over the money to pay you back for however much you spend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a satisfied smile, Zefie has finally found the perfect gift for her sister; an expensive one for sure. What costume do you suppose she will be, after receiving the earrings? Find out at the Halloween Ball next time, in Selectiontale!


	17. Halloween Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's the night of the Halloween Ball, where Zefie and her friends will dress up for fun. However, Delilah plans on going on a ghost hunt after, who will they be looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, readers! From Cinna and I. This is the first time we've succeeded on finishing this ON time lol! Enjoy the spook-tacular chapter of Undertale in the Halloween Ball!
> 
> Updated: 11/5/16: for those who want to see our hero of this story, here's the link to my Tumblr of my sketch of our lovers
> 
> [http://undertaler38.tumblr.com/post/152765218840/a-picture-that-will-soon-unfold-later-on-in-one-of ](http://undertaler38.tumblr.com/post/152765218840/a-picture-that-will-soon-unfold-later-on-in-one-of%20)
> 
> Not that well, but this pic is considered a sneak peek to what will happen to our beloved Selected Candidate, Zefie!
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belongs to Toby Fox, and the Selection series belongs to author: Keira Cass

Everyone was in high spirits today, especially when we can now celebrate that one special holiday that comes around every year during autumn: Halloween.  
  
In the grand ballroom, we Selected girls were present to help the staff with the decorating. And to the girls’ surprise, the royal family pitched in, too. Asgore and Toriel are definitely not the type to let the staff do all the work. They believe that everyone must help each other out, especially the high class. Of course, Mettaton was left in charge to be sure that the grand ballroom looked terrifyingly stunning. As always, I never doubt our royal planner on anything that involves fashion, especially decoration.  
  
Everything was coming to life as the decorations began to fall into place. The walls and pillars were decorated with black and orange streamers; a huge banner hung across the room that reads: “Happy Halloween.” We mages assisted Moe by using our magic to light up the candles, and paper lanterns that glowed in all sorts of shapes and sizes floated above the great ballroom thanks to our levitation spells. Originally, some of us had a hard time concentrating on the levitation spell. Seeing the lanterns now, it’s no wonder Moe had us practicing it in lessons this whole time. Whoever thought of this idea is obviously a huge Harry Potter fan.  
  
Over at the other side of the room, Selene and Colleen helped Asgore and a few girls by placing the tablecloths over the tables and buffet table. Toriel and some maids followed after them, placing the candelabras on the center of each tables and arranging small pumpkins around it as a lovely centerpiece. Abby was helping Lim, Megan, and some other girls work with the fog machines we’ll be using for tonight. Carved statues of creepy looking pumpkins stood atop several pedestals, bright colored tapestries decorated in pumpkin shapes and ghosts hung among the entire room to balance the spooky theme. An eerie-looking crystal ball sat on a velvet red sheeted table near the entrance, with a real ghost placed inside of it. They actually volunteered to be part of the haunted props, wanting to scare people to get into the Halloween spirits. I stifled a giggle when I saw Malachite handing the decorations to Delilah while she stood at the top of a ladder. They were forced to work together to stick the cut-out paper silhouettes of bats on the wall, creating a beautiful paper canvas. Near the dance floor, Mettaton’s cousin Napstablook was testing his DJ equipment on the stage, making sure that everything was working properly before he could play it for tonight’s event.  
  
Once I finished helping Moe align the medium carved pumpkins near the entrance and the small ones over the buffet table, Mettaton had me go help Asriel and Frisk with the cobweb decorations. Now, the cobwebs weren’t fake. In fact, they were definitely real; made by the owner of Berdea’s most popular bakery in the whole city, Muffet. The whole time, as I handed each piece to Asriel, I nonchalantly brushed off the cold stares Malachite tried to give me. And that got Delilah so fed up with her jealous attitude that she “accidentally” dropped a whole bunch of the bat shaped papers all over Malachite. Some of the girls forced themselves to not laugh as she had to hold in her screams. And that's when Asgore came by to assist Malachite with her bat problems. _I didn't even know that she's afraid of bats._  
  
In the end, the grand ballroom was decorated in time for the ball. We were finally dismissed to our rooms to get ready for the one thing all the girls looked forward to: dressing into their costumes. As for me, I didn’t go. Not yet anyway.  
  
I volunteered to bake some treats with Toriel for the party while the girls got ready. She baked a whole batch of different flavored pies while I decided to make pumpkin spiced macarons. The mixing didn’t bother me one bit; I felt determined to make sure the macarons came out well. Nanny did say that rushing will ruin the hard work I put into it. The cooking didn’t really take long, since Toriel used her fire magic to bake the goodies in a flash. Ooey-gooey s'mores decorated to look like a ghost, rice krispie treats colored and cut into candy corns, sugar cookies baked to look like Jack Skellington’s face; a favorite of mine, and caramelized ruby red apples to look like the poisoned apple skull from Disney’s Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; no sleeping poison added.  
  
Toriel and I looked at the finished treats with proud smiles plastered on our faces. As the kitchen staff carefully carried them to the grand ballroom, I finally went upstairs to go change. It was five before seven which meant I had exactly one hour to get ready. But that didn’t bother me since I only needed to shower without drenching my hair, and let my maids do their work. Now that the time for the ball loomed closer, my nerves started to surface from the pit of my stomach.  
  
Barbara continues to dab the makeup brush over my eyelids, blending in the colors to match the person who I’m going to dress as tonight: _Makoto Kino_ aka:  _Sailor Jupiter_. The idea of dressing up as her came to mind in an instant when I was given a free set of earrings, looking exactly like the ones Makoto wears in the show. With my hair brushed and made in a wavy look, Lesley gathers it all up before she uses an emerald green twin bead hairband to tie it.  
  
My cheeks flushed in a rosy pink color when I was standing on the raised platform, turning my body at each angle to see myself wearing Lesley’s custom made green sailor suit, wearing the rose shaped earrings, green laced-up boots, gloves, and a green choker with a small gold star in the middle. And I couldn’t have been happier at how she captured each detail exactly like Sailor Jupiter’s. The last prop was the gold emerald encrusted tiara. I eagerly watched as Lesley fastened it over my forehead.  
  
They’ve been looking forward to this day to glamourize me, especially when I told them that I was gonna dress up as Sailor Jupiter. That story of Asriel and I accidentally kissing each other was the reason they insisted on changing my hair to a different style, or at least having me wear a little makeup. _The things my two maids do for love._  
  
Tonight, Tanzanite is going to stay in my room. I did ask him dozens of times if he wanted to go, but he insisted on staying in my room. So it seems I’ll be heading to the Halloween Ball alone, but I did promise him that I’ll come back with treats especially for him.  
  
Barbara analyzes me one last time before she nods. “Alright, my lady. You’re all set for the Halloween Ball. The party lasts until midnight, so enjoy it while it lasts.”  
  
“Remember that none of you Selected girls are allowed to leave the palace, even if it’s to go to the gardens and such. King Asgore and Queen Toriel insist that it’s the best way to stay safe tonight. There will be candies and other treats given in the ball, so you don’t have to go out Trick-or-Treating.” I stifled a giggle when Lesley sternly reminded me of the rules.  
  
“Yes, yes, I promise to not set foot outside the palace. I’m far too old to be out at night, knocking from door-to-door for tasty candy. Anyway, as always, thank you for helping me get dressed.” I hugged my maids enthusiastically before I headed out.  
  
Closing the door shut behind me, I straighten the hem of my skirt as I walked down the west wing. The closer I got to the lounging area, the louder these collective voices echoed down the quiet empty hallway. When the lounging area came into view, I find Colleen, Delilah, and Selene talking.  
  
Selene was dressed in a hoodie dress; a cute chibi form of a devil. Her hood is decorated with big black beaded-eyes, with black horns stitched on each side of the hood itself. The blushes are in heart shapes, with little fangs hanging in the inner-rim of where Selene’s forehead is. Sticking from the back are black bat wings and a hanging pointy tail. The hem of her dress was decorated with black lace to give a hint of fashion to her costume.  
  
And as for Colleen, she was dressed as a crystal fairy. A golden leaf circlet latched around Colleen’s forehead, decorated with different colored jewels that made her long light cyan colored hair glow radiantly. An emerald jeweled choker sparkled around her neck matching well with her cotton candy pink glittering dress that was decorated in jewels and crystals with a set of butterfly shaped wings stitched on the back. A small vine wrapped around her right ankle, leaving her feet bare. It’s typical for all fairies to walk on barefoot anyway.  
  
“Hey guys!” The three of them turned before they smiled.  
  
“Wow, Zefie! Your costume looks so pretty! But don’t tell me, you’re Sailor Jupiter from _Sailor Moon Crystal?_ ” Colleen eyes my costume.  
  
I smiled. “Yes, I am! How did you know? Was it Delilah?”  
  
“Yes! It’s the only anime I like to watch whenever I’m at her house.”  
  
“It’s true. Sailor Moon Crystal is the only anime that Colleen ever watches. Quite girly if ask me. Anyway, you look good as Sailor Jupiter.” She smirks.  
  
I blushed. “T-thanks. Inspiration hit me the day we went to the mall. The moment I saw the free earrings the worker gave me I thought of dressing as her.”  
  
“Oh, yes, those earrings definitely suit you,” Colleen gushes before she turns her attention back to Delilah. “Golly! Your costume as _Gintoki Sakata_ from _Gintama_ , looks awesomely cute! You really pulled off the female version of him very well!”  
  
Delilah posed enthusiastically. “Why, thank you! I’ve been waiting for a whole year to dress as my favorite lazy character. And now that tonight is Halloween, I’m in an eager mood to show off in this costume.”  
  
I turned to look at her, too. Delilah has her powder blue hair tied in twin tails so she appears feminine for her look. She wore her white yukata with blue swirls on the bottom and end of her sleeves. Like him, Delilah’s had her left arm in one sleeve, while the right sleeve is tucked in a black belt buckle over her purple obi. Under her yukata is a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. She even wore her knee-high black boots she bought from the mall a few weeks ago, which explained why Delilah seemed to be a bit taller than her usual height.  
  
“Teehee, you definitely deserve to dress up tonight, Delilah!” Colleen gushes. “I hear that the king and queen will invite all their longtime friends over for the ball, so it’ll be quite packed.”  
  
Delilah nodded in agreement before she faced us. “Right then, are we all ready to go to the Halloween Ball?”  
  
“Yes, yes, yes! Let’s go, let’s go! They’re about to let in the guests! ! !” Colleen pulls Delilah’s arm with her left hand, Selene’s arm with her right, and me with her fluffy tail.  
  
We huddle into the elevator, waiting as it ascends down to the first floor. The doors had barely opened before Colleen eagerly bounded out with the rest of us following her to the grand ballroom. The empty hallway suddenly boomed with loud music, followed by loud cheering behind the closed doors. I placed my gloved hand over my stomach, feeling some painful knots twisting in a rather nerve-wrecking way that made me wanna turn back.  
  
Once Delilah pushed the double doors open, loud music blared in our ears as we walked in. The grand ballroom was quite dark. The lights changed from dark purple to electric orange; the colors of Halloween. The floors were completely filled with fog, making it hard to see the floors itself. Jack-O-lanterns glowed in a golden-orange color over by the entrance, and pedestals. Colleen no longer waited for us and instead hurried towards the dance floor. Napstablook was over at his DJ station, playing an upbeat music that had everyone on the dance floor dancing until their socks falls off. Delilah and Selene followed after her, while I stayed behind to admire how the grand ballroom looked. Summoning my magic, my light blue _Fujifilm INSTAX Mini 8_ I _nstant Camera_ appears above my hand before I go ahead and take several pictures of the room.  
  
When finished, I call out to my magic again to teleport my pictures back to my room. I slip the strap over my wrist, tightening the hold of my camera before I head for the first place I go to in every party I attend; the buffet table. In the corner of my eye, I notice Poppy dressed as Little Red Riding hood, with Abby dressed as a gorgeous Angel. And of course, Malachite’s costume was a sexy version of a Witch; her corset dress squeezed her tightly to shape her figure, and breasts.  
  
I turn my attention back to the delicious foods and treats. Each of them was aligned perfectly, displayed to their perfection. Quite salivating actually, even the monster children couldn’t resist. I watched as they piled the treats over their plates before they disappeared back to their parents. A smile spread across my face in an instant when I saw my number one fan of my macarons devouring each of them in two bites.  
  
I giggled softly and stood behind him. “Hey, Flowey!”  
  
He lets out a loud screech before he turns his head towards me with a hiss. _Oops._  
  
“I told you not to sneak up on me like that, you idiot!”  
  
“Oopsie, I forgot about that!” I spoke loudly through the loud music. “Nice costume by the way. You look cute as a pumpkin. It suits you.”  
  
“I-it does not! It wasn’t my idea to dress up! I was forced to wear this ridiculous costume!” Flowey growls, his cheeks glowed in a rosy red color.  
  
His pot was a body of a pumpkin, the lid was his hat. It was a good thing that the music was loud. Otherwise, Flowey would have been pissed at me for giggling at his costume. He then eyes my costume this time before he began to speak.  
  
“I see you’re dressed up as a Sailor Scout. Sailor Jupiter?”  
  
“Yes, indeed!” I beamed before I stopped suddenly. “Wait a second, how did you know? You wouldn’t happen to watch Sailor Moon, do you?”  
  
“What?! No! Crystal version is waaaay better than that trashy nineties version!” He gasps at his own response, covering his mouth with his leaves.  
  
“Flowey the Flower watches Sailor Moon Crystal?! That is quite a shock!” I gasped dramatically.  
  
“STOP TALKING! ! !” He bares his fangs at me.  
  
I chuckled softly before I shrugged. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! It doesn’t hurt to admit that you watch feminine anime. Anyway, who brought you here to the ball? Was it Frisk?”  
  
“No, the idiot definitely didn’t bring me here. She and the rest of her family are still upstairs, getting ready. They’re **ALWAYS** the last ones to show up in parties. Exasperating, really. Anyway, it was Papyrus who brought me here, along with his smiley trash bag of a brother. He’s the reason why I have to wear this ridiculous outfit.”  
  
“Ah, the skeleton brothers. Take it as a good thing to be here, Flowey. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here, eating these tasty treats displayed on the table.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever,” Flowey grumbles before he picks up my pumpkin shaped macaron. “So, what flavor did you make this time? It tastes a lot different than the usual ones you make.”  
  
I smirked before I leaned down closer to him. “Pumpkin spice.”  
  
He let out a loud shriek, retreating inside his pumpkin costume as I laughed loudly. I patted Flowey’s head to reassure him that I was joking, even though the flavor really is pumpkin spice. As an apology, I offered him a tall glass of cotton candy milkshake. The rim was decorated with strawberry poprocks, topped with huge pieces of orange cotton candy, a swirled lollipop, a scoop of cotton candy flavored ice cream dyed in purple, two long swirled straws, and whipped cream with orange, purple, and black sugar colored sprinkles. It was honestly made for two people to share, so Flowey didn’t bother complaining about it. Both of us took a sip of it from our own straws, our eyes widening at how yummy it tasted. This milkshake is like a whole bunch of desserts combined in one cup!  
  
We continued to watch the ball go on, watching as Mettaton got his groove on in the dance floor. He was obviously dressed as a kitsune, wearing a fake set of furry magenta-colored fox ears and nine fluffy tails that moved on their own. He even wore a fancy suit, colored in black and magenta. Undyne, dressed like a Pirate Captain, danced with a rather shy Alphys who was dressed as  _Rem_ from _Re Zero_. Near the glass windows stood Sans wearing his usual clothes. However, his white T-shirt reads out: “This is my costume.” What a funny way to dress for Halloween, especially for a lazy bones like Sans. Papyrus on the other hand, was dressed as Jack Skellington, and he looks absolutely amazing in it. Delilah and Colleen were obviously having fun dancing while Selene sat with Lily, Irene, and Carmen at the tables. And because I was hungry, I went ahead and made a plate for myself. Flowey helps himself to some food as well, continuing to drink down the monstrous cotton candy milkshake.  
  
It wasn’t long before the royal family finally arrived. The music came to a temporary stop before everyone in the room acknowledged them by bowing. Asgore and Toriel returned the greeting by waving their hands then the music started again. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw that Asgore was dressed as the King of Hearts, while Toriel was the Queen of Hearts. I readied my camera, pressing the shutter button to capture the lovely pair in their _Alice in Wonderland_ costumes.  
  
Frisk’s costume looked pretty interesting. She was wearing a dark purple off-the-shoulder sweater with ripped holes on her right arm, the other shredded on her left elbow. Printed on her raggedy sweater was a skeleton’s ribcage; with it she wore black shorts and black combat boots. Stitched lines were drawn over her bare shoulders, thighs, and around her neck with fake blood dripping on some of them. Judging by what she was wearing tonight, I say that she’s dressed as some kind of zombie punk. I peered over the crowd to see Sans, his eye holes now widened with his cheeks flustered in a powdery blue color. I smirked as my glances moved back and forth from him, to Frisk. Their stares soon came to an abrupt stop as Sans professionally shakes it off. I watched painfully as Frisk recomposed herself, too; she walked towards the dance floor to join her friends.  
  
My attention was immediately drawn when I spotted Asriel in my peripheral vision. I quickly placed my hands over my mouth to cover my blushing cheeks. Asriel looked incredibly handsome tonight, especially when he’s dressed as a vampire; no glitter included. Over his fancy looking suit, Asriel wore a long black cape that touched the ground, the inside of it colored in a velvety dark red. When he reached for the collar of his cape to fix it, I heard some of the Selected girls let out excited squeals that were loud enough to be heard over the loud music. My breath stills when he makes a toothy grin.  
  
Flowey rolls his eyes exasperatingly. “Great, now he’s dressed as an even bigger idiot than before.”  
  
“To the girls, he’s more like the dark prince of the night. They’d be dying to have him bite onto their necks, feasting on their blood.” I chuckled before I finished my food.  
  
“'Feasting on their blood?' Now that’s something to look at, especially when you catch them off guard and murder them right where they’re standing. The shocked faces they’ll make will be tantalizingly satisfying.” A wicked smile spreads across his face.  
  
“I’m gonna let that slide since it’s Halloween. After all, tonight is a frightful night when the spirits rise from the dead to haunt those who come into their way. Why, they’ll even steal all the tasty treats from small children until there are none.”  
  
I snatched the swirled lollipop from Flowey’s milkshake, quickly putting it into my mouth so he doesn’t take it back. He lets out an exasperated growl before he uses his vine to fetch another available treat to devour. I chuckled softly. I held my camera in place before I took a picture of Flowey as he opened his mouth wide to pop the macaron into his mouth, his fangs bared. Flowey blinked several times, recovering from the blinding flash as I used my magic to teleport the picture back to my room.  
  
“What the heck was that?”  
  
“What the heck was what? I didn’t see anything.” I answered coyly.  
  
“Don’t play dumb with me. I know you took a picture of me.” Flowey glares at me enough to make me chuckle. Well, so much for trying to play innocent.  
  
“Alright, maybe I did. But I couldn’t help myself! You just look so cute!”  
  
He growls loudly. “Gimme your camera!”  
  
“No!” I pouted.  
  
“Gimme!”  
  
“Haha, nope!” I turned to my heels to make a run for it.  
  
I suddenly felt a vine latch around my wrist, yanking my camera out of my hands. He smiled wickedly as he now held the camera and took a shot of me lunging towards him, snatching my camera away from him. Just then, an idea struck into my head. Suddenly I pulled Flowey close. I hear him questioning my sudden close contact with him as I call out to my magic to suspend my camera in the air. And in an instant, I posed and smiled, with my cheek against my flustered friend. A teasing grin spread across my face, watching as Flowey continues to rant on about how much of an idiot I was to do such a thing.  
  
He stops talking when I showed him a nice picture of us together. A small smile tugged at the corners of Flowey’s mouth before he grumbles annoyingly.  
  
“You had to be an intricate human.”  
  
I shrugged. “I try.”  
  
I looked at the picture one more time then let my magic teleport it safely back to my room. My attention falls over on the golden colored bubbly drinks, served in tall champagne glasses. _Oh! Maybe it’s sparkling cider!_  
  
A vine wraps around my wrist again before I looked over my shoulder. Flowey was shaking his head vigorously.  
  
“Flowey? What’s wr--”  
  
“Don’t drink it, you idiot! It’s not what you think it is!”  
  
I raised an eyebrow before I looked at the tempting drink-filled glass. “Why? What is that stuff?”  
  
“I don’t know, but don’t even think about drinking it! Not a single drop of it!” He spoke sternly enough to convince me.  
  
Out on the dancefloor, Frisk was dancing with the energetic Papyrus as if there was no tomorrow. Toriel was at the other end of the buffet table, serving slices of pies to those who are famished from all the dancing. Standing next to her was Asgore, smiling as he helped himself to a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie; he really loves his wife’s pies. I blinked when I noticed that Asriel was nowhere to be found. Oh. Where did he--?  
  
“Good evening, Zefie.” My body jolts in an instant before I find him standing in front of me. I hear Flowey starting to snicker behind me.  
  
“A-Asriel, hi! Uh, H-Happy Halloween!” I stuttered.  
  
The way he eyed my costume made me swallow hard. “Happy Halloween to you, too. I see you’re dressed as Sailor Jupiter tonight. You even look just like her.”  
  
“Thanks, except my eyes aren’t green. And I’m a few inches shorter than her actual height. So, almost.”  
  
“Well then, Sailor Jupiter. Would you do me the honors by letting me hear your famous introduction you say whenever you encounter an enemy?”  
  
My smile faltered. The pit of my stomach twisted tightly. “M-my introduction?”  
  
“That’s right. I wanna hear you say her famous catchphrase,” Asriel says in a playful tone.  
  
I shook my head vigorously. “No way! I can’t do it!”  
  
“Wha? Why not? You can’t be the ass-kicking Sailor Jupiter without saying it.”  
  
“But it’s too embarrassing! Tell him, Flowey!”  
  
“Haha, nope! Not my problem!” Flowey toddles his pot down the buffet table.  
  
I gaped at him. “You traitor!”  
  
Flowey laughs wickedly as he continues to toddle away from us. I sighed, hanging my head down before I turned to find Asriel smirking with his arms crossed. _Why me?_ I thought to myself. He chuckles before a soft smile appears over his face.  
  
“I think I have an idea on how to get you to do it confidently.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yeah, just pretend that I’m an enemy from the Dark Moon Clan, planning to take the innocent lives of the people among this room.” He says as he held his cape to cover his mouth mischievously.  
  
I chuckled in defeat. “Okay, okay, I’ll say it.”  
  
“Oh! Don’t forget to do her famous poses as you say it, too. And do them with feeling; shouting your introductions powerfully enough to make me wish that I never targeted the innocents.” Asriel smirks again as my jaw dropped shockingly. He’s obviously having too much fun with this.  
  
I pushed my timid feelings and squared my shoulders as I straightened my posture. I can do it. Flipping my wavy hair, I began to say the words by heart.  
  
“Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, Guardian of Protection, Sailor Jupiter!” I shouted as I did her famous pose. “I’ll make you feel so much regret, I’ll leave you numb!”  
  
Asriel gasped, pretending to look intimidated by my appearance. My cheeks glowed in a rosy red color when he began to clap.  
  
“Bravo! That was incredible! You even nailed the tone of her introduction!”  
  
I chuckled nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. “T-thanks,”  
  
“Oh? Is that the famous polaroid camera you possess?” His gaze falls onto my wrist that held my camera.  
  
“Ah, yes it is. Why?”  
  
“May I have a quick look at it?”  
  
I complied, placing it into his hand. Asriel looked at it with fascination as I pointed out the structures of my camera, and where to adjust the lenses.  What I didn’t expect next, was the sudden request to take a selfie with him by using my camera.  
  
His arm wrapped around my shoulders, making me let out a startled squeak as he reeled me to his side. With his left arm extended, he positions his thumb over the shutter button before we smiled at the camera. Since Asriel wanted a copy of his own, we posed one more time. And to my surprise, they both turned out okay; the flash nicely captured the decorated ballroom in the background. Asriel hands me my copy before he stashed his in his jacket pocket. I took a quick glance at it before I let my magic teleport it back to my room.  
  
“Your camera is absolutely so amazing that I want one of my own. Which is why I’m now adding that to my list of what I want for my birthday. What other colors do they have, besides blue?”  
  
“Oh! Well, there’s red, yellow, white, black, pink, purple, and green.”  
  
“Ah, black for me then--”  
  
“GOOD EVENING, MY FELLOW FRIENDS! OR SHALL I SAY, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO GET SOME REFRESHMENTS BEFORE I GET MY BONES SHAKING BACK TO THE DANCEFLOOR!” Papyrus beams at us, with Frisk and Sans waving behind him. Undyne and Alphys followed after to get a drink, too.  
  
“O-oh my god! Zefie, you look so cool as Sailor Jupiter! It looks perfect on you!” Alphys comments.  
  
Frisk smiles. “I agree. You nailed her costume perfectly.”  
  
“Thanks guys! I like your costumes, too!” I commented before they thanked me.

"NYEH? OH, WHAT IS THAT LITTLE DEVICE STRAPPED AROUND YOUR GLOVED HAND, HUMAN MAGE ZEFIE?" Papyrus asks, pointing at my camera. 

"It's my polaroid camera. It takes your picture, and prints it out in an instant through this slit."

"WOWIE ! ! ! A CAMERA THAT CAN PRINT PICTURES?! I HAVE A BRILLIANT IDEA! LET'S ALL TAKE A GROUP PICTURE, TOGETHER!"

"Sounds cool to me, I'm in!" Undyne beams before she pulls the blushing Alphys in her arms.

"BUT BEFORE WE DO; WILL IT BE ALRIGHT IF WE CAN USE YOUR CAMERA, HUMAN MAGE ZEFIE?" He turns to me, asking politely.

I nodded. "Sure, I don't mind at all!"

Frisk nodded, using that opportunity to pull Sans to her side, with Papyrus standing at the back since he was the tallest. Asriel took his place next to Undyne, pulling me against his side again. Frisk calls out to a Shyren to have her take our group picture before she complies. I tell her where to press the button to take our picture, watching as she steadies the picture until we're all in the picture. Of course, everyone wanted their own copies, too. So, Shyren had to take our picture seven times. With a smile, everyone got their pictures before I thanked Shyren for the help. 

"Y-your camera is so awesome, Zefie!" Alphys comments.

Papyrus nodded in agreement. "INDEED! THIS POLAROID CAMERA HAS IMPRESSED ME ! ! !"

“If you two aren’t so busy, perhaps you’d like to come join us and dance until our shoes burn off! It’s not a ball if you don’t dance in one!” Undyne suggests. Asriel and I looked at each other, our cheeks flushed in a pink color.  
  
“UNDYNE IS RIGHT! IT’S NO FUN IF YOU JUST STAND THERE, AND WATCH EVERYONE DANCING! WHY, I EVEN GOT SANS TO FINALLY JOIN IN THIS FESTIVITY!”  
  
Sans shrugged meekly. “Anything for you, Paps.”

“Alright, alright, we’ll join you guys at the dancefloor,” Asriel chuckles before he faces me, extending his hand out for me to take. “Shall we, Sailor Jupiter?”  
  
I hear Papyrus and Alphys gasping loudly, with Frisk squealing like a fangirl at the way Asriel asked me to dance. Undyne and Sans smirked at me when they saw me blushing. They all waited for my answer with anticipation until I placed my hand over his, with all of them squealing before we all raced over to the dance floor.   
  
The others quickly broke into dance, but Asriel hesitated.  
  
“Something wrong?” I asked worryingly.  
  
“The song. I’ve heard this far too many times. I wanna dance to a song that has the right upbeat for us. Something different; maybe something I’ve never heard of before.” He let out a sigh.  
  
I placed my finger on my chin as I pondered. “Hey, Asriel. Does Napstablook do song requests?”  
  
“Uh, yes he does. Why--”  
  
I waste no time racing towards the stage where Napstablook stood with his DJ equipment. Weaving through the crowd, I finally got close enough for him to hear me.  
  
“H-Hello, excuse me, Napstablook?” I shouted through the loud music before he turned towards me.  
  
“Oh, hello . . . Do you have a song request? It’s okay if you don’t, I’ll be changing the next song soon . . .” Napstablook says, his tone sounded rather sad. Aww.  
  
I smiled enthusiastically to cheer him up. “I do have a song request in mind! Can you play _Ghost_ by _Mystery Skulls?_ ”  
  
“Oh, that sounds like an interesting song to play. Alright then, I’ll go ahead and play it when the song finishes. Thank you for the request.”  
  
“No, thank you, Napstablook.” I waved before I weaved my way back to where I left Asriel.  
  
He looked relieved when I came into view. “There you are! You left so quickly. Where have you been?”  
  
“I’m sorry. I went to go see Napstablook and I requested a song for him to play.”  
  
“Really? What did you pick?”  
  
His question was answered in an instant when the previous song ended and the next began. Everyone on the dancefloor seemed surprised to hear it playing before they began to dance to the beat of it. In fact, they all liked it so much, they were dancing enthusiastically. The people that weren’t dancing began bob their heads to the addicting beat. Asriel’s eyes widen. I giggled loudly as I watched his head begin to bob, too. I started moving my body to match the rhythm of the song.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of this song before. Where did you hear this from?”  
  
“Ah, ah, ah, I can’t tell you until we go on a real date. It won’t be fair to the girls, remember?” I smirked teasingly.  
  
He lets out a chuckle. “Fiiiine. You really are full of surprises, and mysteries, Zefie. You even have good taste in music, too.”  
  
We continued to dance with the beat, the two of us laughing at how ridiculous we moved. When it played to the chorus, Papyrus and Undyne were dancing with full energy while Alphys and Frisk danced normally. Sans only moved side to side until Papyrus grabbed him by the arms, swinging him side to side vigorously. Asriel and I laughed at the skeleton brothers so hard that we had to stop dancing to prevent ourselves from bumping into people.  
  
It wasn’t long before some of the Selected girls found us, some dancing near Asriel. I suddenly felt someone hip-bump me hard enough to make me stumble back against someone. I quickly apologized to them before I turned my gaze back to who bumped into me. I swallowed hard, seeing Malachite who flashed a sneer as she wrapped her arms around Asriel. Frisk and the others were so busy dancing they didn’t even notice the heated glance she gave me. With a soft sigh, I backed away from the crowd until I heard someone calling me. Looking over my shoulder, my smile returned at the sight of Colleen.  
  
“There you are, Zefie! We’ve been looking for you!”  
  
“Ah, sorry! I didn’t know that. I was caught up with something.”  
  
“Aww, don’t worry about it! We were gonna leave anyway. Delilah and Selene are waiting for us outside the ballroom. It’s time to go do our scary story-tellings up on the fifth floor. We even packed goodies to go!” Colleen grabs ahold of my hand as I looked back over my shoulder. Of course, Asriel was still in Malachite’s arms while the girls continued dancing.  
  
Frisk was the first to notice me leaving; she quickly gave me a wave goodbye. I returned the wave then turned my attention forward again. When we met up with Delilah and Selene, the four of us began to walk down the hallway, getting inside the elevator to take us to the fifth floor.  
  
Minutes later, we all sat in a circle with a lit candle lantern in the middle. It was our only light to see through the dark halls. The fifth floor’s lights were broken, which was no problem at all since we’re up here to tell eerie ghost stories. Or, at least that’s what Colleen and Selene thinks.  
  
“So, you guys ready to hear my spooky story on how a man name Jack lost his head?” Colleen wiggles her fingers in an eerie way that scared Selene.  
  
“Actually, we’re not here to tell ghost stories, Colleen.”  
  
“Huh? W-what do you mean?”  
  
Delilah smirked before she raised the lantern towards her face. “We’re up here on the fifth floor because we’re gonna be ghost hunting for _The Spiteful Child_. Legend says that if anyone kills a living thing, the spiteful child’s soul will be summoned back from the dead. Whether it’s an accident or not, she will pursue them until she finally possesses them. She will then use their body to finish what she started; to end humanity.”  
  
“Aack! E-end humanity?! But I don’t wanna go on a ghost hunt for the spiteful child!” Selene cries out as she hugs my arm tightly.  
  
“Oh, don’t be silly, Selene! There are no such things as ghosts,” Colleen says before she takes a gulp of that golden bubbly beverage that Flowey told me to never drink. _What exactly is that stuff anyway?_  
  
“‘No such thing as ghosts?’ Wait till I tell you a short story about the spiteful Child before we begin our hunt,” Delilah beckons us to follow her.  
  
Colleen shrugs, taking another gulp of her drink. Selene and I hesitated a bit before we began to follow after them. As we passed by, the dim light of the lantern briefly illuminated the darkened hallways. Delilah came to an abrupt stop in front of a door before she began.  
  
“Now this story is quite chilling, because this ghost was once an innocent ten-year-old human girl. Scratch that; she was a malicious child. Centuries ago, the girl used to live in the human village. She was known as the spiteful child who hated everybody. No one knows exactly why she has strong hateful feelings towards humanity, except for the girl herself. Her goal was to leave humanity behind by climbing up the cursed mountain that we all know far too well as Mount Ebott.”  
  
Colleen and Selene exchanged glances before we continued to follow after Delilah.  
  
“Under that mountain is a world full of monsters that every human believed to be evil beings that must be kept away from the surface. Legend was told that anyone that climbed that mountain would disappear, never to be seen or heard from again. Even the girl knew about that legend, but she never bothered to heed the warning. Of course, the girl succeeded on running away from the human village, and no one noticed she was gone. Her plan was to find a way to destroy the barrier so she could release the monsters and bring chaos among the humans. However, she did not succeed. She fell to her death down in the mountain hole. And after that, the girl was truly never seen again.”  
  
“T-that’s terrible. So, what happened after?” Selene dreaded to ask.  
  
Delilah looked over her shoulder. “. . . Her determination to end humanity was so strong, that she refused to die yet. The girl’s determination gave her soul the power to come back from the dead. But! She can only be summoned if a human **OR** a monster kills a living thing. And from that day on, she vowed that she will someday possess a living body to end humanity, **AND** everything until there is nothing left to destroy.”  
  
Colleen lets out a loud shriek before her glass cup shattered onto the floor. “Okay, that’s it! I don’t wanna go ghost hunting for her anymore!”  
  
I gaped at her sudden change of behavior before she backed away with fear. Oh my god! She’s… drunk!?  
  
“Too late now, Colleen. Because we’re gonna see if the legends are true. And the thing we have to kill tonight is this:” Delilah pulls out a tiny plastic container from her obi, containing a terrifying cockroach.  
  
This time, it was my turn to scream. “Eww, gross! Get that disgusting thing away from me!” I revolted, backing away from it in an instant.  
  
“Wait, you’re afraid of roaches?” Delilah raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes! Now put that thing away, toss it, do whatever the hell you want! Just get it away from my sight!” I squirmed.  
  
“Okay, okay, chill. Look, I’m gonna put it down, see? ” She placed the container on top a small table.  
  
“Thank you. Now I don’t have to look at that disgusting thing, ever.” I shuddered. I really hate those things!  
  
Colleen hugged her stomach as she began laughing uncontrollably. Selene and Delilah began to laugh, too; unable to hold it back, I let out an exasperated groan. The three of them continued to laugh, as something pound against the table. We all stopped at the sound of a loud cringing crunch.  
  
Our eyes widen before we looked at each other. Selene was the first to speak.  
  
“W-w-what was that?”  
  
I looked at Delilah before she put her hands up. “Don’t look at me, I didn’t do it.”  
  
“Well I obviously didn’t make that crunching noise.” I placed my hands over my waist.  
  
Delilah looked at me and Selene before she huffs. “Okay, if none of us made that sound, then who did?”  
  
The sound of Colleen gasping loudly made the three of us turn towards her. Delilah raised the lantern towards her before we saw that she stared at something in shock.  
  
“Uh, Colleen? Are you oka--” I gasped loudly.  
  
Delilah and Selene’s jaws dropped when we understood why Colleen was shocked. The container… it was smooshed. And what’s worse? The cockroach was dead from the heavy impact.  
  
“Colleen?” I looked at her. “W-what did you do?”  
  
“I-I-I dunno! I was laughing so hard and… and I was pounding my hand on something. I didn’t know that it was the table Delilah placed the poor thing on! And now it’s dead, because of me! I killed an innocent living thing!” Colleen began to hyperventilate, fanning herself anxiously.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Colleen! It was just an accident.” Delilah passed the lantern to me before grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
Colleen shook her head vigorously. “But I can’t! I can’t calm down, because the spiteful child is gonna come after me! ! !”  
  
A loud thud echoed throughout the hallway, causing our bodies to jolt as Selene and Colleen screamed.  
  
“Oh my god! It’s her! The spiteful child is here to possess my body, and use it to murder everyone! ! !”  
  
She and Selene made a run for it, dashing past us in a flash. I called for them to stop, but they continued to run so fast that their bodies soon disappeared into the darkness beyond the lantern’s light.  
  
I turned to glare at Delilah. “See? I told you that your prank would backfire. You just had to choose Halloween to tell a fake ghost story to prank Colleen. And what’s worse? You now scared the living shit out of poor Selene!”  
  
“Well, fuck! I’m sorry if my prank went wrong! I didn’t mean for them to get scared! All I wanted to do was give her some payback for petting Lesser Dog! Colleen is drunk for crying out loud! I’ll take full responsibility for my actions.”  
  
“You can start by helping me find out where they disappeared to. The fifth floor is like a maze when it’s dark; the hallways feel like a never ending passageway.”  
  
The two of us began to walk towards the direction they ran off to, raising the lantern high so we could see where we’re going.  
  
“Wait, how did you know that the fifth floor feels like that when there are no lights? This is the first time I’ve brought you guys up here.” Delilah asks all of a sudden.  
  
My eyes widen. _Oh crap!_  
  
I quickly push my panic away as I made up an excuse. “A week ago, I was helping Barbara look for her favorite bracelet she dropped on the fifth floor. So, I volunteered to help her look for it. It took us nearly an hour before we finally found her bracelet.”  
  
“Oh, that makes sense. Damn, I probably would have given up if I had to go through such a hassle like that.”  
  
A loud scream suddenly stops us in our tracks. I looked at Delilah frantically before we ran towards the sound of Colleen’s screams. It wasn’t long before we found a door slightly ajar.  
  
Delilah rushed inside first, we me following on her heels. We found Colleen and Selene holding each other for dear life in the corner. I blinked when I suddenly realized the room we were in. The ballroom.  
  
I quickly shake away from my thoughts before I rushed towards them.  
  
“Hey, you guys okay? What happened?”  
  
“T-t-t-t-t-the spiteful child . . ! T-t-the spiteful child . . !” Colleen shudders and mutters incoherently.  
  
I gave Delilah a stern look before she confessed. “Look, Colleen. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to scare the living shit out of you. All of what I said about the ghost story? It’s fake, I made it up! There is no such thing as the spiteful child! I made it up to get you back for petting Lesser Dog to purposely extend his neck out! It was real shitty of me, and I’m sorry!”  
  
“W-w-what’re you talking about? She is real! I swear! Me and Selene just saw her!”  
  
“Colleen, I know you’re tipsy for sure. But really, there is no such thing as--”  
  
“Look behind you! ! ! She’s standing right by the mirror! ! !” Selene shouts frantically with fear.  
  
Delilah and I exchanged looks before we slowly turned around. The glass doors opened suddenly, letting in a powerful gust of wind that blew the candle out. We all cried out loudly until the wind dies down. What the heck was--? I stopped breathing in an instant as we stared at a glowing blue light as it manifests into a body of a little girl. We backed away slowly when we realized who it was.  
  
Fear rose from the pit of my stomach as she tilts her head in a scary way. When I blinked, she was already halfway across the room. My eyes widened as I gasped. How the hell did she move that fast?! Colleen and Selene screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
“IT’S THE SPITEFUL CHILD! ! ! SHE’S GONNA GET US! ! !”  
  
The spiteful child let out a distorted moan. “Kill . . . I want your body to kill . . . No mercy . . !“  
  
Delilah let out a loud scream. “Zefie?! Unless you teleport us outta here, we’re all gonna die! ! !”  
  
I frantically called out to my magic, but nothing came. “I can’t! My magic’s not working! ! !”  
  
“MINE’S NOT WORKING, EITHER!” Selene shrieked.  
  
“OH MY GOD, I’M GONNA GET POSSESSED! WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE WHEN SHE CATCHES ME! AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT, BECAUSE I KILLED AN INNOCENT COCKROACH ! ! !” Colleen sobs loudly.  
  
The four of us shuddered with fear as the spiteful child stood before us. Her pupils disappeared before her neck twisted in an awkward angle. I screamed when she suddenly latched her bent hands around my neck just as Delilah, Colleen, and Selene used that opportunity to dash out the door, the wind blowing it closed.  
  
It wasn’t long before their screams and footsteps disappears down the hallway, the spiteful child’s body dissipates in an instant. I let out a loud exhale as I let my body collapse onto the cold floor. I laid on my back until I regained my breath, closing my eyes as I extended my hand up into the air. A smile spread across my face when I felt a familiar boney hand slap it.  
  
“That was some mean trick you pulled there, Sans.”  
  
He let out a hearty chuckle. “Eh, I could’ve done worse, but yours was a much better idea. So, how long do you think it’ll be before they forgive you for pulling a scary prank on them?”  
  
I opened one eye before I smirked. “Allow me three hours in the kitchen to whip up my home-made macarons, and we’ll see where we’ll go from there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh my, Zefie and Sans really planned the prank big time!) Happy Halloween ! ! ! Until next time in Selectiontale


	18. Behind a Person lies a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every person has its story, and Zefie has one of her own. Frisk and the others discover the roots of her past to why she fights, and Undyne wants to test Zefie's strength by challenging her into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I am so, so, so sorry for the sudden hiatus for Selectiontale. November was supposed to be the original release date, but a lot of personal things came up to where I was sad enough to not have the proper motivation to continue the story. Plus, Cinna followed her dream of becoming a game designer, so I had to find a temporary co-author until she finishes her recent project she had been working on. Don't worry, Cinna will still be my co-author. Undertale is our crown jewel of writing, she'll never fail to help me out! But after six months, I'm back and twice as happy. It's all thanks to new friends, readers, and a sweet boyfriend. Thank you for showing me total support, Nick.
> 
> Alright, back to the story! Everyone has wondered how Zefie fights well, so here it is!
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belongs to Toby Fox, and the Selection series belongs to author: Keira Cass

My chest continues to heave rapidly, holding the hilt of my sword as I kept my head down. From behind, the sounds of the dummy bots whirring began to fade before I raised my head up. Within seconds, the floor hatch opens up to dispose of what’s left of the bots, feeling the ground shake until the whirring stops. Beads of sweat began to trickle down the side of my head and neck. Uncomfortable, I wipe them away, using a face towel.

After my first encounter with Hanun, I decided to come to Undyne’s training arena to sharpen my skill on using a sword, and my magic. So, I resolved to come here at least three times a week when nobody is around; and train when I have the chance. It makes me uncomfortable to be around people while I train, because I’m more of a secluded type. I was determined to be sure that my training with Nanny wouldn’t become rusty. Just thinking about the way Hanun squeezed my soul between her fingers only made me wanna push myself harder. I never want to see her holding it ever again.

 _You’ve pushed yourself too hard, Zefie._ Tanzanite says.

I sighed softly. _I know, I know. I’m sorry._

_Now is the best time to stop. Enough is enough, your health comes first._

_You’re right, Tanzanite. Nanny says the same thing, but in a rather stern tone. I’ll end my training now; for your sake._

Once I caught my breath, I summon the holographic control panel: the screen displaying the number of defeated bots and level difficulty I fought in. The control panel allows us to customize how we want our fight stage to be, including a stage difficulty to challenge ourselves. It’ll also sound an alarm to warn fighters if it senses distress or signs of fatigue, and will sound off again if our symptom worsens before the stage shuts down in an instant. It was their newest upgrade Alphys just installed weeks ago to ensure safety for us. And so far, I’ve ignored the first warning. With a soft sigh, I dismiss the information displayed on the screen before I closed it, making the control panel disappear. 

My body will definitely feel sore later on, So I’ll need to go to the spa room to soothe my soon-to-be bruises. If Nanny were here, she would have scolded me for pushing myself too far. 

“Whoa! Now that was some awesome sparring you did there, squirt!” 

My body jolted, hearing that familiar voice before I looked over my shoulder. I gasped. Undyne was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, a wide toothy grin on her face. Behind her was Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, and Alphys. They all were staring at me with the same expression Undyne was wearing before I stumbled back a bit.

“W-when--? H-how-- how long have you all been standing there for?” I stammered, still feeling shocked to find them here.

“LONG ENOUGH TO WATCH YOU FIGHT AGAINST THE DUMMY BOTS VALIANTLY!” Papyrus exclaims. 

Frisk smiled meekly. “We were gonna tell you that we were here, but Undyne thought it was best if we watched without disturbing your match.”

They all walked inside, approaching me as I exhaled loudly. Alphys began to check my body, making sure that I didn’t receive any serious injuries from my last battle. Of course, the only injury I’ve received is a cut on my cheek. The rest of my body was fine, it was just worn out and bit swollen from the dummy bots’ assaults. Alphys then had Sans do the healing, his left eye socket glowing in a blue color before I felt my entire body healed in an instant. With a smile, I thanked them for assisting me. 

“Holy shit, squirt! Your stage difficulty was set to **Insane**! That’s quite a challenge you’ve put yourself into!” Undyne exclaims loudly.

I shrugged meekly. “T-thanks. I like to test myself every now and then. Today, I thought of pushing myself a bit further than the usual pace I train under.”

“Well, you definitely earned your victory against them. So far, only you and three other Selected girls passed this level. However, while we watched you fight, I was able to find a few mistakes you made during your spar. But don’t worry about those, because that’s what I’m here for! I’ll train you so hard, you’ll be beating those demons back to hell!” She balled her fist as she grinned. I can only blink.

“Haha. Yeah, I-I can’t wait.”

“Great! In the meantime, why don’t you and your familiar come join us outside in the garden? We thought of having some late lunch over there!”

“Late; lunch? W-why? What time is it?” I asked in a puzzled tone.

Frisk looked at me with a worried expression. “It’s almost **one o’clock**. You’ve been down here for quite awhile. My Mom and Dad were the ones who noticed your absence during lunch.”

My stomach lets out a loud growl before I place my hand over it. I let out a pained groan. Of course, that's what I get for not paying attention to my body. In fact, I feel lightheaded.

“Ah, I didn’t know that I missed lunch, I guess I made the wrong decision of sparring for two more rounds.”

“FEAR NOT, HUMAN MAGE ZEFIE! IT IS NEVER TOO LATE TO EAT A MEAL! OF COURSE, IT IS QUITE STRANGE TO BE EATING AN HOUR LATE. BUT STILL, JOIN US ON EATING LUNCH IN THE GREAT OUTDOORS! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOUR EVENING WORTH THE WHILE. I EVEN MADE SPAGHETTI!” 

Sans chuckled. “It’s true, it’s never a meal without Paps’ spaghetti. But I also made hot dogs.” 

My stomach lets out a feisty growl as I groan again. “That sound delicious right now.”

Picking Tanzanite up, I followed after Undyne and the others towards the exit. My cheeks flushed in a rosy red color while my stomach continues to growl along the way. It was bad enough that I could smell the food’s scent from the large basket Papyrus was holding. We exited out the elevator, walking down the wide hallway, finding the foyer to where the huge double doors stood. I averted my eyes away from it, muttering under my breath when the horrendous memories of the demon invasion flashed before me. Just then, I felt someone's hand give my back a light pat before I looked up to meet Undyne’s reassuring smile. _Ah, I guess she must’ve noticed my unease._

Once we reached the outdoors, the cold breeze was the first thing that greeted me. I couldn’t help but smile, the garden looked absolutely gorgeous as always, even from afar. The fall weather today felt a bit chilly and breezy, and I loved every moment of it. I quickly slipped into my fleece sweater, following them until we reached a huge circle-shaped table with six tables set around it. Of course, we helped each other by setting up the tables with plates, napkins, silver utensils, and glass cups. When the table was set, we took our seats. I sat between Papyrus and Alphys, with Frisk, Sans, and Undyne sitting across from us. As promised, skeleton brothers did bring their own dishes to share for lunch. Papyrus brought out his famous spaghetti while Sans got hot dogs. My mouth watered, just by looking at the dishes prepared for us.

“Alright!” Frisk beams. “Lunch is ready! Let’s go ahead and start-- 

I gasped when my stomach growled louder than before. “Ahh . . ! I-I’m very sorry!”

They all began to laugh before I joined in, too.

“Welp, you heard Zefie’s tummy. Let’s dig in before our food eats us.” Sans shrugged.

“SANS ! ! !” Papyrus growls at him as I giggled.

As politely as possible, I forced myself to eat my food at a rather slow painful pace. The food tasted absolutely delicious! According to Frisk, Toriel had the chefs cook lunch fresh from the kitchen. And that was when it gave her the idea of inviting me to a get-together lunch with her friends, just as she promised. After that, Frisk decided to not eat lunch until later, gathering Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys together and have the late lunch we’re having as of now. However, Flowey declined the offer of joining us. He really doesn’t like the cold weather, and I don’t blame him! Asriel was out on a lunch date with Janessa, so I had no idea where they went off to. All I could think of was nothing but to stuff my famished stomach with food. Papyrus’ spaghetti still tasted yummy like how I remembered. Sans’ hotdog tasted delicious as well.

“Pfft! Zefie, you know you don’t have to eat properly around us.” Frisk chuckles.

“Hmm?” I responded with my mouth full.

“Y-yeah, relax. You look like you’re in pain when you’re eating. Just eat the way you normally do; we won’t judge.” Alphys reassures me, patting my shoulder.

Just as I was going to thank them, Sans lets out a chuckle as if he just remembered something funny.

“Oh my god! I still can’t get over on what happened to your brother, Frisk. The situation he got tangled up into had me **floored**.”

I stopped chewing when he mentioned the “situation” Asriel had gotten himself into. Oh, no. The memories began to overrun in my head as I chugged down my water to forget about it. _I can’t let Sans see me like this, he’s going to notice how flustered I look!_ I felt Alphys shift uncomfortably next to me. 

Oh! That’s right, I forgot that I told her about my nightly adventure I had back when I was staying at the hospital wing.

I told Alphys just about everything, except for the awkward moment of getting stuck in a small room with Asriel, watching as Frisk and Sans had a heated intimate make out. However, the only memory that flashed before me, was the moment Asriel’s lips fell onto mine. Adrenaline rushed throughout my body that night, especially when his chest was pressed against mine, the texture of his pants rubbing against my bare skin, and his hot breath venting against my face. Deep down, it makes me wonder if I’ll ever have the chance to experience that again.

“MUST YOU ALWAYS COME UP WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS, SANS?” Papyrus shoots him a look as he shrugged.

“Heh. Sorry, Paps. It’s just so funny, especially when he had a **ruff** night.” 

“ENOUGH OF YOUR DOG RELATED JOKES! I DON’T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE OF THEM!” 

“Pffft! Sorry, sorry. I can’t help myself. Asriel’s situation just **goat** out of hand.” He smirks as Papyrus groans, placing his gloved hand over his face. 

I pretended to be interested. “Why? What happened to Asriel?” 

“Nothing bad, kid. He accidentally petted Greater Dog. So, Asriel called Paps to come help him. And to be honest, I thought he was **kidding** around. But it turns out he wasn’t. Poor guy, Greater Dog has a habit of jumping onto people’s laps, giving them lots of love and attention.” Sans began to snigger, pounding his fists onto the table as I chuckled as earnestly as I can.

“AHEM, MAY I REMIND YOU THAT PRINCE ASRIEL’S PREVIOUS DOG PROBLEM WAS NO LAUGHING MATTER, SANS? HE COULD HAVE BEEN CRUSHED BY THE HEAVINESS OF GREATER DOG’S ARMOR IF WEREN’T FOR ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. BUT OF COURSE, YOU HELPED AS WELL. SO, WELL DONE, BROTHER.” 

“Thanks, bro. And I ain’t gonna lie, getting Greater Dog off of him required a lot of **backbone** to it. In fact, Asriel had Paps worried that he might’ve broken a bone. Luckily he didn’t, so everything turned out **tibia** okay. Anyway, it honestly took us ten minutes to get him off of Asriel. But in the end, we got him out. Paps and I worked ourselves **down to the bone**."

Frisk begins to laugh loudly at Sans’ jokes, with an angry Papyrus shouting about it as Undyne leans back to watch it all happen. I leaned my back against my chair, feeling Tanzanite shift over my lap. _Why should I be nervous about this? Sans is only talking about Asriel._ The feeling of my stomach twisting in agony said otherwise.

“Fuhuhu! Poor Frisk, I’m pretty sure that she was disappointed that you guys had to end your mushy-gushy romantic date early.” Undyne smirked. My breath suddenly hitched.

Frisk’s face glowed red in an instant. “W-what?! N-no I wasn’t! I wasn’t disappointed at all! He and I knew that there will be things that would interrupt our moments of being together! I-it happens all the time!” 

I shifted uncomfortably, fighting to keep my anxiety hidden. Make one wrong expression; and I’ll be “dunked on” for sure. The way Asriel explained it to me gave me nothing but chills.

“AH, I REMEMBER THAT AS WELL! YOU TWO WERE HAVING A DATE IN THE BALLROOM, THAT I COULD HEAR FRISK GIGGLING WHILE I WAS ON THE FIFTH FLOOR DURING MY SHIFT! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING TO HER, SANS?” Papyrus asks as I lowered my gaze. 

A smirk spreads across his face in an instant. Uh oh. “Nothing at all, Paps. I was just looking around her body for something. But I can’t seem to find a single tag on her.”

“Sans, you will never find a single tag on me.” Frisk huffs.

“What? Why not, kiddo?”

Frisk flashes a sexy pose. “Because, I’m **priceless**.” 

Sans’ face was dusted in a blue color before he began to howl in laughter, hearing Papyrus groan from that cheesy joke. I could only smile, giggling softly. They planned on that joke together. Undyne and Alphys broke into laughter, with Frisk joining in too. However, I began to shift uncomfortably in my seat, starting to break from all of the talking about that nightly incident. When Sans turned to look at me, I casually looked down to make myself look like I’m interested in my lunch. 

_But I wasn’t. I actually lost my appetite for food just before all of this was brought up._

Tanzanite lets out a small churr before he looked up at me. _I think it’s best if you tell him soon, Zefie. I can feel your anxieties grow--_

_I CAN’T DO IT! BUT I ALSO DON’T WANT TO BE DUNKED ON! I ESPECIALLY DON’T WANT ASRIEL TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!_ I responded quickly, cutting him off.

I slowly leaned my head over my hands, using them to hide my quivering lips. My mind drifted somewhere else to prevent myself from thinking about that night! I was afraid that maybe Sans can read my mind. I can hear my teeth chattering, feeling beads of sweat falling on the back of my neck. _Why am I even sweating? It’s cold for crying out loud!_

_But you told Sans about it last time when you went to Mount Ebott. Perhaps he’ll let you and Asriel off the hook if you just explain to him._

_I know, I know. But still. We were the reason why we ruined their time together. I hate to be the bad guy._

Just then, I feel my phone vibrate inside my pocket. Oh! It must be a text from Bryn. She did promise me that she’d text me as soon as she wakes up. I reached behind, pulling it out to see a text from a random number. _Huh?_ I unlock my phone, to read it the text. Wait a second. The way the person messaged me just gave me the idea of who sent me it.

I quickly responded to Alphys’ text, keeping a straight face plastered on my face. Seconds later, I watched as her text pops up in my screen again. 

 

***Oh my god . . ! I didn’t know that you two were trapped in the small space behind the magic mirror! What happened?**

 

***Do you remember when I mentioned that I was found by Asriel in the ballroom, and spent some time talking?**

 

***Yes? Something about accepting punishment for leaving the room, and intruding the royal family’s ballroom. Why?**

 

***(゜ロ゜；)  Uhh. . . Let’s just say that we weren’t fast enough to leave on time. So, we had to hide behind the mirror until they left! But that part was Asriel’s idea of calling Papyrus to get them out. After that, he had to get himself trapped by Greater Dog.**

 

***Oh. My. God! Did you tell Sans or Frisk about it?! D:**

 

***No . . ! >.<”**

 

“So, Zefie,” Undyne says, getting my attention all of a sudden. “Now that we’re done talking about Sans’ funny stories and jokes, it’s time we focus on you, squirt. You’re by far our newest friend to join in our circle. In fact, we’d like it if you become our newest member.”

I suddenly felt flustered by her invitation. “O-oh. I don’t know what to say, except thank you.”

“DON’T THANK US, THANK THE HUMAN FRISK FOR HAVING YOU JOIN US!” Papyrus beams.

“She thought about it herself, and we all agreed. Having you as our newest friend sounds like the best idea yet. You chose well, kiddo.” Sans turns to Frisk as she smiled.

I smiled as well, but stopped. “Well, it’s very kind of you all to do that. But I can’t take the offer.”

“W-wha?! Why not, Zefie?” Alphys asks, filled with concern.

“Please don’t take it the wrong way, guys. It’s not that I want to join . . . It’s just . . . Won’t the other girls be concerned that I’m closer to Frisk? I mean, they’re here to win Asriel’s heart. They’re going to wanna get to know Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk. And I don’t want to be put into that tight spot again.”

“Oh, that. I forgot all about it. Guess we didn’t think through enough to know the outcome of this.” Undyne rubs the back of her neck. 

“Well, I say who cares?” Sans shrugged as we all looked at him in shock. “Who cares if they get angry at you for being close to Frisk? Why do you care about how they feel about whatever you do? They had their chance to get to know her. And even if they did, I wouldn’t be surprised if they did it just to get closer to Asriel. Now, I don’t like to jump into conclusions about them. I could be wrong, but I just have a feeling that some will. And I don’t want Frisk to be used as an information tool; or have her kindness get taken advantage of. But you, on the other hand didn’t. You pushed her royal title to the side as if she was a normal person, treating her the same way as you do to others. Just like I said, kid, I have high respects for ya. So, don’t let the girls be the reason why you can’t be friends with Frisk.” 

I stared at Sans, surprised at his response. I looked at Frisk as she gives me a soft smile. In fact, everyone seemed to agree with Sans. 

“Perhaps you’re right about that. But I just want people to be happy, and not get on their bad side. That’s all.” I hugged Tanzanite close. 

“I know you do, kiddo. But that’s just life. There will be times where you’ll encounter people that will dislike you while some will like you. I know some people don’t like me, including Undyne, Alphys, Paps, and Frisk.” 

“FOR ONCE, MY BROTHER IS RIGHT. NOT MANY PEOPLE LIKE ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT I CERTAINLY DON’T WANT TO FORCE THEM TO LIKE ME.” Papyrus says. 

I can only stare at them as Undyne and Alphys nodded in agreement. Frisk reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze. 

“You know, there are cases where some people dislike you for only a short period of time. If they give you a chance for them to get to know you, their perspectives might change. And it actually happened to me once when I was young.” She looks over at Undyne as I gaped at her in shock. 

“Heh, it’s true squirt,” Undyne chuckled nervously. “Well, it was actually Papyrus who initiated the whole thing. Thought I couldn’t take the challenge of befriending Frisk. Back then, I hated her guts, because she was a human. The whole idea of collecting human souls to break the barrier, and bad blood we monsters had against the humans were my reasons. But, all of that changed when I got to know the punk well. And lemme tell ya, her way of gaining friendship is what makes Frisk likable.” 

“The point is, life isn’t fair sometimes. But what matters, is the people that loves you. They see things that not many people see in you. To them, you’re just a powerful human mage. But to us, you’re more than that. You’re a kind and patient friend who loves anime, eating food, baking desserts, and sharing your compassion to others. And I am confident that their perspectives will change as you continue to compete in the Selection.” 

I blushed at Frisk’s comment in an instant. “T-thank you, I feel so grateful to make more friends like you guys.” 

“The more, the better,” She chuckles. 

“And don’t forget that she’s a slippery snail,” Sans added as he grinned. “I swear, I can never never tell if Zefie’s walking or running by. What’s your secret, kiddo?” 

“SANS!” Papyrus growls before he scolds Sans as I forced a chuckle. Frisk is definitely a lucky girl to have friends like them, especially her lazybones of a boyfriend. 

Frisk exhales before she began to speak. “Speaking of baking. Do you happen to have any available macarons you baked a few days ago for Flowey? I’m very eager to try out your pumpkin crunch flavored macaron. The way he described it to me had my mouth salivating for some.”

Undyne raised an eyebrow. “Macaron? You mean those little sandwich cookies that were displayed at the Halloween Ball? I tried em out, and I love those things! I want some too, squirt!”

“Oh! Oh! Oh! I-I want to try as well!” Alphys raises her hand, waving it eagerly. 

I chuckled loudly when Papyrus and Sans joined in the shouts, wanting to eat some too. I playfully waved my hands as if I was surrendering. 

“Okay, okay! Everyone wants my macarons. And I didn’t just make pumpkin crunch, I happen to have made creme brulee, and Toriel’s butterscotch cinnamon pie flavors.” 

I took a deep breath, opening my hand as I whispered an incantation. They all watched with amazement as my magic sparkled in a light pink color. Seconds later, a big white box lands onto my hand before my magic dissipates. Once I opened the box, the sweet smell of the macarons began to take its effect on them. With a smile, I nodded at everyone as an answer to go ahead and help themselves. 

In a blinding flash, the macarons vanished from the box, seeing less of them present inside. Oh! That was fast. 

They all loved my macarons so much, that there were two left! Frisk insisted that I should have one, since I was the only one who didn’t eat any. So, I decided to take the last butterscotch cinnamon pie flavored macaron before Undyne ate the last salted caramel. 

“That was some awesome macarons you cooked up, squirt! I’ll have to try it out myself!”

“UNDYNE IS CERTAINLY RIGHT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THINKS THAT YOUR COOKING SKILLS IS TRULY AMAZING! AND I KNOW SO, BECAUSE I AM A PROFESSIONAL AT COOKING THINGS!” Papyrus beams. 

My cheeks flushed from their comments. “T-thank you. But it’s Nanny who is the best at baking macarons. It actually took me five years to be a master at making these complicated cookies.”

“O-oh! That’s right, your mom is Runa Cordelia! I-I keep forgetting, because your last name is y-you know. Anyway, I heard that she spent most of her life in France for a few decades.” 

I nodded. “Yeah, she did. Nanny thought that starting over would help her move on from the tragedy that happened near Mt. Ebott. And like Alphys said, she finally returned to Auradon after spending twenty years of living in France.” 

“Heh, talking about the famous Runa actually made me remember something,” Undyne says, suddenly changing to a different topic. “Your fighting skills. I like how you took my objective to fight physically, and mentally seriously every time you attend my class. In fact, I wanna know how it all started by telling me your _backstory_ , squirt.” 

“My backstory?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“OH! YOU KNOW, WHEN AND HOW YOU LEARNED TO FIGHT, HUMAN MAGE ZEFIE. UNDYNE’S BACKSTORY WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AND INSPIRATIONAL!” Papyrus clarifies, grinning widely.

“Inspirational, but quite sad.” She smiles a bit. 

I looked down. “I don’t know if you want to hear it. Mine’s quite sadder than yours.” 

“Hmm . . . Tell ya what; if you tell me yours, I’ll tell ya mine. What do you say?” Undyne crosses her arms as she smiled. 

“A backstory huh?”

I peered down at my glass cup of lemon soda for a moment before I began.

 “. . . I was thirteen when it happened. I went on a camping trip with my best friend and her parents over at Emerald Forest. Bethany and I ventured off into the forest to look for some wood to build the campfire. And at that time, I only learned how to control my magic by controlling my anxieties. I was five years old when Nanny trained me on how to control the way I felt. My emotions are tied with my magic; a heavy burden we mages have to live with. Anyway, we found enough wood to last us at least two days before we got lost. We took the wrong turn and ended up walking into an unfamiliar trail. And that was when we encountered something terrible.” 

Frisk, Papyrus, and Alphys looked at me with worried expressions before I continued. 

“. . . We didn’t expect to run into the demons, especially when there were three of them. Apparently, Bethany and I saw something we shouldn’t have seen. The demons were out here to hunt for some humans to feast on. And their lunch course was a family of five . . . Nothing but ripped flesh and bloody bones. Of course, we had to sneak away and make a run for it. None of us knew what to do when we ran into creatures like them. But we never got to her parents on time, because they already sensed our presence. They were fast enough to trap us, blocking our way of ever escaping. The demons wanted to eat Bethany first, so one had me pinned as I had to painfully watch her struggle desperately in their grip. I panicked, I cried, I couldn’t think of a way to save her. I tightly pinched my eyes shut, gasping as a wave of fear and anxiety began to hit me. In the darkness, I could already see what was about to happen; a demon’s iron teeth ripping into Bethany’s delicate flesh. And suddenly, I felt my magic spiraling out of control. When I opened my eyes, the demons were crumpled on the ground where they had once been standing.” I sighed, dismissing the terrible memories from my head. Tanzanite rubs his head against my cheek affectionately before I held him close. 

Frisk reached over to give my hand a tight squeeze. Papyrus tries his best not to cry, with Alphys wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Sans and Undyne both looked at me with sympathy. I exhaled softly before I was able to finish. 

“After I killed them, Bethany’s parents found us. And since her dad is a sheriff, he had to call the local police to come here and investigate the crime scene we witnessed. Hours later from answering questions of what happened, the trip had to be cancelled. The whole time we drove back to Aura Cove, I couldn’t stop thinking about what would’ve happened to Bethany . . . I was upset, angry at myself for not doing anything to help her. However, Bethany’s parents reassured me that my magic saved her, but it wasn’t enough to ease away the guilt I held in. And that was when it hit me. Once I swung the door open to my house, I ran straight for Nanny, begging her to teach me how to fight; physically and mentally. I wanted to learn how to use a sword, to punch, kick, anything that could give me the upper hand in a fight. I especially wanted to learn how to use my magic, the one thing that labels me as a powerful human mage. And that was when she smiled; she’d do it in a heartbeat. It turns out, Nanny was waiting for me to be old enough to fight. And from that day on, that was when she knew that it was time.” 

“Wow . . . Now that’s some backstory you got there, squirt. I’m proud of ya for taking initiative.” Undyne comments. 

“Thanks. But I have to admit, it wasn’t easy. Five years of wielding a sword and summoning magic required a lot of hard work, perseverance, and determination to get me to where I am. And that’s why I fight physically and mentally.”

“W-what an amazing story about your past! You really are an amazing girl, Zefie!” Alphys beams. 

Frisk nodded. “Amazing, and awesome. I didn’t think emotions are what sparks a human mage’s magic.” 

“Oh, they definitely are,” Sans jumps into the conversation. “And it's quite troublesome for them to deal with their emotions every single day of their life. So, I feel ya, kid. I know it ain't easy.”

I nodded. “Nope. No one said that it will never be easy. While thinking of what keeps me calm and determined, I still continue to train myself until I feel nothing but sore muscles the next day.” 

“Wait a second. If your emotions are was ignites your magic, then who or what do you think of when that happens?” Frisk asks. 

My smile disappears in an instant, my cheeks flushed in a red color. That answer was clear enough for them to know the obvious answer. 

_Asriel._

I ignored the way Sans wiggled his eye sockets at me. It was obvious that he was trying to make it as if it was his eyebrows even though he didn’t have any; but still. 

Undyne suddenly slams her hands over the table enough to cause all of us to jump. She rose from her chair, staring at me intently. 

“Fight me.”

I blinked at her words. “I-I beg your pard--?” 

“You heard me loud and clear, squirt. Fight. Me.” 

“U-Undyne, I don’t think now’s a good time to ask Zefie to fight.” Alphys says worryingly. 

“Sure it is!” Undyne grins. “In fact, I’m very eager to find out on what Runa taught Zefie throughout her continuous years of training. And I want to see it in action.” 

I was puzzled. “But what about your deal of telling me your backstory?” 

“Ah, right. I did say that, didn’t I? Well then, how about a new deal? As we fight, I will tell you mine as we go. I’m pretty sure you can handle talking every now and then. So, what do you say, squirt? Wanna spar?” 

Everyone looked at me, waiting for my response at Undyne’s challenge. Tanzanite lets out a small churr before I stroked his head. Well, I suppose a practice with the general herself would help with my training. A confident smile spreads across my face as I looked at her. 

“I accept your challenge, General Undyne.” 

“Call me Undyne,” She corrects. “That's what all my friends call me. But to put your anxieties at ease, call me by my proper name when you're around the girls.” 

“Thank you, U-Undyne. I accept your challenge.” 

My response made her excited enough to get herself pumped up. I got up from my chair as well, leaving Tanzanite with Frisk. My heart began to pound loudly as I followed Undyne until we stopped over an open field. With a stomp of her feet, a rectangular barrier rises from the ground, sealing us inside. Right, it’s to keep everyone safe from our attacks. Our referee for our match is Sans, with Papyrus, Frisk, and Alphys standing several feet away from us to witness our fight. 

“Alright, guys. I’m gonna go over the rules of the match, even though one of you are aware of it. If one of you manages to land a fatal strike on your opponent within two rounds, the battle is over. And if one of you surrenders, the opponent wins the match. Y’all got it?” 

Undyne and I nodded in unison. With a shrug, Sans gestured us to go ahead and pick our weapon of choice. Of course, Undyne’s obvious weapon was her blue spear that suddenly appeared over her hand. I stifled a gasp, feeling suddenly intimidated by it. Undyne has a reputation of being a master at brawling, especially when she uses her magic to summon tons of spears against her opponent. And I, for one, don’t plan on being cocky. Undyne didn't become the general of the royal guards for nothing.

Papyrus quickly walked to my side and offered me a dull sword to use, patting my back as his way of wishing me luck. With a smile, I reach into my pockets and slipped on my hand gloves. I looked over at Undyne once more, seeing her flash a toothy smirk right at me. Right, I can do this, I encouraged myself in my head. Stay determined, Zefie. 

“I am so pumped up! I’ve been waiting for this opportunity to fight you. Ya ready to experience a good brawl, squirt?” 

I managed a confident smile. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“Good!” Undyne gripped her spear tightly. “This should be good fight. Now then, step forward when you’re ready!” 

Taking a deep breath, I moved my foot forward slowly as it sinks into the plush grass. And within seconds, that step was the trigger to begin our battle as my soul was pulled out. The one thing I was afraid of about fighting, is having to carefully predict your opponent’s move, especially when they’re a monster. You’re literally gambling your life on the table. 

With determination flowing throughout my body, I tightened my fingers around the hilt of my sword and lunged towards Undyne. Once I was several feet close to her, my feet suddenly froze in place. _What?!_ I tried moving again, and again, but not a single part of my legs obeyed. It was as if my feet were super glued to the ground. _What’s going on?! Why can’t I--?!_

The sound of Undyne laughing had me realize what she has done to me. I looked down and gasped. _My soul; it changed into a different color!_

Undyne flashed a toothy smirk. “Your soul is green! And that means no escaping! En guarde, squirt!” 

“Don’t you mean, ‘en garde?’” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t tell me how to pronounce things!” She growls as she pointed her index finger at me playfully. 

And that was it, the real challenge of our battle has begun. I steadied my stance, keeping a close eye on Undyne until she swung her spear. I gasped when dozens of blue spears appeared out of nowhere within seconds, each of them flying towards me in a blur. Panic began to rise from the pit of my stomach as I tried to force my legs to move. Desperate, I decided to use my magic to help me out, but my plan backfired when my energy flickered out of control. Oh no! My magic won't obey me! It can sense how nervous I am. If I don’t find a way to shield myself from Undyne’s attacks, I’ll get hit. And it’s game over. Just as the spears closed in on me, I instinctively moved my arm up, and it actually deflected all of them. 

_W-what? How was that poss--_

I stopped thinking when I saw Undyne summon more spears with the wave of her hand. And this time, they were all coming at me from different angles. Once again, I raised my arm up high to deflect every single one of them. 

If I remembered correctly, Nanny once explained to me that strong monsters have the ability to use their magic to change a human’s soul color temporarily, alternating their effects of the way they move in battle. However, the spells on their souls don’t last long; and there’s two ways to break them. Either the monster can undo the spell temporarily, or the humans try to break it. Nanny says that sometimes a human’s determination in battle is what makes them powerful enough to break their souls free from a monster’s spell. And I guess that’s why we must always stay sharp and determined, timing our attacks carefully against strong opponents like Undyne. 

One by one, I deflected each of her spears until I started to catch on the pattern. For the past five minutes of blocking, Undyne’s attacks became increasingly trickier to shield myself. When my arm protected me from each spear, one of them faked a left and aimed at me in another direction. It would happen once in every wave of spears flying right at me, and that had to be the toughest challenge to overcome. 

_This is bad,_ I thought to myself. If I don't break away from her spell soon, I don't think this fight will ever end! I have to think of something; fast! But the answer to my question has been answered in an instant. I felt nothing but terrified; terrified to be struck by Undyne. And it’s not helping me get any better, especially when my magic is circulating throughout my body. It’s begging me to be released. I watched as Undyne swung her spear again, summoning another wave of spears. I gripped the hilt of my sword hard. 

Right; no more running away. It’s time for me to be determined, and face the dangers ahead of me. Being afraid and hesitant won’t help. And just like that, I felt my anxieties melt away as my magic thrummed calmly. 

Taking a few deep breaths, I allowed my mind to sync with my magic, the light pink sparks began to dance over the tips of my fingers. Fueled with determination, I summoned my magic and made it aim for my soul. With a loud zap, my body jolted from my energy as it began to engulf itself around my soul. And in an instant, my soul was free from Undyne’s spell. When my soul color regained its normal state, her eyes widened with shock at how I was able to free myself. However, that only made Undyne feel more excited than before. 

“Whoo-hoo ! ! ! Way to go, Zefie! You too, Undyne!” Frisk cheers loudly in the background. Papyrus and Alphys join in the cheering as well, hearing Tanzanite’s loud chur among them. 

“Heh! That was quite a surprising move you pulled there, squirt! Now you’re starting to get the idea of how to face the dangers ahead of ya! And just so you know, I was just getting started! Hope ya ain’t tired!” 

I responded by smiling right back at her. “Nope, not one bit! En garde, Undyne!” 

When Undyne smirked, I knew that this battle isn’t something to take lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intensity of the battle has just begun! Who will win the final round? Find out on the next chapter of Selectiontale!


	19. The Value of Pacifiscm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues on as Zefie goes head-to-head against Undyne. Who will claim victory? Will mercy be involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am terribly sorry that our story was put under long hiatus once again. There were a lot of real-life problems that Cinna and I had to deal with that prevented us from posting this story on time. We apologize greatly as it is still our top priority to continue on with the story. Hopefully this will be the very last time this story is put on hiatus. And do forgive us for posting this under the wrong date, it didn't feel quite right to me to be honest. Now, without further ado, enjoy this piece of us!

“Just so you know, I was just getting started! Hope ya ain’t tired!”

“Nope, not one bit! En garde, Undyne!”

Undyne’s piercing gaze met mine as I slowly widened my stance. Round one wasn’t over until one of us gets hit, and my chances of beating Undyne in this round would require a miracle. In my peripheral vision, Alphys and Frisk held onto each other for dear life, with Tanzanite keeping his beaded eyes on me. Papyrus, on the other hand, watched for our next move with anticipation. And as for Sans, he was “trying” so hard to focus on our battle without falling asleep.

Taking a deep breath, I was the first to chance a move. I began running towards Undyne, but she only stood there smirking a toothy grin. It didn’t take long for me to realize what move she decided to pull from her sleeves. Beneath me, I felt the ground rumbling as a bright teal colored light glowed under my feet. I instinctively jumped away, barely avoiding the spears that suddenly burst out from the spot I once stood on seconds ago. As soon as my feet touched ground, the teal light was already glowing again. I quickly used my magic to teleport a few feet away.

Huh, that’s new. I looked over at Undyne and smiled.

“Clever trick you pulled there. How long will it take before you tell me your ‘famous’ backstory?”

“Fuhuhuhuhuhu! Keep up with me and you'll know soon enough, squirt!” Undyne grins. The ground under my feet glowed again.

Within seconds, I dodged the raised spears and glanced back at my opponent. I dashed towards Undyne, continuing to outrun each of the rising spears, weaving and avoiding each wave as I went. When the speed of them accelerated, I started swinging my sword at them, slicing my way through them until I finally closed the distance between us.

Undyne, with a spear held high above her head, charged at me as if to accept my challenge of hand to hand combat. Sparks flew as my blade cut through the air and clashed against her spear. A strained grunt escaped my lips before I could do anything else, Undyne’s leg suddenly swept across my feet. With a loud thud, my body met the grass. Quickly I turned my body to the side narrowly avoiding the tip of Undyne’s spear that came only inches from touching my soul. Scrambling to my feet, I outstretched my arm and blasted my magic energy towards her chest before she had the chance to attack again. But she skillfully dodged my magic attacks and used her spear to deflect the others. With a smirk, Undyne charged towards me once more. Her grip on her spear tightly. I felt my own sweaty hand grip the hilt of my sword tighter before lunging forward with a fierce swing of my own.

Our weapons clashed again and again, the sounds of metal ringing echoed into my ears. It honestly didn’t surprise me how strong Undyne’s force on me was, especially when my hands are already stinging from the strong vibrations her spear gave off.

“Okay, as promised, I’ll go ahead and tell ya my backstory. No cheating or lies involved. I follow through the _royal guard’s code_ and swear to be a good sport.”

I responded by nodding while still keeping a close eye on her. Cheating or not, I cannot allow myself to pry my attention away from my opponent. Undyne was the first to shove me away, twirling her spear over her hand and gripped it tightly again.

“It all started when I was just a child. The idea of wanting to fight began with Gerson. Believe it or not, he used to be a legend; a great hero.”

I blinked. “Professor Gerson?”

“That's right.” She nodded. “You see, I used to follow him around and watch him beat up bad guys. And that was when I wanted to be just like Gerson, too. Become a hero and give the bad guys some good beatings! But I ended up hurting the wrong person; the mailman to be exact. Heh . . . Boy was that embarrassing.”

A loud hum suddenly met my ears over Undyne’s words. I braced myself and held my sword in front of me to shield against the spears Undyne summoned. Just as I was about to dash towards her, I abruptly stopped. She looked . . . Distracted. Oh. I slowly lowered my sword. It took a few moments before Undyne returned her gaze to mine.

“Y’know, I wanted to show everyone that I was strong enough to become a hero, but they doubted me. Of course, it pissed me off so much. It was no wonder I was such a hot-headed kid back then. Hell, I even wanted to _prove_ everyone wrong so badly that I had the guts to confront Asgore and make him fight me.”

I nodded, understanding why. “He’s the king; the boss monster.”

“Yup.” Undyne smirked before she lunged towards me, our weapons clashing from contact.

I swung my sword again, and again until I finally knocked the spear out of the Undyne’s hand. However, my timing of swinging my blade towards Undyne was too early. Her strong hand firmly grasped my arm and suddenly her head clashed against mine. I stumbled backwards as I cried out, mistakenly putting my hand over my throbbing forehead and felt another blunt strike against my cheek, chest, and thigh. I growled under my breath, twisting my body around in an attempt to dodge Undyne’s brutal attacks. However, she managed to avoid my blade as it sailed a few inches from her chest. Just then, I watched as more spears were summoned by the wave of Undyne’s arm until I quickly shouted an incantation to counter them.

Within seconds, my fire magic met Undyne’s wave of spears, the explosion causing both of us to be thrown back from the impact. However, she was the first to get back on her feet. Undyne waved her spear to summon another attack. My eyes never left the floating spears as they circled above me as I tried so hard to focus on Undyne’s continuation of her story.

“Every day, I’d go to Asgore and make him fight me, but he’d always refuse to accept, which pissed me off so much. And because I was stubborn and hot-headed, I continued to be assertive towards Asgore until he eventually accepted. I was happy that day; I was finally going to fight the king of _all_ monsters!”

When Undyne clenched her fists, the spears stopped circling and aimed towards me. I readied my stance and blocked the first few spears with my sword. Undyne waved her arm aggressively this time, and all her spears flew at me. I deflected each of them. The ground began to glow under me once more, and once again I found myself dodging raising spears. It wasn’t long before Undyne dashed towards me. I raised my sword up to protect my soul from getting hit by the tip of her spear.

I crouched down when Undyne tried to hammer fist me and swung my sword hard enough to knock her spear out of her hand. _There! Now’s my chance!_ But once again, Undyne was too fast for me to hit her. She easily turned her body away when I tried to thrust my blade atop her chest area. My eyes barely had enough time to process the quickness of Undyne’s foot swinging towards my cheek before I found myself tumbling to the ground. _Dammit!_ Before I could get up, I felt myself being pulled back up. I thrust my elbow against her throat in a poor attempt to break away, but I ended up earning a powerful slug against my stomach in return that sent me flying. The scenery whooshed past me until I felt the sudden impact of my body finally meeting the ground. I skidded several feet and at some point I felt my sword slip away from my fingers. I sucked in a harsh breath, coughing violently. _Shit! My sword! I gotta get back up on my feet, quick!_ When I lifted my head from the ground, a shiver of fear ran throughout my body. Undyne’s smirk and the sharp tip of her spear filled my view.

When I propped myself up to my elbows, two figures suddenly appeared in the corner of my eyes. I turned to look and saw Asgore standing over by stone path with Toriel holding him by the arm before they stopped to greet everyone. Oh! They must be out on their daily afternoon walk in the palace garden. If I’m not mistaken, Papyrus seems to be filling Asgore in on the details of our afternoon. Asgore’s jaw dropped before he turned to face me and gave me an encouraging wave.

“Yo, squirt! Eyes on your opponent!”

I gasped loudly, remembering that I’m about to lose this fight if I don’t get up and move. I tried to get up as fast as I could, but I only felt the sharp pain lingering in my stomach. I watched as Undyne dashed towards me. Fighting against the pain, I managed to lift my hand. A powerful aura blast shot out and hit Undyne, throwing her back. She skid across the ground a short ways and groaned. That bought me enough time to scramble to my feet but just as I regained my footing, Undyne too had gotten to her feet. If I’m going to land a fatal attack on her, I'm gonna have to create a new tactic. Without one, my chance of winning round two is bupkis.

“Time out!” Sans shouted, tearing our attention away from the fight and towards him before he spoke again. The barrier around out shuts off temporarily before he spoke.“Looks like we don’t have any time for round two since Asgore and Tori said that they needed Frisk present at their board meeting. But, she says she wanted to continue watching your fight. So, they are allowing you guys to continue on while they join the others and spectate. Now, when I give ya the ok, fight. And remember: **one** fatal hit on your opponent, the opposing fighter claims victory. So, give it all ya got and be sure it’s done on time enough for Frisk to make it to the board meeting. Ya ready, Undyne?”

“Tch. I’ve been always ready, Sans.” Undyne answers.

“Eh, just making sure. What about you? Ready to keep going, kiddo?” He turned his attention towards me.

I let out a shaky nervous breath before I nodded my head in response. “I’m ready,”

Just one round huh? Things just got a whole lot more intense and challenging. I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly. I need to form a new strategy. Looks like I’ll just have to trust my gut and plan one out as I go.

“Welp, you heard her. So . . . The battle has resumed, go.” Sans announced loudly as the barrier rose from the ground once more.

I looked Undyne straight in the eye and moved my foot forward, but felt my legs frozen to the ground just like before. I took a deep breath, my eyes focused on the spears darting towards me before I used my arm to deflect each of them. However, the speed of the spears being thrown at me accelerated even faster than last time.

“You're doing pretty great, squirt,” Undyne nodded appreciatively. “I'm not surprised that you're a fast learner, especially when you look calm, collective, and full of determination!”

“Thanks! That's what Nanny says to me, too. I don't pay attention to my opponent’s moves for nothing!”

After experiencing the first half of our battle, I noticed that Undyne begins her battle by making her opponent move first. She then changes their soul color to hold them captive; giving them the ability to block before she attacks them at a long-range distance. Undyne then tests her opponent's behavior and defense before letting them close in towards her. That is, if they can survive the rest of her spears. However, I think Undyne does that to agitate her opponent; to run or fight back. If there’s one thing I learned about fighting, it’s to be unpredictable. Repeating the same strategy pattern would only give your opponent an opening on how to defeat you. And as for Undyne, I know she’s fought in many battles. She can easily be unpredictable whenever she wants to. So, I have to be careful and not let my guard down. If she can be unpredictable then so can I.

Minutes passed, and I was already free from Undyne’s spell, weaving and dodging my way through the rising spears from slowing me down. When I got close, Undyne’s spear clashed against the blade of my sword blocking it from reaching her torso. I felt the force of her strength starting to push me away from her little by little until my second instinct kicked in. I gathered all my strength and willpower to teleport myself several feet away before I turned my body and deflected the spear aiming for my back. A collective gasp was heard in the background but I kept my attention on Undyne. If it wasn’t for Nanny pestering me to always be aware of my surroundings in a fight, I would’ve lost to Undyne in a matter of seconds.

“Damn,” she chuckled. I kept a smirk plastered on my face and stood taller as my anxiety dissipated. “For a second there, I thought that I’d claim victory, but I was wrong. And I was so close, too. Not bad, squirt.”

The ground glowed and trembled beneath me, alerting me to another summoned wave of spears. My confidence on winning began to break just at the thought of how easy it was for her squish her opponents like a weak, deluded bug. Then, an idea struck me. Perhaps it’s time I have some fun with magic for once and loosen up. Before I could do anything, I did my best to avert myself away from the raised spears as I used my sword to deflect them. Halfway through, I felt something graze against my arm and winced from the sting. It was a sign that I was beginning to tire from the long battle. Regardless, I continued to block each of them until the last one clashed against my sword and disappeared. My breathing was erratic; my arm throbbed with pain as a trickle of blood glided down to my hand gloves. _Good, now it’s my turn._

With a deep breath, my magic ignited over my hands. Then I tossed my sword up in the air, cupped my hand, and whispered a spell. A blast of energy raged forth from my hand and collided with it. My magic combined with the sword, manipulating its shape into thousands of shards that looked like mirror glass that had been shattered into pieces.

Outstretching my arm, my magic bends them to my will. The shards levitated around me like a ring. When Undyne lunged forward, I moved my arm outwards sending several shards flying past me by command. It didn’t surprise me to see her easily deflect them as she continued running towards me. Her spear lunged forward at me before suddenly stopping inches away from my soul. The tip of her spear glinted from the hundreds of shards that had gathered in one spot to catch her weapon. It took a whole lot of my strength to get the shards to buy me enough time to use more of my magic to teleport myself several yards away from where Undyne was. _Damn, I still need proper practice on it._ I wasted no time and began to whisper another incantation and blasted them towards her again, watching as she deflected each of them with her spear. I still kept firing. Every shard being thrown at Undyne, although she deflected each one with ease, started causing her to stumble back as if each attack I throw was pushing her back with great force. However, that still didn’t stop a great fighter like Undyne.

“Heh, you’re gonna have to do better than fire your magic at me, squirt. It won’t be long before your mana gets used up and I come at ya to put an end to this sparr!”

I smirked. “Oh, I know that.”

With my hands still ignited by magic, I clasped them together and felt a tremendous power suddenly cascade through my body. I outstretched my arm and focused on the shards. They floated up so high, they could barely be seen. When she realized what I was doing, she wasted no time dashing towards me to try to stop me. Just as Undyne was about to close in on me, her foot slammed a certain area of the ground and a pentagram suddenly lit up as a high-pitched screech rang throughout my ears. I smiled. Perfect, just on time. I raised my arms up high to gain control of the shards and focused on her. Then I slammed my hand to the ground.

Undyne looked up in time to see the raining down like diamonds. As expected, I saw her wave an arm to call out her spears, but they didn’t come. “Sorry, Undyne, it looks like your magic won’t work for the next fifteen seconds. You see, you stepped on the pentagram I secretly planted while you were too focused on me. Good luck!”

She gaped. “You cheeky little—”

The twinkling sounds the shards were making was enough to make us snap our heads up and focus on the temporary spell that would likely damage us. I acted quickly and conjured a spell to shield myself from it while Undyne twirled her only spear above her to deflect as much as she could, earning a few cuts on her arms and cheek in the process. It wasn’t long before the pentagram glowed beneath Undyne a few times and disappeared; she can use magic again. In one quick move, Undyne summoned a wave of spears and countered the remaining shards falling over her. The sounds of what sounded like glass breaking and metal clanging rang painfully throughout my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment as I cringed from the noise. Outside the barrier, Alphys and Toriel both looked concerned for our well-being while Papyrus, Frisk, and Asgore watched with astonishment in their eyes. It didn’t surprise me to see that Tanzanite kept his beaded eyes on me, but I can’t tell what he’s thinking.

When the last shard hit the ground, my spell began to wear off. I used the remaining time of its state to fly back to me before the spell itself wore off, turning the shards back into a dull sword. It wasn’t long before I felt a wave of fatigue hit me, making me stumble a bit while my grip on my sword began to falter.

_Shit, I’ve used too much magic . . ! I should’ve—_

“Hot damn. It looks like you’ve used up a bit of your magic there, squirt. Which means, the remaining mana you have left should be used wisely,” Undyne says with a toothy grin. My throbbing head was literally begging me to stop using magic; for now at least until I no longer feel threatened.

Once I caught my breath, I painfully straightened my stance, keeping a close eye on the smirking Undyne. I could tell she hadn’t broken a single sweat. It would have been impossible to know she had been fighting for so long if it wasn’t for the bleeding cuts that my spell gave her, or it could be the cold wind’s doing of keeping Undyne cool. We began to circle around slowly, keeping an eye on each other’s moves like hawks. I was tempted to pull another spell from my sleeve if my head would stop giving me headaches.

My stomach dropped when Undyne suddenly stopped before I did. In the corner of my eye, I could see that Asgore and Toriel were fidgeting. When she faked a right, I moved to my left. The realization of my mistake hit me instantly. Suddenly, Undyne lunged forward swiftly enough to cause me to squeeze my eyes shut and lose balance. Everything happened so fast it was a blur. One moment a powerful force slammed into my back, forcing out a pained grunt, and the next I found myself slamming into the ground.

Behind me I could hear Frisk, Alphys, and Toriel cry out with worry. I let out a shaky groan when I realized what just happened. _An axe kick, I should’ve known . . ._

Above me, I can hear Undyne let out a chortle. “Sorry, squirt. It looks like I’ll be winning this round. Don’t get me wrong, you did your best to fend me off as hard as you could. Maybe today just isn’t your day to beat me.”

Turning my head slowly, my eyes focused on Undyne’s spear as it flashed brilliantly above me; where my soul was floating in a vulnerable spot. This whole time Sans looked rather distracted; looking as if he was ready to doze off again. I can hear Papyrus’ loud voice scolding him for not being a good referee by witnessing our showdown. I closed my eyes and was prepared to lose against Undyne. Winning this battle started to slip within my grasp—though it was only just practice—until I heard Nanny's words echo throughout my mind.

The memory flashed briefly in my eyes. The sun was setting beyond the west, the wind howning towards the east. Nanny’s shadow towered over my crouched, tiring form as her back faced me. When Nanny’s head turned to look over her shoulder, her lips mouthed out the audible words she wanted me to always remember.

I couldn’t hear what Undyne just said. Only my heartbeat filled my ears. And suddenly, the sound of her spear cutting the air broke through. _There!_ I opened my eyes wide and turned my body to the side, catching the tip of Undyne’s spear between my hands. If it wasn’t for my hand-gloves’ protection, my palms would’ve been bleeding from the spear’s sharp blade digging into my skin. My eyes didn’t miss Undyne’s surprised expression. I acted fast, using her arm to swing myself high into the air, flipping above Undyne until I was back on my feet again. I quickly used my magic to reel my sword back into my hand. IN one quick motion, I gripped my weapon tightly before I drove it backwards to where it hit Undyne’s chest—where I imagined where her heart stayed behind her ribcage. A pained grunt was enough to know that I have succeeded. Everyone lets out a loud gasp at how fast the battle just ended in seconds.

When I turned to look over my shoulder, Undyne was already looking at me. Her eyes were wide with shock and her breathing was rough. However, Undyne cracked a toothy grin before I did the same. We turned our bodies in unison so we could face each other. With a smile, we outstretched our arms and shook hands. It wasn’t long before everyone applauded at our battle.

"The battle has ended," Sans announced loudly as the barrier shuts off completely. "And the fighter who has claimed victory, is Zefie."

“Heh, I guess that’s what I get for underestimating you, squirt. Victory’s all yours.”

“Thanks, but I didn’t land a fatal attack on you.”

“Wait, what? What’re ya talking about? Of course you did, I felt your sword hit me hard—“ Undyne’s voice trailed off when I lifted my arm and showed her the hilt of my sword facing her, the blade pointing the other way.

Alphys and Toriel looked at each other, exchanging puzzled looks. Papyrus, too, looked even more confused. Undyne was baffled, speechless in fact before she shook her head and looked at me. 

“Why did you refuse to finish me? Why the sudden change of heart?” 

A soft smile spread across my face before I began to recite Nanny’s words when it came to mind again.

“If there’s one thing I learned about fighting your opponent, it’s the importance of showing pacifism. We must never hurt those who don’t show true threat especially those who don’t wish to fight back through violence based on our behavior towards it. And I’ve read yours, Undyne. You deserve mercy. I don’t want to claim this victory.”

Undyne’s eye grew wide as if she heard something like this far too well. It wasn’t long before Undyne lets out a breathy chuckle.

“Of course, how could I forget . . ?” She turned her head and looked at our spectators. I followed to where her gaze focused on and gasped when I saw Asgore’s warm stare turn from Undyne’s to mine. Could it be—?

“Welp, that settles things then. If Zefie didn't land a fatal blow on Undyne, then that means neither of you have claimed victory. Buuuuuut I will admit that it was a close match, so both of you still fought valiantly and fairly to the end.”

I let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing my now aching spot where Undyne's foot dug into. _That's gonna leave a mark for sure,_ I thought to myself. Undyne, on the other hand, shrugged as if it didn’t bother her before turning her head towards me and smiled.

“Y’know.” I hear Undyne speak again before I turned to focus on her again. “I wasn’t done with my famous, but bittersweet story, squirt. After Asgore refused to fight back, even though I couldn’t land a single hit on him, he actually said something goofy to me.”

I raised an eyebrow. “What was it?”

“Pfft . . . He said ‘excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?’ I answered yes. And from then on, he trained me. All that training with him learning how to fight finally paid off. During practice, I finally knocked him down; and I felt… bad. But can you believe it? He was beaming. I’ve never seen someone so happy to get their ass beaten. But that didn’t stop there. He kept training me until I formally became the head of the royal guard back in the underground of Mt. Ebott. And now? I’m the General of the royal guard. Hell, I’m now the one training the other guards to be tough. So, yeah, besides him training me to become stronger, he taught me an important lesson of valuing pacifism. And I guess Runa taught you that at a young age as well.”

A soft smile grew over my face before I nodded. “Yeah, of course. How can I forget?”

Alphys was the first to approach us—though she went to Undyne first to see if she was okay, and then me after—before everyone else came to congratulate us for our fight. Sans did his job and healed Undyne's cuts, including mine since I got most of the beatings. And Toriel—being the mother she was—ran to me as fast as she could, holding my face between her warm, fluffy hands and looked into my eyes, asking if I was alright as her voice sounded frantic with worry. I quickly reassured her that I was fine until she squeezed me against her lovingly. When I peered over Toriel's shoulder, Asgore appeared before us with a warm grin plastered on his face, feeling her release me until he held my shoulders and hugged me, too. It took a whole lot of willpower for me to hold back the tears when he told me how proud Nanny would've been when he and Toriel calls her later. Just as Asgore released me, Papyrus popped up beside him and was pulled into a rather tight hug—unlike the ones Toriel and Asgore gave me—praising at how courageous and fierce I was in battle, especially when he commented that I was a true friend to spare Undyne. Just as Papyrus released me, I noticed that Frisk and Undyne were walking towards me, wincing a bit when Undyne's hand slammed over my shoulder quite firmly as if it was heavy.

“Thanks for giving me the type of battle I’ve been itching for. You never cease to surprise me, squirt. Runa really did teach you well, especially that cheeky move you just pulled on me.”

“Thank you. It actually took me months to get that move right. I was told that selkies used that tactic in battle to defend themselves before they escape their opponent. But if I hadn’t faked a hit on you, that would’ve been a different outcome to end our battle.”

Undyne smirked. “That’s a shame, I would’ve liked to have that one instead. But, hey, you showed mercy. You’re an exception to that type of thing, Zefie. Great job.”

“You guys did amazing out there,” Frisk commented. “But what I don’t understand is, how was it that Zefie still had the strength to keep going? Undyne’s axe kick can literally knock a human out with or without armor on. And not to offend you, Zefie, but looking at your body it looks . . . Well, average.”

“None taken. It’s because of my magic. It’s both energy and somewhat acts like a bullet proof vest against physical attacks. I still feel pain, but not enough to knock me out.”

“I-it's actually true, Frisk,” Alphys joins in. “You see, Zefie's strength is still similar to a human's but magic is at her side. Its power strengthens her body from getting as exhausted as a normal human gets. Like monsters, magic is like energetic fuel that keeps them going and a shield against physical attacks like hand-to-hand combat for example. Well, at least fifty percent of it, because they are still human. And one of the cons about human mages using magic is when and how much they can use it. Err, anyway, yeah. Long story short, they don’t tire out that easily, especially when their fight looked pretty brutal. I like to think of the human mages as superhumans.”

Her eyes widen with astonishment. “Ooh . . ! That’s amazing! I didn’t know that magic can do that to human mages. Thanks for the explanation, Alphys.”

“Ahahaha, it’s nothing—o-oh my god . . ! I almost forgot that I’ve got piles of paperwork to finish . . ! It’s getting late. . !” Alphys says, frantic with worry before she dashed away towards the palace. Toriel blinked at how fast she sprinted back inside the palace before she pulled up her arm sleeve to check her watch and gasped.

Ten before **5** ; we were all out here for almost two and a half hours.

Time really does fly so fast, especially when it felt like hours after surviving my first fight with Undyne. Frisk turned to me and gave me a tight hug. I felt Tanzanite crawl over my shoulders as she trailed after Asgore and Toriel for their board meeting. I have no doubt that Asriel would be heading there at this very moment. Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne had to go back to their new guarding posts since their rotation is every two hours. That just leaves me, and Tanzanite, to be the last ones to go inside the palace.

I let out a small exhale and trudged back inside, passing through the double doors and into the foyer until the elevator came into view. My thumb jabbed the button and the doors swooshed open. I pressed the button for the second floor. The doors closed shut and the room rumbled as it took us up.

In the back of my mind, I was tempted to go to the spa for a good relaxing massage. After fighting for so long, I need to give my body a big break before dinner. _How do you feel about getting a massage, Tanzanite?_

_A massage . . ? That’s a strange question. I’m not so sure if I’m fond of those types of hand rubs._

_I chuckled softly. Oh, come on, it’ll be fun. At least we can both relax together—_

A loud scream was the first thing that greeted me as the elevator slowed to a stop. Every part of my body froze with fear; Malachite is nearby. It was too late for me to press another floor button to escape when the doors flew open, letting the full sound of the commotion in. The sounds grew louder as I began to walk further down the west wing. In front of the spa entrance, I recognized some of the figures crowding around Marabelle as she held on for dear life to the distressed Malachite who was unabashedly sobbing. I didn’t want to get too close, knowing full well what will happen if I get too involved with her and her peers.

“Mal, please stop crying or your eyes will get puffy and make you look funny for the prince!” Marabelle said, doing her best to coax Malachite from crying.

“Who the hell cares about my eyes?!” Malachite snaps. “I can’t do this without her! I-I can’t stand the thought of continuing on without our best friend!”

“Yes you can, you have to. Look, let’s go inside the spa room, okay? Maybe a dip in the pool will help—”

“For fuck’s sake, Mare, I don’t want any of that ! ! !”

Abby and Carmen began to walk a few steps away from them until they were right beside me. The pit of my stomach twisted into knots when Malachite’s temper grew. Abby gently pulled me to the side before she stormed past us, with Marabelle and Fantine trailing after her.

“Abby, what’s going on? Why’s Malachite crying?”

She blinked. “You don’t know? Word got out that Prince Asriel got really pissed off after his afternoon date today.”

“Wait, what? Why would he be angry?” The three of us flinched when the sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the corridors.

“W-we honestly don’t know,” Carmen answered. “Abby and I were just leaving the spa room when we suddenly heard Malachite screaming. She was told by Marabelle that Janessa is going home; Prince Asriel personally eliminated her off the Selection.”

 

 

 

♕ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ✩°｡⋆*:･ﾟ✧ ❀ ♕

 

 

  
“Ughhhhh . . . What a day,” Delilah exhales loudly.

After witnessing Malachite’s drama, I decided to plan my spa day for another time. So I decided to go back to my room until I ran into Delilah, Colleen, and Selene. They insisted that I join them to relax in Selene’s room. Tanzanite was taken to my room by Barbara for his usual late afternoon nap. He thought it’d be best if I had some alone time with my friends. It wasn’t long before everyone in the palace knew about the news of Janessa’s elimination. The thought of what she must have done to enrage Asriel gave me the chills, especially when Malachite was greatly affected by her elimination.

I stirred my head a bit to let Colleen brush a section of my hair. The way she brushed it felt absolutely divine. It was as if I was getting a head massage in my opinion. Colleen told me that this was what her mom used to do when she would feel stressed. The tingly feeling of your hair being brushed distracts your mind and allows you to focus on that stimulation. So, I’m very thankful for Colleen to share with me this side of her.

“What do you think Janessa did to make Prince Asriel suddenly dismiss her after their date? You don’t suppose she said something insulting that made him upset?” I hear Colleen ask us.

“I-I don't know,” Selene replies. “Maybe it was her actions during their date? Janessa is quite intimidating to be around.”

A loud scoff escaped Delilah’s mouth. “Or maybe it’s all the above. Why else would you think she got eliminated? It’s like we’re hearing about Fiona’s elimination all over again.”

“But at least she didn’t try to hurt anyone else like Fiona tried on Zefie,” Colleen retorted calmly.

My eyes shot wide open in shock when she said that before apologizing to for bringing up that horrifying memory. That blissful, relaxing feeling disappeared in an instant as the air suddenly felt intense. Colleen had a point, and according to Abby, she told me that this happened between her and Asriel.

“I’m sorry, what?” Delilah suddenly looked offended. “Are you actually serious? Please don’t tell me that you forgot who Janessa is friends with. She is part of Malachite’s cliques; the damn spoiled monster model who would do anything to win Prince Asriel’s heart! Of course she’s not Fiona, but that doesn’t mean their interests are not different. You’re not siding with them, are you?”

Colleen gaped at her. “What, no?! Of course not! I’m just saying, whatever Janessa did that got herself eliminated was wrong. And that could be the reason Prince Asriel decided to send her home. Hopefully she’ll learn her lesson from that.”

“Guys, please don't argue. It's nothing to be concerned about.” Selene says, trying her best to keep them from arguing any further.

“Learn? I’d doubt that Janessa will learn. Last time I encountered her, she purposely flipped me off to provoke me. So, I’m pretty sure her pettiness is what caused Prince Asriel to kick her out.” Delilah gritted her teeth, ignoring Selene’s plea.

The corner of my lips twitched. Experiencing one drama is fine with me, but two in one day? No; there is no way I’m letting this topic ruin our mood.

“Maybe both of you could be right, or wrong.” I finally spoke.

I sat myself up slowly, meeting their puzzled expressions. Delilah and Colleen opened their mouths to say something, but I beat them to it.

“I mean, it's true that Janessa got eliminated for whatever she did. But that doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t assume why she was, based on who she’s friends with. And the only one who knows why is the prince himself. So, until he decides to tell us why, it’s wise of us to not make up false information on why Janessa was sent home. None of us even know anyway. We weren’t there. The overall point is that this does not concern us. Both of you are talking about it as if it does.”

“I agree with Zefie,” Selene says before getting up from her vanity, joining us over her bed. “I wouldn’t like rumours of me being spread throughout the palace that are not true. ”

“Yeah, I honestly don’t even know why I’m talking as if this concerns us. Hell, it was fucking stupid enough to even argue about it. I’m sorry, too.” Delilah sighs as she rubs the back of her neck.

“Teehee! This is one of the reasons why Zefie is the wisest among the four of us!” Colleen gave me a tight hug making me blush.

“Well, n-not necessarily wise . . ! It’s common sense, really.”

In an instant, Delilah plops down on the spot between me and Colleen. Selene scooted herself back until her back was pressed against her pillows, exhaling softly. It wasn’t long before Delilah broke the silence.

“Ughhhh. All this talk about Janessa has officially drained me. I’m gonna go ahead and read my fanfics to make me forget.”

I raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled. “Fanfics? About what?” A playful smirk crept over Delilah’s face as she picked up her phone.

“It’s an **NSFW** fanfic, isn’t it?”

She snickered. “Yup,”

I put my hands up as if I was surrendering, swinging my legs over and getting up from the bed. No thanks. The moment I had my back turned, Delilah’s voice was soft and seductive as she began to read out the first few sentences I knew far too well. No, that couldn’t be!

“Stop it!” I fumed.

My hands moved over my ears to silence Delilah’s voice and Colleen’s giggles. I gaped at them when I realized what was happening. I lowered my hands a bit.

“Pffffft! Sorry, Zefie, We know we already did this to you yesterday to get back at you for your terrifying prank on Halloween. And, wellllllllll,” Delilah’s smirk grew mischievously.

Colleen winked playfully. “We just can’t resist, especially your reaction to it. And we all know what happens when you come across a well-written NSFW fanfic story typed out by your favorite Tumblr account you follow. Once you read it, you can’t help but read more of it; they’re literally your ultimate weakness~! Especially the interspecies type of story.”

I made a shocked expression at Delilah enough to make them howl with laughter. _Really?! Right now?!_ They got me so good yesterday, and I’m getting it again?! I knew I should’ve kept my mouth shut about my secret confession to them about it! However, Selene looked at me with sympathy, mouthing out “I’m sorry” to let me know that she wasn’t in on their plan. In fact, she was already red as a tomato before Delilah resumed reading the story out loud.

“Nope, nope, nope! I’m out!” I quickly ran out the door, keeping my hands over my ears and my eyes squeezed shut.

“Don’t fight the power of the dark side like you despise it! Let the power of lewdness disguised as tantalizing words engulf you, Zefie!” Delilah retorted. I briefly nodded my head to Selene’s maid as my thank you when she opened the door for me.

“Zefie!” Colleen tried to speak through her laughs. “Please don’t be mad! We love you so much. It hurts to do this to you!”

I slid an incredulous eyes at her “No you’re not.”

My irritation grew when Colleen and Delilah’s laughter grew louder as I shook my head and grumbled, exiting her room and scurrying back to my own. My mind wouldn’t stop picturing the words Delilah read out; imagining myself, the reader, getting lewd with an Overwatch character! I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head vigorously, preventing myself from having the sudden urge to look into my phone for any new stories my favorite tumblr account posted. I have to admit, they pulled this off really well. I actually find this a bit funny even though my guilty pleasure is being used as punishment. This is gonna be so hard to forget.

“Whoa there, kiddo. You oughta open your eyes and watch where ya going.”

I gasped loudly when I suddenly felt a strong energy stop me from moving. My lids flew open and I found myself surrounded by an electric blue colored aura. There's only one monster with the ability to use this type of magic.

Sans.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing his goofy grin before he finally released me. “You could've hurt yourself by bumping into something, or someone. And believe me, I don't think you'd be able to walk with your eyes closed like a pro. Maybe if ya sleepwalked, then I say it's possible.”

“Sans! U-uh, yeah. Sorry about that. T-thanks,” I responded, putting my hand over my sweaty forehead nervously.

“No problem, kid,” He lets out a chuckle. “It’s my job to keep everyone safe from harm. But the question is, what're ya doing walking with your eyes closed? Hell, you even look jumpy and flustered. Did something happen?”

My body flinched from his questions and I felt more nervous. Whatever I was trying to forget was now replaced by another memory I didn’t wish to linger on. The unwelcoming memory of The Blue Night—the nickname Asriel and I chose that suited the horrifying night—came to mind. I quickly pushed away the instant thoughts of it. That needs to stay out of my mind before I say the wrong things.

With a convincing smile, I pretended to look a bit puzzled. “M-me? Flustered? Is it that obvious?”

“Well, it's hard to say no especially when you're nearly red as Paps’ scarf. I would've said that I’ve caught you red-handed when really, it's your head that’s red instead. Now I'm really worried about you. Ya feeling sick, kiddo?” Sans suddenly eyed me. I feared that the longer he stared into my eyes, he would eventually know what I am thinking about. I tried distracting myself with random thoughts.

_Raining cats, Corgi butts, Frisk’s explicit moans—no, no! Cookie monster!_

“N-not at all,” I chuckled. “It’s just . . . I . . . Well, uhm . . .”

“Just what?”

 _Crap! Come on, Zefie, think! If I don't come up with a good explanation for this, Sans will seriously know what’s going on! What's a good excuse that makes a person flustered?_ My question was answered in an instant, remembering why I was even out here in the first place. I'll have to thank Delilah and Colleen later for their mischievous prank against me.

“Ah, well . . . I know this will sound kinda strange to say, but I got flustered over a crazy fan-fiction story my friends were telling me. The story Delilah was reading just took me by so much surprise that I just had to leave while I still could. I was planning to go back to my room and rest anyway.”

Now it was Sans’ turn to look confused. “‘Fanfics?’ You mean like stories about nerdy TV shows and books fans makeup?”

“Mhm,”

“Ah, that makes sense. I think I know what you mean because Alphys usually reads those kinds of things around me sometimes. So, she’s the right person for ya to talk to about it. But, why would your friend’s fanfic make you feel all flustered?”

“O-oh, uh . . . It's uhm . . . It's NSFW.” I uttered the last part in a hushed voice due to it sounding rather dirty. After all, it is awkward for a teen like me to speak to adult-human-monster creatures involving indecent things.

“Sorry?” Sans tilted his head. “I didn't catch that, could ya say it again?”

I began to twiddle my fingers nervously. “N-NSFW . . .”

“Kid, I can't help you with your problem if ya don't speak loud--”

“It’s **NSFW** , okay?! Delilah and Colleen thought of a good payback on me by reading lewd fanfics out loud in my presence! And it’s called NSFW! **N-S-F-W ! ! !** ” I gasped at my outburst before I put my hands over my mouth.

Sans’ eye sockets were wide in shock before he chuckled. “Ah, so it’s one of those dark sides of the internet I see. Welp, sorry it turned out that way. I mean, I did help ya out with it, and it was funny and clever. But still, it’s an eye for an eye, kiddo.”

I sighed softly and nodded. It’s true. I did pull a really scary, but mean prank on my friends that sent them running for their lives, especially Selene. She even mentioned that she couldn’t sleep that night because of it.

I suddenly felt Sans’ hand pat my shoulders reassuringly. “Cheer up, kid, it’s just a prank. They said they forgave you, so there’s nothing to feel sad about it. It’s how pranking is. Hell, I’m the king of pranks, and yet, Frisk is the one that usually gives me funny paybacks.”

“Yeah, you’re right. A prank is a prank.”

“Here, how about I lend ya a hand and escort you back to your room? Wouldn't want ya to walk with your eyes closed again. And as a guard, I have to follow through my oath and keep everyone safe. So, I have no choice but to keep an eye on ya.”

“Pffft! That’s true, but you don't have eyes, Sans. Nice pun though.” I commented before he lets out a chuckle.

I complied to Sans’ offer before we walked from the east wing to the west. However, I can't shake off this strange feeling. Part of me thinks that it's odd of him to offer to escort me back. I mean, my room isn’t that far from where we were at. But then again, I know he's just doing his job.

Once we reached my door, I turned my head to find Sans grinning at me in a goofy way. My body flinched a bit before I returned a smile. Ah, what’s wrong with me? Why am I nervous? Heh, maybe I'm just being paranoid, I thought to myself. Yeah, maybe I am. Maybe all the battles and drama was just too much for me.

“Thank you for walking me back to my door, Sans, I’ll see you around at dinner time.” I said as I began to turn the knob of my door, but it stopped midway.

What? I turned the knob again, and again, only getting the same result. What’s going on? I asked myself. Why’s my door locked? Maybe Barbara accidentally locked it-- no, she’s never the type to lock doors unless there’s an intruder lurking in the palace. And Lesley’s not around to help, because she's still in the staff room to assist the other maids.

I sighed in defeat. “This is hopeless.”

“Try knockin, kiddo.” Sans suggested.

With a nod, I took his suggestion and knocked several times. However, I didn’t hear Barbara’s voice behind the door, nor could I sense Tanzanite for some odd reason.

“Huh . . . That’s weird, no answer. Maybe I should try opening the door aga—"

In an instant, the door flew open slowly, followed by hot steam blowing against my face. What the . . ? Steam? Where did it come fro—?!

My question was answered when I saw a figure step through the steam. The first thing my gaze fell on was white fur glistening under the light. I could only stare in shock as Asriel stood there, using a towel to wipe the back of his head. My body was frozen into place. I lost control of every single part of my muscles as my magic began to spark under my skin wildly.

“Geez, Frisk, I told you I was gonna use the shower first. It has been what? Ten minutes? And you should know that I don’t hog the bathroom for too long.” He says as he places his face towel over his face, wiping away any water lingering in his fur.

I can only stand there with wide eyes completely shocked. There’s a half-naked monster prince in front of me! Hell, he doesn’t even realize that I’m not who he thinks he’s talking to at all!

“Uh, Frisk? What’s the matter? Why are you so quiet all quiet all of a sudde—"

Asriel pulls the towel away from his face before his surprised gaze finally met mine. He, too, stood there in shock seeing me in front of him instead of his sister. My cheeks suddenly grew hotter when a bead of water slowly made its way from the end of his bangs, down to his cheek, finally stopping over the valley between his toned pecs. I stopped myself from looking down any further when I saw how toned his six-pack was through his fur until I felt that familiar but forbidden feeling rising between my legs.

 _Oh . . . Oh, no, no, no, no!_ I closed my thighs together shut.

An imaginary siren begins to blare throughout my mind as if it was ready to crash. I suddenly felt my sins crawling over my back big time, my thoughts overloaded with nothing but Asriel’s bare torso!

He then flashed his normal smile and made a small wave. “Ah, h-howdy, Zef—"

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! ! !”

I quickly slammed the door shut in Asriel’s face before I turned and dashed past Sans, squeezing my eyes shut in hopes to remove the image of Asriel’s torso. My magic began to spark wildly inside my body as I ran screaming down the west wing. Words can’t explain how flustered I felt especially when my mind went to places it shouldn’t have gone to! And that heated feeling burning in the pit of my stomach didn’t even settle!

“ **OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD—! ! !** "

Just then, I felt an odd pressure as if I teleported to another area of the palace. When I opened my eyes, I merely had enough time to react as I suddenly found myself falling into a pond, feeling the water crash against me. Within seconds, my head broke through the water’s surface, gasping out for air before my head vigorously looked around. _What the . .? The garden? How did I get here?!_ I let out a squeal when I felt something bump into me. Oh, that’s right. I forgot that the koi's live in the pond. From a distance, I can hear Flowey letting out an exasperating growl.

“What the heck?! Who’s there?! Can’t a flower get some peace and quiet around here?!” He shouts testily.

I quickly turned to follow his voice. “Ah . . ! S-sorry, Flowey! It’s me, Zefie! I-I’m over here! H-holy crap, it’s so c-c-cold!”

In an instant, Flowey popped up from the ground near the edge of the pond, his beaded eyes meeting mine and he gaped. Before I could say anything, he began to howl with laughter as he thrusted his head back.

“Oh my gosh! This is the most funniest thing I’ve ever seen! An idiot swimming in a pond full of gluttonous brain-dead fishes! How the heck did you even get yourself in there?”

“I-I don’t know! I was just on the second fl—“

A low dark chuckle suddenly stopped me from speaking any further before I turned my head and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw Sans peering down at me from the bridge. However, his grin looked very different than his usual smile, and that smile alone was enough to make me even more afraid than I already was.

“Hey, kiddo, enjoying your swim down there?” I opened my mouth to try to say something, but nothing came out. Sans then leaned his arms over the ledge casually before he tilted his head. “Actually, I hope you are, because you just gooottttttt dunked on. I actually knew something was up with ya and Asriel, and it wasn’t hard to figure it out to be honest. I mean, who else would know how to draw the shrouding symbol with an enchanted ink behind the magic mirror?”

I felt puzzled at first when he knew about the symbol until my eyes widened in shock, the memory flashed before me. Crap! That's right! I forgot that Sans hid behind the magic mirror on the night of the Halloween ball when he agreed to help me on pranking my friends. He must've saw the shrouding symbol Asriel crossed off!

“I’m so, so, sorry, Sans! We didn’t m-m-mean to! Please don’t punish Asriel, punish me instead!”

“Hmmmmmmm . . . Well, I already did that favor by pulling out a good ol’ mean trick up my sleeves by making your door open the bathroom Asriel was showering in. But, alright, I forgive ya, you're a good pal to me anyway.”

He shrugged as he winked at me. “Welp, enjoy your swim, I’m out.”

The moment I was about to ask him to pull me out, he vanished into thin air before throwing a handful of fish pellets in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my, my, my. Looks like Zefie finally knows what happens when Sans dunks his opponents. Perhaps a dip in the pool should help her with her "heated" issues. Steamy I must say. What will be between our mage and the prince? Find out next time in Selectiontale! See you all soon!


	20. Dating Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things did not go well for Zefie after the “dunked on” incident, especially when she receives an unexpected invitation to a date from Prince Asriel himself. Now that she’s finally going on her first date, Zefie must have no choice but to go along with what Asriel has planned out for them today. What can it be? Where will they go? Will Asriel forget about what Zefie saw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy do! Long time no see! Cinna and so apoligize if we’re late. Tbh, we no longer have any excuses for our delays. And so, we go with whatever time we have left. Cinna creating her game while I try to overcome one of those writers block that I despise the most. Well, enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> And for those who follow my Tumblr (I share it with Cinna even though it’s not so popular anyway lol) we included an overdue Valentine’s Day special chapter, but it’s not Zefie. No, it’s Bethany! Aka: MC’s best friend. I decided that perhaps it’s time to explore minor characters and look into their POV while our hero is away to compete. I promise, it’s not as cliche as expected LoL! (Update: not done, but will show up!) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox, and the Selection series belongs to author: Keira Cass.

I was palm-sweating nervous, fidgeting in place as I stood by the foyer patiently for what this day will bring me.

My breathing became erratic, making it hard for me to calm down as the pit of my stomach twisted into knots. I squeezed Tanzanite against my chest in hopes he’d make them go away. However, he responded by letting out a loud chur to remind me that I was suffocating him.

I let out a small huff. _You knew this was coming, Zefie,_ I said to myself. One way or another, you knew that this day would come; but I didn’t. And the one question I asked myself was: _how exactly did I get myself into this situation?_

I felt my cheeks burn instantly when the events replayed in my head as if it was answering my question. It honestly started a week ago.

After I got “dunked on” by Sans, for not confessing about The Blue Night, I had to swim myself out of the pond. As I stood there wringing water out of my clothes, the cheerful Papyrus showed up—delivering Flowey’s dinner—and questioned my soaked appearance. He fetched me some towels to dry with and a new fresh set clothes to change into before dinner started.

No one at the table, including Delilah and Selene who sat to either side of me, questioned my change of my clothes or the dampness of my hair. Even though a strong odor of fish wafted in the air around me it was clearly because of the koi’s. Thank goodness for that to be honest.

During dinner I was unable to look Asriel in the eye. I forced myself to appear calm and collected so that none of the girls would suspect something had happened between us. I knew Asriel looked like he wanted to say something urgent to me at that time, but I was still feeling flustered over the fact that I saw him half-naked and fresh as a daisy from the shower. Hell, I even avoided making eye-contact with him every time we ran into each other. Sometimes I’d stop and scurry away in the other direction the moment I saw him try to engage a conversation with me.

The image of Asriel’s broad body had seared so deeply into my brain that I couldn’t look at him even though he had his clothes on! There was no way I could pretend any of that didn’t happen. That was invading his privacy for crying out loud! It was bad enough that it all started with two pranks—Delilah and Sans.

This whole thing about avoiding Asriel as much as possible kept up until last night. The entire time I was eating dinner, his stares were far more intense than the ones I’ve seen him make over the last six days of me avoiding him. Every time I saw Asriel, I glanced to the side quickly when his gaze always snapped to mine automatically—keenly disguised as casual.

From that moment on, I knew he had enough of the silence and avoidance from me, which explained why he chased after me only minutes after I left the dining room in a hurry. By the time I reached the elevator, a clawed hand slammed over the button, blocking my reach. I felt those piercing eyes sending chills down my spine. I responded with a shuddering gasp and turned to face him. Before I could even apologize for everything and explain myself on that day, the first thing Asriel blurted out had me aghast.

“W-what . . ? What did you just say?”

“You heard me,” he heaved a tired breath as his light-green eyes stared into mine intently. “I will say it once, but never again, Zefie . . .”

In the silence I could hear labored breathing and my heart thumping wildly against my chest.

“Go out on a date with me.”  
  
I couldn’t help but gawk at Asriel when he said the long-forgotten word I never thought I’d hear again. He moved closer this time until his snout was an inch close to my nose, causing me to lean backwards until my back pressed firmly against the elevator.  
  
“Tomorrow after lunch, you will be dressed warmly fit for the cold weather and ready to go at two o’clock sharp. Wait for me by the foyer—the one by the entrance of the palace. This is not a request, it is a demand.”

I stared at him in disbelief, uttering a soft squeal at Asriel’s change of behavior before he continued.

“Don’t worry about Tanzanite, he can come with us, but he’ll have to stay with one of the guards that will watch us from afar. I know you have a lot of questions in mind, but there’s no time left for me to explain—it’s getting late. Now, I will let you go; if you promise me you’ll get a goodnight’s sleep after this. Whatever plans you have or had made for tomorrow, cancel them and schedule it for another day. You and I have a big day tomorrow, and I want you in tip-top shape and ready to go. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, I promise I’ll go to sleep and be ready on time for our date. You have my word.” I swallowed hard. His eyes finally warmed up before he lowered his arm down, although his hand stayed glued over the elevator buttons.

“Good.”  
  
A soft gasp escapes from me when Asriel’s hand slid over my cheek, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear and smiled. “The fair light amethyst-eyed maiden has finally sung to me and broke the silent spell. And I had to do it by being forward.”

I couldn’t help but smile, feeling my cheeks flushing in a rosy-red color. Asriel then released me and, after pressing the button, walked a few steps back. I heard the elevator doors slide open behind me. He watched as I walked inside and pressed my floor number before he spoke once more.

“Remember: two o’clock sharp at the foyer. And if you tend to break your promise, so help me, I will come knocking at your door myself to grab and throw you over my shoulders. I am not joking.”

My jaw dropped at his response as he flashed a teasing smirk. With that, he waved me goodnight.

When I heard Tanzanite, I blinked several times before I snapped myself away from last night’s incident. S-sorry, Tanzanite, I couldn’t help but rethink of what happened.

It’s alright, you deserve to go back and replay them to your heart’s content. I, too, was surprised that Asriel demanded an immediate courting ritual with you. Is there any new information that we must know about? Perhaps the location to where Prince Asriel will initiate the courting?

Oh. Now that I think about it, he didn’t. I couldn’t help but think of numerous possible places Asriel might take us today. Hopefully it won’t be the movies. They’re a bit cliché in my opinion—mostly because that was what he did with Malachite on their date. Tanzanite and I shuddered in unison when we thought of her.

The news of me going out on a date with Asriel spread throughout the entire palace grounds like the wind, which explained why my maids were absolutely ecstatic—they insisted on choosing my clothes and doing my makeup, keeping it natural to my tastes. Delilah, Colleen, and Selene were absolutely thrilled for me as well. It felt like the entire palace buzzed with excitement. Well, except for one person; Malachite’s icy glares haunted me all morning. It annoyed me to the point where I was tempted to tell her off. She was the one who was being such a big baby about not having Asriel’s attention. After all, she was the reason why my date was cancelled with him.

I stopped myself from thinking any further when I heard my phone ring a few times in my pocket. I fished it out to see who texted me. A goofy grin appeared on my face. Bethany. I began to type out my reply to her until I heard footsteps echoing throughout the foyer.

“Howdy, Zefie!”

I snapped my head up before I turned to look and found Asriel walking down the corridor—towards me. My cheeks glowed in color as I waved sheepishly at him. That was fast, and on time, too. It has been what? Five minutes since I’ve been waiting, and it was already two o’clock; right on the dot. Time really does fly so fast, probably faster when I easily get lost deeply in my thoughts.

“I see you kept your promise after all.”

“H-howdy, Asriel. And yes, I kept my word of waiting here by two. I didn’t want to be forced out of my room and carried away without a hint of touch-up my maids worked so hard on.” I gestured my hands from head-to-toe of my body to prove my point as his gaze followed them.

He responds with a low chuckle. “Yeah, I knew you wouldn’t like the idea of it. Though, I would’ve liked to see it happen to be honest. Regardless, you waited here on time and are dressed to go. You’re the type of person who never fails to keep a promise.”

“Thank you, Your Maje—” I stopped mid-sentence when Asriel gave me the look. I corrected myself. “S-sorry, I mean Asriel; thank you. So, what place did you have in mind to take us today?”

He smirked. “Come with me, and find out.”

I raised a brow at him before I smiled as I shook my head in defeat. He’s averting my question on purpose. It’s another way of saying, “I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise” kind of thing. It’s romantically-clichéd, but honestly cute. Asriel then reached for Tanzanite’s head and rubbed it affectionately, acknowledging his presence. A loud chur rumbled out from him, making us chuckle.

When Asriel lent me his arm, I took it without question and hesitation as we walked towards the huge double doors—the front doors of the palace. I watched as the double doors began to creak open with ease, the cold wind blowing against our faces as if to greet us. Once we stepped outside, I shivered. My breath came out in thin white clouds. Asriel was right, the weather today was chilly enough to have us dressed warmly as if it was winter.

My attention moved to the driveway, but there was no limo to be seen. Instead, there was a luxurious-looking car parked in its spot. Wha? I looked around to see if there would be one passing through the palace gates soon, but it didn’t come.

“Asriel?”

“Yes, Zefie?”

“Do you know when the limo will come? Usually, there would be one parked and ready to take us to our destination.” I scanned around again, feeling puzzled about this.

Asriel pretended to think about it and nodded. “Ah, that is true. Well, Zefie, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we won’t be using one this time. I told the driver to take a day off. Because today, we’re using my car.”

I blinked. His car? My eyes flicked over to the parked vehicle. Oh. Could that be it? The door to the driver’s seat swings open, revealing the person sitting inside. It was one of the guards—the ones keeping a close eye on us—giving a brief bow before Asriel walked down the steps to meet him halfway. As they were talking, my attention wavered back to the elegant vehicle.

The car itself gleamed, even without the sun shining on it. The grey exterior looks smooth and well taken care of. The interior of it looked more opulent and luxurious thanks to the creamy colored leather decorating the seats which bore a nice contrast to the deep black of the dashboard. It didn’t surprise me that there was a touch screen displaying the car’s sensors—figures of the front and back bumper.

“Your car has been examined thoroughly to ensure everything is operating properly. Jared and I will follow after you whenever you’re ready, Your Majesty.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Asriel said, taking his keys from the guard. “But thank you so much, Robert. It looks great and ready to be driven. What about you, Zefie? Are you ready, too?”

Just as I was about to answer, I heard a familiar voice cut me off. Wait, wha? My eyes followed the direction of Delilah’s voice, but I didn’t see her anywhere until I looked up. I gasped. Oh! Above me are my three friends, leaning against the ledge of Selene’s balcony. A goofy smile grew on my face as my anxieties quickly disappeared without a trace.

“Hey, Zefie! You look totally gorgeous today. Your maids chose well! Good luck on your date!” Delilah shouted, waving frantically.

“Don’t forget to be yourself and enjoy the day while it’s young!” Colleen hollered.

Selene chuckled at her before she cupped her hands to make herself louder. “You can do it, Zefie! Be safe and have fun! We’ll be waiting for your return!”

I couldn’t help but feel so grateful and moved by their words of encouragement, and the way they were sending me off. I waved back at them. I’m a very lucky person to have friends like them.

“Thanks, guys!”

I watched as their attention moved towards Asriel. Delilah spoke. “Good luck on the date, too, Your Majesty! We promise you that she’s the funnest and kindest person to be with! Please keep our Zefie happy and bring her back here in one piece! You too, Tanzanite!” I gasped at her over-exaggeration. I’m not that fun.

“I have no doubt that she is what you say she is,” Asriel answered, his voice hinted with a teasing tone. “You have my word, ladies! I promise to have her back here safe and sound! I’ll make sure that it’ll be a date to never forget!”

The three looked at each other, pretending to look unconvinced before they nodded and waved at us. Suddenly hearing Asriel calling for me again, I whipped my head back and saw him climbing into his car. I quickly walked down the steps and climbed inside too, closing the car door shut behind me and shuffling around in the passenger seat until I felt comfortable. Once I finished adjusting my seat—pushing my seat forward until my knees were at a safe distance from the glove compartment and sitting upright—my attention turned back to Asriel. He had a playful grin plastered over his face, wide enough to bare his fangs. That smile was intimidating enough to make me swallow hard.

“So, Zefie, before we head off to our adventure, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a long, long time.”

“And what’s that, Your Majesty?” My grin grew when the corner of his lips quirked as I clicked my seatbelt on.

“I’m going to pretend that you didn’t call me that cursed title I hear every single day. Other than that, are you finally ready to start the date with me?”

He held up his clawed hand, waiting for me to place mine over his as I blushed. It’s finally happening, I said to myself and smiled. I placed my hand over his before his fingers closed around it gently, but firmly, and pulled it towards his lips. He kissed the top of my hand as soon as I answered.

“Yes. Dating start, now.”

The car purred to life when Asriel pushed the button to start it, then he pushed another button that seemed to be the modern alternative for the handbrake. He shifts the gear to drive before we began to gradually move away from the driveway, the guards following after us in another vehicle. In the side-view mirror, I watched as the palace grew smaller and smaller until the sentry station started coming up in front. With one quick glance, Sans perked his head up as our eyes met briefly. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up—his personal way of saying to have fun—until I felt the car take off like a bullet shot from a gun. A loud squeal was the first thing that came out of my mouth, followed by a burst of laughter as if my stomach was being tickled. Asriel briefly turned his head at me and chuckled.

“I see you’re enjoying the ride. Is it because of the way I’m driving?”

“I would’ve been lying if I said no,” I admitted as I tried to catch my breath from laughing so much, a grin stuck on my face. That response just captured Asriel’s full attention. He anticipated hearing more from me.

I told him that the speed he was going made me feel exhilarated and thrilled. For the first time in my life, I felt adrenaline rushing throughout my body this entire time, but it was a complete utter shock for me! When Asriel asked why, I said it was because I’m the type of person who gets easily terrified when someone drives fast, especially when it’s Bethany—my laidback, but fearless best friend—behind the wheel. In fact, I commented that he’s the first person that was good enough to not make me skittish. Asriel responded by chuckling. He turned his head briefly at me once again to show me that favorite smile I always loved seeing, sending me nothing but butterflies in my stomach. I returned the smile. Curiosity creeped in as I eyed the hood of Asriel’s luxurious vehicle.

At first, I was going to ask him if driving a car like this bothered him—his horns to be exact—which are at least two and a half inches high from his head. The question faded when I saw that Asriel’s horns were gone, leaving me shocked until I noticed a familiar symbol drawn above him. Glamour. They were made as potions or drawn into symbols—both used specifically for those who wish to change a certain body part, height, or disguise themselves into another being a millennium ago. As of today, glamour is still being used, and in Asriel’s case, it helped prevent his horns from being bothersome while driving. The palace is lucky to have Moe—another reason why having a powerful human mage is beneficial to the palace.

Within five minutes, we make it to Berdea’s city—a helpful hint on where Asriel was taking me even though he still refused to tell me exactly where—and saw that the streets were roaring with loud clamoring, but still full of life just as I last remembered when Delilah, Colleen, and I went out for a shopping spree. Humans and monsters walked among the busy sidewalks in their fall attire, greeting each other as they come and go while others waited in line to buy food like hot dogs from a cheerful man standing by his cart.

Just looking at this scenery never fails to put a smile on my face. I looked over at Asriel and saw his expression warm, with a hint of solemn behind it. Deep down, I knew that it was because of the demons—the reason why not many can sleep well at night—yet the people were still striving to live and surpass the plague our enemies threaten us in Auradon. And that is what encourages Asriel to keep going and inherit the throne. After all, he will be the king someday.

The brief moment of his gloominess soon subsided as Asriel perked his head up. I felt the car slow to a stop at a traffic light. His smile replaced all of what’s left of the solemn mood. I have a feeling we’re nearby. Without making it obvious, I scanned the area with my eyes—the signs reading out the street names, restaurants, luxurious stores, the billboards printed with advertisements from a nearby mall—before the light turned green. In the corner of my eye, I caught Asriel staring at me with a smirk, shaking his head as if to answer. He knows. I let out a small huff in bitter defeat. So much for being sneaky.

After passing through a lot of traffic lights and a few turns down certain streets, Asriel finally found a place to park his car. Nearby I saw a public park where most couples go for a stroll and enjoy nature in the middle of the busy city.

I have a slight feeling that this must be where Asriel took Selene on their date. I wonder—no. What am I doing? I should be thinking of me, not the girls. This wasn’t right to be thinking about where Asriel went with the other twenty-one—now twenty after Janessa left. Sometimes I hate it when curiosity gets the best of me. It makes me sound selfish and envious.

It wasn’t long before the royal guards parked several spots down from where we parked. I watched them as they climbed out casually. Robert was a lizard monster while Jared was an Orc. From what I can tell, they both looked fit and buff; but didn’t dress too obvious—no black suits, sunglasses, or armor like what I’ve seen at the palace. Asriel and I gave them a brief wave until I heard Tanzanite request to be with the guards.

Are you sure you want to go with them? I’m sure Asriel won’t mind your company.

Quite sure, Zefie. Your courting ritual requires two beings in need of privacy, not three. It’d be considered uncomfortable for me if I continue to be what you humans call a “third wheel.” And besides, as long as the guards are nearby to watch, I shall do the same by their side.

I was hesitant at first, but complied. Approaching Jared, I asked him politely. “Will it be alright if you held Tanzanite? I-I promise you he’s no trouble at all and will be on his best behavior.” I regretted the tone my voice gave off as if I was terrified, but I shouldn’t be afraid of him.

“Of course, Miss Alban.” Jared gave me a reassuring smile.

Slowly, I watched as Tanzanite crawled over to Jared’s shoulders before he fell asleep in an instant, and I smiled. Good grief, he’s already out like a light. Not that it surprises me, but still. I thanked Jared for his kindness before I ran back to join Asriel until I abruptly stopped a few feet away from him, blinking in confusion. It’s not that I was puzzled at the sight of his horns, now visible on his head; it’s wondering why he had his hand out. It took me a few seconds to realize what his intention was. My cheeks heated up enough to shoo away the cold that clung to my skin.

“Y-you want to hold hands?”

Instant regret. What a stupid question to ask him.

“Well, why not? We’re on a date anyway, and holding your hand is one of my most anticipated moments to experience with you—maybe the chance to hear more about yourself.”

I blinked before I felt my cheeks grow hotter. He’s not wrong on this one. Thinking back on the times we’ve encountered each other and talked, I refused to tell him about myself.

With a shaky breath, I carefully took Asriel’s hand. His fingers gently laced with mine, his grip firm and warm, before he began to walk. I started moving as well until my pace matched his. About several feet away, Robert, Jared, and Tanzanite—sleeping upon Jared’s shoulders—soon followed after us at a healthy, but safe distance. And because Jared was taller, it was honestly an easy job for him to spot us in a massive cluster of people and monsters. Tanzanite was their greatest advantage since his mind can always trace mine without lifting a single finger of his webbed-hand.

Every now and then, people greeted Asriel, saying their hellos or good afternoons. They greeted me, too, acknowledging my presence. And to my surprise, most of the girls we encountered didn’t even come close to Asriel. No one asked for photos or autographs; instead admiring their kind and handsome prince from a respectable distance. Just then, the smell of sweet cream and buttery waffles blew towards me, my mouth suddenly salivated with hunger. When I turned towards the direction of the smell, my eyes widened.

Up ahead is an ice cream vendor—though the frozen treat itself was called “nice cream”—handing out the frozen treats and taking gold from each customer who waited in line to get them. As we walked closer, I took a peek at the person running the frozen dessert stand. I couldn’t help but look with awe at the sight of his cute appearance.

The vendor was a tall bunny monster with light blue fur and a cute red nose, wearing a yellow shirt with a red line drawn over it that matched his pants. To my surprise, he wasn’t wearing any shoes at all. Maybe the cold weather didn’t bother him one bit; his expression looked cheerful and optimistic—a perfect personality for someone who sells nice cream. Once the last customer paid the rabbit monster, he suddenly turned his gaze to our direction and grinned widely.

“Ah! Good afternoon, Asriel! It’s so good to see you! What brings you and your companion out here in this cold weather today?” The rabbit monster greets before he eyed me and smiled as his way of acknowledging my presence. I returned it by nodding politely at him with a warm smile.

“Hey, Barry! It’s good to see you, too. And I’m out here in the city to take my lovely companion out on a date today,” Asriel remarks as we came to a slow stop next to his cart.

“Is that so?” He smiles and turns to me. “Hello, young miss. My name is Baron, but my friends call me Barry. It’s a pleasure to finally meet one of the Selected candidates in person.”

Oh? So Barry hasn’t met any of the other girls Asriel dated? I push those curious, selfish thoughts aside and smiled at the vendor.

“Pleased to meet you, too, Barry. I’m Zafrina, but you can call me Zefie.” I take his hand and shake it politely. Beside me, Asriel’s smile grew at our interaction—he must be good friends with Barry enough to feel this way.

“Zefie? My, what a beautiful name you have there!”

Asriel beamed a smile. “Right? Her name sounds even more beautiful when you say it!” I blushed furiously at their comments on my name, hiding my rosy cheeks under my white scarf.

When the cold breeze blew, the smell of Barry’s nice cream suddenly made my mouth salivate even more. My stomach suddenly began to growl low as a sign that I was hungry. I groaned under my breath as I focused on Asriel and Barry’s conversation again.

“Since you two are on a date, would you like to buy some nice crea—“

A loud rumbling noise cuts Barry off from finishing his sentence as I gasped, releasing Asriel’s hand to hug my stomach in an attempt to muffle the horrifying growl my stomach gave off. I felt utterly flustered. Oh, god! This is so embarrassing!

“. . . It’s the frozen treat that warms your heart.” Barry finishes, sounding surprised.

Asriel snickered at first, but broke into a loud laughter that made me feel even more embarrassed. “Well, there’s your answer, Barry. We’ll take two original flavors to-go, please.”

“I-I’m so terribly sorry, Barry! My stomach has a bad habit of sounding rather monstrous when I’m hungry.” I say, feeling ashamed about it.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he reassures me as he scoops up the nice cream into each paper-wrapped sugar cone. “And besides, that’s actually a good thing. Even though nice cream is supposed to warm a person’s heart, hearing one’s tummy growling for one makes mine warmer.”

Barry hands me our frozen treats to hold while Asriel reached into his pocket to fish out his wallet, but Barry waved his hand suddenly.

“This one's on me, Azzy. You should get going before the place you’re going to closes.” This time, it was my turn to chuckle, putting my hand over my mouth to hold myself back. Azzy?

Asriel blushed and gave Barry a look before he shook his head. He places two hundred gold on Barry’s cart and insisted Barry to take it to repay him for his generosity in offering us free nice cream. Barry nodded in defeat and took Asriel’s hand to shake it before leaning in close to pat each other on the back—almost every guy’s way of shaking/hugging each other. I bid Barry my goodbyes, too, giving Asriel his nice cream before we resumed our walking.

Curious on what could be special about this frozen dessert, I took a lick. I gasped. It tastes so sweet and creamy. It puts any soft-serve ice cream in last place! I took another slow lick, closing my eyes to savor the flavor. This is heaven!

“How’s your tummy, Zefie? Is it finally satisfied?” I hear the humor in Asriel’s voice before I shot my eyes open and rolled them teasingly.

“Oh, it’s fine now. Barry was true to his word. They do warm a person’s heart. And this warmed mine, Azzy.” I remarked.

Asriel’s face was dusted in a scarlet shade before he grumbled under his breath. “That nickname was meant to stay between me and Barry, but hearing you say it makes me prefer you calling me ‘Your Majesty’ instead. Just a little.” I giggled loudly before I finished my nice cream, reaching the waffle cone.

“So, why are they called nice cream?”

“Ah. Tear the paper off your cone and find out.”

I did as he says and tore it. Behind the nice cream logo was a short comment. Mine says: You look nice today! While Asriel’s was: Are those claws natural? The two of us laughed at his nice comment before we ate the rest of our waffle cone. Just then, Asriel began to swing our intertwined hands back and forth enough to make me beam with joy.

When we walked by Hot Topic, I couldn’t help but stare in awe. Behind the glass displayed five mannequins, all dressed in cartoon inspired attires. The only one that caught my attention was Steven Universe’s Rose Quartz dress. I yearned to have it, but that stopped when I read their sign-- it was on sale, but limited edition only for today. My heart shriveled as we walked past the store. I guess it wasn’t meant to be.

During our walk, we were able to see one of Berdea’s most famous tour spots: the statue of Asgore. It was carved out of what looked like pure gold to make him look wise and strong—the demeanor of a boss monster and the king of the Auradon—as he held up his trident with one hand. Next to Asgore was a child, holding a stick in their hand, hair short in a bob fashion while wearing a sweater and pants. Frisk looked absolutely stunning and wise just like her father. Below their feet is a huge black slab, etched with the name and date of the statue’s creation. Asriel explained to me that the statue was a powerful symbol to represent Auradon’s peace between the humans and monsters—its reason for being on the list of famous tourist spots. I quickly pulled out my iPhone and took a good picture of Asgore’s statue.

Asriel peeked over at the photo and smiled appreciatively. “That’s a beautiful shot you took. Could photography be what you used to do before you entered the Selection?”

“No, I’m afraid it isn’t. I did something else.” I say, no longer having the energy to tease Asriel.

“Ah, what was it? Or were you just a student? Aura Cove High?”

I gnawed on my lower lip nervously. Should I tell him what I did before? It’s quite embarrassing. I answered his second question, ignoring the first one.

“Well, yes, I was. Zefie Alban, Senior, age seventeen. Favorite subject is reading, favorite class is study hall, and GPA is 3.7. Though math is my worst enemy.”

Asriel stared back at me, bewildered as if I spoke in an alien language before he chuckled. “I can see why your grades are quite high, but why study hall? Is it because it’s where you can do your homework you decided to procrastinate on?”

“Not just that. I work on assignments meant to be turned in on the classes I have that day. The rest? Sleep,” I said proudly, earning a loud laughter from Asriel.

“That’s so funny! I’ve never met a girl who procrastinates on her schoolwork and uses her time to sleep, but still manages to get good grades. Very impressive, Zefie,” he comments.

When Asriel lifted our hands, he turned them over to expose my knuckles and pressed his lips against them. I uttered a soft squeal.

“Not only do you impress me, you also charm me by being very patient and for being yourself. And for that, I should reward you.” I swallowed hard at his sudden change of tone, my cheeks growing hotter.

“L-like what?” I asked weakly.

I felt him squeeze my hand for a brief second. “When was the last time you’ve read a book you loved?”

A book?

“Oh, uhm . . . A few weeks ago. Why?”

“Perfect.”

Asriel suddenly released my hand, moving behind me in one swift move, and grabbed my shoulders. I gasped. My heart began to throb when his breath vented close to my ear.

“H-hey! what’re you—?”

He turns my body until I faced a beautiful structured storefront, feeling him ease me inside before I could read the store name. My eyes barely had time to take in my surroundings, moving past a few people before I politely said excuse me until we merged inside. The smell of newly-fresh paper, leather, and a hint of coffee greeted me as I took a breath. My breath caught in my throat. Asriel didn’t release my shoulders, keeping my body steady as I stared at what was presented to me. I was glad he did.

“Zefie Alban of Aura Cove, I believe we have reached the surprise destination to begin our date. Do you like it?”

I continued to stare in awe at the warm atmosphere this majestic bookstore gave. It was almost as beautiful as the palace’s library. My eyes drank in everything I gazed upon. A vast collection of books stared back at me, all categorized in order to one’s genre—which means there’s something for everyone. Rows of tall arched framed windows lined the walls towards the back of the store while the right side had several comfy window seats, some that are currently occupied by readers.

To my left, a small Cafè adorned the store itself along with its brewing smell of coffee. Customers were lined up to buy their beverage—coffee, or tea—and food to enjoy as they read. At the children’s corner, human and monster children all sat on a red plush carpet as they listened intently to the woman reading out loud to them from a beanbag chair. A small spiral stairwell leads to another floor with many more books to choose/read from. Of course, there was a brilliantly chestnut colored wooden balcony ledge that overlooked the entire store. I took a breath in once more to smell the paper and coffee. This is a bookworm’s haven.

It wasn’t long before our presence became known; some looked up and gaped while others whispered excitedly. But that was only for a brief moment before they resumed their silent activity. I smiled. So many books to choose from, and I love it.

“This is beautiful,” I breathed. “I-I love it, t-this is just—oh my god… It’s perfect, Asriel.”

I hear Asriel’s chuckle vibrate against my ear. “I’m glad you think so. I knew this place would be perfect for us to spend our date in. After our times of being together with you, it wasn’t hard to know. Nowhere fancy, not too crowded, less noises, but still enjoyable enough to do something together in public.”

Unable to compose myself, my feet began to move of their own accord. Asriel told me to look as long as I desired while he makes a quick stop to another store. I think he said something about looking for items for Frisk. So, I nodded in response to show that I was listening before he disappeared out the entrance.

While Robert followed Asriel—wherever they went—Jared and Tanzanite sat by an open reading area near the Young Adults section, because that was where I was. Book by book, my eyes scanned each colorful cover. All bookworms know better than to judge a book by its cover, making it more exciting to discover what the story has for its reader. The first book I grabbed was supposed to have a good hook; a must read for those who loved fantasy and romance. The lists of books I desired all flooded in my head as I read each spine of the books facing me. Most had last names of authors along with the titles of the books, so I had to look for them alphabetically. When I found the second book of Sarah J. Mass’s Fae story, I slowly reached for it.

“Howdy, Zefie.”

I choked back a scream when I saw Asriel’s face appear in a small gap of the shelf. The book slipped out of my grasp and thumped onto the floor. I felt several gazes on my back. I crouched down in an instant to collect it as I cursed to myself. I didn’t even realize he was on the other side of the shelf from where I was.

“D-don’t do that. You literally scared my soul out of my body,” I hissed under my breath. Asriel began to snicker, putting a hand over his mouth at my unintentional pun.

“Using puns now, hm? Perfect timing. By the way, do you have a library card?” He suddenly asks.

I raised a brow. “No? I thought that this is a bookstore?”

“Well, I need one, because I’m totally checking you out.”

My hands slam over my nose and mouth, muffling my loud laughs. From the other side, I can hear Asriel snickering as well. However, our muffled snickers caused several people to turn their attention towards us before we managed to stop. That was absolutely genius of him to combine a pun with a cheesy pickup line.

Asriel clears his throat softly. “Were you able to find anything so far?”

“Y-yes, but only one book. I’m looking through the entire shelf for either the title names, or last name of authors.” I responded in a hushed voice.

“That’s good. Anyway, I’m sorry I took a little long. The store I went to had a long line of customers. Apparently, there was a sale that I wasn’t aware of.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. Whatever items Frisk asked you to get was important. And besides, I have some books in mind that I know are already here.”

I pulled the book by its spine, adding more to what I could afford. From the other side of the shelf, Asriel mirrored my movements. I could hear books shuffling as well. Curiosity took over my mind with thoughts about what books he picked out. The sudden sound of Asriel’s voice caught me off guard.

“You know, Zefie, I’ve been dying to know more about you since the moment our eyes met the first night you arrived. And this time, you can no longer dismiss the topic with any excuses now that we’re on a date. A promise is a promise.”

I gaped. So persistent!

Just as I was about to comply to his request, an idea popped up into my mind—Bethany’s to be exact. She suggested that if Asriel wanted to know about me that badly, I should know more about him, too. And I agreed. I do want to know about Asriel, too. I didn’t want this date to just be all about me. All of that can be compromised in one game.

“I’ll gladly tell you about myself,” I say. “If you play a game with me called questions. Are you familiar with it?”

My eyes caught a familiar last name; Cass—she’s actually one of my favorite authors, famous for her book: The Siren. When I reached for it, I stifled a gasp when the book vanished. A smirking Asriel appeared through the small gap on the other side… again. I grumbled when he held the book hostage.

“Of course I’m familiar with that game. It’s basically anything about the person. Each person asks the other one question per round until you reach ten. Sometimes they go for fifteen; or twenty at the most.”

I nodded before he shook his head and chuckled.

“Alright, fair enough I suppose. If this is the only way I’ll get to know more about you, then I’ll play. You certainly drive a hard bargain, Zefie. I feel as if you’ve been purposely stalling me,” he teases. I smirked and played innocent.

“Not at all, Your Majesty. I would never go through the trouble of trying to stall you on purpose. I just wanted to play, because I wanted to get to know more about you. Wouldn’t you agree, my prince?”

I batted my eyes at Asriel, earning a blushing goat prince as he grumbled under his breath. In one quick motion, Asriel slipped the book back into place—now I’ll be talking to a shelf for who knows how long. A chuckle escaped past my lips. He knows he has at least ten questions to ask me about myself. I didn’t think he’d take it seriously, especially when he has to carefully choose which question to ask me. The moment he spoke, the game began.

“Alright, alright. But let's start with easy questions first. Uhm… What was the first dessert you baked? I was told by my mom that you’re a master at baking desserts. She even goes on about how it’s nice to have someone help her out in the kitchen.”

I felt my cheeks burn in a rosy color. Am I really?

“Ah, I believe it was chocolate chip cookies. I was five years old when I first wanted to bake just like Nanny—I was very ambitious back then. And as expected, I didn’t get the results I wanted. I used too much flour and made them fat. Luckily, with determination and perseverance, I got it right. Baking is similar to chemistry; any ingredients measured differently and added in the recipe will affect your results.”

“Interesting. A younger you deciding to bake a beginner’s recipe. Even today, you’re still baking and learning as you go. Your desserts never cease to amaze people, especially me, Zefie. In fact, I’m a huge fan of your macarons.”

I smiled. “Thank you, I’m glad you like them. Though I didn’t just bake at home. I, uh… Practiced somewhere else, the reason why I’ve gotten a bit better as of today.”

Crap, here comes the confession.

“I used to work as a maid in a Cafè back in Aura Cove.”

Through the small gap, Asriel stared back at me, eyes widened with shock and jaw dropped.

“You didn’t tell me that you used to work at a job…!”

“You never asked,” I remarked.

“That’s because we’re playing questions,” he retorted. “Any questions asked count as one, and I will not make the mistake of asking.”

His expression screamed for the explanation, so I kept going.

“It’s called the Sapphire Sea—the Cafè itself glows like a thousand sapphires near the rocky shores. I started working there when I was fifteen to help Nanny pay off Bryn’s college education. The owner is actually a woman—a huge fan of anime—who decided to go with the idea of her employees dressed as butlers, and maids. My strongest talent working there is baking; and yes, serving customers with the usual etiquette manners.”

Asriel’s face was burning in a scarlet color enough to make me chuckle. “I-I can’t imagine seeing you dressed as a—ah, n-never mind.”

“Pfft…! Alright, I think it’s my turn. So, what’s your favorite food to eat that you can never get tired of?” I ask to quickly change the subject.

“Ooh, that’s a tricky one since I love food. I gotta saaaaay . . . French onion soup with a slice of my mom’s butterscotch cinnamon pie on the side. The moment I hear any of them being served, it will immediately grab my attention.” He sighs dreamily.

When I pushed the books aside, I caught a glimpse of Asriel in his dreamy state. A soft giggle escaped my lips, causing him to snap him back to reality and stare back at me aghast.

I tilted my head to the side in a silly manner and waved. “Hi…!”

“Howdy, you silly girl.” He chuckles and leans towards the gap I was in. “That was round one, nine more questions to go. After you, miss.”

I booped his nose and smiled. “Gladly,”

For the last thirty minutes, Asriel and I took turns asking questions—most of them sounded stupid, but they were personal in a way. There were times where our answers made each other laugh, while others were surprising such as things we didn’t know one of us did in our pasts. For example, I didn’t know that Asriel played the piano at a young age. It was shocking to hear that his teacher was Undyne. I didn’t think a warrior like her had an etiquette side of her personality. Apparently, one of her personal hobbies was playing the piano. We were on our eighth round—I think; I lost count after six—so, the questions became more bizarre than the prior ones. In fact, I was not prepared to answer properly when Asriel asked if I thought his torso looked hot.

“Oh dear god, please no…!” My hands were covering my flustered face, hearing Asriel chuckling darkly behind the shelf. “Seeing your chest bare was just—I dunno, I-I mean, it was okay? W-well, you’re ripped and your muscles look like a work of art—but I didn’t mean to see you like that…! Sans found out that day about The Blue Night. And he dunked me by teleporting me straight into your dad’s koi pond afterwards.”

“Yeesh, sorry about that. It must’ve sucked. It’s no wonder you were dressed differently at dinner. I knew there was something fishy about your appearance,” he says teasingly.

I snickered. “Clever pun, Asriel. That was really good.”

“Pfft…! I thought so. Speaking of, your turn. Only two more question to go,”

Oh, okay. We’re on nine now. I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out what to ask him next. The only thing that popped up was animals.

“Have you ever have, or had, any pets in your life?”

Asriel chuckled lightly. “One. Frisk and I used to have a puppy—a golden retriever. I named her Buttercup, because her fur color matched the golden flowers. Mom and Papyrus did like her, but not too much due to past experiences with another certain dog. Anyway, she was bubbly, loved to go on walks, liked to annoy Flowey, and slept by the fireplace every late afternoon. Sadly, she passed last spring due to old age.”

My chest felt as if my lungs deflated as regret washed over me in an instant.

“I… I’m very sorry, Asriel.” When Asriel walked over to the aisle I stayed, he smiled.

“Don’t be, Zefie. I’ve had a lot of good memories with Buttercup. And besides, it’s nice that you brought up that topic. Rest assured, she passed away peacefully in her sleep. There was no pain and suffering.” He ruffled my hair reassuringly. He then looked down at the books I held and chuckled.

“Now I’ve got an interesting question to ask. What got you to love reading books so much? Whenever I catch a glimpse of you at the garden, I see you reading peacefully—never aware of your surroundings. It’s as if you’re no longer in reality, but inside the story’s world instead.”

I blinked. Do I really look like that while I read? Perhaps I always looked too distracted to even care what goes on around me.

“It all started with a stupid assignment back when I used to live in Elridge as a child. Our assignment was to read the books they gave us, and write a summary about it. The assignment didn’t turn out stupid after all, because the book I had was about the daughter of a merchant, who learned to love a monstrous beast with a selfish personality.”

“Beauty and the Beast,” Asriel breathed.

“That’s right,” I smiled. “Ah, now that I think about it, I’ve got a rather stupid question to ask.”

Asriel chuckled and nudged my shoulder. “We’ve asked each other questions that sounded stupid anyway, yet we answer them normally. Ask away.”

“Touché. Uhm, it’s about earlier. I was honestly surprised you have your own car, and I didn’t know you can drive. I was told that royals have their own drivers to take them wherever they wished.”

“That is true,” he says. “But not all royals have their own chauffeurs to drive them places they desire. Unlike us, my mom and dad encourage Frisk and I to drive our own car. It’s to help us feel more independent and responsible. However, we still need a guard, or two, to follow us in another vehicle.”

I nodded in agreement. “That’s very reasonable. Sadly, I have a fear of driving. I know it’s supposed to be every teen’s dream of driving on their own with their own car.”

“No worries, Zefie. Every teen is different. So, what’s Aura Cove like? I hear it’s the most beautiful place in all of Auradon, along with their crystal cave and mesmerizing beach. But I want to hear it in your own perspective.”

I let out an audible gasp at the mention of Aura Cove--the town that I call home. Of course I should’ve expected a question like this to come, but he still wanted to know about it in my own point of view. That somehow made my heart swoon. Closing my eyes, I let the memory become my words.

“The town is a lot more than just its beautiful appearance, Asriel. It’s a place where it’s always summer. No spring, no fall, and definitely no winter. Aura Cove is one of the best places to watch the perfect sunrise and sunset up close; a place where the majestic sky touches the sea. The glittering, soft, grainy sand feeling smooth under each step you take as your foot sinks into it, leaving a trail of footprints behind. The waves crash against your feet if you walk by the shoreline—nearly swallowing you ankle high as the sand buries them whole. Sometimes the water is mischievous. It can either be a calm, gentle tide, or it can misbehave and splash you, leaving you soaked enough to make your clothes cling to your skin.” I began to laugh when that happened to me before, hearing Asriel laugh with me, too.

I came to a slow stop by the M’s. My fingers reached for Sarah’s second book of her courts series, grabbing it by the end-band and gripping it to my chest. I no longer waited for Asriel’s response and resumed.

“The town may be small, but the people living in it make it seem so big. They are all about hospitality, welcoming visitors with open arms no matter their appearances. Give them an hour, and everyone will make you feel as if you’re one of us. And the crystal cave you speak of is what makes the town special; where it got its name. To get to the cave, you can either swim there or take a boat and observe it from afar. That’s where you’ll find the Aurora crystals—embedded in the cave’s walls and rocks as they sparkle and glow like the aurora borealis itself. Of course, it has its own history. You already know that it was once a home to the Selkies; a sacred place for them. But this was home. For the humans, the monsters… and this was mine, too. A place where we are all still connected from land to sea.”

When I felt a hand cup my cheek, my eyes flew open. Asriel’s gaze was warm, yet concerned as his thumb swiped away the hot fresh tears trickling from the corners of my eyes. I didn’t even realize that I was crying until I felt a painful pull deep in my chest.

“You miss home, don’t you?”

I felt another painful tug—fear knocking at the front door. I don’t remember how my hands flew to his wrists and gripped them. Hell, I don’t even remember what possessed me to say it.

“Please don’t send me home.”

Asriel stared back at me, eyes widened with bewilderment. I felt aghast. How could I let something like that slip from my lips?

I looked down with guilt. Deep down, I know he was right.

I do miss home, but… I didn’t want to go back—I don’t want Asriel to send me back, feeling guilty that he’s the reason why I’m away from Aura Cove. Yet, there’s something here in Berdea that makes me want to stay—why I can’t go home now when it's right in front of me.

Without hesitation, Asriel frees himself from my grip and pulls me into a tight embrace, my face nearly crushed against his coat. He lets out a heavy exhale above my head enough to send me chills.

“A-Asri—?”

“Of course I won’t, Zefie. Why in the name of heavens would I do that? There’s no reason for me to send you home.”

I blinked away the fresh tears as he pulled back to look at me. “Really?”

“Yes, you silly goose. You’re only crying because you miss Aura Cove—your family, friends, the ocean, and the sun kissing your delicate skin. It’s your home. You spoke with passion about the town that looks small on the outside, but much bigger on the inside. When you described Aura Cove, you made it sound as if it was a piece of heaven given to earth. I listened to every word you said about it; you made me feel like I was in there, too. In fact, it gives me more reasons to admire you, Zefie—why I feel so comfortable when you’re around.”

His response literally sucked the pain right out of my chest, making me forget why I was even sad in the first place. When Asriel began to lean forward, I instinctively closed my eyes and felt my cheeks flush heatedly. At first, I thought he was going to kiss me again; the feeling of his soft lips brushing over mine. But instead, I felt a firm flick on the head. I responded by squealing at the brief pain.

“Aw! Azzy, that hurts!” I pouted, rubbing the spot he flicked.

“Good,” he huffed, crossing his arms. “Hopefully that will hurt enough to stop you from thinking I’d send you home over silly things like that again. Cause if you do, you’re gonna get more than just a flick next time. I mean it, young lady.”

I gaped, feeling flustered at his scolding. In one quick motion, Asriel leans over and kisses my forehead. Well, that was embarrassing of me for thinking he’d kiss me again. At least it wasn’t a flick on the forehead this time.

“Ah, that reminds me. Do you like book recommendations?” Before I could answer, Asriel then placed a book on top of the pile in my hands.

I looked down at the hard cover, illustrating a couple as they were holding each other affectionately. However, the man himself had a hood over his head to shroud his facial features. His skin was grey as a corpse’s, long nails were black, but sharp enough to leave a cut on the woman’s cheek he cupped. The woman, obviously human, showed no signs of being afraid as her hand was placed over his hands.

My gaze met his again. “What’s this?”

“Radiance,” he answered. “It’s not the first book I read, but it is by far my most favorite I’ve ever gotten lost in. I’d tell you why I love this book so much, but it’d spoil everything for you. So, that’s why I’m recommending you to read it yourself, and tell me what you think.”

“To lose yourself in a book is the desire of a bookworm. I mean to be taken.” I said.

“That is my desire.” Asriel finishes with me in unison. That took be my surprise when he knew that quote far too well, knowing it was made by Frances Ann Lebowitz.

I giggled softly. “Alright, I will give Radiance a try and read it. It is a piece of you, after all.”

“Good. Now then, let’s finish getting our books and go pay for them. Shall we?”

When he held out his hand, I smiled and took it. “We shall.”

 

 

I had no idea how much time we spent all day at the bookstore, but we couldn’t care less.

Asriel was driving us back to the palace while I sat quietly on the passenger seat—with Tanzanite laying over my lap. After purchasing our books, Asriel and I eagerly raced up the spiral stairs and took a seat by the window to read our books. However, I was feeling a bit uneasy about Asriel paying for my books. He spent almost 1,000 gold. I made a deal with him that he should let me pay for something next time when we go on another date. Asriel didn’t seem bothered about it; he complied without arguing. But I had a feeling he’s not going to give in that easily.

A smile grew over my tired face. After learning so much about Asriel today, I was happy to at least feel a bit closer to him. And as for him? I looked over at Asriel while he was driving with a smile. He couldn’t have been happier.

This is what Asriel has always wanted to hear from me the moment he found me dangling upside down from the majestic tree, when I bowed before him and his family when the Selection began, and the free time we had after the photo shoot finished. All this time of waiting has paid off, almost. However, Asriel wanted to hear more of it. And I will gladly comply to it not because he asked me to, it’s because I wanted to.

The sun was already falling over the horizon when Asriel pulled into the driveway of the palace. We have an hour before we get ready for dinner, but the two of us were quite exhausted. When Asriel and I climbed out of his car, he gave his car keys to Robert. He probably insisted on taking Asriel’s car back to where it usually stayed.

We walked up the steps quietly, passing through the huge double doors as they creaked open, and finally coming to a slow stop when we reached the elevators. Asriel’s light green eyes gazed into mine in an instant, beaming a smile: my favorite smile.

I swallowed. Oh crap, what should I say to him? I asked myself. What should I do to kindly end our date?

“T-thank you for taking me out on a date today,” I spoke finally. “I really enjoyed what we did together, especially when you introduced me to Barry. The trip to the bookstore really was the best place to go, and I appreciate your offer of buying our books, too.”

Asriel chuckled. “You’re welcome. I’m also glad that I finally took you out on a date. I still felt bad for canceling it in the first place.”

“Don’t be, Asriel. You just did what you thought was best. The Selected candidates that felt unwanted have stayed because of you. And besides, all that patience was worth it for those who wait.” I held his hand reassuringly.

The waiting was worth it; probably enough to dismiss Malachite for taking advantage of Asriel’s kindness. Tanzanite churred in agreement with me, but Asriel took it as if he was just making noises.

“You’re absolutely right, Zefie,” he says, suddenly dropping the shopping bags and closing the gap between us.

My eyes widened. His body was close, maybe too close; his coat brushed against mine. I then felt Tanzanite slither down my back, crawling down to the floor to who knows where. Asriel’s eyes glimmered with passion, staring back at mine intently. For once, I actually forgot how to breathe.

“Well then, I’m glad that I waited long enough until today to ask you out on a date with me. I enjoyed every minute and second of it, especially the moment when you looked so adorable with your eyes closed back at the bookstore.”

My jaw dropped in shock, feeling my cheeks fluster in a rosy red color. He knew?! I whimpered softly and nodded.

Asriel chuckled darkly enough to make every hair of mine stand on end. “There’s nothing to apologize for. All you had to do was ask, and I will gladly comply.”

Everything around us suddenly blurred. Time slowed down as he began to lean towards my face. My breath became hitched; the feeling of Asriel’s body pressing against mine took over my senses. When his eyes closed, I instinctively did the same as I readied myself for his kiss.

That is until I felt Asriel pause. His lips were painfully an inch away from mine. His hot breath tickled my face. I held back a protesting mewl, fighting back the urge to open my eyes. My mind bellowed for me to stay calm.

“Zefie…?” he whispered.

“Y-yes, Asriel…?” I stifle a gasp when I felt his hand slowly cup my cheek.

“Permission to press my lips upon yours?” He asks in a kind, but husky tone. I felt his other arm wrap my waist softy, making me writhe a little.

“…Permission granted, Your Majesty.” I slid my hands up to his shoulders.

Without hesitation, Asriel’s lips finally pressed against my own. At first, it started off slow and gentle, his lips parted and closed over mine as I did the same. And then, the passion grew. My breathing became unsteady, having to draw breaths between our kisses. I choked back a mewl when my lips brushed over his fangs occasionally. They didn’t hurt or bother me at all to my surprise.

The first time we kissed was obviously accidental—the curtains crashing over us caused it. It was surprising, brief, and sloppy. But this one, it was completely different. No accidents or heavy curtains involved; and definitely no one around to interrupt our blissful moment.

My heart was throbbing loudly, feeling it skip a few beats. And I swear, I thought my magic was going to combust out of control from how I was feeling.

Be bold. Be daring.

I then moved my arms from his shoulders and wrapped them around Asriel’s neck, feeling his hand move from my cheek. His clawed fingers ran through my hair. I choked back a whimper when his claws brushed against my ear, easing its way down to my lower back.

When I drew another needed breath, Asriel finally pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. A smile formed over his face as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. Even if the kiss was slow paced, I was honestly breathless.

“That was wonderful,” Asriel murmured.

I blushed and nodded. “Yes it was.”

“We should hurry back to our rooms,” he says. “Dinner will start soon, in fifty minutes. We should hurry and get ready. Thank you again for the lovely evening, Zefie. I’ll see you later.”

I gasped when he leaned in again and kissed my forehead, placing the bag that held my books in my grasp—the weight of the bag suddenly felt suspiciously heavy—before he pulled away. When he pushed the elevator button, the doors opened. I watched as he walked inside before it closed and heard the elevator move up.

Just as I bent down to collect Tanzanite, I suddenly heard someone clear their throat. I gasped and whipped my head towards the direction of the sound . . . Then froze.

Standing beside the pillars was Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne. They all shared the same excited expression as they continued to stare at me with eagerness. I held Tanzanite close to me.

Oh, no.

“Hey there, Zefie, how did your date go with Asriel?” Undyne asked in a smug tone.

“H-hi, guys. And it was great and surprising . . ? H-how long have you all been there?” I dreaded to ask.

“Well, quite long enough to witness your kiss with my brother.” Frisk shrugged apologetically.

“Aaaaand since you’re finally alone,” Undyne suddenly appeared by my side in a flash, with her arm draped around my shoulders. “Perhaps we could use this time to catch up and you can tell us all about your date.”

“B-but wait, what about my clothes? Shouldn’t we wait until I—“

“NONSENSE, HUMAN MAGE ZEFIE! YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO CHANGE BEFORE DINNER IS SERVED. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS ALSO CURIOUS ON WHAT YOU AND PRINCE ASRIEL DID TOGETHER!” Papyrus beamed.

“I-I get that,” I said as I was suddenly being coaxed to walk between an eager Undyne, and an anticipated Papyrus. “I will tell you all everything, but I really need to get out of my coat . . ! It’s stuffy in here . . !”

Sans chuckled and winked. “Don’t be shy, kiddo, it’s just us, your friends. We just want to know, because we support ya.”

My jaw dropped, looking at Alphys for help until she started to sweat nervously and smiled in a guilty way. “A-ah, sorry, Z-Zefie. I wish I could talk them out, b-but I, too, am curious about how your date went with Asriel. I-It seems he must’ve given you several items to raise your affection statistics during the courting . . !”

I was at loss for words, unable to come up with another excuse to escape before they began to “escort” me back upstairs. I sighed in defeat and chuckled. There is no way I’ll hear the end of this from them at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me, or is it getting stuffy in here? The date has ended successfully with Zefie, even though she had no choice but to spill the details to her friends. And the ship has sailed! Let’s set sail next time in the next chapter of Selectiontale!


End file.
